Some Where I Belong
by Ballerama Beauty
Summary: Cloud had always been alone and ignored in school. Dealing with bullies, depression and four crazy brothers,nothing could get worse. But,his locker in gym being right next to his crush Zack Fair, Cloud's world is ready to be turned upside down. ZackxCloud
1. I want to find something I've wanted

**Some where I belong**

Chapter 1

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

Cloud sat alone in the hallway as everyone passed by him like, he wasn't even there. It's not like it was anything new. It had always been like this, he was never noticed. Occasionally, he'd look up at the people walking by, but never would try making contact with anyone of them. He wasn't good with people, he barely spoke in fact. He was always known as the loner kid with blonde hair. It was the start of his Junior year and as every year before that, he knew that nothing would ever change. He didn't have one single friend. Cloud figured that, he must be some form of people repellent. But, that didn't mean he wouldn't like some company. Cloud would like that very much.

The bell rang and everyone began walking to class. Cloud walked slowly down the crowded halls with his head down. /_ Another year of misery./ _There was a lot of chatter going on amongst the other students about how their summers were and what they did. Others talked about their new boyfriends and girlfriends or about how so and so were still together. Cloud sighed. All their conversations were so typical. Though, it's not like, he wanted someone to ask him how his summer went, he doubted anyone would like to know anyway. Cloud's summer wasn't something to brag about anyways.

He looked down at his schedule and found his classroom. He stood in front of the door and took a deep breathe before going in. /_It's ok. Everything's going to be fine. Right? Who am I kidding. I'm not going to waste my time trying to make myself feel better./_Cloud walked in and found a class full of chattering, anxious, and excited people. Cloud quickly looked downward not making eye contact with anyone and took a seat at the desk closets to the window at the third to last desk in the first row. He took out his notebook and pen and began writing out his anxiety. Cloud looked up and saw some familiar faces.

He recognized a girl named Tifa, captain of the varsity cheer squad. She was always smiling and talking away with all her friends about this and that. Tifa is also very popular with all the guys. Cloud didn't see what was so great about her. Cloud also recognized Reno, he was known as the funny cool guy that everyone wanted to be around. Reno was just ok in Cloud's eyes. Cloud looked to the right and there, he was Zack Fair./ _I didn't know was going to get a class with Zack! This is bad. How am I going to be able to concentrate now?/_ Cloud began to stress, he had been crushing on Zack since freshmen year. Now that, he has a class with him, he honestly didn't know what to do. Zack was his ultimate heart attack. Though, Cloud wasn't the only one crushing on Zack, there are many girls that like him as well. Zack was the schools heart throb.

/ _This is so bad. I can't handle being in the same class as Zack! I just can't! Oh no, I think I'm starting to hyperventilate!/ _Cloud began taking deep breathes just as the late bell rang and the teacher walked in.

" Welcome to a brand new year class. I'll be your History for this entire year. You can call me, Mr. lazard."

Mr. Lazard held up his roll sheet and began to call off names.

" Tifa Lockhart?"

" I'm here, sir." Tifa said smiling.

" Ok. Zack Fair?"

" Right here." Zack said as a couple of girls swooned. Cloud might have to, but he was to busy hyperventilating.

" Reno Turk?"

" Yo!" Reno shouted which caused everyone to laugh.

Mr. Lazard just raised his eyebrow at him and continued.

" Squall Leonhart?"

" It's Leon actually." Leon said quickly.

" So, it's Leon Leonhart?"

" Uh, yeah." Leon said a little embarrassed as some people laughed.

" Ok. Vincent Valentine?"

" Here." Vincent said and began talking with Zack again.

" Cloud Strife?" Mr. Lazard asked looking around. Cloud was desperately trying to catch his breath. /_Breathe, breathe. It's ok, being in the same class as Zack isn't going to kill you. I should consider this a blessing that I get to be in the same room as him./_

" Cloud Strife?" Mr. Lazard asked again. Cloud realized, he was being called and caught his breath.

" Here."

" Good." Mr. Lazard said and began to continue on with the roll call.

Cloud sighed. /_ I hope he doesn't think I was ignoring him./_

The rest of the class period went by quickly. Mr. lazard passed out some handouts about his rules, grading and things that they'd be learning about this year. Cloud was relieved when he heard the bell ring and quickly ran out the class into the hallway. /_ Oh my god. I'm so glad to get out of that room./ _He looked down at his schedule and saw that he had English next. Cloud began walking to his class when, he saw Zack walk into the classroom, he was headed for. Cloud froze. /_ No way. I'm literally going to die. I have another class with Zack?!/_ Cloud felt a little faint, but walked into the classroom anyway and took a seat.

He looked up and saw the teacher. She looked in her mid thirties, she had long brown hair and wore a simple blue top and skirt. " Hello class and welcome! I'm Ms. Crescent."

Vincent whispered to Zack. " Check her out." Zack oohed and they laughed.

" Now class we're going to do an introduction assignment. So, when I call on you, I want you to stand up, state your name and tell the class what you did this summer."

Cloud just put his down on the table. /_ It doesn't get any worse than this. I have nothing to say about my summer. I can barely speak to other people so how am I supposed to speak out loud? Especially, in front of Zack./_

Ms. Crescent smiled. " Alright class now who'd like to go first?"

Reno raised his hand and stood up. " Yo! My name is Reno. This summer I hit the beach and got my tan on. Also, I met some pretty ladies." Reno winked, which made some girls giggle. " I also hung out with my friends and partied."

" It sounds like you had a good time this summer, Reno." Ms. Crescent said.

" Oh, believe me I did." Reno said and sat down.

" Alright, who would like to go next? How about Zack Fair?"

Zack stood up and had Cloud's full attention.

" Hi, I'm Zack. This summer I spent alot of my time working out and going out with my friends." Zack said and sat down.

Cloud stared at Zack. /_ I know he didn't say much, but I felt myself melt watching his lips move_./

" That's good, Zack. Now how about Cloud Strife goes next?" Ms. Crescent said smiling.

Cloud stopped staring at Zack and looked at Ms. Crescent. /_ No!/_

" I can't." Cloud whispered to Ms. Crescent. " Oh, sure you can Cloud come on." She pulled Cloud and made him stand.

" Now, introduce yourself to the class and tell us what you did this summer."

Cloud looked down and talked softly. " I'm C-Cloud and this summer I did nothing." He said quickly and sat down.

Ms. Crescent looked at Cloud. " You couldn't have done nothing Cloud." Cloud just continued to look down at his desk.

" Cloud if you want credit for this assignment your going to have to say something. How about you tell us about your family?"

Cloud shook his head. " You wouldn't want to know."

" Yes, we would. So how many siblings do you have?"

" I have four brothers."

" How old are they?"

" Ones eighteen and the other three are fifteen."

Ms.Crescent smiled. " What are they like?"

Cloud looked down. " I really don't know what to say anymore."

" That's ok. Leon would you like to go next?" Leon agreed and began to talk about his summer.

Cloud sat in his desk really embarrassed. He never would speak in this class again, he had to talk longer than everyone else! /_ At this point I really just want to go home. I don't want to go to my other classes and find out that I have to do something like this again or find out I have another class with Zack./ _Cloud sunk down in his seat as the introductions continued. He couldn't wait until the day was over. The introductions continued and the class period shortly ended after. Cloud went to his third period class which was like his first except it was Science. In that class, he didn't see anyone, he recognized so he was glad.

Break had approached and everyone was in the halls talking with friends and snacking. Cloud quickly sat at his usual place in the corner of the hall and put on his earphones to zone everyone out. He let the music takeover and he felt himself beginning to relax. Music was literally the only thing he had. It was his only comfort, he knew he always had his music. Just as Cloud put his head back against the wall, he felt something hit face. Cloud opened eyes and he touched his face. He looked in his hand and saw some lettuce and mustard, he then looked down on his lap and saw the rest of the sandwich.

Cloud looked up and saw a group of guys laughing from the other side of the hallway. " Dude, I can't believe you hit him. Ha ha."

" See I told I could hit him!"

" Ha! You should've seen the look on his face."

" Yeah, what a loser."

The guy that threw the sandwich went over to Cloud and grabbed him by his hair. Cloud winced and looked up at him. " See, this is what happens to no bodies like you. We don't need people like you at this school making us look like freaks. Obviously, your not wanted here seeing you don't have a single friend. Face it Strife, it's been three years and still no one wants to talk to you. So, take a hint and leave!" He let go of Cloud and walked back to his friends.

Cloud just put his head down began wiping the mustard off his face with his hand. He heard screaming and awing down the hallway and he knew what was coming. Sephiroth was walking down the hallway with Genesis and Angeal. They were the most feared and admired seniors in the school. He heard people yelling. " Omg, hi Sephiroth!" and " Wow, their amazing."

Sephiroth smirked. He liked all the attention. " Looks like we're a hit boys." Sephiroth said waving at few people. Angeal laughed. " Looks like it." Genesis smiled and kept reading his favorite book, ' LOVELESS '. It had always been this way for the three of them. They've always been the center of attention and no one dared to cross them. Sephiroth is leader of the three, he's very headstrong, confident and at times he can be very demanding. You either want to be with him or be him. Angeal was the strong and caring one. He knew how to hold up in situations and always has his friends backs. Genesis was the cunning and sly one. Always carrying his book, he basically lived on all of it's concepts. Genesis knew how to get what he wanted.

As the three walked down the hall, Sephiorth spotted Cloud wiping mustard off his face. As the three passed Cloud, Sephirothturned to him and smirked. " Now Cloud, what did I tell you? Don't play with your food." Genesis and Angealchuckled at this comment and they all continued walking. Cloud's face became slightly red and he felt warm tears forming in his eyes. He quickly got up and ran down the hallway. /_What a great way to start off a new year. I feel so embarrassed. Especially in front of Sephiroth. But, what was I expecting him to do? Did I expect him to comfort me? No, I didn't expect him to...I just wanted him to./ _Cloud ran into the boys restroom and looked around to find that it was empty. He put his bag down and began washing off his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. /_ I didn't even do anything to those guys. They had no reason to throw something at me or maybe they did. Maybe, I am a freak./_ Cloud picked up his things and sat inside of a stall.

Cloud made sure he locked the door and he took out his writing journal and began to write. /_ I feel so alone. It's such a familiar feeling. I can't remember the last time I was happy. I don't think I'm capable of feeling happiness anymore. That guy was right, I am a nobody. No one cares about me and no one ever will./_ Cloud heard the bell rang to go to fourth period, but he ignored it. He wasn't going anywhere.

He heard shuffling of feet out in the hallways and knew everyone was headed to class. Cloud put his back against the stall and he cried. He cried because he was lonely, sad, scared and unwanted. /_ I've always wondered when that day would come. The day I've longed for so badly. The day when someone finally loved me. But, it seems like that day will never come for me. Why am I still alive? I just don't know anymore. I having nothing to live for./ _Cloud stayed in the bathroom writing down his thoughts through all fourth and fifth period. He knew he'd be able to get away with it. It's not like anyone would come looking for him.

Cloud heard the bell ring for the fifth time, he had been the restroom and he knew it was lunch now. He packed his things in his bag and walked out of the stall and out of the restroom. He was immediately thrown into the crowded hallway and he began walking to the lunch area. /_ I am kind of hungry. I guess I could get something to eat./_Cloud thought as he walked into the lunch room. He looked around and saw Zack sitting at his usual table with Reno, Leon and Vincent. They've all been best friends since freshmen year. They call themselves the 'LOCS'. Leon is known as Lady locs, Reno is Reni locs, Zack is Zacky locs and Vincent is Vincy locs. Cloud thought it was silly. He was envious of them, because they always have someone by their sides. Their never alone, because they have each other.

Cloud checked his pockets and bag in search of money, but discovered he didn't have any. /_ How am I supposed to get lunch now?/_He looked around and saw Loz sitting at a table with his friends eating lunch. Cloud went over to Loz. " Do you have any money I can borrow? I'll pay you back as soon as I get the money." Loz checked his pockets and looked back at Cloud. " Sorry, I don't have anymore." Cloud looked down and walked. He looked around again looking for someone he could ask. He saw Sephiroth, but he knew he couldn't ask him. He turned to the right and saw Yazoo talking with some guy he didn't recognize. Cloud went over to him tapped him on the shoulder. Yazoo turned around and looked at Cloud.

" Do you have any money I can borrow? I'll pay you back as soon as I can get the money."

Yazoo was about to say something, when the guy he was talking pushed Cloud back and said " What the hell? Get your own money loser." Cloud looked at the guy and looked back down and was about to walk away when he heard Yazoo say " Don't talk to him like that you ass." Yazoo pushed the guy away and smiled as he handed Cloud the money. " I'm sorry about that, Cloud and don't worry you don't have to pay me back." Cloud nodded. " Thanks, Yazoo." He then went into the lunch line and bought a salad. Cloud then took a seat at a empty table and began eating his salad.

/_It was real nice of Yazoo to let me borrow money. I wasn't expecting that./_ Cloud thought as he ate his salad and stared at Zack from across the room. Cloud saw Zack smiling and laughing with his friends. /_ He has an amazing smile. I wish Zack would smile at me one day./ _Cloud thought. He was about to take another bite of his salad, when it was knocked off the table by the same guy that threw the sandwich at him today in the hall. " Don't go crying now, Strife." He laughed and walked away.

Cloud just cleaned up the salad on the floor and threw it in the trash. He then sat back down at his table and put his head down. /_It's ok. I don't deserve to eat anyway./ _He heard talking coming from a table near by and recognized Sephiroth's voice. " Yeah, totally. Let's hang out after school." He heard Sephiroth say. " Don't you have to take care of your brothers?" Genesis asked. Sephiroth laughed. " They can take care and feed their selves. They don't need me." Angeal looked at him. " Do they have any money for food?" Sephiroth shrugged. " Who cares. I need the money more than they do tonight."

Genesis sighed. " Loveless, act I." Cloud felt his stomach grumble. /_ I guess I won't be eating tonight either./_ He heard the bell and ran out of the lunch room to his last class which was P.E. Cloud sulked as he walked into the gym. /_ What a great way to end the day./ _He took a seat on the bleachers and put his head down. " Gym! My favorite class." Zack said smiling at Vincent.

Vincent smirked. " I'm surprised we have so many classes together."

" I know man! We're so lucky." Zack said as he and Vincent took a seat on the bleachers.

Cloud tensed as, he heard Zack's voice. /_ I'm not even going to look up./_ Cloud thought.

" Alright, everyone! I'm Cid Highwind, but y'all can just call me Cid." Cid said.

" Today isn't much of big deal. I'm just going to pass out your locker numbers and you guys can go check them out and see where their located and after that come back here and I'll tell ya, what's goin' to be going on this year." Cid said and started handing out locker numbers. " Y'all can in the locker room now and find your lockers."

Cloud got up and followed slowly behind the crowd of excited guys heading in the locker room. Cloud looked down at the paper he received with a number on it. 'Locker number 648' Cloud headed down the row of lockers and found his locker. " What number did you get Vincent?" Zack asked. Vincent looked down at his piece of paper. " Locker number 547. You?" Zack looked at his paper. " Locker number 647." Vincent smirked and they both went to their lockers.

Cloud was sitting on the bench in front of his locker thinking. /_ If I stay in here the whole period I don't have sit out there on the bleachers with Zack./ _" Woo! I found you." Zack said as he slammed his hand on the locker. Cloud jumped and looked at Zack and froze. /_ No way! No, no, no Zack's locker can't be next to mine. No!/_Zack looked at Cloud and put his hand on his shoulder. " Hey neighbor!" Zack said to Cloud. Cloud just sat there literally frozen. " I'm Zack. What's your name?" Cloud felt his palms begin to sweat. " I-I'm Cloud." Zack smiled. " Nice to meet you Cloud. Well, I'll be seeing ya out in the gym. Later!" Zack said and left.

Cloud sat there still frozen for a few seconds /_ Oh god./_ He then ran into a bathroom stall and threw up.

Cloud threw up the whole class period and never came out of the locker room. He couldn't believe his locker was right next to Zack's! That means he would be looking at Zack's naked body all year! Not that Cloud minded though, but Zack would see his naked body too and what if Zack caught Cloud staring at him?! Cloud knew he would die sometime during Gym class.

Cloud finally walked out of the school after throwing up all sixth period. He still felt a little sick and knowing that he had to walk home didn't make him feel any better. He looked toward the school parking lot and saw Sephiroth in his car with Genesis and Angeal. He knew that they were going out to some party, but it would be nice if Sephiroth offered him a ride home. Though it didn't happen while Cloud walked down the sidewalk Sephiroth stuck his head out the window and said " Bye Cloud, be good!" They then drove off down the street. Cloud just hung his head down and continued to walk home.

/ _Today was one of the worst day's of my life. I found out I had three classes with Zack and that my locker's right next to his, I got a sandwich thrown at my face, I ditched fourth and fifth period, I had my salad thrown on the floor by the same jerk and I spent all of sixth period throwing up./_

Cloud sighed as, he reached his house and walked in side. " Loz give me the damn remote!" Kadaj yelled trying to take the remote from Loz. " Sorry Kadaj, I got it first." Loz said and started flipping through the channels. " I don't care!" Kadaj yelled and attacked Lozand they started wrestling on the couch for the remote. Cloud shook his head and shut the front door. He ignored Loz and Kadaj'sscreams from the couch and began walking up stairs. As he got to the top of the stairs, he heard loud pop music coming from one of the rooms. He walked down the hallway and saw an open door. Cloud took a look inside and realized that the music was coming from Yazoo's room. He saw Yazoo dancing in front of his mirror to Britney Spears song ' Toxic'.

Yazoo started shaking his behind and flipping his hair in front of the mirror as he danced and sung along. " I'm addicted to you, don't you know that your toxic! Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now!" He continued and his dancing only got more seductive. " Woo!" He yelled and started dancing faster. Cloud was completely dumbfounded and just walked away. He went into his room and shut the door.

Cloud laid on his bed and sighed. /_I'm tired and hungry. But, Sephiroth left us with no money./_ Cloud got off his bed and stood in front of the mirror and fluffed his hair out a little. / _My hair didn't look to good today. I wonder if Zack secretly criticized it in his head./_Cloud was about to go lay back down, but heard a loud crash down stairs. He quickly ran down stairs to see what had happened. He looked in the living room and saw Kadaj standing in front of a broken vase.

" Shit! Loz look what you've done! Sephiroth's going to have a bitch fit!" Kadaj yelled.

" Hey, your the one that pushed me into the shelf!" Loz yelled back in his defense.

Kadaj raised an eyebrow. " Oh yeah? Well, if your ass wasn't so big, maybe it wouldn't have crashed into the shelf!"

" What did you just say?!" Loz yelled and got in Kadaj's face.

" You heard me bubble butt!" Kadaj screamed as Loz and him engaged in battle once again and were now wrestling on the floor.

" Stop it you guys!" Cloud said.

" Shut up you pansy!" Kadaj yelled while struggling with Loz.

" Hey! Don't talk to Cloud like that, Kadaj!" Yazoo said as, he came down the stairs.

" Shut up, Yazoo! You FUGLY slut!"

Yazoo's eyes bulged out and his face turned red. " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME BITCH!" He screamed and lunged at Kadaj and Loz. All three of them were now in a full out brawl.

Cloud sighed and went into the kitchen. /_ This is just my typical night./_Cloud look in the cabinet and found a pop tart./_ Yes! Food./ _He quickly grabbed it and ran out of the kitchen. He looked towards the living room and still saw his three brothers fighting. Cloud sighed and went back up stairs to his room. /_ I mean I could try to stop them, but I doubt they'd listen./_

Cloud laid on his bed again and began nibbling on his pop tart. /_ I just hope tomorrow will be a better day./ _He continued eating his pop tart as he heard loud crashing, banging, and yelling down stairs.

" Get off me!"

" No!"

" Kadaj I'm going to kill you!"

" Not if I kill you first Yazoo and Loz your double bubble ass is mine!"

" Oh hell no! You did not just call me double bubble!"

" I just did!"

Cloud sighed and shook his head. " Help me."

* * *

End of chapter 1. Please review! I want to know what you think. I won't update until I get a review. Chapter 2 in progress! Thanks for reading!

* * *


	2. All I wanted was for somebody to care

**Some Where I Belong**

Chapter 2

_All I wanted was for somebody to care_

The sun lit up Cloud's room as he slowly began to wake up. He shook his head and looked out his window. /_ What a beautiful morning./ _He yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. /_ I better start getting ready./_Cloud thought as he left out of his room and walked down stairs. He looked in the living room and saw Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo all piled on top of one another asleep. Cloud shook his head. /_ They look exhausted, by the way they were fighting, I'm not surprised. Maybe I should wake them up./_ He was about to open his mouth, but quickly closed it. /_ On second thought, never mind./ _He really didn't want to be the victim of his three brothers cranky state. Cloud continued walking and opened the door to the laundry room. He opened the dryer, took out his clothes and then shut the door. Cloud then headed back up stairs and made his way into the bathroom.

He began removing his pajamas and putting on his regular clothes. You see, Cloud owned only one pair of pajamas and one pair of regular clothes. So, everyday he'd wear the same thing, along with Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. Sephiroth was never a very generous brother. He keeps all the money he makes at work for himself. Though, he does give them all ten dollars each day for lunch. But, that's all they eat in one day. The kitchen is empty most of the time. Cloud finding a pop tart in the cabinet was a very rare thing. Cloud sighed after he finished getting dressed and began putting on a little bit of eye linear above and under his eyes. /_Good thing Yazoo's sleeping. I don't think he'd be happy to know I borrowed his eye linear without asking./_ Cloud wasn't embarrassed to wear eye linear, it was part of his individuality. Even though Cloud was bullied enough, he wasn't going to let people stop him from expressing and being himself.

Cloud had finished up brushing his teeth and doing his hair. He took one last look at himself before leaving the bathroom. He walked out only to see Sephiroth coming out of his room all dressed and ready to go. " Hi Sephiroth." Cloud said as Sephiroth walked by. " Eh. Where's the other three mistakes?" Sephiroth asked with a hint of coldness. " Their down stairs." Cloud answered looking down. Sephiroth then headed down stairs into the living room. Cloud heard a scream come from down stairs. " What the hell happened to my vase!?" Sephiroth yelled, causing Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo to jump up.

" Which one of you broke my vase?!" Sephiroth yelled glaring at all three of them.

They all looked at one another and looked back down.

" So, no ones going to fess up? Ok then, who should I strangle first!?" He yelled. When Kadaj said " Loz did it!"

Loz looked at him. " Your the that pushed me into it!"

" Yeah, because you wouldn't give me the remote!"

" But, I got it first!"

Sephiroth was really losing his temper now. " Shut up! Now, for breaking my vase none of you are going to get lunch money for a week!"

" But, Sephiroth we'll starve!" Yazoo cried.

" I don't care. Kadaj and Loz should've thought about that before they broke my vase!" Sephiroth yelled and walked out of the living room to grab his keys off the table. " I'm leaving now. I'll see you rejects at school." He then left out the door to go pick up Genesis and Angeal.

Yazoo then punched both Loz and Kadaj in the arm. " You guys suck! Because, of you two none of us get to eat!" Yazoo then ran up stairs and slammed the door to his room. Cloud was sitting at the top of the stairs and looking down. /_ I'm hungry. The sad part of it is, it's only Tuesday/_Loz and Kadaj looked at each other. " I'm sorry Loz." He nodded. " Yeah, me too." They both then got up and went up stairs. Cloud shook his head, he picked up his bag and then began walking to school. As Cloud was walking, he looked up at the sky. /_ Just because I'm unhappy, doesn't mean I don't get to enjoy looking up at the sky./_ He sighed. /_ Today really is beautiful./ _

Sephiroth had already picked up Genesis and had just honked the horn for Angeal to come out of the house. Angeal came out with his brother Zack trailing not to far behind him. " Hey, Sephiroth! Is it ok if Zack rides with us today?" Angeal asked. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. " Fine." Angeal smiled and ruffled Zack's hair. " Get in kid." Zack smiled and jumped in the back seat with Angeal. " Hey Genesis! Hey Sephiroth!" Zack greeted. " Hello there." Genesis said not looking up from his book. " Hi." Sephiroth grunted and took off down the street.

" Sephiroth, what's wrong with you?" Angeal asked. " Those damn brothers of mine broke my vase!" Genesis laughed at Sephiroth's frustration. " We told you to look after your brothers. Now didn't we?" Sephiroth gripped the wheel tighter. " It's not might fault their morons!" Angeal just chuckled and sat back. " I'm glad Zack isn't like that." Sephiroth huffed " Yeah, whatever."

Cloud had just arrived at school. /_ I'm so not looking forward to this./ _He thought as he walked into the school and almost immediately, five guys had grabbed him and thrown him up against the wall. " Well, look what we've got here, boys. A pansy ass." The same guy from yesterday said to his friends. Cloud just looked down not knowing what to do. " The names Sam. Remember the name, Strife." Sam said as he punched Cloud in the face. He heard people oohing and laughing as Sam continued on hitting him. After awhile Cloud felt his face go numb and his mind become unclear. Eventually, Sam stopped and threw Cloud on the floor. " Have a nice day." He laughed and walked away with his followers.

Cloud laid their stiff and humiliated. / _I can't feel my face_./ He whimpered softly as he sat himself up. /_ What did I do to deserve this? I've never done anything to anyone! Does my pain really bring other peoples enjoyment?/_ He thought as he continued to look down.

Sephiroth pulled up in the school parking lot and got off his car, along with Genesis, Angeal and Zack. " Thanks for the ride Sephiroth. I'll see you guys later!" Zack smiled and ran into the school. Angeal waved and Genesis, Sephiroth and him began walking into the school.

" Zacky Locs!" Leon yelled as Zack approached them. " Lady Locs!" Zack yelled back and smiled. Vincent and Reno also smiled and waved at Zack. " Hey man, what took you so long? The bells going to ring in like two minutes." Leon asked. " I got a ride from Sephiroth and he was running a little late today." Reno laughed. " Dude, you got a ride from Sephiroth?" " Yeah, so." Reno shook his head. " Sorry, man. Just having some perverted thoughts." Reno started cracking up and Zack hit him over the head with his bag. " Shut up, man." " He he, sorry."

Ding, Dong

Ding, Dong

" Hey, there's the bell. Let's start heading to first period." Leon said and all the Locs started walking to class.

Cloud heard the bell ring, but didn't move. /_ How am I supposed to walk in to first period like this?/ _He rubbed his hand against his face and felt the warm blood. _/ I must look terrible./ _Cloud slammed his fist down on the floor in frustration. Was he really going to have to put up with this everyday? He really hoped not.

Zack was about to walk into his classroom, when he heard something slam against the ground. Zack turned around to see Cloud frustrated and hurt, lying on the floor. He quickly ran over and bent down next to him. " Hey, are you ok?" Cloud stiffened. /_Oh my god, It's Zack! No, no, no, no! Zack can't see me like this, he just can't./ _Cloud nodded and Zack asked again, " Are you sure?" He nodded again. Zack still wasn't convinced, he was daring enough to move Cloud's hair out of the way to look at his face. " Geez, man! What happened to your face?! You look like you just got a good beat down." Zack's eyes softened as he touched Cloud's face. Cloud acted on impulse and quickly smacked Zack's hand away.

" Please, just leave me alone." Cloud whispered. /_ Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that!/_

Zack looked confused and shook his head. " No, we've got to get you to the nurses office."

Cloud shook his head. " I'm fine."

" Stubborn one, aren't you?" Zack said as, he pulled the reluctant Cloud up.

Cloud just continued to look down. / _How can he even look at me?/_

Zack put his hand on Cloud's shoulder and pointed down the hall way. " The nurses office is not to far down. I'm taking you no matter what." Cloud began to panic, not just because Zack was talking to him, but he had already touched him four times and counting. /_ I think I might start hyperventilating./ _Cloud felt his throat constrict and he put his hands up to his throat in a panic. Zack turned to look at the clock. " Hm, we might be late to class. Do you mind?" Zack said and turned back around to see Cloud was no longer there. He jumped " Hey, hey, hey! Where did you go?!" Zack looked back to see Cloud who was running and had tripped and was now scrambling on the floor trying to make an escape.

" Just where do you think your going!?" Zack yelled catching up to Cloud. /_ Air, air!/ _Cloud was trying to catch his breathe, but when Zack touched him on the back and looked him in the eye, it just worsened the situation. " Man, what's wrong with you?!" Zack asked seeing as Cloud was holding his throat. " I c-can't b-breath." Zack began to panic. " Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Ok, ok! Just hold on!" Zack quickly pulled Cloud up from the floor and picked him up bridal style. " W-what are y-you d-doing?" Cloud asked as his face turned red. /_ Zack's carrying me! Oh god, heart attack!/_ Cloud then completely passed out and went limp in Zack's arms.

Zack's eyes turned into saucers. " No, no, no! Don't die!" He then began running down the hall as fast as, he could to the nurses office.

" So Sally, how was your summer?"

" It was good and yours Susan?"

" It was good as well. Though, I'm glad to be back helping the kids out."

" I know me too." The two nurses conversed as they calmly drank their tea.

" How's your daughter doing?" Sally asked.

" Oh, she's great and your son?" Susan asked.

" He's doing terrific." They both carried on the conversation happily until the door to the nurses office busted open, causing them to jump up in fright.

" Ah!!" They yelled in shock.

Zack was on his knees in front of them with his face all distraught holding an unconscious Cloud. " Help! I think he's dead!" Zack screamed and held Cloud up. " Save his life, please! Oh my god, I think I'm the one that killed him. When I touched him, he just completely went limp! Oh my god, It's all my fault man! Oh no! I might be a walking epidemic!" Zack screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Please, just calm down."

" I just wanted to help him. But, no! I went and killed him!!" Zack cried.

" Please, just calm down! He'll be fine!" Sally said as she took Cloud from Zack.

" I'm going to jail, man! My life is over! Along with his, because he's dead!"

Susan then checked Cloud to see if, he had a pulse.

" Forgive me!" Zack yelled up to the ceiling and continued to yell, until Sally grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him hard. " He's alive!!"

" Forgive me!! Forgi-- wait, what?" Zack asked.

" He's alive. Susan, just checked his pulse. He didn't die, he just passed out." Sally reassured Zack.

Zack felt the stress lift off his shoulders and as he took a deep breathe. " Just passed out? Ok, that's not that bad."

Susan moved Cloud's hair out of his face and gasped. " What happened to this poor boys face?!"

Zack shook his head. " I asked him, but he wouldn't tell me."

" Oh, the poor thing. We'll keep him and get him all taken care of. Thank you for bringing him here young man." Nurse Susan smiled.

" No problem."

Sally looked at Zack. " Now, what did you say this boy's name was?"

Zack scratched his head. " Oh, man. He told me it yesterday. But, forgot. He he." He laughed nervously

" Well, do you know anything about him?" Susan asked.

Zack rubbed his chin as he was thinking. " Hm, well yesterday in English class, when he was doing his class introduction, he said had four brothers. Ones eight teen and three are fifteen."

" That information won't help unless we know his name."

" Hold on, just give me a second to think." Zack arched his eyebrows and began to think hard. " Hm..."

_Flashback_

_" Woo! I found you." Zack said as he slammed his hand on the locker. Cloud jumped and looked at Zack and froze. / No way! No, no, no Zack's locker can't be next to mine. No!/Zack looked at Cloud and put his hand on his shoulder. " Hey neighbor!" Zack said to Cloud. Cloud just sat there literally frozen. " I'm Zack. What's your name?" Cloud felt his palms begin to sweat. " I-I'm Cloud." Zack smiled. " Nice to meet you Cloud. Well, I'll be seeing ya out in the gym. Later!" Zack said and left._

_End of Flashback_

Zack jumped up and smiled. " Oh! Now I remember his name is Cloud! Cloud Strife, I think."

Sally typed in Cloud's name into her computer and pointed. " Here, Cloud Strife. Eleventh grade, four siblings attending the school as well. Says their names are Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. Sephiroth is the oldest. I guess that's who we'll be calling in right now."

" Sephiroth is Cloud's brother?! What?" Zack asked shocked, he then remember what Sephiroth had said early this morning on the way to school, about his brothers braking his vase.

" That must be why Cloud's face is all bloody! Because, the vase broke on his face!" Zack said confidently.

" Poor, poor thing." Susan said as she began wiping the blood off Cloud's face. She looked at Zack while she continued. " Thanks for all your help. You'll be needing to go back to class now. Though, there isn't much time left in the period. So, just wait here until the bell rings, ok?"

" Sure thing." Zack said as he took a seat.

" Let's see Sephiroth's second period is Physics. So, I'll call him in then." Sally said.

After a few minutes of waiting the bell rang and Zack left to second period. He shook his head " Wow, what a morning. I sure wasn't expecting something like that to happen." Zack smirked when, he remembered how Cloud looked when he was scrambling on the floor. " Ha ha, he's pretty cute, now that I think about it." With Cloud in mind he smiled all the way too second period.

Sephiroth was sitting in second period conversing with Genesis and Angeal. " So, then I looked at him and said; Bitch please!" Genesis and Angeal then started laughing. Sephiroth smirked and flipped his hair " He'll never ask me for my digits again, that ugly ass piece of crap" Angeal held the side of his stomach and kept on laughing. Genesis shook his head " Your ridiculous."

" Sephiroth! Sephiroth can you come up here please?" His teacher asked. Rolling his eyes, Sephiroth got up and went to the teachers desk. " I have a note here for you to report to the nurses office." Sephiroth took the note in confusion and walked back to Genesis and Angeal. " Did, he give you his digits, Sephiroth?" Genesis asked. Angeal laughed, while Sephiroth glared. " No, I have to go to the nurses office, I'll be back."

Sephiroth walked down the hall and headed to the nurses office. "Why the hell do I have to go see the nurse? I'm not sick. This better not be one of those blood drive things or I'll be pissed." He said, just before walking into the nurses office.

Nurse Sally looked up from Cloud. " Sephiroth?"

" Yes." He asked looking around and then spotted Cloud lying on the bed. " Cloud? What the hell is he doing here?" Sephiroth asked going over to Cloud. " What the hell happened to his face. I never thought he could get any uglier, but was just proven wrong."

Sally looked at Sephiroth. " I understand your concerned. But, we thought you might know what happened to his face."

Sephiroth shrugged." How would I know?"

" Well, you are his brother."

" So, that doesn't mean I'm with him twenty four seven, if I was I'd probably shoot myself."

Nurse Sally looked at him " We heard something about a vase."

" Vase? Where did you here that from?"

" The boy that came in here said something about a vase."

" What boy?" Sephiroth asked confused.

" I didn't get his name, but he had blue eyes and black spiky hair."

Sephiroth pondered and then it hit him. " Zack! That little bitch!"

" Watch you tongue, young man!" Nurse Sally said.

" Yeah, yeah. But, Cloud wasn't hit by a vase." Sephiroth said.

" Well, we'd like to know if you'd like him to stay at school today or would you like to take him home?" Sally asked.

" Leave 'em." Sephiroth said and walked out. Sally just stared at the door. " Such a rude, boy."

Sephiroth flipped his hair as, he walked back into class. " Complete waste of time."

Time had passed by quickly and Cloud had been passed out for three hours, it was lunch now. Nurse Sally and Susan were re-stocking the medical cabinet, when Cloud began to stir "Mm..." Susan and Sally turned around to look at him. " Oh Cloud! You've finally awaken!" Sally said and went to his side " How are you feeling?" Cloud sat up slowly and touched his face, he sighed when, he felt bandages on his face. He then froze and remembered what had happened /_ Sam attacked me, Zack found me, I was bleeding, He tried taking me to the nurse, I started hyperventilating, I tried running, but I tripped, Zack picked me up and I passed out./ _" What time is it?" Cloud asked.

" It's lunch right now. But, we'd like you to stay here until the end of the day." Susan said.

" Oh..."

" So, just relax, ok?" Susan told Cloud.

Cloud had laid back down and closed his eyes. /_He asked me if I was ok, he touched my face, he carried me, Zack actually cared about me. I was so shocked and happy at the same time. I may not show it, but I'm glad, he found me./_

" So, you were in the nurses office this morning?" Leon asked.

" Yeah, why?" Zack said.

" We just don't understand. Why you would help that loner, Cloud." Reno said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

" He was hurt. I wasn't just going to leave him there. I couldn't." Zack answered.

Vincent shook his head. " Always playing the hero now, aren't we?"

Zack smirked " You know me."

Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis were eating at their normal table, when Angeal looked around the lunch room " Sephiroth, where's Cloud?" He shrugged. " Don't know, don't care." Angealjust shook his head and continued to eat. " Loveless act I." Genesis said aloud. Sephirothsighed as Genesis read the act. " You never get enough of that book, do you?" Sephirothasked. Genesis shook his head " No."

Lunch and the rest of day had passed and Cloud got up from the nurses bed. He looked at the nurses " I'm leaving now." The two nurses looked at him. " Ok, be careful from now on won't you?" He nodded " Thank you." They smiled. " Your welcome." and with that he left. The hallways were almost empty now and, he knew Zack was probably already gone. /_ I'll just thank him some other time then./_Cloud walked out of the school and looked at the parking lot, Sephiroth's car was already gone. He then looked around to see if Kadaj, Loz or Yazoo were still around, but he didn't see them either. /_ I don't really want to walk home by my self today, but the sooner I leave the better./_

Cloud then began walking at a fast pace down the street. He was afraid that, he would be attacked again. Though, he was afraid, his thoughts kept coming back to Zack. / _I'm so glad that he found me./ _

Cloud approached the street he lived on saw and saw the door to his house wide open./_ Which one of them forgot to shut the door? Anyone can just walk in and rob us. Wait...What am I saying? There's nothing even worth stealing./_He walked in the house and shut the door. The smell of alchol was coming strong from the living room and so were the cheering voices.

" Alright Loz it's you turn now!"

" Alright!" Loz said and took the beer that was passed to him.

" Ready?! and chug, chug, chug, chug!"

Cloud walked into the living to find Loz and his friend surrounded by alchol. They were currently cheering on Loz as, he chugged a bottle of beer, without taking a breather. /_Makes me wonder, where Sephiroth is at a time like this./_

" Yeah!!" Loz's friends cheered as, he finished the drink.

" Damn! That was awesome!" Loz yelled. They all laughed and passed another bottle around.

" Loz, what are you doing?" Cloud asked. They all stopped laughing and looked at Cloud. " Just havin' some fun brother!" Loz replied. " Loz, you shouldn't be drinking." Loz shrugged. " Hey, if you got a problem with it, take a hike!" He said and threw and empty bottle at Cloud. He winced as it shattered on his arm. Cloud immediately saw a trail of blood forming down his arm. " Loz, stop." Cloud attempted once again, but this time not only Loz was throwing bottles at him, so were his friends.

Cloud quickly ran out of the room before any more bottles hit him. He then heard a scream come from the top of the stairs, Cloud looked up and saw Kadaj standing on the railing of the stairs. " Here I come Loz!" Kadaj obviously drunk, yelled and jumped off the railing. /_Kadaj no!/_Cloud watched in horror as Kadaj jumped and landed on Loz. /_Omg, he could have died./ _Cloud peeked in the living and saw everyone laughing and Loz handing Kadaj a bottle of beer.

" Damn! You one crazy dude, my brother." Loz said handing Kadaj the bottle.

" Hell yeah!" Kadaj said and took a drink.

Cloud sighed and looked down his arm, it was completely red. /_ I'm losing a lot of blood and fast./_ He tried to get up, but felt light headed and fell back down. /_ I feel light headed. I don't know how I'm going to get to the bathroom./ _He laid back against the wall and just hoped he could avoid getting hit again, if they decided to throw bottles at him once more.

" Cloud?!" Yazoo yelled and ran down the stairs.

" Yazoo?" Cloud asked, with his vision becoming a little blurred.

" What happened, brother?" Yazoo asked holding Cloud's arm.

" Loz threw an empty beer bottle at me." Cloud answered.

Yazoo eyes widened. " Loz did this?"

Cloud nodded and closed his eyes.

" Oh, hell no!" Yazoo said and went into the living room, where Loz, Kadaj and their friends were drinking and acting stupid.

" Loz!!" Yazoo yelled and tackled him. " Woah, what the hell?!" Loz yelled as Yazoo attacked. Kadaj and everyone else cheered and laughed as Yazoo and Loz started to fight. " Damn, Loz what did you do?" One of his friends asked as, he watched Yazoo punch Loz in the stomach and face repeatedly.

" Yazoo, what are you doing?!" Loz asked trying to stop his brother. Yazoo grabbed Loz by his collar and punched Loz in the face.

" Ah!" Loz yelled and began to pull Yazoo's hair.

Yazoo screamed and punched Loz in the stomach. " Let go of my damn hair!" Loz kept pulling on it, until he felt Yazoo bite his other hand. " Ah!! Guys alittle help?!" One of Loz's drunk friends then went over to Yazoo and spanked him on the butt. Yazoo immediately kicked Loz in stomach, which caused Loz to release his hair. " Shit!" Loz screamed. Yazoo then got off Loz and attacked Loz's friend that spanked him.

" Your a little feisty aren't you?" The friend asked as Yazoo tackled him. Yazoo was about to punch his lights out, but was pulled back by Kadaj and Loz.

" Yazoo, what the hell is your problem!?" Kadaj asked.

" Loz hurt Cloud!" Yazoo yelled furious.

Kadaj looked at Loz. " Just apologize, so we can start drinking again!"

Loz rolled his eyes. " I'm terribly sorry for hitting Cloud." Yazoo then punched Loz in the face, causing him to fall backwards.

" Say it like you mean it, dammit!"

" Ok ok, I'm really sorry for hurting Cloud."

" You better be. You fugly piece of crap!" Yazoo said and walked out of the living room.

Loz's friends then started busting up laughing. " Ha ha, damn Loz! You got you ass handed to you."

Loz grunted. " Yeah, yeah." He said as, he rubbed his face were Yazoo hit him. " Owie."

Yazoo went back to where Cloud was and saw a small pool of blood surrounding him. He quickly ran over to him and picked him up. Though, he struggled a little, because Cloud wasn't that light. Yazoo then carried Cloud up stairs into the bathroom. He laid Cloud down in the tub and began searching under the sink for bandages. " Dammit, where the hell are they!?" He yelled and began throwing things out from under the sink. Yazoo stopped when, he finally found them. He wet a cloth and cleaned the blood off Cloud's arm and covered his cuts up with the bandages. He smiled satisfied and picked Cloud up again and took him to his room.

Yazoo kicked the door open with his foot and walked over to Cloud's bed. He laid Cloud down on the bed and took off his shows. He put them under them under the bed and tucked Cloud under the sheets. Yazoo patted Cloud on the head and then left the room.

Later that night Sephiroth came home to find Kadaj and Loz passed out in the living room surrounded by empty bottles. " Those can be recycled." Sephiroth then went up stairs and looked in Yazoo's room to find him sleeping. He shut his door and then walked into Cloud's room to find he was sleeping as well. " I still don't know what happened to his face." Sephiroth was about to wake Cloud up and ask, but decided not to. " I'll let the little reject sleep, besides I have better things to do any way." With that said, Sephiroth left the room.

Cloud slept peacefully that night, despite everything that had happened to him today. Zack had showed that, he cared and that's all that mattered to Cloud.

/_ He touched me six times and counting./_

* * *

End of chapter 2. Yay! Thank you to all that reviewed. All your reviews inspired me to update sooner! So keep reviewing, please. Oh, also I'm looking for a beta, so if your interested please let me know! Thanks everyone! Chapter 3, coming soon.


	3. Ready to fall

**Some Where I Belong**

Chapter 3

_Ready to fall_

Two days had gone by since Cloud was last at school. He felt real sick and dizzy for the past two days, so he decided not to go. Which meant, he hadn't seen Zack, and wasn't able to thank him for helping him to the nurse's office the other day. The past two days had been quite relaxing. He didn't have to deal with bullies or show up to class looking like a mummy. Cloud got up from bed and began to remove the bandages from his face; he had healed quite well. Though, his arm still hurt somewhat. /_I guess I should go to school today. I haven't even attended my fourth or fifth periods at all this week. I should really go before they call Sephiroth and tell him. Not that he'd care, but I know he doesn't want to be bothered by the school. /_

Cloud sighed and began to get dressed. The morning was bright and sunny, which brought comfort to Cloud. As he put his shirt over his head, he heard his stomach grumble. /_ I haven't eaten in three days. I'm so hungry. I don't know if I can last two more days without eating./ _Cloud finished getting ready and walked out of his room. He then heard crying coming down from the hallway. There Loz sat on the stairs holding his stomach. His cheeks were stained by tears and he looked very upset. Cloud quickly went over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you ok?" Loz looked up at Cloud. "Does it look I'm ok?!"

"Well, no."

"Then why did you ask?" Loz said pushing Cloud away. Cloud looked at Loz with concerned eyes. "Then what's wrong?"

Loz began sobbing a little. "I'm so hungry! I can't take it anymore! I need to eat."

Cloud ruffled Loz's hair. "It's ok. I'll try talking to Sephiroth." Loz nodded and sobbed more.

Truthfully, Cloud really didn't want to talk with Sephiroth, but they were all suffering from starvation and if something wasn't done soon, he didn't even want to think about what might happen. Cloud then walked down the hallway to Sephiroth's room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. /_ Please don't yell at me ./ _He then knocked on the door.

Knock,

Knock

Sephiroth was standing in front of his mirror getting himself ready for school when he heard a knock on his door. He rolled his eyes, "What the hell do they want?" Sephiroth then went over and opened the door. "What the hell do you want?" Sephiroth asked looking down at Cloud. Cloud looked down and twiddled his thumbs while he spoke, "Well, Sephiroth. I know you're still made about Loz and Kadaj breaking your vase, but we're really starving to death here. If we don't eat soon, I don't know how much longer until something drastic happens."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow. "So, what you're trying to tell me is that you want to be fed?"

Cloud nodded looking up at Sephiroth. Sephiroth shrugged, "Ok, then I have an offer. I'll feed you guys on one condition. One of you doesn't get fed until Monday, got it? I'm not going to let you guys off the hook that easily. So, who's not going to eat?"

Cloud looked back down the hallway at Loz who was still crying on the stairs. "I won't eat until Monday."

Sephiroth laughed. "Alright. Loz, Kadaj, Yazoo come get your lunch money."

The three silver haired teenagers then dashed down the hallway up to Sephiorth and he handed them their lunch money. Cloud looked at his brothers eyes and saw them light up with pure joy. /_ I don't deserve to eat anyway. / _Cloud then quickly walked past them, grabbed his bag and walked out the front door. He felt the warm tears streaming down his cheeks as he walked to school.

/_If not eating until Monday feeds my brothers, then it's worth suffering. They're more important than I am anyway; I'm just a burden on everyone. Sometimes, I wonder why I'm still alive. I'm just a waste of space. Now, I've been beginning to understand why everyone hates me and I don't blame a single one of them...not at all. /_

Cloud then began to whimper as the tears kept rolling down his cheeks. He felt like turning back and just heading home, but he knew that he couldn't miss another day of school this week. He wiped the tears away and continued on walking forward. /_ At least, I get to see Zack, right? /_

"By sweetie! Have a good day at school!" Zack's mom said waving good bye after she dropped him off in front of the school.

"Bye mom!" Zack said smiling and walked up the stairs into the school. "Today is going to be great, because it's Friday!" Zack yelled happy and headed to class when he didn't see any of the 'Locs'. He walked into class and to his surprise, his friends were already there.

"Great minds think alike don't they?" Reno said smiling at Zack.

"You know it." Zack said taking a seat.

"So, I was thinking we should all hang out today after school. What do you say?" Leon asked.

They all looked at one another and nodded. "Sounds good."

"Great, so anyone have anywhere in mind that they'd like to go?" Leon asked once again.

Reno put his hand on his chin and pondered. "Hm, where do all the hot chicks flock to?"

Vincent shook his head. "Is that all you think about?"

Reno nodded. "That and food."

They all started laughing. Zack smiled, he didn't know what he would do without his friends. They meant the world to him; he couldn't imagine life without them. Which made him think about what if he had no friends? He couldn't even begin to picture it, what a lonely existence it must be. Then out of nowhere, the picture of Cloud flashed through his mind. He shook his head. "Whoa, that was weird."

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked looking at Zack.

Zack looked at him. "Oh, nothing."

"You sure?" Vincent asked again.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Reno sat up eager. "So, Zack. I heard Aerith's coming back."

Zack looked at him. "What?"

Reno smirked. "Yeah, she called yesterday and told me she should be back next week. She would have called you, but she said she was too nervous."

"Looks like you'll be getting some action again, Zack." Leon said and raised his eyebrows.

"I've missed Aerith." Zack said thoughtfully.

"Well, looks like you'll be getting her back." Reno said.

"Looks like it." Zack said, his thoughts consumed by Aerith.

The bell had rung right when Cloud approached the school. He quickly began running into the school, afraid he would be late. Cloud wanted to go to the bathroom real quick to see if his eye liner had smeared, but had no time. So, he quickly ran down the hall into his class. When he got inside, he quickly put his head down and walked to his seat.

Mr. Lazard looked up and saw Cloud sitting in his seat. "Nice of you to join us, Strife." Cloud just continued to look down. Mr. Lazard then took out his marker and began writing on the board. "Alright, now does anyone remember what we discussed yesterday about the Russian revolution?"

Cloud slowly looked up and turned to the right, he spotted Zack taking notes down and listening intently to what Mr. Lazard was saying. /_ He looks cute when he's concentrating. /_ Cloud always knew Zack was a good student; he always pulled good grades and got involved with a couple of sports usually. He really admired Zack.

"So, what do you think about that, Strife?"

Cloud looked away from Zack and up at Mr. Lazard. /_ I have no idea what he's talking about. /_

Mr. Lazard shook his head. "Clueless, Strife? I'm not surprised. Maybe, if you spent more time paying attention to the lesson and not staring at Fair over here, you would know how to answer."

Cloud's face turned red and he immediately looked down. /_ Oh no! Now Zack knows I was staring at him! /_Zack turned around to look at Cloud and smiled. "It's ok. It's nice to know someone appreciates my dashing good looks." He winked and caused the class to laugh. Cloud felt so embarrassed, he didn't know what to do. /_ I would love nothing more than to just crawl under a rock and die, right about now./_

Cloud lay his head down on the desk, while Mr. Lazard went on with the lesson. At the end of class, Mr. Lazard handed out the homework and with that everyone exited the classroom. Cloud quickly ran out of the classroom and down the hallway into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw is eyeliner smeared a bit under his eyes. Cloud got some tissue, wet it with water and began cleaning up his face. He shook his head /_ I'm such a wreck. / _After cleaning up, he went into a stall and locked it. /_I don't feel like disgracing my English class with my presence today. /_

Cloud reached into his bag and pulled out a broken piece of glass he picked up off the floor before he left the house today. He sat there staring at it for awhile. /_ This could be put to good use. /_ Cloud then put the glass to his face and began marking it over and over. He cried as he continued, / _I'm a monster, so I might as well start looking like one. /_

Cloud couldn't help but feel this way about himself, nothing in his life was going well. Nothing had ever gone well for Cloud. /_ I'll just save everyone else the trouble and destroy myself. / _He looked at the piece of glass and put it down.

/_I wonder, when was the last time I truly smiled? Hm, probably when I was still a kid and mother was around. We never knew our father, but it didn't matter, because we had our mother. She was always there for us whenever we needed her, but one day she left and never came home. That day we all became broken and utterly alone. No one had known that our mother had left us, so we were never taken away to an orphanage. Sephiroth, being the oldest and with his strong features was able to get a job to support us and keep us alive. Though, Sephiroth blamed us for mother leaving, he told us we were the reason she didn't come home that day. Sephiroth became full of hate and anguish. Till this day, I know that... mother never loved us, never loved me. /_

Cloud stayed locked inside the bathroom stall until the end of third period. The bell had rung and he walked out of the bathroom stall, he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled as he saw his face covered in cuts and blood. Everyone was now crowding in the hallways meeting up with their friends to spend break together. As Cloud walked down the hall, he heard people gasping and felt their eyes burning holes in his back. He knew they were looking at his face. /_Tch, eat your heart out. /_

Cloud sat in his usual corner and looked around. / _I don't see Sam or any of his friends around, so I guess I'm safe for now. / _He then looked to the left and spotted Sam and his friends heading towards him. To be honest, Cloud was scared. /_ I better think again. /_ Cloud put his bag on quickly and was about to start running, but was pulled back and thrown against the lockers. He looked up at them with his heart racing. / _I don't want to get hurt anymore! Why won't they just leave me alone?! I'm tired of being pushed around! /_

"No point in trying to run, Strife. Did you really think you could get away?" Sam asked staring Cloud down.

Cloud looked down and replied, "Just leave me alone."

Sam and his friends laughed. "Ha! Talking back now? You just don't get it do you?" Sam said as he grabbed Cloud by his hair and slammed his head against the lockers. "We're never going to leave you alone."

Cloud felt the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks and before he knew it, he felt a fist slam into his stomach and he was instantly on the floor. A crowd began to form around them as they continued to throw, punch and kick Cloud around. Cloud was coughing up blood onto the floor, when Sam picked him up by his collar. "See this is what happens to freaks like you!"

Sam was about to punch Cloud when, he was pushed into the lockers with a bang. "What the hell!?" Sam said dropping Cloud on the floor. He turned around to see Yazoo standing in front of him. "Did you just push me?!" Sam asked getting in Yazoo's face.

"Lay another finger on my brother and I'll kill you!" Yazoo yelled and pushed Sam back hard into the lockers once again. Everyone around them started oohing and chanting "Fight, fight, fight!"

Sam was mad now. "Bring it on, pansy ass Sophomore! How dare you push me! Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Your worst nightmare, bitch!" Yazoo screamed and tackled Sam on the floor.

Everyone was now yelling and getting excited as they watched Yazoo and Sam go at it. Cloud looked up from the floor slowly with his vision blurry. "Y-Yazoo..." Cloud saw that Yazoo had Sam by his throat and was slamming his head onto the floor over and over again.

"L-let g-go!!" Sam managed to get out while Yazoo continued to choke him. Yazoo ignored his plea, he deserved no mercy.

Cloud sat up slowly and said, "Yazoo, stop it...you'll kill him if you continue." Yazoo stopped and looked up at Cloud. "That's the point!" Sam then started to yank on Yazoo's hair, while he looked towards his friends for help. Sam's friends then grabbed Yazoo forcefully off Sam and threw him against the lockers.

"Get him!" Sam's friends then all pounced on Yazoo and began kicking and punching him. "Ah!" Yazoo yelled while his was being hit. Cloud tried to get up, but couldn't move. /_I can't help him. /_ He tried getting up once more, but fell back down. /_ This is it. /_

Kadaj and Loz were walking down the hall when they saw the huge circle formed around a fight. "Sweet! There's a fight! Come on Kadaj, let's go watch." Loz and Kadaj then ran over to the crowd and began pushing their way through to get a better view. When they up to the front, they saw Cloud lying on the floor bleeding along with Sam and when they looked to the right they saw a group of guys ganging up on Yazoo.

"Hell no!" Loz yelled and jumped one of the guys, with Kadaj trying to bite off another guy's ear.

"Ah! My ear!" The boy yelled in agony as Kadaj continued to chew. "You like this bitch!" Kadaj yelled like a maniac.

With two guys off him Yazoo tackled the one guy that was left and began smashing his face in. By this time, everyone was so into the fight you could hear the shouts echo throughout the school. The teachers were all in the lounge when they finally heard yelling and began running down the hall, but they were too late, because someone had gotten there first.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Everyone was silenced and they all turned to look at a very furious Sephiroth. Yazoo and Loz immediately stopped when they saw Sephiroth, but Kadaj was still biting one of the guy's ear. Sephiroth then immediately smacked Kadaj on the back of his head, which made him release.

"My ear!" The guy cried.

Sephiroth looked down at his brothers when he noticed Cloud bleeding on the floor. He took a deep breath and spoke, "Who started this?" Everyone looked at each other and then pointed at Yazoo. Sephiroth then grabbed Yazoo by his hair and slapped him so hard across the face, immediately tears burst from his eyes. Loz and Kadaj then crawled away from Sephiroth. "All four of you are pathetic!" Sephiroth yelled.

"What's going on here!?" The teachers yelled as they finally arrived. Sephiroth looked at them, "Stay out of it! I stopped this fight and now I'm going to deal with my brothers." The teachers looked Sephiroth in the eyes and knew to back off. Sephiroth then looked around at all the by standers. "What are you waiting for?! Fight's over!" As soon as he said that, everyone quickly walked away from the scene including the teachers.

Sephiroth then went over to Cloud and kicked him slightly in the stomach. Cloud winced and looked up at Sephiroth, "Get up. You're embarrassing me." Sephiroth demanded as Cloud struggled to get up. "I-I can't" Sephiroth then grabbed Cloud violently and pushed him up against the locker. "Weakling." He then turned to look at Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo. "Hand over your lunch money now!" All three of them slowly took out their money and handed it to Sephiroth.

"I have never been so embarrassed, ever!" Sephiroth yelled looking at them. He shook his head and said, "From now on you find a way to feed and support yourselves, because I'm done." Sephiroth then turned and walked away.

Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo sat there looking broken. Loz looked at Kadaj, "Does this mean we're homeless now?" Kadaj shook his head, "No, he can't kick us out." Yazoo sat there with tears sliding down his cheeks. "Sephiroth, hit me..." Kadaj looked at him, "You deserved it. You're the one who started it!" Kadaj then pushed Yazoo. "No, I didn't! The bully that picks on Cloud did! I was only trying to protect him." Yazoo then looked at Cloud who was standing up by the support of the lockers.

"Look where protecting Cloud got us!" Kadaj yelled at Yazoo. He then shook his head and sighed, "I'm going to class. I'll see you guys at home." Kadaj then got up and walked away, with Loz following him.

Yazoo looked down. "I'm sorry Cloud. It's my fault." Cloud shook his head, "No. I'm glad you helped me." Yazoo smiled and stood up. "Let me help you get to the bathroom, so you can wash your face." Cloud waved his hand up, "No. It's ok, I can walk." Yazoo looked at him, "Are you sure?" Cloud nodded. "Yeah. Thank you." Yazoo nodded, "Ok, bye Cloud." Yazoo waved and walked away.

Cloud then began to limp his way into the bathroom. Soon after fifth period began, Sam, his friends, Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo were all sent to the principal's office. They all stayed in there for about an hour arguing and fighting. The principle finally had enough and gave them all clean up duty during lunch, all next week. Lunch had approached quickly and everyone was talking about the fight.

"So, Tifa did you hear about the fight?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa flipped her hair back and replied, "Yeah, of course. I mean I'm the reason Sam started the fight with Cloud."

Everyone at her table stared at Tifa in amazement. Yuffie then asked, "Really?! What happened?!"

"Sam found out Cloud had his eye on me and got extremely jealous. So, they got in a fight over it." Tifa giggled.

"Really? I never knew Sam liked you!" Yuffie said.

"Tch, of course he does. Who doesn't?" Tifa said and flipped her hair back. Everything always had to be about her.

All the 'Locs' were sitting at their table and eating lunch, when Reno brought up the fight.

"I mean it was so sweet! You should've seen it. Damn, I'm surprised Sam isn't brain damaged from how hard Yazoo was slamming his head on the ground." Reno laughed.

Leon nodded, "I know! That fight was sick!"

"And did you see Kadaj totally trying to eat that guys ear?" Vincent added.

"I know it was hilarious." Reno said and they all laughed.

Zack looked up at them, "I guess I should've been there, huh?"

"Yeah! Where were you anyway?" Leon asked.

"I was in the library with Angeal, helping him look for some book." Zack replied.

Reno shook his head, "You totally missed out."

"Why were they fighting anyways?" Zack asked.

"Because, Sam went up to Cloud and totally just started beating on him, then Yazoo came and got into it with Sam and then all of sudden, Sam's friends jumped Yazoo, that's when Loz and Kadaj intervened." Reno answered.

"Cloud...it all makes since now." Zack whispered to himself.

_Flashback_

_Zack was about to walk into his classroom, when he heard something slam against the ground. Zack turned around to see Cloud frustrated and hurt, lying on the floor. He quickly ran over and bent down next to him. "Hey, are you ok?" Cloud stiffened. /Oh my god, It's Zack! No, no, no, no! Zack can't see me like this, he just can't. / Cloud nodded and Zack asked again, "Are you sure?" He nodded again. Zack still wasn't convinced, he was daring enough to move Cloud's hair out of the way to look at his face. "Geez, man! What happened to your face?! You look like you just got a good beat down." Zack's eyes softened as he touched Cloud's face. Cloud acted on impulse and quickly smacked Zack's hand away._

_End of flashback_

"He had just gotten beat up, when I found him." Zack shook his head. "Poor guy..."

Cloud was sitting inside of a locked stall once again, for the second time today. / _I can't take it anymore! I'm so sick! Sick of this life! Ah! /_ He then heard the door to the bathroom open and some guys walk inside. Cloud peeked through the crack of the stall door and saw Sam and his friends. / _Oh no.../ _

"Damn, man that Sophomore really got you good, Sam." One of his friends had said.

Sam slammed his fist against the sink and looked up at his reflection in the mirror, his was face was covered in bandages and he had finger imprints on his neck. "Just wait until I see any one of those freaks. They're dead." With that said Sam washed up a bit and they left the bathroom.

Cloud took a deep breath and put his head back against the stall. /_Now, because of me...my family is in danger. Not that they can't take care of themselves in a fight, but if all those guys jump them when they're alone, I don't know what could happen. It's all my fault! I should die already, not like anyone would miss me. Maybe Yazoo, but he'd get over it. I don't want to be here anymore. I'm pathetic. My life is so screwed up, no one loves me, my depression consumes me, I live in poverty basically, I rarely eat, I have no friends, my family alienates me, I get bullied every day and Zack would never like a loser like me. He only helped me that day, because he pitied me. /_

The bell rang and everyone started heading to sixth period. Zack and Vincent headed to the locker room and began getting dressed. Zack look to the left of him and saw an empty space. "Cloud hasn't shown up to sixth period in five days, I wonder what's going on with him." He shrugged, "I guess if I was beaten up I wouldn't show up to class either." Zack finished getting dressed and headed to the gym. "Hm, I wonder what's for dinner today."

Vincent sat next to Zack on the bleachers, as Cid took roll. "So, are we still hanging out today?" Vincent asked. Zack nodded, "Yeah, I just got to go home first to pick up some things, then I'll meet up with you guys at Leon's." Vincent looked at Zack, "Well, that shouldn't take you too long right? Doesn't your mom pick you up from school?" Zack nodded, "Yeah, but she texted me earlier and said I would have to walk home, she can't make it today." Vincent nodded. "Ok, I'll tell Leon that you're going to be a little late." Zack smiled, "Thanks."

The last bell rang and school had ended. Everyone then piled out of the school, ready to go fulfill their Friday night plans. Zack was walking down the hallway looking for Angeal, but when he walked out of the school and went into the parking lot, he saw Sephiroth's car was already gone. He sighed, "I better start walking." Zack then started walking home.

Cloud was walking down the street with his head down. _/ Home's going to be even worse now. I don't know what to expect now, my life has now hit an all time low. There's no point in living. I have no reason to be alive. I bet it would be a better world if I was no longer in it. /_ Cloud stopped and looked at the highway, /_ I have the power to take myself out. /_ He stood there staring at the passing cars for a few seconds and sighed. /_ This is it...I'm done. /_ Cloud started to cry, but then shook his head and took a deep breath. /_ I better make this quick. /_ He then dashed into the middle of street with the cars coming at full speed.

"Hey! Look at out!" Just as a car was about to strike Cloud, he was thrust back onto the side walk. Cloud looked up in shock to see Zack sitting there in shock. "What do you think you were doing man!?" Zack yelled looking at Cloud.

"I wasn't trying to do anything..." Cloud said looking down.

"Then why were you in the middle of the highway!?" Zack yelled getting closer to Cloud. "Are you crazy or what?! Why would you be in the middle of the street!? I just don't get it!"

"Because, I was trying to KILL myself!" Cloud yelled at Zack and pushed him back. Zack looked at Cloud in shock, he had never heard Cloud yell before. Zack's eyes softened, "Why do you want kill yourself?"

"Because, I'm miserable! Every day I wake up to a life of misery and torment! I can't even look at myself in the mirror without feeling disgusted! I'm a pathetic excuse for a human being; I should have NEVER been born! I'm an embarrassment! I HATE myself!" Cloud screamed and began crying hysterically.

Zack felt his heart pounding, Cloud's words were powerful. He could never imagine feeling the way Cloud does. "Come on, you don't really mean that."

"How do you know what I mean or don't mean?! You have no idea, what I want, what I wish for or what I long for!" Cloud looked up at Zack with his eyes full of hurt and anger. "If you really want to know, fine I'll tell." Cloud looked down for a moment trying to catch his breath, while Zack held his.

"I long to DIE!"

Zack's eyes softened, he had never seen anything like this before. Cloud was so attractive while he cried and it's so tragic the way he lives his life; Zack could not help, but to be attracted by this. Zack went over to Cloud and embraced him.

"Everything's going to be ok. Don't worry your safe with me."

Cloud looked up at him. /_ Being comforted...is such an unfamiliar feeling. /_

Zack then picked up Cloud bridal style and looked at him. "You're coming home with me." He then began walking home with Cloud safe in his arms.

End of chapter 3. Thank you to all that have been reviewing! I appreciate it. Thanks for reading! Please review. Chapter 4 coming soon. I want to thank you TsumeLover666 for being my beta! I appreciate it so much! Thank you!


	4. This pain haunts me like a ghost

**Some Where I Belong**

Chapter 4

_This pain haunts me like a ghost_

Zack put Cloud down and took the keys out of his pocket to open the door. "Hold on. Hm, ok it's opened!" Zack then picked Cloud back up and carried him inside. / _He's acting like we just got married. /_ Cloud thought as they entered. He looked around and saw a beautifully decorated home, full of art and expensive furniture. "Wow..." Cloud said softly. Zack smiled. "Nice isn't it?" Cloud shook his head. /_ It really is nice. I've never been to a place like this before. / _Zack shut the door, then carried Cloud to the front room and sat him on the couch.

"My parents work for these well established companies, so they have the money to make our place look nice, you know?" Zack said looking at an amazed Cloud. He laughed.

"Oh, come on man; don't act like you've never seen a house this nice before."

Cloud shook his head. "I haven't..."

Zack looked down. "Oh. Well that's ok." He looked back up and smiled at Cloud. "So, let's talk."

Cloud looked down and shuffled a bit. "About what?"

"Well, I was hoping to talk about what's going on with you. I want to know why you hurt so much." Zack said looking at Cloud.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Zack looked down. "I understand, but you know I'd really like to help you." He sat down and scooted closer to Cloud. "It may not seem like it, but I can be a good listener."

Cloud twitched. /_I just can't...confide in Zack. My crush of all people! But, he does seem like he's interested in knowing. It might be nice to get some things off my chest, but if I tell him and Sephiroth finds out, I'll be in more trouble than before. /_

Cloud looked up at Zack slightly. "Um, well." He played with the hem off his shirt and looked down. "What do you want to know?"

"Why you're so unhappy."

"Uh, well I'm sure you'd be unhappy too if you got beaten up every day at school."

Zack looked at him. "Why do they hate you so much?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe, it's because I'm a freak." Cloud said looking up at Zack. "If I were them, I'd hate me too. Everyone hates me."

Zack shook his head. "I don't hate you."

"Yet."

"Oh, come on man. I'm not like those other guys."

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, I know...That's what I like about you." /_ Wait! Wait! Wait! What am I saying? /_

Zack smiled. "You like me do ya? Well, you're not so bad yourself."

Cloud blushed and looked down.

"So, what else is bothering you?"

"Um, that's basically it. There's nothing else." Cloud said looking nervously.

"What about your home life? You're family? How is it?" Zack asked.

Cloud thought about his brothers and the poverty they live in, but he wouldn't think of telling Zack, because he was too embarrassed. "It's great..." /_ Lie of the century. /_

"Your lying aren't you?" Zack looked at Cloud. "I know that just bullying wouldn't have caused you to have such a big break down like you did."

"How would you know...you've never been bullied."

Zack nodded. "I know, but I also know your brother, Sephiroth, and from what I've heard, he isn't the nicest guy around."

"Did Angeal tell you that?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, he did. Along with a lot of other terrible things. But, it's obvious just from looking at you, that you're not well." Zack said touching Cloud's hand. "You're so fragile." Cloud pulled it away.

"I-I know I have mental issues ok! But, you pointing it doesn't make me feel any better." Cloud said. "Angeal probably told you I belong in a straight jacket, right?"

Zack shook his head. "No! No! That's not what I meant." Zack sat right next to Cloud, so their hips were practically touching and looked Cloud straight in the eyes. "What I meant was when the last time you ate was?"

Cloud froze and thought back to Monday, when he had two bites of salad and a Pop-tart. /_ Do I really look physically sick? What should I say? /_

"I ate this morning." Cloud lied.

"What did you eat?" Zack asked.

"Is that really important?" Cloud asked and stood up.

"Well yeah, because I think you're lying." Zack said and looked up at Cloud.

Cloud began shaking a little. "So, you think I'm a liar?"

"I don't think you're a liar, but I know you're lying about eating this morning. Angeal told me today in the library about Sephiroth and this little agreement, he made with you and your brothers. Angeal really didn't want to tell me, but it bothered him to know what his best friend is doing to his brothers." Zack said and stood up as well.

/_Seems like Zack already knows a lot about me. Oh my god, he probably thinks I'm such a loser! He probably thinks I'm a crazy, ugly, freak! /_

"That's none of your business." Cloud said backing up.

"Well, I'm making it my business. Do you expect me just to stand around and just watch as someone dies?" Zack said and stepped closer to Cloud. "Remember, I'm the one who saved your life today."

"Yeah?! Well, I never asked you to!" Cloud said and began running towards the door. /_ I've got to get out of here! I can't take this kind of interrogation. /_ He was about to run out the door when he was pulled back by Zack on to the floor.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere!" Zack said as he struggled with Cloud on the floor.

"Get off!" Cloud yelled.

"No! Not until you tell me the truth." Zack said holding Cloud down.

Cloud struggling, kicked Zack in the stomach accidentally, which made Zack roll off him. "Ow!"

Cloud panicked. / _Oh no! Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that! Ah, I'm such an idiot! / _Cloud then got up quickly and ran down the hall. Zack stood up slowly. "You're determined to get away aren't you? Oh, by the way, that was a good kick!" Zack said and then followed Cloud down the hall.

Cloud stumbled into the kitchen and looked around in a panic. /_ Ah! Ok, where are they?! /_ He looked up and saw a knife set sitting on the counter by the sink. /_ There! /_ He stood up quickly and ran over to the knife set, when Zack had walked in. Zack looked over to the counter and saw Cloud grabbing the biggest knife in the set. "Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?!"

Cloud was about to pierce himself with the blade but Zack grabbed him by the wrist and began to struggle with him. "Let go of the knife!"

"No! Just let me kill myself and get it over with!" Cloud yelled struggling with Zack.

"Not in my house you're not!" Zack yelled back.

"Then I'll go outside!"

Zack then grabbed hold of the knife and pulled it out of Cloud's hand. Cloud then tried running again, but Zack had him by the wrist and pulled him back. Cloud fell on the floor which caused Zack to go down with him. Zack lost his hold on the knife and it flew into the air as he fell. He looked up and saw the knife coming down at them. He quickly covered Cloud's face with his arm and the knife fell point first into Zack's arm.

"Ah! Man that hurts!" Zack yelled and quickly pulled the knife out of his arm. "Ah! You know that was almost your face!" He said looking down at Cloud. Cloud felt terrible, he couldn't believe, he was the reason Zack got stabbed in the arm. He felt tears begin forming in his eyes. /_ It's all my fault! I'm a walking monster! /_

"I'm so s-so sorry." Cloud said scooting away from Zack. "It's all my fault! I've caused you more trouble in the last five minutes than anyone has caused you in your life!"

Zack grabbed a towel and wet it in the sink; he then wrapped the towel around his arm. "No, it's my fault I should have held on to it tighter. Ow."

"NO! If it wasn't for my stupid actions, you wouldn't be hurt right now! I should have never been born!" Cloud then began crying hysterically. Zack turned to look at Cloud and sat down next to him on the floor. "Hey, it's ok. Cuts heal, it's no big deal."

"Yes, it is! I'm such an idiot!" Cloud said and began pulling at his hair.

"It's ok. Please, calm down." Zack said reaching out to Cloud.

Cloud slapped Zack's hand away."No! I HATE myself!" He then began crawling away from Zack quickly, but Zack pulled him back. "Stop running! Please, just talk to me!"

Cloud shook his head. "Sephiroth was right! I am the reason mother left! No wonder why she didn't love me! Because, I'm such an embarrassment! Look at me how could any love this!" Cloud said pointing at his face.

Zack tilted his head. "No, Cloud don't say that."

"I'm a monster! I only exist to ruin lives and for other people's amusement!" Cloud began hyperventilating.

Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and pulled him towards his chest. "That's not true." Cloud tried to keep his breathing consistent, but his sobbing made it difficult. "The only thing that can stand to be around me is my shadow!"

Zack looked down at Cloud's face and once again, he saw the tragic beauty he had seen earlier today. "You know, you're really beautiful." Cloud's face turned dark red. /_ What...what did he just say?!/_ Zack then nuzzled his face into Cloud's hair. "Yes, very nice." Zack smiled. Cloud felt like he would throw up. /_ Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! /_ Zack slowly leaned into Cloud's face and then...

"What's going on here?!"

Zack quickly released Cloud in a panic and looked up to see Angeal looking down at them. "A-Angeal! Hey! What-what's up?!" Cloud looked up at Angeal as well. /_ Oh...my...god!/_ Cloud felt himself beginning to shake in fear. /_ If Sephiroth finds out...Oh my god! /_

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Zack?! I tell you a little about the boy and his situation and then I come home to find you groping him on the kitchen floor?!" Angeal yelled.

Zack looked down embarrassed." I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Angeal put his hands on his head and paced. "If Sephiroth were to find out Cloud's here, oh gosh! What is he doing here anyway?!"

Zack looked at Cloud then back to Angeal. "Well, he came over, because...we have an English project to do!"

"You can't do it alone?" Angeal asked.

"We're partners!" Zack smiled confidently.

Angeal raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose groping your partner on the floor is part of the project?"

Zack blushed. "Um, well no."

"Didn't think so." Angeal said. "Cloud I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Cloud looked down and nodded. He was about to get up, but Zack pulled him back down.

"Oh come on, man! It's not his fault. Please let him stay tonight at least." Zack begged.

"Does it take a whole night to finish a project?"

"Yes!" Zack smiled.

Angeal shook his head. "I don't know, Zack. I don't want the reason for Sephiroth's next bitch fit to be because Cloud stayed here over night."

"What Sephiroth doesn't know won't hurt him." Zack said and smiled. Cloud looked down. /_ Yeah, but it might hurt me. /_

"Please! Please! Please! Can we keep him?" Zack pleaded. "Look at his face? How can you say no?" Angeal looked down at Cloud, and in his eyes he saw the sadness and hurt. Angeal sighed, he couldn't deny him.

"Fine, we can keep him." Angeal said.

"Aw, thanks! Angeal, I love you man!" Zack said and hugged Angeal. Angeal pushed him off. "Yeah, yeah. Now go to your room."

Zack grabbed Cloud by the hand and ran with him upstairs. Angeal shook his head and sat down in the front room. "I just hope Sephiroth's not missing Cloud right now."

Zack lead Cloud down the hall into his room. Cloud looked around and saw that Zack had a real nice bedroom; it was well furnished and neat. / _I can't believe I'm in Zack's room! Ah! / _Zack led Cloud to his bed and sat him down. "Sorry, if that English project excuse was a lame excuse." Zack said and chuckled. Cloud shook his head. "It's fine." Zack nodded. "Ok, cool."

Zack sat next to Cloud. "I know, you don't want to tell me what's wrong with you, but whenever you're ready to talk...I'm here." Cloud looked up at Zack and saw the sincerity in his eyes. /_ Why does he care so much? /_ Cloud nodded. "Um, can I please use the restroom?" Zack nodded. "Yeah, sure. You don't even have to ask."

Cloud got up from the bed and walked into Zack's bathroom; he shut the door and then slid on to the floor. /_ What's going on? Why is Zack taking me in? Why the sudden interest? I have a bad feeling about this, it's just too unbelievable. / _He stood up and looked in the mirror and sighed as he touched the cuts on his face. He then lifted up his shirt and touched his stomach, he hadn't eaten in four days and he wasn't sure if Monday even counted. Cloud made a disgusted face. /_ I never realized until now how fat I am. No wonder why Sephiroth didn't want me to eat. He's doing me a favor by starving me. /_ Cloud laughed and fell back on to the floor. "I'm so disgusting."

Zack went into Angeal's bathroom and took out a roll of bandages. He took the bloody towel off his arm and began to wrap his arm with the bandages. As he was doing this, he heard his cell phone ring. Zack quickly wrapped up his arm and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Zacky Locs! What's taking you so long!?" Leon asked on the other end.

Zack panicked, he totally forgot him and the guys were supposed to hang out today. "Hey! Sorry man, I just lost track of time, you know?"

"That's alright, man. We had a feeling you were going to forget, so, we decided to come to you!" Leon replied.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, we're waiting for you outside of your house!" Leon yelled.

Zack panicked, "Shoot! Uh, alright. I'll be right out!" Zack then hung up and ran out of the bathroom. "Shoot, shoot, shoot!" He went into his room and grabbed his wallet out of his drawer and just as he was about to run out of the room, Cloud came out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" Zack yelled in freight.

Cloud looked at Zack and tilted his head in confusion.

Zack sighed and went over to Cloud. "I'm really sorry. I forgot that I made plans with my friends tonight and I promised I would go out with them." He looked at Cloud. "I'll try to be back as soon as possible, ok?"

Cloud looked down and nodded. "I won't be gone long, k! Bye!" Zack said and left the room. As Zack ran down the stairs, Angel looked up from the TV. "You're leaving?" Zack turned and looked back at Angeal. "Yeah! I forgot my English book at the school so I'm going to Leon's to borrow his." Angeal nodded. "Alright, hurry up. You don't want to leave Cloud alone for too long." Zack nodded. "I know. Bye!" He then ran out the door.

"Zacky Locs!" They all greeted.

"Hey guys. Sorry I took so long." Zack apologized.

"It's alright. Come on let's hit the town boys!" They all then left for a night on the town.

Cloud stood there silent and alone. /_ I can't believe he just left me...I thought he was going to stay here and keep me company. / _Cloud shook his head. /_ I'm such a fool to expect so much. I bet he was dying to find a reason to get away from me. / _He sat on the floor and looked down. / _Just when I thought he really wanted my company, he leaves. He sounded so sincere in his words...I was tricked into believing he cared. I don't know what to think right now. I'm so confused. How could he just leave? Does he really expect me to just sit here and wait? And to top it all off he tried to kiss me earlier! Well, that was nice, but he didn't even bring it up after! Maybe, it was just a mistake. /_

An hour or two had gone by since Zack had left and Cloud was more upset than ever. Angeal looked at the clock and then walked up stairs into Zack's room. "Hey, I'm sorry about my brothers absence." Cloud nodded while looking down. "I'm leaving right now, so if you'd like to come with me, I'll take you." Cloud looked up at him and mouthed. "Where?"

"To your house. Sephiroth's having a party right now." Angeal replied.

Cloud thought about this. /_ Sephiroth's having a party? Not surprised, it's about time he started throwing his ridiculous parties. What's the point of staying here anyway? Zack probably forgot all about me...like he cares anyway. /_

Cloud nodded and followed Angeal down stairs and out the front door. /_ I hope my room isn't too destroyed when I get home. / _Angeal opened the door to his car and got inside. Cloud got in as well a little confused. / _If Angeal has his own car, then why does he need to get a ride from Sephiroth each morning? /_

As they were driving, Cloud stared out the window and sighed. /_ I'm so unhappy. / _Angeal glanced and noticed Cloud seemed upset. "Hey, are you ok?" Cloud looked at Angeal and nodded, even though he wasn't. As they approached the house, Cloud saw people and trash all in his front yard. There were cars parked everywhere and the music could be heard from outside. Cloud knew the neighbors wouldn't complain, because they feared Sephiroth would kill them in their sleep.

Angeal found a parking spot and got out of the car. Cloud followed Angeal as they pushed through the crowd of people, into the house. Cloud looked around and saw people talking, eating, etc. He looked into the front room and saw Kadaj and Loz eating like crazy, which was a smart thing to do, knowing they might not get to eat again anytime soon. He walked into the kitchen to find Sephiroth surrounded by a crowd of people.

"And I was like bitch, please!" Sephiroth said which caused everyone to start laughing. Sephiroth then flipped his hair and took a drink from his cup. Angeal approached the crowd and waved to Genesis and Sephiroth. They waved back.

"Angeal! I was just telling everyone about the fat ass in the tight spandex that tried hitting on me in the store last week, remember?!" Sephiroth yelled.

Angeal laughed. "Yeah, I remember that."

"Oh oh! Ok, Monday, I got a call from some crazy bitch and she was all like ' Is this Sephiroth? I'm calling to confirm your doctor's appointment.' and I didn't make any arrangements to see a damn doctor, so I was like ' Excuse me? Is this some kind of booty call?' then she got all flustered and answered ' No! This is confirmation of an appointment!' and then I said ' Sorry I only take booty calls Tuesday-Sunday!' "Sephiroth said and the group erupted in more laughter.

"Damn Sephiroth, you're crazy!"

"I know, right?" Sephiroth flipped his hair once again and look around. "Hey, where the hell is Genesis? I just saw his ass not too long ago."

What Sephiroth didn't know, is that Genesis was over with Yazoo, having a flirtatious conversation. Genesis sat with Yazoo at the top of the stairs, holding a drink and playing with Yazoo's hair. "Mm, Sephiroth wasn't kidding when he said you have a high sex appeal." Yazoo giggled obviously drunk. "I also heard that Sephiroth is refusing to support you and your brothers now and that you guys are going to have to find ways to support yourself." Genesis said and leaned in closer to Yazoo's face. "Maybe, I can help you with that." Yazoo smiled. "Oh, really?" Genesis nodded and picked Yazoo up. "Which room is yours?" Yazoo pointed and they entered his room.

Cloud pushed his way through the crowd and walked up stairs. /_ I just want to go to bed. / _He walked down the hall and opened the door to his room. He looked around and saw empty cups on the floor and some of his things thrown onto the floor. _/ What happened in here? Who was in here? /_ Cloud bent down and picked the empty cups from off the floor and put them on top of his dresser. When he turned back around to pick up his things, someone lunged at him and pushed him against the wall. Cloud looked up and saw a man standing over him.

"So, I'm assuming your one of Sephiroth's brothers, aren't you? You seem to fit the description: Blonde, fair skinned blue eyes. Looks like you're my guy." The man said leaning down closer to Cloud's face. Cloud smelled the alcohol on the man. As he got closer to him, he knew the man was drunk.

"So, let's have some fun shall we?" The man said and grabbed Cloud by his chin and pulled his face closer to his. Cloud immediately yanked his face away and tried crawling away, but was stopped when the man jumped on his back. He fell to the floor and he felt the man pulling on his pants. "Come on, Blondie. Can't we just have some fun?" In desperation, Cloud threw his arm back and elbowed then man in the face. "Oh crap, what the hell!" The man said and Cloud quickly wiggled himself out from under the man.

Cloud got up and ran out of the room, he stood in the hall looking around frantically for a place to hide, but just as he was about to run down the hall, he was thrown into the bathroom, which was directly across from his room. He stumbled inside and hit his head on the edge of the counter. /_ No! My head, ah! /_ Cloud felt his vision start to become blurry, and began to panic. The man then tried pulling Cloud off the floor, but was having trouble, because Cloud began to fight back and started kicking him.

"Stop resisting, Blondie!" The man said and slapped Cloud in the face. Cloud felt dizzier than ever, but he couldn't stop fighting. Cloud then pushed the man back into the wall and quickly climbed into the tub. "No point in fighting! You're just going to get yourself hurt!" The man then lunged at Cloud in the tub, but Cloud was ready. As the man tackled him, he turned the knob for the hot water to come on. "Ah!" The man screamed as the burning hot water hit his back, Cloud quickly pushed the man off him and crawled out of the tub as fast as he could. He was about to crawl out of the bathroom, but the man grabbed Cloud by his legs and began pulling him back in.

"Get back here!" He yelled, while trying to pull Cloud back in.

"No!" Cloud screamed and kicked the man in the face.

"AH! You little slut! I swear I'll kill you!"

Cloud then ran down the hall blindly, he was so scared and distraught. His vision was so blurred he couldn't see what was ahead of him, so he ended tripping and falling down the stairs. / _Ah! My head. Help, someone Help me! / _Everyone was so drunk and absorbed in conversation they didn't notice Cloud at all. Crying, Cloud got up off the floor and ran down the hall into the kitchen.

"Come on Sephiroth tell us another story!"

"Yeah, we're all listening!"

Sephiroth smirked. "Well, I guess I could. Ok, so there was this one time." As Sephiroth began telling his story, Cloud pushed through the crowd of people that surrounded him.

"And then..." Sephiroth was about to say something, but before he could, Cloud threw himself on to Sephiroth. Cloud was crying and his face covered in blood. "Sephiroth! Sephiroth! H-help me! Please! Help me!" Cloud cried and screamed, he had a death grip on Sephiroth and didn't want to let go.

Everyone around stared in horror and confusion, they were shocked.

"Oh my god...is he ok?'

Sephiroth looked down at Cloud and was even shocked himself. Cloud looked as if he had just fought for his life. Everyone looked at Sephiroth to see what he would do. Sephiroth stared and watched as Cloud clung to him and continued to cry. Sephiroth didn't know why, but he felt this overwhelming pain hit his heart, and for the first time in his life, he felt bad.

"There you are!" The man that was fighting with Cloud said.

Cloud screamed and clung onto Sephiroth for dear life. "Sephiroth, help!"

The man then pulled the belt off his pants and held it threateningly. "I swear when I get my hands on you, I'm going to beat your ass!"

"Get out now." Sephiroth said and stepped forward to the man. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched.

"Not until I get Blondie!"

"If you don't leave right now, I swear I'll KILL YOU!" Sephiroth yelled and grabbed a knife off the counter. "I will cut your body up into a million pieces, but leave your head, so I can carve myself a pumpkin for Halloween, Bitch! Now get OUT!"

Kadaj and Loz then stepped in as well. "You heard him! Get out bitch! Unless you want to get shanked!"

Fearing for his life, the man began to walk away, but before he left, he turned and looked at Cloud. "This won't be the last time you see me." He then pushed past everyone and walked out the front door.

Cloud then looked up at Sephiroth and tried to control his crying. "Th-thank you." With that, Cloud then fainted.

"Bye guys!" Zack said and waved goodbye to his friends.

He then opened the door to the house and walked in. "Angeal!?" Zack yelled. He looked around in the front room and in the kitchen. "Hm, he must have went out." Zack then ran up stairs into his room. "Cloud! Man, I am so so sorry! I lost track of time! Wait...Cloud?" Zack said looking around his room. He looked everywhere in his room and in the bathroom, but Cloud was nowhere to be found. "Aw, man." Zack said and smacked himself in the face. "He must have got tired of waiting and left."

Zack shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Cloud."

* * *

End of chapter 4. Thank you to all that have been reviewing and reading this story! I appreciate it so much! Thank you to TsumeLover666 for being my beta! I hope you guys continue to read and review. Chapter five coming soon.


	5. Realizations of the mind

**Some Where I Belong**

Chapter 5

_Realizations of the mind_

So much had happened this past week, Cloud felt like he had been hit by a violent storm over and over again. It was hard for him to get up this morning and decide to go to school, but he did anyway. This morning hadn't been different than the others. Cloud got up early, got dressed before everyone else and headed out the door. Today, he knew that it would be hard having to see Zack. This was probably the first day that he really didn't want to see Zack at all. Cloud was still hurt from Friday, when Zack had left and didn't come back for him. But, he shouldn't have expected so much from him. Cloud knows that, everyone else will always be first before him and It's hard to be reminded of this constantly.

Cloud put his head down and continued to walk down the street. /_ I'm scared. I don't want to see Zack...I really don't./ _He looked down at the ground and saw his shadow. /_ I wasn't lying when I told Zack about my shadow./_ He sighed and continued on.

/ _There's so much that happened in these past few days, but the thing that surprised me the most, besides Zack trying to kiss me was, Sephiroth stood up and protected me. That's never happened before. I was shocked. After he did, he pushed me off him and told me to go to my room and stay in there. Which, I expected, but it made happy that Sephiroth actually cared. Even though, it was most likely a one time thing. For once, I actually felt safe./_

/_Sephiroth didn't give us any money for lunch today, which meant he was serious about not supporting us. So, now Loz, Kadaj, Yazoo and I, are forced to make or own money. We have to get a job. I think my brothers may have already gotten one, since I didn't see any of them home this weekend. I'm going today after school to look for a job and I'll take whatever I can./_

Cloud looked up as, he approached the front of the school. /_ Here it go's./_

" So Zack, How was your weekend?" Leon asked.

Zack pondered. " Hm, It was alright. Didn't do much though."

Reno then snickered. Zack looked at him and asked, " What?"

" Just dirty thoughts, man. Dirty thoughts." Reno smiled.

" I don't get it." Zack replied.

" Well, hehe. You said you didn't DO much, so I'm instantly assuming you must've got some sort of action this weekend." Reno laughed.

" Hey! shut up, man!" Zack said and hit Reno over the head with his bag.

" Hehe, sorry."

Ding, Dong

Ding, Dong

" Hey guys, there's the bell. Stop foolin' around and lets go." Leon said and they began walking to class.

Reno then laughed again. " But, I like to FOOl around. Ya know?"

Reno then received another smack in the head from Zack's handbag.

" Ow!"

Everyone entered the classroom and took their seats. Cloud sat down and put his head down on the table. /_ I feel terrible just sitting in the same room as him./ _Mr. Lazard took roll and began teaching today's lesson. Zack was taking notes, but stopped. He turned around and looked at Cloud, surprisingly he wasn't staring at him like he normally did. Zack looked down. He felt bad about leaving Cloud that day. He looked up again and saw Cloud with his head down still. He sighed, " Yup. I'm a jerk." He then started to take notes once again.

Cloud picked his head and looked at Zack. / _He's not even looking at me. It's ok, he can ignore me. I wouldn't want to associate with me either./_ Cloud really wished he was dead already.

Second period came around quickly and Ms.Crescent stood up and began speaking to her class. " Now, since this is an English class, it's important to work on our writing skills. Now, I would like you all to take out a piece of paper." The class listened and everyone took out a piece of paper. " Ok, I would like you all to write a poem that represents you. Something personal, ok? I want you all to give this some thought. When I think you've had enough time, you'll come up to the front of the room and read it to the class. Get started."

Cloud looked down at the blank piece of paper. /_ Something that represents me? Hm...I know exactly what to do with this./ _Zack began racking his brain for ideas, he wasn't very good at poetry and such. He turned around and looked at Reno. " Hey, what are you going to write?" Reno smirked. " Do you really want to know?" Zack sighed. " Forget I asked."

Vincent was writing furiously on his paper, he might have actually burned a whole through it. Zack tilted his head. " Hey, Vincent? What are you writing about?" Vincent looked up at him. " I'm writing about me. It's not that hard, it's just like talking about yourself over and over again. I've heard Leon do it so much, it's not an unfamiliar thing." He then continued on writing.

Zack shook his head. " Make sense." He looked down at his own paper and began writing. The whole writing process took about fifteen minutes and Ms.Crescent called time. " Alright, pencils down. Now, who'd like to go first?" She looked around the classroom and saw Reno raise his hand. " Ok Reno, come on up." Reno went up to the front of the room and Zack shook his head. " Oh no."

" Alright, Ladies and Gents. This is a poem by Reno Turk and it's called THE MAN." Reno smiled and began reading.

" I am the man,

the manly manly man,

the man with all the chicks,

the man who knows how to kick it,

the man who's got the ladies begging for more,

the man who knows how to make you moan,

Reno Turk is my name,

and pimping is my game,

no one could do it better,

because I'm hotter than the summer weather,

Bioth."

Everyone stared at Reno speechless. Zack felt so embarrassed. " I don't know him. I don't know him!" Reno looked at Ms.Crescent. " So, how was that?" Ms.Crescent shook her head and took Reno's paper. " Yes, um very charming. You may take a seat now." Reno walked back to his desk and Vincent looked at him " I'm ashamed to be called your friend." Reno smirked. " Don't hate Vincy."

Ms. Crescent cleared her throat. " Ok, who's next?" Tifa raised her hand and got up from her desk. She stood up in the front of the room and took a deep breathe. " Ok, This is a poem called Queen of the Universe."

" Listen up, because I'm all that and more,

I'm better than your stupid little trick ass whore,

I don't charge two fifty, but throw in a diamond ring and maybe,

I'm the hottest in the school and I know I rule,

because I'm all that and more,

and you wish you could have this, but no

I'm a cheerleader and I don't settle for little boys,

so if you have a car, maybe we could go farther than third base,

we could head home,

so make way for miss Tifa Lockhart,

queen of the universe."

Reno started busting up laughing and all the cheerleaders in the room began clapping. " Ya! You go Tifa!" Ms.Crescent was lost for words. Tifa smiled and handed Ms.Crescent her paper. " Here you go. Oh, and Ms.Crescent, I think it's time you got your eyebrows waxed, because your looking a little bushy up close." She then flipped her hair and went back to her seat. Ms.Crescent was insulted, but brushed it off. " Next?"

Vincent got up from his desk and headed to the front of the class. " I have to redeem this class." He looked down at his paper and began speaking. " This poem is called Vincent."

" Hello I am Vincent,

and I'm the only one I know,

look at my shiny hair,

can you see it glow,

the moon loves me,

and I love the moon,

I'm the smartest guy I know,

and if you thought it was Reno,

you are a fool,

Vincent is the best,

Vincent is cool,

Vincent doesn't really brag like this,

but has to for this assignment,

I'm very special,

special Vincent is what I am."

Vincent embarrassed handed Ms.Crescent his paper and sat down quickly. " Well, that was nice, Vincent." Ms.Crescent said and was finally somewhat pleased with one of her students poems. " Alright, how about Zack goes next?" Zack looked up and smiled. " Sure." He got up and stood in front of the class. " Ok, this poem is called, Soldier."

" Strength lies within my heart,

it has since from the very start,

honor and pride is what I represent,

also I have to add in respect,

life isn't something I take for granted,

I enjoy every second and damn the times that I hadn't,

I know there's some of you out there,

who feel like you've got nothing to lose and nothing to gain,

but listen for a second to what I'm about to say,

keep your head up high,

and fight for your right to survive,

we're all soldiers who are protecting what we stand for,

and as a soldier I'll stand for all of you as well,

if your knees are giving in and your hearts about to stop,

I'll pick you up and give you someone to trust,

because, that's what being a soldier is all about,

smile and focus on the positive things,

that life brings,

there's no point in fighting war with no hope,

we're all in this together,

it's no joke,

and the war can never truly be won,

until you find peace within yourself,

and if you think you can't do it alone,

give me your hand and I'll help you find the hope,

you need to keep going,

I'm a soldier and I won't you let just fall on your face,

take my hand and together we can make this world,

a better place."

Zack finished his poem and looked up at the class, everyone was smiling and some girls were almost in tears. Ms.Crescent smiled brightly and clapped, along with the rest of the class. " Damn, Zack!" Reno yelled. Zack looked down and blushed, he then looked at Cloud and saw him staring, it looked like he was in deep thought. But, Zack knew his poem must have affected Cloud in some way. " That was the best one yet, Zack! Great job!" Ms.Crescent said as Zack handed her his paper and sat down. Everyone, patted him on the back and told him he did great, except for Cloud.

Cloud just stared in awe. /_That was beautiful...I've never heard anything so inspirational in my life. Zack must have given this alot of thought. He does remind me of a soldier in a way. That was amazing, I know I'd never be able to write something like that./_

" Wow. Ok, Cloud why don't you come up here and read us your poem." Ms.Crescent said smiling. Zack turned and looked at Cloud. Cloud got up from his seat, with his head down, holding his blank sheet of paper. He stood in front of the class and spoke softly. " I didn't w-write a poem." Ms.Crescent looked at him. " Why didn't you?" Cloud shifted a little. " Because, I think this blank piece of paper represents me perfectly." Cloud said without looking up. Zack felt sad when, he heard Cloud say this. He was basically saying that he was absolutely nothing.

Ms.Cresant shook her head. " Cloud, you realize I have to give you a zero on the assignment." Cloud nodded and walked back to his desk. /_ I don't understand why she can't except that I didn't do it. I mean it would have been pointless for me to write something. A blank piece of paper represent me better than words ever will. How is anyone supposed to write something about nothing?/_ The poem readings continued and not long after the bell had rung to go to break.

Cloud quickly walked out of class and down the hall way, he wasn't going to his usual spot, because he knew Sam would be waiting for him. He quickly ran into the bathroom and hid in a stall. Little did he know, someone was following him. Cloud sat down inside the stall and sighed. /_ Another day on the bathroom floor./_

" Hello? I know your in here, come out."

Cloud sat up and peaked through a crack in the stall door. He saw Zack standing there waiting for him. Cloud quickly sat back down and didn't say a word, Zack could not find him. " Hello?" Zack said and began looking inside of the stalls. Cloud panicked and crawled from under his stall into the next, it was disgusting touching the bathroom floor, but at this point Cloud didn't care. " Where are you?" Zack began pushing each door open rapidly and Cloud crawled faster. When Cloud reached the stall, closest to the door, he quickly crawled out from under it, he then opened the bathroom door and ran out. Zack turned around and saw a flash of blonde run out the door. " Hey! Come back here!" Zack then ran out after him.

Cloud was dashing down the hall way as quick as his legs could carry him. /_ I've got to get away from Zack!/_ He turned to look behind him and saw no sight of Zack. /_ Hey, I think I lost him._/ But, then in the distance, he saw Zack coming through the crowd catching up to him. Cloud panicked and ran faster. /_ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!/ _" Hey! Hey! Get back here!"

Cloud looked around hurriedly and saw the door that lead to outside, he pushed it opened and ran out. Zack followed and pushed the door open as well. " That's it! I'm not playing anymore!" Zack picked up his speed and was right behind Cloud. Cloud kept running and didn't look back. All of a sudden Zack jumped into the air and tackled Cloud to the ground. " Ha! I got you man." Cloud groaned as he hit the ground, that hurt. /_ Zack's heavy./_ Zack looked down at Cloud. " Why is it every time I try to talk to you, you try running away?" Cloud sighed. " Get off me." Zack shook his head. " No. Not until you tell me why you don't want to talk to me." /_ How am I going to escape now? Wait...I have an idea./_ Cloud began breathing heavy and coughing. Zack stared at him. " What's wrong?" Cloud held his neck. " I-I can't breathe. Hyperventilating."

" Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Zack said and quickly got off Cloud.

The moment Zack's weight shifted off of Cloud, he quickly got up and started running away. Zack's eye turned into saucers. " HEY! I thought you were hyperventilating! You little...!!" Zack then chased after Cloud once again, he quickly caught up and pulled Cloud back down by his shirt. " What's your problem, man!?" Cloud struggled to get out of Zack's hold, but it was no use. " Look at me." Zack said looking at Cloud straight in the eye. " Why don't you want to talk to me?"

Cloud had enough. " Stop it! just leave me alone!"

" No, I can't do that!" Zack yelled back.

" Why not!?"

" Because, I care!"

" Yeah, right!" Cloud said and pushed Zack. " You don't even know me! Maybe, you saved me twice in the past week and know only the things Angeal told you, but you really don't know me! We've been going to school together for the past three years and you never cared then and you DON'T care now."

Zack shook his head. " Hey, if I didn't care I wouldn't have saved you."

" There's only one reason your trying to keep me alive and that reason is heartless!" Cloud said and began to cry. He couldn't help it, his emotions just hit him like a hurricane. Zack moved closer to Cloud and looked at him. " Hey, don't cry man. It makes me sad and what reason do I have that's so heartless?"

" The only reason you want me alive is for yours and everyone else's amusement! If I'm gone, whose there to laugh at? Whose there to watch suffer? Whose there to pick on!?" Cloud yelled. Zack then grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him hard. " Hey! Don't you ever say that again!" It angered Zack to know that's how Cloud thought of him. Cloud looked up at Zack. " We only began speaking last week and you expect me to take all this from you? You saved me and took me home with you only to make me believe you were going to stay and comfort me, but no you left me alone while you went out. I guess your friends are more important than someone on the verge of suicide." Cloud sighed. " That's not even the worst part."

Zack released Cloud's shoulders and looked down. That day, he was only thinking about himself when he left Cloud alone. Zack didn't know how bad he made him feel. Zack was lucky that Cloud didn't decide to go back downstairs and try to kill himself with the kitchen knife again. Zack looked down at his bandaged arm and sighed, he felt terrible. " I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way." He looked down at Cloud and saw he, was still crying. Zack then wrapped his arms around Cloud and pulled him into a hug.

" I'm so sorry." Zack said.

Cloud then pushed Zack away from him and Zack looked him confused. " I don't want you to try and hug me anymore." Cloud said wipping the tears of his cheeks. Zack looked at him. " Why not?"

" Because, last time you did...we were on your kitchen floor and you started groping me."

Zack laughed and scratched his head. " Geez, your right, huh?"

" And then...you said I was beautiful and you tried to kiss me." Cloud said looking at Zack in the eye. " You didn't even bring it up after it happened, you just brushed of like it was nothing."

Zack froze, he really didn't know what had gotten into him when he did that. He looked at Cloud. " I didn't bring it up after, because it meant nothing. I just got caught up in the moment."

Cloud felt his heart drop. " It meant nothing?"

Zack shook his head. " No, it didn't. When I was about you kiss...I was thinking about someone else. When I looked into those of yours, I hadn't seen such beautiful eyes since the last time I've seen my love."

/_...So, when he told me I was beautiful, he wasn't really telling me that...he was talking to his love./_

Cloud felt like he could just drop dead right there. " Oh...I see."

" Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea." Zack said and smiled.

" The wrong idea? More like false hope." Cloud said.

" Hope? What are you trying to say?" Zack asked.

Cloud shook his head. " Never mind. I-I'm going t-to go." Cloud then got up from the ground and walked away. Zack stood up too and said. " Hey! Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Cloud looked back at Zack. " Don't ever try saving my life again." He then looked forward and continued on walking. Zack stood there and sighed. " Well, I guess that went well."

The bell had rung to go to third period, but Cloud didn't go. He was at the back of the school climbing over the gate. /_ I can't take it, I have to get out of here./_He was almost over the gate when he heard someone call his name. " Cloud!" Cloud looked up and saw Yazoo calling him. He sighed and got down from the gate. " Where were you going?" Yazoo asked. " I was going to leave school and go home." Yazoo tilted his head. " Why brother?" Cloud looked down. " Because, I just don't want to be here right now." Yazoo put a hand on Cloud's shoulder. " What happened?"

Cloud sat down and sighed. " If I tell you something...will you promise not to tell?" Yazoo nodded. " I promise." Cloud sighed and blushed. " Um, well there's this boy..." Yazoo shrieked. " O la la! Cloud whose the lucky man?" Yazoo said and sat down next to Cloud. " His name is Zack Fair and he's Angeal's younger brother." Yazoo smiled. " So, have you guys had sex yet or what?" Cloud shook his head. " No! We barely started talking last week." Yazoo raised his eyebrow. " Oh! I get it, you want to have sex with him, but you just don't know how to tell him." Cloud shook his head again. " No! It doesn't have anything to do with me and Zack having sex!" Yazoo frowned. " Aw! I was hoping for at least some juicy details..." Cloud looked at him. " Your dirty." Yazoo giggled. " I know! So, anyways continue."

Cloud shifted a little. " Well, I really like him alot and on Friday, I was going to kill my...my um, bad habits and while I was doing this, he saw me and took me home with him." Yazoo giggled while listening. " There, we just talked for awhile and I got a little hungry, so we went into the kitchen to get something to eat, but the floor was wet, so we both slipped. On the floor, he wrapped his arms around me and told me I was beautiful." Yazoo smiled. " Aw! Cloud!" Cloud blushed.

" Then he leaned into kiss me, but he didn't." Cloud looked down. " It was akward. But, then we went up stairs into his room and we talked alittle. His friends called not long after and he told me he was going out with them and he'd be back soon, but he didn't come back."

Yazoo frowned. " How sad."

" Then we talked about what happened on Friday today at break and I asked him about the almost kiss..." Cloud felt tears beginning to form in his eyes.

" Keep going." Yazoo said interested.

" He said that it didn't mean anything and when he was about to kiss me, he was thinking about someone else. Zack, was thinking about the person he's in love with." Cloud said and he began to cry softly. Yazoo hugged Cloud and huffed. " What an asshole! I swear when I see Zack I'm going to kick his ass!" Cloud shook his head. " Don't do that, then he'll know I told you and you promised not to tell anyone." Yazoo sighed. " Oh yeah, huh? Well, do you really like this guy?"

Cloud nodded. " Yes."

" And do you want him?"

Cloud continued to cry. " More than anything." /_ I never realized until just right now, how much I want Zack. I want him so bad! This feeling is so overwhelming! I really want to be with him so much that I cry everyday and think about him constantly. I need him in my life./ _Cloud looked at Yazoo.

" Yazoo, I want him so bad. So, so bad, but it seems pointless, because he'll never want someone like me. All I can get from Zack is his pity and nothing else." Yazoo grabbed Cloud by the face and looked him straight in the eye. " Your not going to get Zack just by sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself. If you really want him, you have to step it up and take it to the next level." He moved Cloud's hair out of his face. " You already caught his eye by your good looks, but now show him why he needs you in his life, as much as you want him in yours."

" But, he's in love with someone else."

" Pft! Screw that bitch. Don't even worry about it." Yazoo said flipping his hair. " It doesn't matter if he already has someone, just work on making sure that, that person is no longer Zack's interest. Make Zack want you."

" But, how?" Cloud asked.

" Well for starters, you could hang out with him more." Yazoo suggested.

Cloud slapped himself in the face. " Ah! I turned down his offer to make it up to me."

" Tell him, you reconsidered." Yazoo replied.

Cloud nodded. " Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks Yazoo."

Yazoo nodded. " Anytime. Now if I tell you something will you promise not to tell?"

" I promise." Cloud said.

" You know the night of the party? Well, I sitting by myself until Genesis came over and started talking to me, he said he knew about Sephiroth not supporting us anymore and that he could help me with the money problem." Yazoo said.

" Really? What happened?" Cloud asked.

" So, I asked how he could and then he asked where my room was, I told him where, so he picked me up and we went inside. Genesis shut and locked the door behind us and he told me that he'd pay me to have sex with him." Yazoo blushed.

Cloud stared at him wide eyed. " So, you said no right?"

Yazoo shook his head. " After that, I thought about it and I knew how much the money would help me, So I told him that I would and then we had sex."

" If Sephiorth finds out he's going to kill you and Genesis." Cloud said.

" Sephiroth won't find out and besides the pay is totally worth it. I'm willing to share the money with you, Kadaj and Loz." Yazoo said looking at Cloud.

" But, Yazoo I don't want that to be the way you make your money." Cloud replied.

" At this point we're so desperate for money, we'll do anything. Even you."

Cloud looked down. " Your right."

Yazoo then took fifty dollars out of his pocket and handed it to Cloud. " Here, use it wisely." Cloud took the money and sighed. " It doesn't feel right taking your money." Yazoo shrugged. " Just keep it."

Ding, Dong

Ding, Dong

The bell had rung to go to fourth period and everyone came out into the halls. Cloud and Yazoo stood up and looked at one another. " We should get to class." Yazoo said and Cloud nodded. _/ So, maybe I do have a chance Zack, but I shouldn't get my hopes up. I'll try to get him to notice me more and maybe talk to him abit more. Though, I'd rather talk about something else rather than my problems./ _Cloud sighed and walked into his fourth period class.

Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal were all walking down the hall to their fourth period class, when they spotted Kadaj and Loz fighting over a candy bar. Genesis snickered. " What the hell?" and Angeal shook his head. " You should stop them Sephiroth." Sephiroth then strutted his way over to Kadaj and Loz. He then smacked them both in the head violently. " Bitches please! Your embarrassing me!" Sephiroth said and walked away. Kadaj and Loz rubbed their heads and once Sephiroth turned his back they began fighting again.

" So, what do you guys want to do after school?" Sephiroth asked.

Angeal shrugged. " Whatever you guys want to do."

Genesis shook his head. " I won't be able to hang out, today."

Sephiroth glared at him. " Why the hell not?!"

" Because, I'm doing your broth--. I mean because I'm helping my mother!" Genesis said.

Sephiroth flipped his hair back. " Funny, I thought I just heard you say you were doing my brother."

Genesis laughed nervously and looked away. " Angeal, I guess it's just going to be me and your ass. Let's go out to eat or something It could be romantic." Sephiroth said sarcastically. Angeal nodded. " Oh, yes. Very romantic." Sephiroth laughed. " Oh! and by the end of the night you'll already be inside my pants."

Genesis gagged and Angeal smirked. " And You'll be enjoying ever second of it." Sepiroth then grabbed Angeal and thrusted against him. " Ah! A-Angeal!" Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal then busted up laughing and walked into their fourth period class.

Fourth and fifth period flew by quickly and lunch had arrived. Cloud was sitting in his usual bathroom stall thinking about talking to Zack. /_Ok, so right now I'm going to talk to Zack and tell him I reconsidered and I'll take him up on his offer./_ Cloud took a deep breathe and walked out of the bathroom stall.

" Man! I'm hungry!" Reno said devoring his sandwich. Vincent shook his head. " If you don't slow down you'll choke." Reno shrugged and kept on eating. Leon was in the lunch line flirting with some girls. " So, would you ladies like to have a good time?" Leon said in a seductive voice, which made the girls giggle. Zack was just eating his sandwich too thinking about Gym class.

" We have arrived!" Sephiroth announced and himself, Genesis and Angeal sat down at their usual table. Kadaj was pissed off as, he was cleaning the cafeteria. Everyone who got in the fight on Friday had cleaning duty this whole week during lunch. Loz was cleaning the hall way and Yazoo was supposed to be cleaning the classrooms, but he was to busy socializing with people. Cloud walked into the cafeteria and saw Zack sitting at the table with his friends, he was alittle nervous to talk to him. Cloud took a deep breathe./_ Here it go's./_

All the 'Locs' were laughing and eating at their table, when Cloud came behind Zack and tapped him on his shoulder. Zack looked back and smiled. " Hey." Cloud looked down blushing. " Hi..um I was j-just wondering if you'd still like to make it up t-to me?" Zack smiled. " Of course." Cloud felt the butterflies in his stomach explode. " O-ok, great. After sixth period let's go somewhere." Zack nodded. " Looking forward to it." Cloud still blushing nodded. " Ok, um bye." Cloud quickly scurried away and Zack laughed. " Ha. He's cute." He then went back to laughing and eating with his friends.

Sixth period arrived and Cloud headed into the locker room. /_ Oh my god. The moment I've been dreading! Changing next to Zack!/_ He headed to his locker and saw Zack had just gotten there. Cloud quickly avoided eye contact and went on the other side of Zack. Cloud opened his locker and took out his clothes. /_ Oh no.../_ Zack was removing his shirt and his pants. Cloud felt himself begin to sweat as Zack removed his clothes, he scanned Zack's body up and down and imagined himself indulging in his milky smooth skin. /_ OH...MY...GOD! ZACK IS SO HOT!!/ _As Cloud watched Zack, he began to hyperventilate. Cloud then quickly ran into a restroom stall with his clothes and tried catching his breathe. /_ Overload! Overload!/_

Eventually, Cloud caught his breathe and changed in the restroom. He then put his other clothes in his locker and left to the gym. Cid blew his whistle. " Ok, I want yall to split yourselves up into two teams!" Everyone did and Cloud made sure, he was on the same team as Zack. " Alright, then! Dodge ball!" Everyone charged and balls started flying everywhere. Cloud his behind the trash can and a ball almost hit Cid. " Hey! Watch it will ya!?" Cid yelled. The game went on all period and Cloud could finally breathe again when it was over. He quickly grabbed his close from the locker and changed in the bathroom.

After changing, Cloud waited for Zack outside of the locker rooms. Zack came out and smiled at Cloud. " Shall we?" Zack asked and put his arm around Cloud. They then walked out of the school to go on their little "Date."

* * *

End of chapter 5. Thank you to all that have been reviewing and reading this story! I appreciate it so much! Thank you to TsumeLover666 for being my beta! I hope you guys continue to read and review. Chapter six coming soon. Vote in my poll please! It'll help me alot!

Omg, I so love writing for Sephiroth! Yay, Sephiroth!

Questions?

**Bloodpained:**Yes, Cloud is beautiful in this story. Sephiroth called him ugly, because...well Sephiroth is Sephiroth. Zack thinks Cloud is beautiful even though, he may not have been talking to Cloud really when he said it. Cloud is just really cut up in the face though, because of everything that happened to him. Think of him as a Cut up Angel. Yes, there is a reason why he's so hated.


	6. Crisis

**Some Where I Belong**

Chapter 6

_Crisis_

/_Omg, this is so unreal! I can't believe I'm walking next to Zack and we're practically on a date! I could never have dreamed of this day, I mean just last week I was nobody to Zack and now we're hanging out! Someone pinch me, because I must be dreaming, and if I'm not, then...yay. /_ Zack turned to Cloud and smiled. "Hungry?" Cloud nodded. "Yeah." /_I'm practically dying of starvation, I'm surprised I haven't passed out by now. But, if I am going to pass out, I'd rather do it when I get home. / _"Alright then, I know this really nice restaurant that my parents take Angeal and me all the time." Zack said smiling. "I'm sure you'll like it." Cloud looked at Zack. "Restaurant?" Zack nodded. "Yeah, why?" Cloud looked down, embarrassed. "Um, well I've never been to a restaurant before." Zack's eyes widened. "Never? Really!? Well, I'm happy to be the one that you share your first restaurant experience with." Cloud smiled and put his fist over his mouth. / _My first restaurant experience with Zack...it's kind of romantic actually. In a friendly way of course! / _Cloud and Zack continued walking down the street and most of the time they were both very quiet. It was a little awkward actually. Cloud was yearning for a little conversation, but was too shy and nervous to start one. /_ I want to say something, but my lips won't move. / _Cloud sighed and looked down. /_ It's hopeless. /_

Cloud closed his eyes and thought about the talk with Yazoo he had earlier on that day.

_Flashback _

_"Yazoo, I want him so bad. So, so bad, but it seems pointless, because he'll never want someone like me. All I can get from Zack is his pity and nothing else." Yazoo grabbed Cloud by the face and looked him straight in the eye. "You're not going to get Zack just by sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself. If you really want him, you have to step it up and take it to the next level." He moved Cloud's hair out of his face. "You already caught his eye by your good looks, but now show him why he needs you in his life, as much as you want him in yours."_

_End flashback_

/_Yazoo's right, I have to step up my game if I'm going to get Zack's heart. / _" Hey, um nice weather today, huh?" Cloud said looking up at Zack. "Yeah, it's nice." Cloud pouted. /_ Well, that got absolutely nowhere. / _"Um, do you like...rabbits?" Zack laughed. "Yeah, rabbits are cool. I remember Leon used to have one and he'd say the rabbit was his hero." Cloud tilted his head. "Why?" Zack laughed. "Because, he said that his rabbit knew how to shag." Zack kept laughing and Cloud just shook his head. /_Um...ok? /_ Zack shook his head. "Good times. I bet you have dumb little memories too with your friends, huh?" Cloud looked down. /_ Was I that invisible to Zack? So ignored that, he didn't even bother to notice I don't have a single friend? / _"I don't have any friends." Zack froze. "Oh yeah, sorry." Zack looked at Cloud and frowned. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm your friend, ok?" Cloud nodded. "Thank you." /_ Friendship is the first step to a relationship right? /_

They continued walking and it became silent once again. Cloud nudged Zack and Zack turned to him. "So, we're friends now...right?" Zack nodded. "Yeah." Cloud felt a little embarrassed. "So, does this mean I can hang out with you at lunch and stuff?" Zack chuckled and put his arm around Cloud. "Of course you can! I have a feeling the guys are going to love you!" Cloud looked confused. "The guys?" Zack nodded. "Yeah, you know the 'Locs'?" Cloud nodded. "Oh yeah." /_The Locs? Ugh, that's such a dumb name. /_" Why do you guys call yourselves the Locs?" Zack replied. "Because, Leon thought it'd be a good idea for us to have a name, so he thought of the Locs. We all have Loc names too." Cloud sighed. "Like what?"

"Well, Leon is Lady Locs

Reno is Reny Locs

Me aka Zack is Zacky Locs

Vincent is Vincy Locs."

Zack said full of pride. "Leon said we're going to be a legend." /_ Leon must be a dreamer. /_Cloud thought. Zack looked at Cloud and smiled. "And sooner or later, you'll be a Loc too." Cloud's eyes widened. /_ Oh no.../_ "You'll have a nickname and everything!" Cloud shook his head. /_ No, no, no! /_ "It'll be great." Cloud sighed and Zack cheered. "We're here!"

Cloud looked and saw this fancy restaurant, with valet parking and everything. They even had a guy that opens the door for you. "Wow." Cloud thought aloud. "Nice, huh?" Zack then walked Cloud to the door and the butler opened the door. They walked inside and saw plenty of rich folk dressed in their nice outfits and sipping their fine wine. Cloud felt a little uncomfortable and out of place here. /_ I don't belong here. / _"Table for two, please." Zack requested. The waiter looked Zack and Cloud up and down. "Excuse me, sir. But, your friend isn't dressed appropriately for this restaurant." The waiter stuck his nose up and looked down at Cloud. "There's a fast food restaurant down the street, I'm sure they'll serve anyone." The waiter ushered them out and went back inside.

Zack grunted and Cloud kept his head down, he felt like a piece of dirt. /_ I'm trash. / _"What a jerk?! He would have never said that if my parents were around!" Zack yelled and then looked down at Cloud. "I'm sorry. There's nothing wrong with the way you look." Cloud kept looking down feeling humiliated. Zack then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called his mom. Zack was on the phone for about three minutes and then hung up. Zack turned to Cloud and said, "Don't worry, everything's taken care of, ok?" Cloud stayed silent and, about two minutes later, the waiter that had shooed them out, ran out of the restaurant to Zack and Cloud.

"Oh! Mr. Fair, I apologize for being so rude to you back there, I-I didn't recognize you!" The waiter explained. Zack glared. "Just hurry up and seat us before I have you fired." The waiter nodded. "Ok, ok! Right this way!" They all went back into the restaurant and the waiter sat them down at a booth. "Here are your menus and a server will be right with you." The waiter said and quickly walked away. "Jerk." Zack said and opened his menu. Cloud looked around and saw some people staring at him in disgust. "Um, Zack? Maybe, we should just go somewhere else." Zack shook his head. "No, we've already been seated." /_ I have to think of an excuse to get out of here. /_ "But, Zack...I don't have any money to pay for my meal." Cloud said. Zack nodded. "Don't worry about it. I'm paying."

Cloud blushed and looked down. "Oh...um, ok." /_ This is kind of like a date after all. /_ "Open your menu and see what you'd like to eat." Zack said to Cloud. Cloud then opened his menu and his eyes widened. /_ Wow...this food is so elegant and expensive! Twenty dollars each plate?! But, I guess I understand just looking at this food it seems worth it. But, I don't want Zack spending his money on me. / _"Once I get the money, I can pay you back Zack." Cloud said. Zack chuckled. "Hey. Don't worry about it. I've got the money; you don't need to pay me back. This is my treat, ok? Feel free to get everything and anything you want." He winked at Cloud and then looked back at his own menu. Cloud practically melted. / _He's so charming! /_

The server then went over to their table and took out a pen and paper. "Hello, my name is Oliver and I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you out with some drinks?" Zack nodded. "Yes, I would like Lemonade." Oliver wrote it down and looked towards Cloud. "And you sir?" Cloud stuttered. "Um...I...um." He then looked down embarrassed. "He'll have Lemonade also." Zack said and Oliver nodded. "I'll be right back with your drinks." Zack then turned to Cloud. "Hey, relax." Cloud twitched a bit. "I-I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." Zack shook his head. "No, you're not embarrassing me. But, it'd be nice if you relaxed a little and then maybe you'd have a better time." Cloud nodded. "Ok."

Oliver came back with their drinks and left an appetizer of pumpkin bread; he then took their food order and went back to the kitchen. Zack then began buttering the bread and Cloud stared. /_ F-food...food...food. /_ Zack noticed and smiled. "Want some?" Cloud nodded. Zack then handed the buttered bread to Cloud. Cloud reached out and took it, but his hand was shaking so much, he dropped it on the table. /_ NO! / _Cloud stared in horror and Zack laughed. "It's ok, there's more bread. No need to panic." Zack then buttered another piece and smiled at Cloud. "Say ah!" Cloud stared at him confused. "Huh?" /_ Ah? / _"Open your mouth." Zack ordered. Cloud opened his mouth and Zack put the piece of bread into his mouth. Cloud blushed dark red and squeed a bit. /_ Oh my god! That was so...Oh my god! /_ Zack smiled. "You like the bread?" /_ Not the bread, you. /_ "I love it." Cloud replied and Zack smiled again.

After awhile of bread eating, Oliver came and brought them their dinner. "Enjoy." He said and walked away. They then began eating and Cloud couldn't contain himself. /_ This will probably be the last thing I'll ever eat in my life, so, I better enjoy it. /_ Cloud then began digging in and practically started shoving everything in his mouth. Zack stared at Cloud wide eyed. "You sure have an appetite, don't you?" Cloud nodded and continued eating. "I haven't seen anyone eat that intense since Leon and Reno had that hot dog eating contest." Zack said. As Cloud continued eating, he looked around the restaurant and spotted someone that made him begin to choke.

"Hey! Hey! Are you ok?! Oh my god." Zack said and began patting Cloud on the back. /_ Air! Air! /_Cloud continued to choke and a few people began to notice, but not one person got up to see if poor Cloud was ok. Zack then smacked Cloud in the back his hardest and the food finally went down Cloud's throat. / _I can't believe I almost choked to death on my "date" with Zack! He hit me pretty hard too; I'll probably get a bruise. Oh well, at least it'll be a bruise from Zack. /_ "Are you ok?" Zack asked concerned. Cloud nodded. "I'm ok now." Cloud then shook his head. "Didn't I tell you to never save my life again?" Zack smirked. "I can't help myself."

Zack then went back to eating and Cloud looked back over to the person he saw. /_What are the chances of Angeal and Sephiroth eating at the same restaurant as Zack and I? /_ There they were, Angeal and Sephiroth sitting at a booth not too far from theirs, laughing and talking. /_I just hope Sephiroth doesn't see us or I'm dead. Hey, why is it just Angeal and Sephiroth? Where's Genesis? /_

"Ahaha!" Sephiroth laughed and punched Angeal in the arm. "You're so funny." Angeal smirked. "I know, I know." Sephiroth then smiled at Angeal. "So, you know our waiter? What's his face?" Angeal nodded. "Oliver." Sephiroth laughed. "Oh yeah, that bitch. You know, he was totally flirting with me." Angeal raised his eyebrow. "How so?" Sephiroth then whispered. "Well, remember when he was taking our order and he dropped his writing pen on my lap?" Angeal shook his head. "Sephiroth, that was an accident." Sephiroth yelled. "No! No, it wasn't. Because, when he picked it up off my lap, I could have sworn I felt his fingers run up my thigh slowly." Sephiroth shivered in pleasure. "Sephiroth, you're too much." Angeal said and Sephiroth glared. "That's Lord Sexy Sephy to you, bitch."

Angeal then asked. "Then what's my name?" Sephiroth smirked and said, "Amazing in bed Angeal." Angeal laughed and asked, "And Genesis?" Sephiroth replied. "Good looking Genesis." Angeal shook his head. "How would you know that I'm amazing in bed?" Sephiroth then flipped his hair and took a drink from his glass. "I'm just instantly assuming, but I'm sure we'll find out tonight, when you bend over for me bitch." Angeal raised an eyebrow. "We'll see who bends over for whom." Sephiroth's eyes gleamed. "Oh we will, and maybe Genesis will be done helping his mother, so we can have a threesome."

"So, tell me about yourself." Zack said and Cloud looked at him. "Like what?" Zack shrugged. "I don't know anything, like what's your favorite color?" Cloud had to think about this, no one had ever asked him that before. "Um, blue?" Zack smiled. "That's my favorite color, too." Cloud blushed. /_ Zack and I have the same favorite color! / _"Why do you wear eyeliner?" Zack asked looking at Cloud. Cloud looked down embarrassed. "Um, well. I like wearing eyeliner." /_ Zack probably hates it. / _Cloud thought and Zack smiled. "Do you? Well, I like it. It looks good on you, brings out your eyes more." Zack then reached over and moved the hair out of Cloud's face. "Not that you need it, your eyes stand out without the eyeliner already." Cloud blushed. "Thanks." /_ Zack complemented me! /_

After they finished eating, Zack paid for the bill, regardless of what Cloud said and they quickly ran past Angeal and Sephiroth's booth out the door. "Zack, that was an amazing meal, thank you." Zack put his arm around Cloud and smiled. "You're welcome. Where would you like to go now?" Zack asked. Cloud shook his head. "I don't know." Zack then pondered for a minute or two and said, "Would you like to go to the park?"

Cloud nodded. /_ I like the park. / _They then began walking to the park. As they were walking, Cloud saw Kadaj and Loz coming out of a liquor store. Loz spotted Cloud and waved, Cloud waved back. They were carrying brown bags, so Cloud assumed it was full of beer. He just hoped everything would be ok when he got home today and there wouldn't be a repeat of what happened last time. Surprisingly, Loz ran across the street to Cloud and Zack. Loz looked at Zack and said. "What's up?" He then looked towards Cloud and said, "If Sephiroth asks where Kadaj and I are, tell him we spent the night at a friend's to work on a project for school." Cloud looked at Loz. "Where are you really going?" Loz smirked. "A friend's house to party." Cloud shook his head. "Alright, I'll tell him." Loz smiled. "Thanks." He then left and went back with Kadaj.

"Wow, you're a nice big brother." Zack said and Cloud shrugged. "I guess." Zack laughed. "You really are. I know if I told Angeal I was going to party at a friend's house, I don't think he would've been so easy to just let me go." Cloud thought about this. "Well, Kadaj and Loz can handle anything." They finally reached the park and Zack immediately sat down on the grass. He laid back and Cloud sat next to him. "I like the evening time." Zack said looking up at the sky. "I like it too." Cloud replied.

Zack smiled and continued looking at the sky. "Can I ask you something?" Cloud asked Zack and he nodded. "Sure." Cloud looked down and asked. "So, who's the person you're in love with?" Zack stopped smiling and looked at Cloud. "What?" Cloud twitched a little. "Um, I-If you don't want to answer...you don't have to." Zack shook his head. "I was just surprised that you asked that. But, if you want to know...her name is Aerith." Zack smiled. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Cloud felt himself being torn apart inside. He knew now, that Zack would never be his. No matter how hard he tried, how much they hung out, or how close they'll become...Cloud didn't stand a chance. /_I feel like slitting my throat. / _"She has such a beautiful personality. Aerith's so innocent and pure. I couldn't ever compare her to anyone, because no one will ever compare to her. I'm in love with her." Zack looked at Cloud and said, "That's the way it's always been and the way it will always be." At this point, Cloud had to fight off the urge to cry. He felt like dropping dead right then and there. /_.../ _Cloud then stood up and, without looking at Zack, he said. "T-Thank you for today. I h-had a nice time, but I have to get home now. I-I promised my brother that I'd help him with a project. So, um, bye."

Zack sat up and looked at Cloud. "Oh, ok. Well, if you have to go, I'll just see you later." Cloud nodded and began running. Zack stared as Cloud ran away from him, once again. He sighed. "Was it something I said?" Cloud ran as fast as his feet could carry him, he felt the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. /_I can't take it! Zack can't love someone else, he just can't! There's no point in even trying anymore. I should just give up and accept his friendship, regardless of what Yazoo says. I could never compare to 'Aerith' or anyone for that matter...I mean look at me. I'm hideous. / _Cloud ran and cried. He finally reached his street and blindly ran into someone.

"Hey, hey. Slow down won't you? You almost made me drop my book."

Cloud looked up and saw Genesis standing in front of him. "Genesis?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Why are you on my street?"

Genesis laughed and turned red. "I was looking for Sephiroth and Angeal, so I went to your house, but they weren't there. I just finished helping my mother, ha-ha, so I, um, wanted to hang out."

Cloud gave Genesis a distained look. "Helping your mother?"

Genesis cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah."

Cloud wanted ask about Yazoo, but said nothing. "Ok, well...I'm going to go." Cloud then walked past Genesis and towards his house. Genesis smirked and continued walking. Cloud approached the house and walked inside; he shut the door behind him and looked around. "Yazoo?" He then heard loud pop music coming from up stairs. Cloud walked up the stairs into Yazoo's room. Yazoo was dancing in front of his mirror to Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance' "Yazoo?" Yazoo flipped his hair and looked at Cloud. "Oh, brother! Hey, what's wrong? You're crying." Yazoo strutted over to Cloud and put his arm around him.

"Zack and I went out...and he's in love with someone else." Cloud sobbed.

"Well, you already knew, he liked someone else." Yazoo replied.

"I know! But, Yazoo...he's really, REALLY in love." Cloud said.

Yazoo looked at Cloud. "So, what are you trying to say?" Cloud looked down and said. "I give up. I can accept friendship. There's no point in trying, when I don't stand a chance. I'm a loser." Yazoo's face turned red. "What the hell did that asshole tell you?!"

"That he's in love with a girl named 'Aerith' and no one could ever compare to her." Cloud cried.

Yazoo then grabbed his gloves off his dresser and walked out of his room. Cloud followed after him. "Yazoo, where are you going?" Yazoo put his gloves on and put his hands into a fist. "I'm going to have a little chat with Zack the jackass!" Cloud shook his head. "No! Yazoo, don't." Yazoo then opened the door and walked out. Cloud panicking, quickly followed. "Yazoo, no, stop!" Yazoo flipped his hair and laughed. "Ha! Hell no."

Cloud sighed. /_ Oh no, oh no. I can't watch this. / _Cloud then ran back into the house and locked the door. He was too afraid to witness what Yazoo was about to do. Cloud knew he couldn't stop Yazoo when he decides to fight. Yazoo walked down the street like he was on a man hunt, which he practically was. He knew where he'd find Zack, because he was always with the 'Locs' and the Locs followed Leon and Leon liked to go to parties and Yazoo just happened to know of a party that was going on tonight. Yazoo kept walking down the street when he finally found the house the party was taking place at.

"Bingo, bitch. Zack, your ass is mine." Yazoo flipped his hair and walked in pushing through the crowd of people. The 'Locs' were at a table drinking and laughing, when Yazoo spotted them. Zack was also there laughing with them. Yazoo glared great balls of furry. "How dare he laugh, while my brother cries."

"Ha-ha! Oh my god, Leon! You're so stupid!" Reno laughed.

Leon shrugged. "Ha, I know."

Vincent was thinking aloud. "I wonder where the candy is..."

Zack was also laughing along with Reno. "Ha-ha!"

Zack was about to take a drink out of his cup, but was suddenly pulled to his feet and thrown against a wall. "Ah! What the heck man!?" Zack yelled and all the 'Locs' stood up.

"Hey, what the hell's your problem!" Leon said to Yazoo and Yazoo then punched him in the jaw. "Stay out of my way or I'll break your neck!" Yazoo yelled hysterically at Leon. Leon fell backwards holding his jaw. Reno was about to charge Yazoo, but Yazoo acted quickly and head butted Reno in the stomach. "Taste the bull, bitch." Yazoo then turned to Vincent. "Next?!" Vincent shook his head no and murmured. "Damn."

Yazoo then turned his attention back to Zack and punched him in the face. Zack winced and held his face. "What's wrong with you, man!?" Yazoo then grabbed Zack by his hair and slammed his face into the wall. "You're my problem. You and stupid ass face." Zack grunted and Leon stood up recovering from the hit. Leon quickly went over to pull Yazoo off Zack, but received a sneak attack kick from Yazoo to his 'sensitive area'. "Oo!" Leon gasped and fell over. Zack then managed to push Yazoo off him. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't leave us alone now, I might have to." Zack said.

"Ha!" Yazoo laughed. "Bring it, bitch. But, I do have an alternative to me not killing you."

Zack looked at him. "And that is?"

Yazoo out of nowhere, quickly tackled Zack to the ground and sat on his waist, he looked at Zack with a look that could kill. "Listen, bitch. If you don't screw my brother, by the end of this year...I WILL KILL YOU!"

Zack eyes widened. "Screw your brother? What?"

"You heard me!" Yazoo hissed.

"Your brother and I are just friends. I'm in love with someone else." Zack said feeling uncomfortable. Yazoo looked at Zack and shook his head. "Listen, I don't care who the hell this bitch is. Do you know how bad you've made my brother feel? First you try kissing him, then tell him it was nothing, after that you take him out after school just to tell him that you're in love with someone else?! I understand that you may not feel that way about him, but that's not right!"

Zack sighed; he hadn't realized what he had been doing. He couldn't even imagine how Cloud must be feeling right now. "I had never even thought about it that way." Yazoo slapped Zack in the face and said. "Then start thinking." Zack grunted and Yazoo got off him. "I expect you to apologize to him or else...I'll come back and kill you." Yazoo then left Zack dumbfounded. Leon then sat up and looked at Zack. "What was that about?"

Cloud sat in the bathroom crying his eyes out. His hands and face were covered in blood; he had cut himself all over. /_ I hope I bleed to death. I think that would make everyone so happy. Especially Zack, he wouldn't have to see my ugly face ever again. /_ He then heard the front door slam. "Cloud!" Yazoo yelled. Cloud quickly panicked and locked the bathroom door. "Cloud, where are you?" Yazoo said looking around in his room. Cloud felt his heart start beating faster. /_ If he sees me he'll freak. /_

Yazoo then knocked on the bathroom door. "Cloud?"

" ..."

"I know you're in there, open up."

"Yazoo, just stay the hell away from me!" Cloud yelled and threw a bottle at the door. Yazoo was shocked. "Cloud what's wrong?" Cloud began shaking and he couldn't think straight. "Just s-stay away from me!" /_ I can't let Yazoo see me this way. / _"Let me in or I'll break the door down!" Yazoo yelled and Cloud said. "Break it down and Sephiroth will kill you." Yazoo then began pounding on the door. "Screw Sephiroth! Like I care what he'd do. I mean I'm screwing his best friend do you think I care what he thinks?! Open the door!"

"NO!" Cloud screamed. Yazoo had enough and kicked the door down. Cloud jumped in fear as Yazoo walked in. "What did you do to yourself!?" Yazoo said going over to Cloud. "S-Stay away from me!" Yazoo then grabbed Cloud by his shoulders and shook him hard. "Cloud, please don't do this to yourself!" Cloud pushed Yazoo away from him and yelled. "Just let me kill myself and get it over with!" Cloud said holding up the knife, he cut himself with. Yazoo then grabbed Cloud by his arm and tried pulling the knife away from Cloud, but he refused to let go. "Give me the knife!" "No!" Cloud screamed. They continued to fight with each other, until the knife flew up in the air. Cloud looked up and watched the knife falling, as if it were in slow motion. /_ Zack and I had done this before... /_

_Flashback_

_Zack then grabbed hold of the knife and pulled it out of Cloud's hand. Cloud then tried running again, but Zack had him by the wrist and pulled him back. Cloud fell on the floor which caused Zack to go down with him. Zack lost his hold on the knife and it flew into the air as he fell. He looked up and saw the knife coming down at them. He quickly covered Cloud's face with his arm and the knife fell point first into Zack's arm._

_End Flashback_

"AH!" Yazoo screamed and Cloud watched in horror as the knife fell and sliced Yazoo across the face. Cloud then began crying hysterically. / _Why doesn't the knife ever hit me?! /_ "Yazoo! Yazoo! I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry!" Cloud screamed.

Zack sighed as he approached their house. He had left the party despite what the 'Locs' had said. All Zack cared about was apologizing to Cloud and making sure he was ok. I mean, they were friends now, right? He walked up to the door and was about to knock on it, but noticed it was already open. Zack then walked inside and shut the door behind him, almost immediately he heard screaming and crashing coming from up stairs. "Oh no." Zack then quickly ran up the stairs and began to smell the scent of blood. Zack then walked slowly to where the screams were coming from and looked inside the bathroom. Zack's heart stopped when he saw the scene in the bathroom. Blood was spread across all the walls and on the floor. Yazoo and Cloud were drenched in blood, screaming at each other while Cloud held the knife to his chest.

And Zack held his breathe...

* * *

End of chapter 6. Woo! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate you all. I'd like to thank my beta as well! Chapter 7 on its way. Review please!

Please remember to vote in my poll, thank you.


	7. I need true emotion

**Some Where I Belong**

Chapter 7

_I need true emotion_

Sephiroth paced back and forth in anger. Things had been getting too out of control lately and there was nothing he could to do stop it. Not that he cared to stop it, but he didn't like having to come home and deal with crises. Last night, he walked in on one of the most horrific episodes he'd ever seen his bother Cloud have. Sephiroth knew that his brother was suffering from depression, but never actually took his pain seriously. It had never occurred to him that Cloud was on the verge of suicide almost every breathing moment of his life recently. However, when he walked up stairs last night and saw Zack fall to his knees in front of the bathroom, he wasn't expecting to see something so terrible. Being the type of person he is, things really didn't affect Sephiroth, but it was a little different this time. Because Sephiroth had never witnessed his own brother pierce himself in the chest with a knife before, he had never seen walls and floors smeared in blood, he had never heard Yazoo shriek so horrifically, he had never actually thought...that Cloud would survive.

Cloud had barely missed his heart, just barely. Zack and Sephiroth had to carry Cloud out of the bloody bathroom and into his bedroom. Zack had wanted to call 911, but there was no way in hell Sephiroth would allow it. For one, he didn't have health insurance and had no kind of money to take him to the hospital. Two, for the past five years, he and his brothers had been living as abandoned misfit children. Forging signatures, fake ids, stealing money, lying to everyone around them about having their mother still around and sometimes they were so convincing that they themselves almost believed that their mother was still around. Sephiroth couldn't have risked it, so, they helped Cloud themselves. Luckily, the thing Sephiroth did supply them with was health care items and, lucky for Cloud, Sephiroth was experienced in the medical field. Though Sephiroth had a part-time job, his plans were to pursue a career as a surgeon, as odd as that may sound. All the brothers had their own ambitions and goals, but all very different. Cloud's only goal was to become part of the graveyard and he almost was.

Sephiroth remembered stitching Cloud up last night. The look in his eyes was so dead, it was as if even though he hadn't reached death physically, he had reached it mentally. As bad as Cloud looked, Sephiroth 'almost' felt sorry for him, but he was more angry than anything. Sephiroth couldn't stand weakness; it was his greatest pet peeve. This has brought him to the conclusion why he didn't love Cloud. He's always seen him as some pathetic little boy with no direction in life, ironically, Sephiroth always recognized that cloud of hopelessness in his eyes, but never chose to acknowledge it. He refused to help the weak, but Angeal had told him once that the whole point in becoming a surgeon was to help the weak and Sephiroth replied that they weren't weak, just physically challenged, which made no sense to Angeal. It just made Sephiroth look like a hypocrite, but he knew to expect that from someone as mentally ill as Sephiroth. All the brothers were far from stable. Another thing that had hindered Sephiroth was the urgent voice mail he got on his cell phone last night. He didn't answer the phone because he was too busy with Cloud, but when he did have time to listen to it, he could hear Kadaj's panicked voice, but couldn't understand him. Kadaj and Loz still hadn't come home yet. Then there was Zack, Sephiroth never liked that kid. He knew that one of the main causes of Cloud's suffering was because of Zack and it pissed Sephiroth off having to know that he was the one that had to deal with the affect.

Sephiroth looked down at Cloud lying in bed with an apathetic expression on his face. Cloud sensed an argument about to arise. Sephiroth stared him down. "Can you even begin to comprehend what you did?" Sephiroth asked and Cloud remained silent. Sephiroth glared. "I'll be damned if you expect me to just stand here and talk to myself. Start talking." Cloud looked down. "What do you expect me to say?"

"Why did you try killing yourself?"

"Because I hate myself."

"Do you realize what would have happened if you actually succeeded?"

Cloud shook his head no.

"Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo would be sent to foster homes and I would be in jail for five years of fraud/identity theft!" Sephiroth yelled.

Cloud looked down feeling ashamed. He really hadn't thought about that, which made him ask. "...H-how's Yazoo?"

Sephiroth looked at him and sighed. "He's fine, though he's been bitching all day about how his modeling career is ruined and that he refuses to go to school until the cut is gone."

"He's here?" Cloud asked softly.

"Didn't I just say that he refuses to go to school?" Sephiroth replied annoyed.

Cloud nodded. He wanted to talk to Yazoo and apologize for what happened. He also wanted to be comforted, because he was experiencing immense pain in his chest. "I'm going to go to talk with him." Cloud said when Sephiroth stomped his foot. "You're staying right here. We need to talk."

/_ This can't be good. /_

"I know about your little crush on Zack."

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth with fear in his eyes.

"I'm not surprised. I guess losers just attract other losers." Sephiroth smirked. "It's pathetic really."

/_ Zack's not a loser... /_

"Just wait until Genesis and Angeal hear about this. We're going to have a field day making a mockery out of the two of you."

"Like Genesis is any better." Cloud answered.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying?"

Cloud shook his head. "Never mind."

Sephiroth gave Cloud a suspicious look, but that look then turned into a grin. "So, it's safe to assume that he's the reason you tried killing yourself? Ha, pathetic. You'd die for someone who doesn't love you? Cloud, you're so much more naive than I thought you were. Maybe, if it was two years from now, I would thank Zack for making you unhappy, so then you'd be eighteen and just kill yourself off and I wouldn't have to put up with your depressed crap."

Cloud stared at Sephiroth with sad eyes. He wasn't surprised to hear such words from Sephiroth, but the words literally cut through his chest all over again. In two years, Cloud would be eighteen and he'd be able to kill himself without getting his family involved, he'd just be another nameless face. Cloud felt the tears swell up in his eyes at the thought. He'd finally get what he wanted, but...it wasn't soon enough.

"Feeling self-pity are we?" Sephiroth asked as Cloud cried silently.

"Listen, as long as you're under aged I will not allow you to kill yourself, but, once you turn eighteen, feel free to jump off a bridge that same day if you'd like. I don't care how much your teenage love struck heart has to endure, just get the hell over it." Sephiroth shook his head. "See?! Because of your stupid ass, I had to miss a day of school. Thanks." With that, Sephiroth flipped his hair and walked out of the room. Cloud felt so hurt inside. /_ Why, why, why!? Must I suffer!? / _Cloud punched the mattress and said. "Life is just one big conspiracy against me, isn't it!?"

"I just want to DIE!"

Zack sat in front of the 'Locs' with his head down. He knew that they had heard everything Yazoo had told him yesterday and from the look on Leon's face, Zack could tell that they weren't too happy about it. He had left the party in such a hurry that he hadn't had time to explain anything to his friends, hence why he was sitting in front of his friends about to explain everything.

"So, when did you...you know become gay?" Leon asked with a scornful look on his face.

Zack shook his head. "Leon, I'm not gay."

"Ha! Could've fooled me. Hell, you did fool me, you fooled all of us." Leon accused.

Reno snickered slightly. "He he, fooled."

"Shut up, Reno." Vincent silenced him.

"Leon, I'm not gay. I'm telling you the truth and it was never my intention to try to fool you guys. You're my friends." Zack smiled honestly.

Leon shook his head frustrated. "Alright, if we're such good 'friends', why didn't you tell us that you tried to KISS Strife, who is um, I don't know...a GUY?!"

Reno and Vincent looked at Zack and Zack sat there a little taken back. When Cloud and he had almost kissed, he was thinking of Aerith, but for a split second he had felt something for Cloud and that confused Zack, though he wasn't expecting Leon to understand.

"Because, I was confused." Zack replied.

Leon laughed. "That's so stupid man! How can someone who's dated girls all his life almost kiss a guy?! It doesn't make any sense."

"Zack, what were you thinking? Have you forgotten all about Aerith?" Reno asked.

"Believe me Reno, there hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought about her and Leon, it doesn't make any sense to me either." Zack said.

"So, is it just that you're so desperate that you not only almost cheat on Aerith, but you take a guy out on a DATE and that guy happens to be none other than that loser Cloud Strife! Man, you've really hit rock bottom with this one. How do you think Aerith would feel about this if she knew? I don't know why I hadn't seen it sooner. You had mentioned something about spending more time with Strife lately. Geez man! Just admit it! You're gay!" Leon yelled.

Zack then stood and faced Leon. "Does it matter if I am or not!? Leon, we're friends! Friends accept each other no matter what! You should know that by now, considering how many times I've forgiven you."

Leon looked baffled, but quickly responded. "Forgiven me for what?"

Zack threw his hands up in the air. "Oh well! I don't know, how about the time when you stole my girlfriend!"

Vincent looked at Leon and Leon stayed silent not knowing what to say. Reno oh'd and received a good smack in the head from Vincent.

"Or that time you tried hitting on Aerith!?" Zack yelled.

Silence.

"Or that time you told my girlfriend I was cheating on her just to break us up!"

"Enough!" Leon yelled. "This isn't about me, dammit! It's about you! You and your little boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Zack denied. "Believe me. He means nothing to me. Nothing at all. I just feel sorry for him, ok?"

"Seems like there's more than just pity going on here." Leon replied.

"There's nothing wrong with liking guys. It's a personal choice." Vincent said.

Leon looked at Vincent. "What? Oh no, Vincent, don't t tell me you're gay too!"

Zack rolled his eyes in frustration. There was just no way of getting through to Leon.

"You might as well all be gay!" Reno claimed.

"What!?" Leon yelled.

"Reno, shut up." Vincent demanded.

"Reno, come on!" Zack said.

Reno shrugged. "Well for all I know, you guys could be."

"Yeah, and for all I know you're about to get punched in the face!" Leon yelled, but Vincent held him back. "Stop it, Leon this is childish."

Leon pushed Vincent off him and looked at Zack. "You know Zack, no matter how much you tell us that you don't have feelings for Cloud, I won't believe you."

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Because, after Yazoo left, I saw such a look of concern in your eyes after he told you about Cloud. You ran out so fast, how could you not have feelings for him? Liar." Leon concluded.

Zack stayed silent and said nothing. Leon then said. "It's over, Zack. You are no longer a member of the 'Locs'. I hope you enjoy your time with Cloud."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Ha, you make it sound like we're breaking up."

"We are." With that, Leon walked away followed by Reno and Vincent. Zack felt the anger rise inside of him, all this was happening because of Cloud. Zack yelled and slammed his fists against the lockers. "Just wait until I see him."

Cloud stared eyes wide and full of tears. "Yazoo, I'm so so sorry."

Yazoo sat at the edge of Cloud's bed with bandages wrapped all around his face. His eyes weren't filled with their usual confident gleam, but with sadness. "It's ok. It's not your fault; I shouldn't have left you alone."

"It is my fault...I should have just given you the knife."

Yazoo shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." He then looked over at Cloud. "As long as you're ok, I'm ok." Cloud wanted to smile, but he couldn't find it in him. Yazoo had been so supportive of him for everything, especially when it came to Zack. There was nothing he could ever do to repay him. If Yazoo hadn't found him when he did, Cloud would have been dead. Though it's what Cloud wanted, it would just bring too much trouble for Sephiroth and his brothers.

"Cloud, you know? No matter what Zack tells you, he can't deny that he has feelings for you." Yazoo spoke softly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Cloud asked, not wanting to be lied to.

"Because, that look that he had in his eyes...when he saw you. It was like his heart had stopped beating at that very moment." Yazoo continued. "And, when Sephiroth had stitched you up and covered your wounds, it was like his heart started beating again. He was truly concerned about you, brother."

Cloud looked down. "Zack's heart stopped, for me?"

_Flashback_

_Cloud lied down on his bed crying his eyes out and bleeding from the chest. Sephiroth was hurriedly gathering the things he's need to help Cloud's condition and Yazoo was yelling at Sephiroth to hurry. Zack, however, was standing away from Cloud, looking at him from a distance; he saw Zack's eyes full of concern and fright. He looked like his soul had just left his body and he was a lifeless form. After a few moments of standing still, Zack made his way over to Cloud and held his hand. "...I-I, Oh man. I'm sorry I can't." Zack was so overwhelmed by the sight, he let go of Cloud's hand and looked away from him. No matter how much he wanted to give Cloud some words of encouragement, he couldn't find it in him._

_"Z-Zack i-it's o-ok, I k-know I'm d-disgusting t-to look at." Cloud managed to get out between sobs._

_Zack turned around and gave Cloud a sad look. "Cloud, no. It's not that."_

_"T-then w-what?" Cloud asked fearing the answer._

_Zack then grasped Cloud's hand again and bent down besides the bed. "I-it's just. I feel so bad. I never meant to hurt you, believe me it wasn't my intention." Zack put his head down. "I feel like such a jerk. I just wanted us to have a nice time together today and look how it ended. It's all my fault."_

_Cloud shook his head. "N-no, it's m-my fault. I-I shouldn't h-have been s-so selfish. I w-wanted so m-much from you."_

_"But it's my fault for not giving you the chance." Zack said looking up at Cloud._

_End Flashback_

Cloud's eyes began to water as he remembered this. "Do you think he's ok, Yazoo?"

Yazoo shrugged. "I don't know."

"I hope I get to see him soon." Cloud said sadly.

"Well, it might not be that soon, since you won't be going back to school for awhile." Yazoo reminded him.

"You won't be going either." Cloud added.

"Hell no. Not looking like a mummy or freaking scar face. I'll never go back looking like this." Yazoo flipped his hair and added. "Not like I want to be there anyway."

"But you'll miss a lot of work and your grades will drop." Cloud said concerned.

Yazoo laughed. "My future isn't in academics. I'll just drop out; besides, I can still achieve a great career without a dumb ass diploma."

"What career?" Cloud asked.

"Hit man, Vigilante or Stripper." Yazoo winked.

Cloud sighed. "Yazoo, you're too much."

Yazoo smiled. "I know, I know. You're no exception either. Cloud, everything's going to be ok. You just have to pull your act together and prove to everyone you're stronger than they think."

Cloud looked down. "But I'm not strong."

Yazoo moved closer to Cloud and grabbed him by his chin. "Yes, you are. You're the strongest person I know, Cloud. Whether you realize it or not."

Cloud thought about this for a moment. /_Well, I have gone through a lot and survived. Does that make me strong? I've survived the absence of my mother, endured the ridicule of Sephiroth, survived punches from Sam, escaped from a psycho that almost raped me, and barely survived heartbreak. I think...that does make me strong. /_

"I'm not strong, I never have been and I never will be." Cloud concluded.

"Shut up."

Cloud looked at Yazoo confused.

"What?"

"Just shut up!" Yazoo yelled. "I'm so sick and tired of hearing you feel sorry for yourself! No one gets what they want by moping around and bitching all the time! Cloud, if you ever want to be happy you have wake up and realize everyone has a hard life not just you. You only have one shot. So you might as well make the best of it." Yazoo finished with a frustrated look on his face.

"It's not that easy." Cloud replied softly.

"It is you just make it difficult." Yazoo stated.

"Yazoo, how can you say that when you know what I've been through?" Cloud asked hurt.

"You want to be happy don't you?" Yazoo asked as a reply.

"Yeah."

"Well, you can be happy. The only thing that's holding you back is _you_." Yazoo said looking Cloud in the eye. "And you know that."

Cloud felt his heart ache and he looked down with a hand on his chest. /_ I know. /_

Cloud and Yazoo both looked up when Cloud's door opened. In walked Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. "So, Cloud. Feeling any better?" Sephiroth said with a hint of sarcasm. Yazoo stood up. "What do you want Sephiroth? Cloud doesn't want to talk to you." Sephiroth's eyebrows twitched and he glared at his younger brother. "Yazoo, I wasn't talking to your bitch ass. I was talking to Cloud's." Sephiroth then stood in front of Cloud looking down at him. "Angeal and Genesis came to take pity on you. Appreciate it."

Angeal had a look of concern in his eyes while Genesis was making suggestive motions towards Yazoo, behind Sephiroth's back. Angeal then spoke. "Is it ok with everyone if I talk with Cloud in private?" Yazoo and Genesis nodded, while Sephiroth snorted. "Fine, but not for too long. I get jealous quickly." Sephiroth then turned to Genesis who immediately stopped making the suggestive movements. "What the hell were you doing, Genesis?" Sephiroth asked. Genesis then went over to Sephiroth and put his arm around his waist. "I was just trying to get you to notice me." Sephiroth batted his eyes. "Well, you've got my attention." Genesis then nibbled on Sephiroth's ear playfully, which made Sephiroth laugh and Angeal roll his eyes. "Come on Good Lookin' Genesis, let's go somewhere more private." They both laughed and walked out. Yazoo left after them furious at the display of attention Genesis had given Sephiroth.

Angeal then turned to Cloud and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

Cloud shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"You know, I knew that you liked Zack. I could tell the day he brought you over. The way you looked at him." Angeal confessed.

"Is it that obvious?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, believe me."

Cloud sighed and pulled the sheets over his head. "If you don't want me bothering your brother anymore, you don't need to worry about that because I've decided to stop talking to him all together."

"That's not what I was going to tell you and why would you stop talking to him?" Angeal asked.

"Because I no longer want to burden him. Besides, every day I try to get close to him...my heart ends up being the one that suffers." Cloud said feeling his heart become heavy. "I'm so tired of being hurt. I can't take it anymore."

"Well, did you really expect him to just instantly fall in love with you?" Angeal asked.

"It was wishful thinking of course, but my wishful thinking was crushed and I don't plan on wishing for anything ever again." Cloud said in a defeated tone.

"Just because my brother turned you down doesn't mean you should give up on finding love. It's not the end of the world." Angeal replied.

Cloud's body began to shake and he threw the sheets off himself to face Angeal. "You don't get it do you? I have found love! I'm in love with Zack! I love him so much every day I cry just because I love him so much it kills me inside! It may not be the end of the world to you, but to me it is! Zack is everything to me, I LOVE HIM!" Cloud cried. He loved Zack so much it was unbearable.

"There's not one day that's gone by that I haven't thought about him! Not one day that I haven't cried myself to sleep because of him! No matter what I do I can't get him off my mind!" Cloud began shaking more violently. "I need him in my life or I'll DIE!" He then stopped, his breathing became harder and he clutched his pillow. "I-I c-can't breathe!"

Angeal panicked and quickly started rubbing Cloud's back trying to calm him down. "Cloud, its ok, breathe." Angeal said trying to soothe Cloud. "I-it's not o-ok!" Cloud yelled still gasping for air. It was then everything seemed to slow down in Angeal's eyes, he watched Cloud intensely and from the display of hurt and heartache Cloud was showing, Angeal knew that Cloud is completely love in Zack. Madly in love. So in love, it made him physically ill and for Angeal it was absolutely heart breaking to watch.

After a few moments of struggling, Cloud eventually caught his breathe. He looked up at Angeal and said. "Thank you." Angeal nodded and pulled Cloud into a hug. Angeal felt incredibly bad for him, he's suffered so much and mostly because of his own brother, Zack. "Cloud, I'm so sorry."

Cloud nodded his head, tears falling from his eyes. "I know."

Cloud's door then opened revealing Genesis and Sephiroth on the other side. Sephiroth huffed when he saw Angeal and Cloud embracing. "What the hell's going on here?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud quickly pulled away from Angeal and looked down. "We're just talking." Angeal confirmed and Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Well, talking time is over, bitches. Angeal let's go." Sephiroth demanded and Angeal stood up. Giving Cloud a sympathetic look, Angeal exited the room following Sephiroth. Genesis looked at Cloud and smirked. "Loveless Act I." He then walked away following Angeal and Sephiroth.

Cloud felt like dying.

Shortly after Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis left, Cloud had fallen asleep. He was so emotionally drained that he needed some rest. Little did he know, someone was standing by his bed looking down at him. "Cloud."

Cloud murmured and turned over. /_ What do they want now? /_Sleepy, Cloud sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Wha-?" He asked seeing a blurry figure standing in front of him. After a few seconds, his vision focused and he held his breathe. /_ No... _/ Zack was standing there right before his eyes. "We need to talk."

Cloud tried staying calm. "There's nothing to discuss."

"I think there is. You know that my friendship with Leon is over because of you?" Zack asked.

"It's not my fault you can't keep your friends." Cloud replied coldly.

Zack glared. "You've caused me so much trouble lately, you know that?"

"Not as much as you've caused me." Cloud looked up at him. "Just leave me alone."

"I wish you would have left me alone before any of this happened." Zack replied frustrated.

"Well, I didn't ask you to save me in the hall way last week now did I?" Cloud said.

Zack sighed and sat down on the bed next to Cloud. "How did this happen?"

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked, curious to find out what he meant.

"Us. We started off so good, but then things went wrong. Maybe, it's my fault, but I didn't come here to blame anyone." Zack said turning to look at Cloud. "You know I can't get you off my mind, right?"

Cloud blushed. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Zack shook his head. "Neither do I, but it depends on how you look at it."

"Zack..." Cloud said a whisper.

Zack looked him straight in the eye. Cloud looked down at the floor and blushed. "Despite it all, I-I still love you. I know, I know you don't feel the same, but it doesn't matter, because there's this raging fire inside of me that refuses to die. Zack, I love you." Cloud looked up at Zack. "So very much."

"Cloud, I -"

"I know, you love Aerith." Cloud looked down, but Zack lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. "No, Cloud. Not Aerith...you." Zack then pressed his lips against Clouds. The whole world then stopped. Cloud's cheeks turned pink and his palms became sweaty. /_ Is this real? / _Even if it wasn't real, Cloud was enjoying every minute of it. Zack's kiss was so gentle, yet so passionate at the same time. Cloud felt Zack's desire burning on his lips.

/ _Zack, I love you. /_

* * *

End of chapter 7. YAY ZACK/CLOUD! Finally, right? Thanks to all that reviewed and voted in my poll. Please review and vote in my poll! Thank you all so much!

Chapter 7 coming soon.


	8. Surrounded by uncertainty I'm so unsure

**Some Where I Belong**

Chapter 8

_Surrounded by uncertainty I'm so unsure_

"I don't think I can do this." Cloud said hiding behind Zack, scared.

"Yes, you can. Everything is going to be ok, besides, you have me." Zack reassured Cloud, kissing him on his forehead.

Cloud blushed and looked down. "I'm not sure."

Zack grabbed Cloud's hand and lifted up his chin to make eye contact with him. "Listen, there's nothing to be afraid of, ok? Let them talk, let them stare, it doesn't matter what they think. The only thing that matters now is us."

Cloud blushed. "I-I guess you're right." /_ Us... /_

Cloud still had trouble comprehending all that happened this last week. He went out on a date with Zack that ended in total disaster, which caused him to attempt suicide. Surprisingly, he survived, but became bed-ridden for a whole week. Yazoo's cut was healing well and he decided to go back to school when Cloud did. Sephiroth covered well and told the school Cloud was having surgery done and that he'd be out for awhile. Kadaj and Loz however, weren't doing so well themselves. They had come home torn up and bleeding, they had gotten into a fight and obviously lost. Sephiroth was ferociously pissed and bitched at them for a whole hour, he demanded to know who it was that beat them up, but Kadaj and Loz refused to answer. So, they both received a bitch slap to the face by Sephiroth. Kadaj and Loz are still healing at the moment, but have yet to name their attacker. Of course Yazoo, being the fighter he is, told Kadaj and Loz that if they would just say who their attacker was, that he'd take him out immediately. Cloud felt incredibly guilty. Loz had told Cloud that he and Kadaj were going to a party and if Cloud would've just told Sephiroth the truth that day, it could have been avoided. Though the biggest shocker this week was when Zack had kissed Cloud. Not only that, but Zack had said Cloud's name for the first time that day. The very first time! That made Cloud so incredibly happy. They aren't exactly a couple, but they're more than friends. Cloud was content with just that, for now.

"So, are ready?" Zack asked.

Cloud nodded. "Not really, but can't stand here forever right?"

Zack shook his head. "Nope."

Cloud sighed and latched on to Zack's arm. "A-Alright then."

Zack smiled. "Let's go."

They then walked into the entrance of the school. This had to be one of the most terrifying moments of Cloud's life. Ironically, he was more frightened walking in the school with Zack, than he was walking alone. /_Ok, ok just breathe. I'll be fine...right? Oh no! This is no time to start hyperventilating. Breathe, breathe. / _Cloud thought, trying to calm himself. What was everyone going to think? What would they say? What would they do? Cloud had no idea, but he could feel himself becoming faint. Almost immediately, he heard people gasp, he felt eyes burning holes in his back, he heard the whispers and felt the tense atmosphere. Cloud wanted to cry, he couldn't handle this kind of tension. No one would support him. That's when he wished Yazoo was with him the most.

"So, Zack! When did you come out of the closet!?" A few boys laughed and Zack glared. "When? After your dad." The boys silenced and Zack snickered and continued walking with Cloud beside him. A few comments were thrown at them as they continued walking. "Fags! Freaks! Sickos! You disgust me! Get out of here, no gays allowed! Do us all a favor and die!"

That's when Cloud collapsed. He slid down on the floor in front of his locker and cried. He couldn't take it; he wasn't as strong as Zack. Zack knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't let them get to you. They're a bunch of prejudice jerks. They don't matter."

"They have gotten to me, though! I can't take it! I can't, I can't!" Cloud cried. "If we've only been in school for about two minutes and it's already gotten to me, how am I supposed to survive all day?" Cloud looked at Zack. "I-I just want to go home."

Zack shook his head. "No."

Cloud looked at Zack teary eyed. "No!? You really want me to suffer don't you? Why can't you just understand?"

"I understand that you're under a lot of pressure right now, but running away from your problems isn't the answer. You think it doesn't bother me too? Of course it does, but I know that no matter what they say, I'm not going to change for them or run away. Neither are you. You're not going home, you're going to stay and stand your ground. You're stronger than you think. Let them talk, talk means nothing. Now get up, hold your head up high and let's get going to first period." Zack said, pulling Cloud up from the floor.

Cloud stared at Zack wide eyed. / _He has such a way with words. Wow. /_ Wiping away his tears, Cloud took a deep breath and they continued walking.

Ding Dong,

Ding Dong.

Everyone piled up in first period quickly. Cloud immediately ran to his seat by the window and put his head down. Zack had followed him and took the seat next to Cloud knowing that the 'Locs' were about to walk in at any moment and he couldn't sit at his old seat next to them. Sure enough the 'Locs' entered the room and immediately Zack and Leon made eye contact. Leon stared Zack down for a few seconds and then turned his gaze to Cloud. He smirked and shook his head. "I think your boyfriend's crying there Zack." Reno snickered and Zack stood up. "Keep your comments to yourself asshole." Reno was a little taken aback by Zack's tone and quickly ran to his seat. Leon looked at Zack once more. "Hey Zack, if he needs a tissue I'm sure you can ask one of your fellow gays for one." Zack then went up straight to Leon's face staring him down. "Make one more stupid comment and you'll regret it. Go ahead! Do it, I dare you." Zack said and Leon laughed. "Fine, I won't say a word about you and your sweet heart." With that Leon went to sit down followed by Vincent.

Zack then went back to his seat and looked at Cloud. "You ok?"

Cloud nodded without lifting his head. He had heard what Reno and Leon said and he felt bad that it was his fault Zack had lost his closest friends. Zack and his friends had seemed so close. Cloud thought they'd accept Zack no matter what, but obviously that wasn't the case. It's amazing how years of friendship can be destroyed in a second. It's sad. Why did it have to be that way? Cloud never had any friends, but he always thought friendship was about loyalty, trust, and acceptance. If those things don't exist in your friendship, was there really any friendship at all? He didn't know, but he knew one thing. If the 'Locs' didn't accept Zack for who he was, then they must have not been true friends. Even though they turned their backs on Zack, Cloud was sure that he missed them.

Mr. Lazard came in and took roll. He then spotted Cloud and smiled. "Cloud! Welcome back! How did the surgery go?" Cloud lifted his head up in confusion. "Huh?" Mr. Lazard raised an eyebrow. "Your surgery?" Cloud then remembered Sephiroth's lie. "Oh, it went fine." Mr. Lazard nodded. "Good to hear. I'm glad you came back. You've got a lot of work to make up." Cloud sighed and put his head down. /_ Joy. / _Mr. Lazard then began the lesson. Throughout the period, Cloud could hear Tifa's whispers and could feel her eyes on him. "Oh my god, did you see Zack and Cloud holding hands this morning?! I know right? It was so gross, I mean if Zack's going to be gay, couldn't he have found someone more attractive and popular? Cloud's disgusting and a loser. I can't believe Zack's choice in men." Tifa gave Cloud a disgusted look. "He's an embarrassment to society."

"So, what would the turning point be in the war? Ah, yes Cloud?" Mr. Lazard asked and Cloud quickly grabbed his bag and went up to him. "C-can I go to the nurse's office? I-I'm not feeling so well." Cloud asked looking down. Mr. Lazard nodded and gave him a note. Without taking a glance back at Zack, he ran out of the room. He ran down the hallway into the bathroom and went inside his usual stall and locked it. Cloud then clamped his hands on the toilet seat and began throwing up. The pressure was getting to him; it made him feel sick physically and emotionally. /_Am I really that disgusting? I must be and the fact that I'm ugly and fat doesn't help either. /_ He looked down at his stomach. /_I ate too much this past week. Surprisingly, Sephiroth had cooked me dinner the whole time I was bed ridden. Sephiroth was good at cooking. He was even feeling generous enough to make Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo food as well. I thought Sephiroth had been on cheap drugs since he was acting so nice. But, I've gained so much weight this past week it's disgusting. /_ He then threw up some more. /_ But, this should help. /_

Zack sat in class alone, worrying about Cloud. He just left without warning. Zack knew, he must have felt sick and most likely wouldn't show up to second period. At break he decided that he wouldn't go look for Cloud, but hang out with Angeal instead. Cloud just needed space and Zack understood that. Besides Cloud, Angeal was his only source of companionship now. Eventually, class ended and everyone began heading to second period. Cloud was still hiding in the bathroom and had no intentions of coming out soon. He felt so drained of life and everything. /_ So tired. /_ He then felt his stomach begin to act up again and he quickly leaned over the toilet. It took Cloud awhile to realize, but when he finally did, he saw blood right in front of him. / _Blood? /_ Oh no.

It astonished Zack how one day he was popular and friends with everyone and how the next day he was an outcast and had no friends. This bothered Zack. He never realized until now how dependant he was on other people. All the girls liked him, all the guys wanted to be him, he was just a popular guy. But, it wasn't like that anymore. Ironically, he was telling Cloud not to worry? Cloud has nothing to lose and nothing to gain. Zack had everything to lose and nothing to gain. It was quite sad actually. Zack tried to keep his thoughts positive though. Today was only day one. He had a whole year to deal with. Zack sighed and began taking notes, while Ms. Crescent spoke.

Yazoo quickly dashed down the hall to his second period class, he was late. He knew he shouldn't have stayed to have a secret make out session with Genesis! "Dammit Genesis! You and your heavenly kisses!" Yazoo shivered in pleasure while running down the stairs. Just as Yazoo was making his way down the stairs, a boy carrying a pile of papers got in his way at the wrong time. There was a collision, the boy's face met Yazoo's hand. Yazoo had shoved him out of his way while yelling. "Out of my way bitch!" The boy lied starry eyed on the floor with all his papers surrounding him. "Damn, these bitches always getting up in my space." He finally got to the last set of stairs and ran down at full speed. Then, the unexplainable happened. He had collided with someone else, but in a totally different way. They were both on the floor in a lip lock. Yazoo blushed and quickly got off the stranger. "Sorry." He apologized. They stayed there in awkward silence for a few seconds, until the blush on the other boy's face began to fade. The boy nodded. "It's ok. Well isn't this awkward?" Yazoo nodded. "Tell me about it, but you do have a nice set of lips there." Yazoo said flirting. The boy blushed again. "Well so do you." Yazoo flipped his hair winking. "Oh, I know." The boy laughed nervously and they both stood up. "Well, I should get going." The boy said and Yazoo nodded. "Yeah, well I guess I'll see you." Yazoo winked and began walking away. The boy then said. "Wait, before you go. May I have your name?"

"I'm Yazoo Strife." Yazoo said walking back toward the boy and he extended his hand out and shook the other boy's hand.

"Vincent Valentine."

Zack walked out of his second period down the hall into the library. A few students were already there reading silently, he didn't see Angeal at first, but all of a sudden, there was an explosion of laughter from the corner of the library. Zack shook his head when he saw Sephiroth and Genesis laughing and conversing while Angeal stayed quiet and continued to read. "And I was like bitch, of course my butt cheeks are real! I didn't get no damn surgery to get a perfect Brazilian butt! Can't you recognize Gods perfections when you see it? Bitch." Sephiroth said rubbing his bottom. "Perfect." Genesis laughed and put his head down. Their loud conversation made them receive some glares from the other students in the library. "SHH!" The librarian said. Sephiroth then gasped and turned to the librarian. "Oh, Hell no! Shut your bitch ass mouth up! Don't you dare try to SHH me you old bitch!" Sephiroth yelled and the librarian gasped. "Excuse me young man! You have no right talking to me like that. Just wait to the principle hears about this!" She then picked up the phone and was about to dial when Genesis grabbed her hand. "Now now. There's no need to call in for reinforcements. We're all adults here and did I mention just how gorgeous those pearl earrings look on you?" Genesis said kissing her hand making her forget about the phone call. "Oh my. Thank you." She blushed. Genesis then moved beside her and whispered in her ear. "You know, I could see myself being with a woman like you on a date, at a restaurant, by a camp fire, in the 'sheets'" He emphasized and by this time she had to fan herself. "Oh behave!" She giggled and Genesis chuckled. " Now, why would I ever want to behave when I can misbehave?"

"Genesis." Angeal said standing in front of the librarian's desk. "That's enough."

Genesis smirked and moved away from the old lady. "I'll talk to you later." He winked walking back to their table with Angeal and left the librarian starry eyed.

"Nice one Good looking." Sephiroth said smacking Genesis in the butt before he sat down. "Well, what can I say? I'm pretty charming, just ask your bro-- I mean ask my grandmother! She always says I'll keep the ladies begging at my feet." Genesis laughed nervously. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Funny, I thought you said just ask your brother." Genesis looked away from Sephiroth and began reading. "Loveless Act II." Angeal shook his head, he knew something was up. "Hey, guys." Zack greeted the trio smiling. Angeal smiled and greeted his younger brother. "Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked and Zack replied. "Just wanted to hang out." Zack looked at Genesis and waved. Genesis waved back with a smirk, but when Zack waved at Sephiroth there was no wave, just a questioning look.

"Shouldn't you be screwing my brother right now?" Sephiroth asked. Angeal glared at Sephiroth, while Genesis chuckled. Zack blushed. "No?" Sephiroth flipped his hair and replied. "Well, why the hell not? Don't you think he's a fine piece of ass? I personally think he's hideous, but I thought you were supposed to like him? If you don't find him attractive anymore, I don't blame you. He gets uglier every day." By now Genesis was finding it hard to control his laughter, while Angeal didn't find it amusing. "It's not that I don't find him attractive. I just think he needs some alone time." Zack replied trying not to sound angry. "Alone time? What that boy needs is a piece of ass." Sephiroth smirked as Genesis continued laughing to the point where he had to lean on Sephiroth for support.

"That's right Genesis. Touch my body." Sephiroth smiled.

"Sephiroth, that's enough. If my brother wants to spend break with us, that's fine." Angeal said sternly.

"Well, doesn't he have his own friends? You know The 'Locs' "? Or whatever those stupid asses call themselves." Sephiroth asked combing his fingers through Genesis's hair.

"We're not friends anymore." Zack said with his head down. Angeal put a hand on his brothers back trying to comfort him. Zack had told Angeal what had happened and he knew that Zack was upset about it, though he wouldn't admit it.

"Why not? Did your ass stink or what?" Sephiroth asked. Genesis then took out some of his cologne and sprayed it towards Zack.

"Sephiroth, stop." Angeal said standing up. "I will not have it." He then glared at Genesis. "You too." Sephiroth gasped. "Angeal! My my my, so defensive aren't we? You need to loosen up, you seem stressed. I know! You, Genesis and I can have a threesome tonight. That should release some of your tension." Sephiroth then began rubbing Angeal's inner thigh under the table. "Sexual tension, that is." Angeal immediately pushed Sephiroth's hand away and sat up. "Come on Zack, let's go." Angeal and Zack then walked away out of the library into the hall.

Sephiroth then turned to Genesis in confusion. "Was I rubbing his leg the wrong way?"

"Zack, what's wrong?" Angeal asked standing next to Zack in front of their lockers.

"Well --

"Bitch!"

Zack and Angeal turned their heads and looked towards the library. "Ah! Open dammit!" Sephiroth yelled. Angeal and Zack peeked into the library and saw Sephiroth struggling to open a soda bottle. "Why won't this damn thing open?!" Sephiroth continued to struggle when Genesis said. "Here, let me try. I have the magic touch." Genesis took the bottle and began trying to open it. "Ah! Open!" Genesis struggled for a few seconds, then handed the bottle back to Sephiroth. "I tried." Sephiroth glared at the bottle. "Magic touch my ass." He then began struggling to open the bottle once again. "Hoe!" Sephiroth yelled and finally opened the bottle. He took a big gulp and put the cap back on. "Ah. Satisfying."

Angeal felt like he could strangle Sephiroth and Genesis right about now. "Come on, Zack. Let's go to the bathroom where we can talk without hearing Sephiroth." They then walked away from the library and into the bathroom.

Cloud began to stir when he heard the bathroom door open. He had been passed out for awhile now. He touched his mouth and saw blood on his fingertips. "What's wrong with me?" He then remembered how not too long ago, he had been throwing up and eventually he noticed he was throwing up blood as well. Cloud assumed that after that he must have passed out. But for how long? What time was it? Why had he been throwing up blood? He didn't know, but all his questions were dismissed when he heard two voices outside of his stall.

"Angeal, I-I just don't know anymore." Zack confessed.

Cloud peeked through the crack on his stall door and saw Zack and Angeal talking. /_ Zack? /_

"What are you unsure about?" Angeal asked.

"About everything. Everything has been happening so fast! First, the year starts off great, then I save Cloud in the hallway and we eventually start to become close when once again I save his life while he tries to commit suicide, after he tells me he loves me and I take him out on a date which goes horrible, I then witness him stabbing himself and I feel horribly guilty, Leon then ends our friendship over something stupid, I go to confront Cloud ready to yell at him, but I felt too bad so I didn't and ended up kissing him when I didn't mean to. I-I just felt so bad for him and Aerith should be back any day now! Cloud's been clinging to me ever since and I feel like I'm leading him on and it scares me because of how natural it is for me to act loving towards him. When I don't love him, yet I have these feelings for him. But, I love Aerith right?" Zack said in desperation and confusion. He had no control over his life at the moment.

Angeal then reached out and pulled his brother into a hug. "Hey, it's ok. This can all be fixed. Don't worry everything is going to be fine."

"I don't know, Angeal. What about Cloud?" Zack asked.

"Cloud, will understand." Angeal assured.

"I don't think so. He wouldn't be able to take it." Zack said knowing that Cloud is very weak at heart.

"We'll let Sephiroth know first, so he can get Cloud some professional help." Angeal said.

"But, I do care about Cloud though."

"But you love Aerith."

"I just don't know." Zack said in confusion.

"Zack, all you need is some time to sort things out in your life. Take some time and you'll be fine. Everything will be clear again and then you and Leon will make up." Angeal said and Zack nodded. "You're right. Thanks Angeal."

"That's what I'm here for."

Ding, Dong

Ding, Dong

The bell had rung and both Angeal and Zack left to class.

Cloud sat there frozen. He felt his heart fall and shatter into a million pieces. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, he couldn't even comprehend it. /_How could Zack?! How could Zack just lead me on like that when he was unsure of himself? How could he kiss me when he only did it because he felt bad?! What the hell!? Am I just s-some toy to be played with? To be kicked around, used and lied to?! Do my feelings never matter to anyone? Why was I even born?! WHY, WHY, WHY!? I'm a mistake a fucking mistake! Was I born just for the twisted pleasure of others?! I want to die! I WANT TO DIE! / _Cloud slammed his fist on the stall door and yelled. "AH!!"

Classes had gone by fast and in no time lunch approached. Everyone was already crowded in the halls moving towards the cafeteria. Cloud however, was still in the bathroom, debating on what his next move would be. Cloud sat in the stall looking up at the ceiling. /_What should I do now? Should I stay here until school is out? Should I confront Zack? I don't know...maybe I should find Yazoo first, he always knows what to do in situations like these. But, if I do tell him, I know he's going to go after Zack with full force and Yazoo fights enough, he'll just get in trouble. Not that he'd care, but I don't want him to get in trouble for me. Though, he's the only one that can help me. / _Cloud then stood up and picked up his bag, he then walked out of his stall and out of the bathroom.

The 'Locs' were sitting at their usual table eating lunch. Reno and Leon were talking about Aerith while Vincent was staring at Yazoo from across the cafeteria. "So, did she say exactly what day?" Leon asked biting his sandwich. "No, she just said that she'd be back sometime this week. She's busy unpacking you know." Reno replied. Leon then asked. "Did she ask about Zack?" Reno pondered for a moment. "Yeah, she did. She asked how he was and if he was excited to have her come back." Leon shook his head. "Poor girl, what did you tell her?" Reno shrugged. "Uh, I told her that he's fine and he is excited to have her back." Leon sighed. "Great, so what are we going to tell her when she sees Zack with Cloud?" Reno chuckled. "Change of heart?" Leon glared. "That's not funny."

Leon then turned to look at Vincent. "Hey, why are you so quiet?" Vincent took his attention off Yazoo and looked at Leon. "Just spacing out, sorry." Leon shrugged. "Space out by all means." Vincent nodded and went back to staring at Yazoo. A few minutes later Vincent felt someone grab his shoulders, He turned around and was met by the gaze of Rufus Shinra. "Hey Baby." Vincent's eyes widened to this comment. "Excuse me?" Rufus then sat next to Vincent and played with his hair. "I want you to love me, baby." Vincent immediately pushed Rufus away from him and said. "Rufus, what's your problem?"

Rufus Shinra: Mr. Lazard's son, Student council president, science wizard, fashionable, spoiled, arrogant, egotistical, narcissistic, and dedicated Vincent stalker. He's been obsessed with Vincent since freshmen year and hasn't been able to get over his obsession, he's Vincent's worst nightmare. Sure, the 'Locs' had threatened him many times and once Leon punched him in the face breaking his nose, but that didn't stop Rufus. Nothing would.

"You've got me working up an appetite and not for lunch, but for you." Rufus said scooting back towards Vincent. This caught Leon and Reno's attention; they both stood up and stared Rufus down. "I suggest you start running, yo." Reno said approaching Rufus along with Leon. "Yeah, wouldn't want another broken nose now would you?" Rufus huffed. "I am Rufus Shinra and Vincent will be mine!" Reno laughed. "Not even in your dreams." Reno and Leon each grabbed one of Rufus's arms and carried him to the trash can. Rufus started squirming violently. "No! My clothes are going to get dirty! You two are beasts!" The last comment made Leon and Reno laugh. They then called Vincent over to open the trash can lid, which he did. With two swings they flung Rufus into the trash can. The 'Locs' began laughing hard when they heard Rufus's girly screams from inside the trash bin. "I'm going to tell my dad! You'll be hearing from my lawyer! Vincent, I love you!"

"Thanks, guys." Vincent said looking at his friends. "No problem, yo." Reno said and continued eating his lunch. "Don't worry Vincy, we've got your back." Leon replied. Vincent nodded and went back to staring at Yazoo.

Cloud walked into the cafeteria timidly and immediately spotted Zack sitting with Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis. He felt the urge to go over to Zack and tell him off, but Cloud didn't have that type of courage at the moment and was too afraid. He took a look around the whole cafeteria and spotted Yazoo in a corner flirting with a few guys, typical Yazoo. Cloud blamed Yazoo's behavior on Sephiroth's lack of setting a good example. He looked towards Genesis and saw that his eyes were also on Yazoo, it seemed Genesis wasn't too pleased with Yazoo's behavior. Cloud then walked over to where Yazoo was and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yazoo?" Yazoo turned around flipping his hair. "What bitch? Oh, it's Cloud! Hello, brother. What's wrong?" Cloud then grabbed Yazoo by his arm and walked him over to a nearby table. They both sat down and Cloud turned to Yazoo. "I was in the bathroom today and I overheard Zack telling Angeal that the only reason he kissed me was because he felt bad for me and he doesn't really care about me."

Yazoo's eyes widened. "What th-- Oh, hell no!" He was about to get up when Cloud held him down. "Yazoo please, don't fight with him. I know you're mad, but I just need your advice on this." Cloud pleaded. Yazoo huffed. "Want my advice? Let me kick his ass." Cloud shook his head. "Yazoo, please don't." Yazoo sighed. "But, I want to! Ah, fine. I won't beat his ass. Alright brother, my suggestion is that you call Zack out on it, confront him." Cloud nodded. "It's always about confrontation with you isn't it?" Yazoo smirked. "Oh hell yeah and if Zack still acts like an asshole, then I'm going after him." Cloud then stood up and said. "Ok. Thanks Yazoo." Yazoo smiled. "No problem. See you at home, ok? Bye." Yazoo then got up and walked away. Cloud looked over at Zack, and just then the bell rang to go to sixth period.

Everyone crowded in the locker room and began getting dressed. Cloud walked over to his locker and saw Zack there getting undressed. He was about to speak, but got distracted by Zack's body. /_ Focus! This is no time to be admiring his body. You're mad at him remember?!/ _"Zack, we need to talk." Cloud said. Zack turned and looked at him. "I agree." Cloud nodded. "My house today after school?" Zack nodded. "Yeah."

/_ Alright, today after school I'll get my chance to get everything off my chest and confront Zack. / _

* * *

End of chapter 8. I have to say I'm satisfied with this chapter. Hopefully, everyone else is too. Please review and vote in my poll! If you guys have any questions that you'd like to ask just let me know! I'll be happy to answer. Thanks to all that have been reviewing and voting! Chapter 9 coming soon!


	9. I start again and whatever pain may come

**Some Where I Belong**

Chapter 9

_I start again and whatever pain may come_

Cloud shut the door behind him and turned to Zack. /_ Alright here goes nothing. /_Cloud looked down and shifted a bit. "I heard you today, talking in the bathroom with Angeal." Zack's eyes widened and, immediately, he put his head down in shame. "It's funny, how someone can lead you on without any remorse." Cloud said looking up at Zack. "How YOU could just lead me on when you're still unsure about how you feel about me and how you still think about AERITH!" Cloud yelled and pushed Zack backwards. "What's so great about her anyway?! What kind of hold does she have on you?! What does she have that I don't?!" He looked helplessly at Zack, who didn't look up. "Zack, tell me!"

"This isn't about Aerith." Zack said looking up.

Cloud laughed dryly. "Ha. Oh really? That's not what I heard." He stared at Zack scornfully. Zack looked at Cloud in confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

Cloud's eyes widened. "What's wrong?! Everything is wrong! You have no idea what I go through on a daily basis, Zack, and your uncertainty and your lying ways just add on more to my stress levels!"

"Lying ways? I haven't lied about anything." Zack said sternly.

"I beg to differ!" Cloud yelled.

Zack shook his head and said. "Look, just because I still think about Aerith, doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you."

"You don't have feelings for me!" Cloud yelled.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh yeah, that's why you told Angeal that you didn't mean to kiss me." Cloud looked at Zack. "Why did you kiss me when it didn't mean anything to you? Just because you felt sorry for me? I don't need your sympathy, dammit!" Cloud frowned. "The only thing I want from you is your love."

Zack turned away from Cloud and went to the window. He leaned against the wall while looking out at the sky. "Love...doesn't just show up to anyone on a silver platter, Cloud. Love is something that comes with time and needs to be nurtured."

"I thought that we both had the potential to love each other." Cloud replied. "And if I'm not mistaken, you told me that you loved me not too long ago."

"I did no such thing." Zack said.

"Yes you did! Don't deny it!" Cloud yelled. "You did and you know it. Remember, before you kissed me..."

_Flashback_

_Zack looked him straight in the eye. Cloud looked down at the floor and blushed. "Despite it all, I-I still love you. I know, I know you don't feel the same, but it doesn't matter, because there's this raging fire inside of me that refuses to die. Zack, I love you." Cloud looked up at Zack. "So very much."_

_"Cloud, I -"_

_"I know, you love Aerith." Cloud looked down, but Zack lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. "No, Cloud. Not Aerith...you." Zack then pressed his lips against Clouds. The whole world then stopped. Cloud's cheeks turned pink and his palms became sweaty. / Is this real? / Even if it wasn't real, Cloud was enjoying every minute of it. Zack's kiss was so gentle, yet so passionate at the same time. Cloud felt Zack's desire burning on his lips._

/ _Zack, I love you. /_

_End flashback_

Zack shook his head. "I may have implied it, but I never said it."

"Implying it is the same damn thing, Zack! You only implied it, because you're too afraid to admit it." Cloud's eyes began to water. "You're such a coward! You can't even admit it now."

"There's nothing to admit. Cloud, I'm sorry if I mislead you to believe that, but I can't say I love you and mean it." Zack replied. "We've known each other only for about a month now. How can I have grown to love you in such a short amount of time?"

"It's not impossible." Cloud replied.

"Yes it is."

"So, what about Romeo and Juliet? They fell in love at first sight." Cloud said thinking back on the love story.

Zack shook his head. "That story is fictional, Cloud. Unrealistic. Besides, what we have on our hands is no Romeo and Juliet story."

"I bet you regret it, don't you?" Cloud asked as the tears streamed down his face.

Zack looked at him in confusion. "Regret what?"

"Saving my life. You regret it." Cloud cried.

Zack looked at Cloud with anger in his eyes. "What? How could you even think that? What kind of person do you think I am, Cloud?! I never regret saving you! Never."

"Yes you do! I know you do! If you hadn't saved me, I would be dead right now and your life would be perfectly fine!" Cloud yelled.

"Cloud listen I --"

Cloud began wiping the tears away from his eyes and began shaking. "W-why are you doing this to me?" Zack looked at Cloud in confusion. "W-why do you lead me on and give me false hope? You know, today I honestly believed that you cared about me. I'm so foolish." Cloud looked down embarrassed. "I should know by now that...I'll never get my happily ever after."

"Don't say that. Eventually, everyone gets their happily ever after." Zack said attempting to comfort Cloud.

"Bullshit." Cloud said looking up at him. "Who are you to be trying to comfort me? I always thought you were such a great guy, but now I know just how blinded I was. You're such a good liar." He glared at Zack. "And don't take that as a compliment."

"Don't insult me, not after everything I had to go through today, because of you." Zack said sternly.

Cloud's eyes widened. "You think that was bad? Imagine having to deal with all that every single day! There's not one day I haven't been taunted, teased, bullied, beat up or insulted! You have no idea how hard it is getting up every day and knowing that today is going to be just like yesterday, absolutely miserable!" He felt his breathe become a little short as he spoke again. "Of course, you'll never understand that, because you're used to being one of the popular kids and looking down on outcasts like me. Do you know what it's like to be nothing more than just a fucking shadow?! I'm not even acknowledged as being a living, breathing person with feelings! True emotions!"

Zack looked at Cloud and saw the desperation and hurt in his eyes. He looked down feeling selfish. "I...I'm sorry."

Cloud shook his head. "No, no you're not!" He yelled falling to his knees holding his chest. "All you care about is yourself and Aerith!" Zack bent down next to Cloud, he put his hand on his shoulder and Cloud violently pushed it away. "Get away from me!" Zack frowned and tried pulling Cloud up, but was slapped in the face. "Don't touch me!" He froze. It was only until after he slapped Zack did he realize what he had done.

Zack stood up and shook his head. "You know what, fine. I'm DONE. I can't take this." He began walking toward the door when he heard Cloud.

"So, that's it, you're just going to walk away?" Cloud said quietly. "Coward..."

Zack then turned around and stormed back to Cloud grabbing him by his shoulders. "What is it! Huh? What is it that you want from me?"

"Your love..."

"Yeah, well your attitude isn't exactly making feel weak in the knees, Cloud. You can't expect me to just love you! You can't! Things take time!" Zack replied.

"Well, then give me time!" Cloud yelled tears falling from his eyes. He latched himself on to Zack's arm and cried. "S-Spend time with m-me. I-I know that you'll f-find love." He looked up at Zack helplessly. "Please. No matter how mad I get...I-I can't let you go."

"Cloud, I..."

"Please! Don't...don't go." Cloud pleaded.

Zack sighed thinking about Aerith. What should he do? Should he give Cloud a chance? Or turn his back? He looked down at the blonde and smiled faintly, such a sad boy. Maybe, he could learn to love Cloud over time or maybe not. But, is this what he really wanted?

"Alright, I'll stay." Zack said embracing Cloud. Cloud clung to Zack. "Please Zack, please...no more lies. From now on, you have to tell me what's really on your mind. I don't think I can take anymore of this..."

With that said, Cloud passed out in Zack's arms.

It had already been awhile since school got out, but Yazoo had to stay after for detention. Today, a boy in class had grabbed his ass and Yazoo punched him out, giving him a black eye and a bloody nose. "Ah..." Yazoo sighed walking down the street. "What is it with all these bitches? I mean I know I have a nice ass, but damn, can't they have a little self control?" As mad as Yazoo had been, he was relieved that the teacher didn't call Sephiroth. If Sephiroth would've found out...he shuddered. "I don't even want to think about what Sephiroth's dumb ass would do." As he continued on walking, he heard a few whistles and honks, but that didn't surprise him though. What surprised him was when a certain raven boy called out his name and approached him.

"Yazoo!" Vincent called as he approached him. "Um, hi."

Yazoo flipped his hair and winked. It was time to get his flirt on. "Hey, there stud." He moved closer to Vincent and stroked his cheek. "What's a handsome man like you doing out here walking the streets right now?"

Vincent blushed. "I-I just wanted to walk you home."

Yazoo eyes widened. "Oh, I see. So, you're out here to walk little ol' sexy me? How cute. Well, I guess you can."

Vincent blushed again and he nodded. They then began walking down the street. Yazoo could tell from the moment he met Vincent that there was some sort of spark between them. Not to mention they seemed like total opposites. Vincent was a shy guy and Yazoo planned to use that to his advantage. Seduction was one of Yazoo's favorite hobbies.

"So, why did you have to stay after school?" Vincent asked timidly.

"I punched a guy out, giving him a bloody nose and black eye." Yazoo said proudly.

Vincent's eyes widened at the thought. He felt a tinge of sympathy for the poor victim after he witnessed himself what damage Yazoo caused Leon, Reno and Zack. "Why?"

"Because, he grabbed my ass. I mean who does that bitch think he is?! If he was bit cuter then yeah, maybe he would've gotten away with it. But, he was so disgusting!" Yazoo replied.

"You like to fight don't you?" Vincent smirked.

"Like it? I fucking _love _it." Yazoo smiled.

"Wow. Beauty, brains and bronze; you're a triple threat." Vincent flirted with slight uncertainty.

Yazoo raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Are you flirting with me?"

Vincent nodded shyly. "I guess I am."

Yazoo giggled. "Oh, don't be shy about it. I'd totally flirt with me if I was you. Feel free to grab my ass if you'd like."

Vincent's eyes widened and he blushed a deep red. He laughed embarrassed and shook his head. "Um, n-no that's ok."

"You don't want too?! Why not? Do you not like it?" Yazoo questioned.

Vincent stuttered. "N-no, I-I do it's just..."

"So you do? Then grab it!" Yazoo demanded. He knew he was putting Vincent in an uncomfortable situation, but he couldn't help it, he loved every minute of it.

"I-I can't." Vincent put his head down embarrassed.

Yazoo smiled and looked at Vincent intently. "That's quite alright." He then smacked Vincent in the butt. "I'll just do all the touching."

Vincent froze, he felt so violated. Eventually, they reached the house and Vincent walked Yazoo to the front door. "Well, we're here." Vincent said looking down. "Looks like it." Yazoo said lifting up Vincent's chin. "Thanks for walking me home." Vincent leaned in to kiss Yazoo, but the door swung up open revealing a suspicious Sephiroth, an expressionless Angeal, and a pissed Genesis. Yazoo quickly jumped away from Vincent at the sight of Genesis.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sephiroth snapped.

"N-nothing! Why?!" Yazoo yelled.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Genesis said eyeing Vincent in a spiteful manner.

Vincent began backing up. "I-I'm just going to go. Bye, Yazoo." He quickly left and began walking down the street. "No, Vincent wait!" Yazoo called, but he had already gone.

Sephiroth then grabbed Yazoo by his hair and threw him inside. "Yazoo, I will not have you slut yourself around!" He yelled. "Unless...you're getting paid. Then and ONLY then is it ok." With that said, Sephiroth walked in to the living room followed by Angeal. Genesis stood there looking at Yazoo for a second as if he were about to say something. "Genesis! Get in here! I need someone to talk dirty with!" Sephiroth demanded. Genesis then turned away from Yazoo and went in to the living room.

Yazoo felt a pang of guilt. Was flirting with Vincent the wrong thing to do? I mean, him and Genesis were seeing each other right? But...Yazoo sighed and began walking upstairs. He didn't know what to think. Before entering his room, he looked at the door to Cloud's room. Maybe, Cloud would know what to do. Yazoo walked towards Cloud's door and was about to turn the knob, but pulled his hand away. "Cloud has his own problems. I don't want to burden him with mine." With that, Yazoo walked away.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Zack asked as Cloud stirred and opened his eyes. He had been passed out for awhile and was surprised to see that Zack was still there, but his presence was comforting.

"I'm fine..." Cloud lied. He felt dizzy and weak, he didn't know why, but he had been feeling this way all day.

"Well, that's good." Zack smiled lying next to Cloud on his bed. "You had me worried. I almost called Sephiroth up to come check on you."

Cloud sighed relieved. "I'm so glad you didn't." Zack gave Cloud a questioning look. "Why?" Cloud shrugged. "Well, you know how Sephiroth is a total drama queen." Zack nodded. "True." Though, it may have been true there was another reason Cloud didn't want to get Sephiroth involved. He knew that his body was beginning to shut down and if Sephiroth were to find out, he would be forced to go to a hospital and they didn't have that kind of money. Cloud didn't want to be helped, his family's financial problems were more important than his health.

Zack then sat up and flipped open his phone. "I got a message from my mom, she wants me home for dinner." He looked over at Cloud. "So I guess I'll get going." Cloud groaned and grabbed Zack's hand. "Do you have to?" Zack lay back down next to Cloud and ruffled his hair. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow at school, k?" With that said, Zack kissed Cloud on the forehead and got up. He was heading to the door, but stopped when he heard Cloud say. "Wait, go through the window. I don't want to deal with Sephiroth." Zack nodded, understanding, and climbed out the window. "Bye."

"Bye..." Cloud put his head down, distressed, and sighed.

Cloud got off his bed and walked out of his room slowly. As he was in the hall, he could hear Sephiroth's laughter from downstairs. "And I was like bitch please! Like hell if I'm going to give you my number!" He could mentally picture Angeal rolling his eyes and Genesis teasing Sephiroth flirtatiously. Cloud slowly walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Cloud took a look around and slid to the floor, he stared blankly in front of him, remembering the tragic event that took place in there only a week ago. He had put everyone through hell, especially himself. /_ So much has changed since then. I never thought an incident like that would bring Zack and I together. /_ Zack...he thought. Zack had put him through so much, and yet he still forgave him. /_ I have too much of a soft spot for that guy. /_ Cloud thought fondly. Hopefully, now they could start making good memories instead of bad ones. But, there was still something telling him that the worst was yet to come and he loathed the thought. Cloud then closed his eyes and sighed. /_ I hope tomorrow's a better day. /_ But, Cloud knew better than to get his hopes up.

He then drifted off in to a deep sleep...

Kadaj and Loz were moping around the next morning, while Yazoo was off on his way to school and Sephiroth was doing his hair. "I've never seen such a beautiful person in my life." Sephiroth said admiring himself in the mirror. "I bet everyone wants to screw you and, hey, maybe if you're in a good mood, you'll let them." Sephiroth laughed and winked at himself. Cloud sat on the floor in his room looking out the window. He was already dressed and ready to go. "It's such a beautiful day..." He whispered softly looking up at the cloudless sky. This morning he had woken up on the bathroom floor with blood dripping from his mouth and he knew that wasn't a good sign. He disregarded it though and got dressed for school; he wanted to see Zack. /_ I should probably get going. /_ Cloud then got up and headed downstairs and out the front door.

The walk to school was a slow one. Cloud was feeling physically drained and very weak, but kept on going nonetheless. /_ I wonder how today will be. / _He frowned at the thought of yesterday and how everyone had treated Zack and him. Cloud didn't want to go through that again. He then thought of Yazoo, maybe if he stuck close to him, Yazoo could protect him. But, Yazoo wasn't his body guard as much as he'd like to believe so. This was something that he had to get through on his own. No matter what anyone said, it wouldn't change the fact that he's in love with Zack.

Cloud sighed as he arrived in front of the school. /_ I can do this. / _He then walked up the steps and in to the school.

Genesis pushed Yazoo against the wall and stared at him intently. "So, care to explain what that was all about yesterday?" Yazoo played dumb and shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." Genesis glared. "Don't play stupid, Yazoo. You know exactly what I'm talking about. What were you doing with Vincent yesterday?" Yazoo flipped his hair back and replied. "He just walked me home! What the hell, Genesis? Why do you care? You and I are just hooking up, we're not together." Genesis then grabbed Yazoo by his waist and pulled him closer to him. "Now, now, babe, you know it's not just a hook up. You can tell as well as I that there's something way more going on between us and not just that, but remember I'm one of the reasons you and your brothers have food on the table. Am I right?" He said nibbling on Yazoo's neck. "Ah...yes." Yazoo replied. Genesis bit down hard on Yazoo's neck and let go. "I don't want to hear you're screwing other guys now, Yazoo. You're mine. Keep that in mind next time Vincent walks you home." Genesis then kissed Yazoo on the cheek and walked out of the closet.

Yazoo stood there flushed and touched his cheek where Genesis had kissed him. So, did that mean they were together now? He looked down sadly and frowned. "But, what about Vincent?"

Cloud felt painfully eager to run up to Zack when he saw him, but restrained himself and walked calmly over to him. "Hi." Cloud greeted timidly. Zack smiled. "Hey." He then pulled Cloud into a tight embrace. "How are you feeling this morning?" /_ Terrible. / _"Good." He lied and asked. "And yourself?" Zack nodded. "Pretty good, actually. Even better now that you're here." He then lifted Cloud's chin and kissed him ever so lightly, which made Cloud's heart flutter. "Oh, um...wow." Cloud blushed. Zack grinned and slung his arm around Cloud's shoulders. "Come on, let's start walking to class." Cloud nodded. "Ok." /_ What a great way to start the day. /_ Cloud thought fondly, looking at Zack as they walked to class.

All of Cloud's classes had passed by pretty fast today and, surprising, all went well. Leon or any of the other 'Locs' didn't say anything to them and no one else did either. Which surprised Cloud since there was so much hatred towards them just yesterday. It's like the whole school had gone bipolar. It was lunch now and Cloud and Zack began walking to the cafeteria when Zack stopped suddenly and hit himself in the head. "Oh, man I totally forgot!" Cloud looked up at Zack confused. "What?" Zack sighed. "I promised Angeal that I'd have lunch with him in the library today." Cloud looked down and nodded. "Oh, ok." Zack frowned knowing that Cloud was going to spend lunch alone. "Do you want to come?" Cloud shook his head. "No, just go." Zack nodded. "Alright, see you in gym?" Cloud nodded and quickly walked away.

/_ Now what am I going to do? /_

Cloud sulked and walked to his usual corner. /_ Alone again. /_ He thought as he sat down. Cloud sat there for awhile engaging in deep thought, when he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up and, to his horror, there stood Sam and his friends. "It's been awhile, Strife. Just a little too long." Sam said tauntingly. /_ Oh no, oh no, oh no! What am I going to do now? / _Cloud looked down and said nothing. "What, you're not going to talk to us, Strife?" Sam asked threateningly. Cloud remained silent and was grabbed by his hair and forced to look up. "Say something, Freak!" Sam yelled.

"Let my fists say it for him."

Sam and his friends turned and saw Yazoo putting on his gloves, his I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass gloves. Sam glared remembering what Yazoo had done to him last time. "Stay out of this, Sophomore! Unless you want to get hurt." Yazoo laughed. "Bitch please, you should be worrying if you have health insurance or not, because after I'm done with you, it'll sure come in handy." Sam growled in frustration and let go of Cloud and walked up to Yazoo's face. "Is that a challenge?!"

"Like I've said before, it's a fucking promise." Yazoo smirked.

"Then let's do this!" Sam yelled.

"Gladly." Yazoo eyes flashed dangerously.

"OH HELL NO!"

They all looked and saw Sephiroth just arriving at the scene. "You guys are not going to fight!" Sephiroth yelled, eyeing Yazoo intently. Yazoo protested. "Oh hell yeah we are! These sorry excuses for human beings were about to beat up Cloud! Do you honestly think I'm just going to stand here and let it happen? I don't think so." Sephiroth then went up to Sam and his friends and glared great balls of fury. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM CLOUD!" He roared, which echoed down the halls. They quickly ran off, but before they did, Sam eyed Yazoo and mouthed. "Watch your back." Yazoo flipped them off and rolled his eyes. "Like I have anything to worry about." He quickly then ran over to Cloud. "Are you ok?" Cloud nodded gratefully. "Yeah, now that you're here." Yazoo smiled and hugged Cloud.

Sephiroth walked over to them and shook his head. "I'm serious bitches, watch yourselves. I don't need any more sobbing losers like Kadaj and Loz moping around the house, got that?" They nodded and with that said, Sephiroth was off on his way. Cloud turned to Yazoo and sighed in relief. "Thanks." Yazoo smiled. "Any time. Hey, where's Zack?" Cloud sighed. "Having lunch with Angeal." Yazoo nodded. "Oh, well would you like company?" Cloud shook his head. "No, I'll be fine." Yazoo got up and said. "Well, if you need me, scream and I'll come running ready to kick ass, k? Bye!" With that, Yazoo was off.

Cloud sighed and leaned back against the wall. Sixth period had started and Cloud sat dazzled watching Zack undress. Zack looked over at Cloud, fully aware that he was watching him. "Like what you see?" Cloud blushed and quickly looked away. "Um...well, yeah." Zack laughed and shook his head. "It's ok Cloud, no need to be shy. Hey, why do you always change in the bathroom and never at your locker?" Zack asked and Cloud quickly turned away and shrugged.

There were actually a few reasons why Cloud didn't change at his locker:

1. He would get distracted by watching Zack and end up hyperventilating.

2. He was self-conscious of his body.

3. Not only would he be changing in front of Zack, but a lot of other guys too. Which made him feel nervous.

4. He didn't want Zack to see the horrible condition his body was in.

"I don't know." Cloud replied and they left it at that. They then walked out in to the gym where Zack saw Vincent. He hesitated to say hi, but decided not to and sat down with Cloud. "The closer I get to you! The more you make me see! By giving me all you got, you'll always capture me!" Rufus sang seductively checking out Vincent. "Rufus, please." Vincent pleaded. "Over and over again! I try to tell myself that we can never be more than friends!" Rufus said petting Vincent. "We're not even friends!" Vincent pushed Rufus away, frightened as Rufus continued. "And in while inside I knew it was real! The way you make me feel!"

"SHINRA! SHUT UP!" Cid yelled blowing his whistle. Rufus jumped in fright and fell over.

School had ended and Zack and Cloud were well on their way out of the school. "My mom's waiting for me in the parking lot." Zack said looking over at his mom's car. Cloud nodded sadly knowing that this is where he and Zack departed. "Ok." Zack patted Cloud on the back and said. "See you tomorrow?" Cloud nodded. "Yeah." Zack smiled and waved. "Bye." Cloud sighed. "Bye..."

Cloud was rather disappointed to say the least as he walked home. He had expected a kiss from Zack, but knew that he wouldn't get one with his my mom being right there. /_ Oh well, there's always tomorrow right? / _As Cloud was walking, he heard someone run up from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." Yazoo greeted. Cloud was relieved. "Hey." They then began walking home together. "So, how were things with Zack?" Yazoo asked, curious, and Cloud shrugged. "Ok, I guess." Yazoo raised an eyebrow. "What did he do now?" Cloud shook his head. "Nothing, I guess I just expected more, you know?" Yazoo sighed. "Never get your hopes up too high." That was good advice.

The street they usually walked down was blocked off, so they had to take a detour down the alley. Cloud clung to Yazoo slightly, not liking the atmosphere. Even though it was still light out, the alley still seemed dark. "I don't like this, Yazoo." Yazoo looked straight ahead and kept on walking. "Neither do I." They eventually turned the corner into another alley and stopped dead in their tracks. /_ No... / _Right in front of them stood Sam and a gang of guys, not just his usual friends. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Lost?" Sam asked as the gang of guys laughed. Frightened, Cloud stepped back behind Yazoo. Sam noticed. "Oh don't worry, Strife. It's not you that we're after, it's him." Sam said pointing at Yazoo. Yazoo instinctively took his gloves out of his pocket and put them on.

Cloud whispered to Yazoo. "What are you doing? We have to get out of here." Yazoo ignored him. "If you're looking for someone to dig your grave, then you came to the right person."

Sam snorted. "Not this time. You'll be lucky if we let you leave here alive."

Yazoo was about to respond when he saw Sam pull out a knife from his pocket. He then quickly whispered to Cloud. "Cloud, run." Cloud looked at Yazoo, panicked. "W-What?" Yazoo replied forcefully. "Listen to me, Cloud. You have to leave now. I don't want you to get hurt, now hurry, go." Cloud protested. "But, Yazoo."

"Go!" Yazoo pushed Cloud towards the direction they had come from. "Run." Cloud obeyed in a panic and ran.

Yazoo turned back towards the gang and counted them with his eyes. There were about 8 or 9. Nothing he couldn't handle, right?

Sam stepped to Yazoo threateningly. "You know, for being the youngest of your brothers, you sure are the toughest. Kadaj and Loz sure didn't put up a fight like you would. They weren't much of a challenge."

Yazoo's eyes widened and flashed dangerously, he couldn't comprehend the anger that was taking over him. "You're the bastards that ambushed Kadaj and Loz?!"

Sam smirked. "Precisely, and now we've come back for you." He said, pointing his knife at Yazoo. "Come on!"

With that said, Yazoo attacked.

* * *

End of chapter 9. Woo! Thanks to everyone that's been reading my story. I really apreciate it! Please continue to review and vote in my NEW poll. PLEASE remember to REVIEW. Reviews keep me going and give me motivation and I've been getting lack of reviews which makes me sad, but I still write to make the readers happy! Chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Broken wings

**Some Where I Belong**

Chapter 10

_Broken wings_

"Sephiroth! Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted as, he ran into the house. He looked around when heard no response. "Kadaj! Loz!" Still there was no response. Cloud quickly ran up stairs and down the hall; he ran to Sephiroth's door and began banging on it. "Sephiroth! Sephiroth, please open the door." No response. Cloud then slid down on the floor and pulled on his hair. / _No one's home. I should just call the police! Wait...no I can't. Sephiroth always said no matter what we can never get the police involved. But, what am I supposed to do? Just sit here while Yazoo could be dying?! I have to go back, I have to help him. What good would that do though? I can't fight. I don't know how. It doesn't matter, Yazoo needs me. /_

Cloud got up and ran downstairs into the kitchen; he grabbed the knife off the counter and headed towards the front door, but then froze. /..._I don't remember shutting the front door. / _He had left it open when he ran in, but now it was shut. He slowly moved into the living room and looked around._ / Everything seems normal in here. /_ He glanced in the kitchen and didn't see anything suspicious. Cloud looked up the stairs and his palms became sweaty; he walked up the stairs and looked down the hall. All the bedroom doors were shut like they had been when he first arrived. / _Everything seems fine. Maybe I'm just scaring myself. I need to get going, I can't keep wasting time. /_ Cloud turned and began running down the stairs, but stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at the front door. /... / Nothing could have described the fear that came over Cloud at that moment. He parted his lips to speak, but no words were heard. His hands started shaking and his face went pale. He could die. "N-n N-no..." /_ This can't be happening. /_

"Hey, Blondie." There stood the man from the party, the man who tried to rape him.

Cloud couldn't move; he could barely speak. "W-what...are you doing h-here?"

The man smirked as he watched Cloud struggle for words. "Well Blondie, don't you remember? When I said this isn't the last time you'll see me, I wasn't lying."

_Flashback_

_"Come on Sephiroth tell us another story!"_

_"Yeah, we're all listening!"_

_Sephiroth smirked. "Well, I guess I could. Ok, so there was this one time." As Sephiroth began telling his story, Cloud pushed through the crowd of people that surrounded him._

_"And then..." Sephiroth was about to say something, but before he could, Cloud threw himself on to Sephiroth. Cloud was crying and his face covered in blood. "Sephiroth! Sephiroth! H-help me! Please! Help me!" Cloud cried and screamed, he had a death grip on Sephiroth and didn't want to let go._

_Everyone around stared in horror and confusion, they were shocked._

_"Oh my god...is he ok?'_

_Sephiroth looked down at Cloud and was even shocked himself. Cloud looked as if he had just fought for his life. Everyone looked at Sephiroth to see what he would do. Sephiroth stared and watched as Cloud clung to him and continued to cry. Sephiroth didn't know why, but he felt this overwhelming pain hit his heart, and for the first time in his life, he felt bad._

_"There you are!" The man that was fighting with Cloud said._

_Cloud screamed and clung onto Sephiroth for dear life. "Sephiroth, help!"_

_The man then pulled the belt off his pants and held it threateningly. "I swear when I get my hands on you, I'm going to beat your ass!"_

_"Get out now." Sephiroth said and stepped forward to the man. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched._

_"Not until I get Blondie!"_

_"If you don't leave right now, I swear I'll KILL YOU!" Sephiroth yelled and grabbed a knife off the counter. "I will cut your body up into a million pieces, but leave your head, so I can carve myself a pumpkin for Halloween, Bitch! Now get OUT!"_

_Kadaj and Loz then stepped in as well. "You heard him! Get out bitch! Unless you want to get shanked!"_

_Fearing for his life, the man began to walk away, but before he left, he turned and looked at Cloud. "This won't be the last time you see me." He then pushed past everyone and walked out the front door._

_End Flashback_

"And now I've come back. For you." The man said, approaching Cloud slowly. Cloud tried franticly to run, but his feet refused to move. "You may have not noticed, but I've been watching you. Keeping track of your schedule, timing to see how long it takes you to get home from school, examining your house to locate all the entrances and exits. I have this all planned out very well you see." He moved in closer and Cloud began moving back slowly.

"S-Sephiroth, Kadaj and Loz will be coming home soon." Cloud explained. "T-they'll find you and kill you." The man shook his head. "I don't think so. You see, Kadaj and Loz are at a friend's house and Sephiroth has work today, does he not?" Cloud was baffled. "How do you know that?" /_ I don't even know that. / _"All it took was a few phone calls to get Kadaj and Loz out of the house. As for Sephiroth, it helps to know some of his friends. They told me his schedule." Cloud's mind was clouded with questions and assumptions. "I hope you didn't get this information from Angeal or Genesis!" The man looked shocked. "No, no. I'm not ignorant enough to try and contact Sephiroth's two most loyal friends, come on now. But, who I got this information from doesn't matter. I'm surprised that you forgot to mention your younger brother's name. I thought you two were close?" The man questioned and Cloud remembered that Yazoo needed him. He replied. "That's none of your business." Cloud then gathered up the courage he had and said. "I'm not afraid of you and I suggest you walk out of here right now. I don't have time to waste! My brother needs me!"

Cloud then bolted past the man and ran towards the door, but was viciously pulled back and he fell onto the stairs. The man pulled the knife out of Cloud's hand and put it to Cloud's neck. "You're not going anywhere, Blondie. Not until I get what I want." Cloud breathed slowly. "And what is it...that you want?" The man grabbed Cloud's hair and pulled his face closer to his. "You." He leaned in to kiss Cloud, but Cloud began squirming. The man then pushed the knife to Cloud's throat. "Keep moving, and watch what happens to your pretty little neck." Cloud stuttered with his words. "G-go ahead a-and do it. I-I'm not afraid t-to die." The man tilted his head. "Oh really? You seem pretty afraid to me." Cloud shook his head. "I'm not afraid to die...I-In fact, I look forward to it!" Cloud yelled and kneed the man in his stomach; the man gasped and stepped back. /_ Works every time. /_Cloud thought as he quickly got up and ran up stairs. He ran down the hall and ran into his room; he frantically shut the door and locked it behind him. Cloud then ran to his window and tried pulling it open, but it wouldn't budge. / _Ah, it's stuck! Now what am I going to do? / _

Cloud looked frantically around the room for something he could use. /_I could just break the window, but then I'm not sure if that's the best idea. If I break the window, Sephiroth will kill me. Ah! I shouldn't even be worrying about the window! What's more important, the window or me? / _He ran to his side table and pulled the lamp off. Cloud ran back to the window and began breaking the glass with the lamp. He broke the glass successfully and stared at the sharp edges around the window frame. /_ I could fit through and jump off the roof on to the grass and make a run for it, but it might be a little painful to get past these edges. /_

Bang, Bang!

Cloud turned around and looked back at his door. /_ He's trying to break in. / _He took a deep breath and began climbing out the window as quickly as possible. Cloud suppressed a gasp as he made his way onto the roof; pieces of broken glass had cut into his skin. He stumbled out on to the roof in pain and looked down. /_ I have to jump. / _Cloud looked back in a panic as he heard a crash. The man had broken down his door and was staring Cloud down. "Get back here!" Cloud gulped and didn't know what came over him. "For someone who had this planned out so well, I'd say you're failing miserably! Considering that I've already escaped!" /_ What am I saying? / _In an instant the man was running toward him and Cloud took a step back, but flailed as he almost fell off the edge. The man jumped through the window and grabbed hold of Cloud. They swayed and almost fell over the edge. "Let go of me!" Cloud yelled hoping that someone would hear him. "Ah!" Cloud gasped as he was grabbed by his hair and thrown into his room; he landed roughly on the floor and made a desperate attempt to get up and run, but was pulled back down.

"Get off me!" Cloud screamed in desperation as the man placed himself on top of him. The man smirked as he watched Cloud struggle underneath him. "Now, now. Stop struggling, Blondie and try to enjoy this will you?" He then began removing his belt and unzipping his pants. Cloud shook his head frantically and began crying. "Please, please don't! No..." The man put his finger to Cloud's mouth. "Shh." He removed his pants completely and reached for Cloud's pants and began unzipping them slowly. Cloud cried as he did this and pleaded. "You don't have to do this! Please! L-let me go!" The man then leaned down and kissed him; he then moved his hand under Cloud's pants slowly. Cloud shook his head violently and broke off the lip lock. "Help! Somebody h-help me! Please!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. This aggravated the man; he raised his free hand and slapped Cloud across the face. "Shut up you little whore! No matter how much you scream and holler, no one is going to save you. No one." Cloud was stunned. He felt all his strength and hope escape his body and laid there helpless.

There was a loud crash as Yazoo was thrown in to some trash cans. "Had enough?" Sam asked as he watched Yazoo attempting to get up. One of the guys then went over and kicked Yazoo violently in the stomach and, instantly, he was back on the floor. The group laughed sadistically. "See? This is what happens when you mess with us! You're lucky to still be breathing." Yazoo lifted his head and glared at Sam. "You're pathetic. Instead of fighting me like a real man, you get all your followers to do it for you! If you think you've triumphed, you're mistaken. The only thing you've done is made a fool of yourself. Though, that didn't take much effort did it?!" Yazoo was then quickly slashed in the face. "Don't you dare talk to me like that ever!" Sam yelled. Yazoo put his hand to his face and wiped off the blood; he refused to be defeated. He stood up slowly and with all his strength, he charged Sam and started punching him as much as he could before he was pulled off him.

"That is it!" Sam yelled rising from the floor. "Kill him!" Yazoo tried desperately to fight back, but his efforts were futile considering he was up against seven guys by himself. He was hit, cut and beaten continuously, while Sam watched. "Ah." Yazoo gasped as he was thrown into the wall; he slid onto the floor and his head was pushed back by the knife that was pressed against his throat. "It's over. Any last words?" Sam asked. Yazoo laughed faintly. "Fuck you."

"Hey!"

Sam and his group turned and saw a black figure approaching them. "The police are on their way! I'd run if I were you!" They all looked at each other panicked and quickly ran away. Sam gave Yazoo one last glare. "We'll be back for you." With that said, he ran off. The figure quickly ran over to Yazoo and bent down next to him. "Hey, are you ok?" Yazoo looked at the figure and smiled faintly, even though his vision was a little blurry, he'd know that face anywhere. "Vincent, my knight in shining black armor." Vincent chuckled and put his hand against Yazoo's cheek. "You look pretty bad. We need to get you to a hospital right away." Yazoo shook his head in protest. "No, I can't. Don't ask why, it's complicated. Are the police really coming?" Yazoo said, attempting to stand. Vincent shook his head. "No. I just said that to scare them off. I knew I wouldn't be able to take them all on my own. So, I improvised." Yazoo smirked. "Clever." Vincent then picked up Yazoo and carried him bridal style. "You still need medical attention." Yazoo nodded. "Just take me home. My brother Sephiroth can help." Vincent shook his head. "Actually, I was thinking about taking you home with me." Yazoo looked up at him confused. "Why?" Vincent then began walking holding Yazoo close to him. "Because, not only am I a knight in shining armor, I'm also a certified man nurse." Yazoo giggled despite the pain and kissed Vincent on the cheek.

Sephiroth waited impatiently for Angeal; he huffed when he saw Genesis enticed by the book store. Sephiroth couldn't comprehend why anyone would want to work here, it was so dull. "Angeal hurry up. I'm not getting any more beautiful you know." Angeal shrugged. "I have to finish my shift. Why don't you go and play with Genesis?" Sephiroth turned and saw Genesis reading. He then strutted himself over to Genesis and pulled the book out of his hands. "Genesis..." Sephiroth said seductively and began rubbing Genesis's inner thigh. Genesis turned and looked at Sephiroth. "Mm...Yes?" Sephiroth then leaned in and kissed Genesis aggressively on the lips. Genesis quickly pushed Sephiroth away and Sephiroth's face dropped. "Sephiroth, what are you doing?" He stared at Genesis in disbelief. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You don't ever pull away from my kisses." Genesis moved from Sephiroth and stood up. "Things change." He looked at Genesis questioningly. "Things change? Things just don't change! Are you screwing someone else?" Genesis closed his book and turned to him. "Actually, I'm screwing your b--" He stopped himself and kissed Sephiroth on the lips. "Ha, of course not. I'm just playing with you." Angeal then appeared next to the two and rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go."

The three were driving down the street when Sephiroth sighed with boredom. He then smirked and said. "How about we spice up this little drive, shall we?" Angeal looked at Sephiroth from the passenger seat. "How about no." Sephiroth then looked at Genesis from his rear view mirror. "What says you good looking?" Genesis smirked. "Ripples form on the water's surface. Quietly but surely." Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Forget your opinions, bitches, I'm running this shit." Sephiroth then pushed on the acceleration and the car began roaring down the street. Angeal held on to his seat. "Hey, hey. Calm down, you're going to make us crash!" Genesis looked up apathetically. "Or even worse, make us get a speeding ticket." Sephiroth continued to push the gas when out of nowhere he saw flashing lights appear behind him. "Shit!" Sephiroth cursed as Genesis, without taking his eyes off his book, said. "I told you so." Angeal sighed and put his hands over his face. "Why do I hang out with you guys?" Genesis quickly replied. "Because, we're sexy." Sephiroth then pulled the car over slowly and the police car stopped behind him. The cop slowly stepped out of the car and headed to Sephiroth's window. Sephiroth looked back at Angeal and Genesis and winked. " Don't worry, boys. I've got this."

Sephiroth rolled down his window as the cop approached. The cop looked at Sephiroth and said. "Ma'am, would you please step out of the car." Genesis almost choked and Angeal suppressed a laugh. Genesis then muttered. "Well, that should work to your advantage..."

Sephiroth flipped his hair and stepped out. "Ma'am, I'll have to check your blood and alcohol levels." Sephiroth then swiftly grabbed the cop by his tie and said. "I know of an easier way to check that." He then aggressively began to French kiss the cop. Angeal almost threw up. After one long minute, Sephiroth let go and asked seductively. "Taste any alcohol officer?" The flustered cop shook his head. "No, I didn't." Sephiroth smirked. "Good." He then opened his door and got back into the car. Before driving off, he looked at the officer. "By the way, nice tongue." With that Sephiroth sped down the road leaving behind a flustered cop. Genesis shook his head. "You whore."

They continued driving until they reached Sephiroth's house. As they parked, Genesis looked up suspiciously. "Sephiroth? Has that window always been broken?" Sephiroth looked up, then glared at the window. "Oh hell NO. First they break my vase, and now the window?! Oh hell no! Oh hell no!" He then jumped out of the car and stormed into the house. Angeal and Genesis followed. "Sephiroth, calm down." Angeal said. "Oh hell no! Kadaj?! Loz?! Yazoo?! Cloud?!" Sephiroth yelled making his way up the stairs. He walked down the hall and stood in front of Cloud's room. "What the hell happened to the door?! Cloud!" Sephiroth yelled. He stepped over the fallen door and walked inside. The room was in shambles. Broken glass, sheets, wood pieces and such were spread all over the floor. Sephiroth looked towards the corner by the window and saw Cloud huddled rocking back and forth. "Cloud, what the hell did you do!?" Sephiroth yelled going to Cloud's face. "Hey, answer me!" But Cloud didn't respond. Genesis stood there while Angeal reached out towards Sephiroth. "Sephiroth, stop it. He doesn't look to well." Sephiroth shrugged Angeal off and grabbed Cloud by his arm. Cloud immediately pulled away from Sephiroth.

"Don't touch me!" Cloud screamed.

Sephiroth gave Cloud a questioning look. Angeal looked down at Cloud and realized he was bleeding. "Sephiroth, he needs medical attention." Sephiroth glared. "Cloud, get up." Cloud shook his head. "I said get up, dammit!" Cloud then yelled back. "I c-cant!" Sephiroth was about to grab Cloud, but Angeal pulled him back. Angeal moved Sephiroth aside, despite his protest, and bent down next to Cloud. He smiled softly and asked. "Hey, are you ok?" Cloud shook his head, looking down. "Let us help you, Cloud." Angeal gently put his hand on Cloud's and Cloud yelled, pulling his hand away. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Angeal quickly backed away and stood up. Genesis examined Cloud from top to bottom and said. "I know what happened." Sephiroth and Angeal looked at him. "How would you know?" Sephiroth asked. "I can tell by examining him. That, and I'm a genius." Genesis confirmed. "What happened?" Angeal asked.

Genesis opened his book and began reading. "He was raped."

Sephiroth froze and Angeal put his hand over his mouth and walked out of the room. Cloud then began sobbing; he had fought, kicked, yelled and screamed. But all his efforts were useless; no one heard him. He thought that maybe one of the neighbors was guaranteed to hear, but the neighbors knew better than to get involved with the Strife family. Sephiroth had them fear stricken. Genesis closed his book and walked over to Cloud, he then bent down next to him. "Can you stand?" Cloud shook his head. "Cloud, let us get you help. You can't sit in this corner forever. You need support." Cloud shook his head. "Let's not be difficult now." Genesis proceeded. "Willingly or unwillingly, we're getting you out of this room. Now, either submit or I'll use force." Sephiroth then said, "Drag him if you have to." Cloud continued sobbing and Angeal walked back into the room. "Stop it! Don't talk to him like that." Sephiroth and Genesis looked back at Angeal. Angeal then walked back over to Cloud and pulled him up slowly; he then lifted him up and carried him in his arms. "Let's go."

"Where do you suggest we go exactly, Angeal?" Sephiroth asked.

"To the hospital." Angeal said, walking out of the room as they followed.

Sephiroth's eye twitched. "We can't go to the hospital, you know that!"

"Sephiroth, listen to me. Cloud needs help. Help that we can't provide him with here. He needs professional help." Angeal insisted.

"I don't have the money, Angeal." Sephiroth replied.

"But Angeal does. Your offering to pay aren't you, Angeal?" Genesis suggested.

Angeal nodded. "I've got it covered, Sephiroth."

"They'll need a guardian's signature though." Sephiroth added.

"You're good at forging, Sephiroth." Genesis smirked.

"And what'll they think when the parents never show up to visit Cloud in the hospital?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Throw a wig on me and call me mother. Angeal can be daddy dearest." Genesis said with a sly grin.

Sephiroth and Angeal looked at each other. "It could work..." Sephiroth thought. "But if we get caught. I'm screwed." Genesis then grew impatient. "There's no time to debate it. We need to get Cloud to the hospital while he still has the evidence on him." Sephiroth cursed. "Dammit! We have to get the police involved don't we?!" Angeal nodded. "Everything will be fine."

Sephiroth sighed and all three walked out of the house into the car. Angeal opened the car door and placed Cloud in the back seat with Genesis. Sephiroth sat in the driver's seat and Angeal in the passenger. Sephiroth backed out of the driveway and drove off down the street. As they drove, Cloud stared out the window lifeless as he looked up at the sky. The clouds drifted slowly and calmly. The sun was out and was slowly fading; he knew there probably was a gentle breeze as well. It was evening by now. Cloud admired how well the shades of purple, orange and yellow mixed together to create a beautiful sunset. /_ It's such a beautiful day... /_

Yazoo moaned softly as Vincent nibbled on his neck. "Be gentle." Vincent stopped and looked at him. "Am I hurting you?" Yazoo shook his head. "No, but I'm still sore from getting jumped, remember?" Vincent stroked Yazoo's hair affectionately. "But I'm taking good care of you aren't I?" Yazoo nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think you can do much about broken bones." Vincent stood up immediately. "Why didn't you tell me?" Yazoo shifted painfully. "I'm a tough cookie. I can handle myself." Vincent shook his head. "We have to get you to the hospital." Yazoo grabbed Vincent by his collar and pulled him into a kiss. "When I'm better, Vincent. I want to have sex with you." He then began to kiss Vincent more passionately. Vincent pulled away. "What?" Yazoo gave him a questioning look. "I said I want to have sex with you." Vincent held Yazoo's hand. "But we're not even together." Yazoo shook his head. "I don't care, I want you. I'm craving for your hands to touch every inch of my body." Vincent eyes widened a bit. "You're pretty forward aren't you?" Yazoo nodded. "Yes."

"How about we get you to the hospital first?" Vincent said, picking Yazoo up in his arms. He then leaned down and kissed Yazoo. As they kissed Yazoo thought about Genesis.

"I'm here to sign in my brother." Sephiroth said to the receptionist. "He needs immediate attention." She nodded and called in a nurse. "Are you here with a parent?" She asked. "My mother will be here soon." Sephiroth replied as a nurse came up with a wheel chair in hand. Angeal walked over and placed Cloud in the chair. The nurse nodded. "I'll take it from here." She then wheeled Cloud down the hall. "He'll be placed in room 532." The receptionist told Sephiroth. He nodded and the three followed the nurse down the hall. Cloud felt his vision start to blur as he was wheeled down the hall. He felt so filthy and disgusting, he wanted to die. Cloud didn't know how Zack would look at him after he found out. / _I-I tried so hard to stop him. But, he didn't stop; he just kept going and going! I feel so filthy! And dirty and disgusting! Why... /_

_Flashback_

_"Stop!!! Stop it! P-please stop!" Cloud yelled in desperation._

_"You like that? Huh, Blondie!"_

_End flashback_

Cloud immediately stopped himself; he refused to think about it. He wouldn't let himself. Cloud was helped up on the bed by two nurses. They injected him with some pain killers and laid him down. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sephiroth walk into room. Sephiroth walked over to one of the nurses and whispered in her ear. She nodded and spoke something to the other nurse. "Ok, Cloud we're going to begin your examination."

Zack sat on his bed feeling unsettled. He had finished all his homework and had nothing to do. "Angeal should've been home by now, his shift ended about an hour ago." He sighed and laid back on his bed. "I wonder what Cloud's doing." Zack pondered on whether he should go visit the blonde or not. "Eh, better not. Sephiroth will just get mad if I went over there." He put his head on his pillow and sighed. "I just hope he's ok."

* * *

End of chapter 10. Woo! The 10th chapter is finally here. We've come a long way, haven't we? Thank you to all that reviewed chapter 9, you all made me so very happy. Thank you to my beta, who fixes up my chapters. Please keep REVIEWING it's extremely important to me, I don't know how to stretch it anymore than I've already have. Please vote in my poll as well, it's interesting to know who my readers are most like.

Now for my favorite character of the chapter: Genesis!

Genesis just makes me smile. Him and his sly seductive self makes me shiver! Tell me YOUR favorite character in this chapter and why. It'd be interesting to know.

Chapter 11 coming soon. OooOoh chapter 11. Scandalous


	11. I hate this part right here

**Some Where I Belong**

Chapter 11

_I hate this part right here_

Cloud lay in the hospital bed listless. He stared up blankly at the ceiling without blinking, it had been this way since he'd arrived and Zack hadn't come to visit him yet...not once. Angeal informed Zack that Cloud had been in the hospital and Zack really wanted to come and visit Cloud, but he's been so caught up in school and sports lately that he didn't have the time. Cloud didn't blame him; he knew that he wasn't important. /_ I'm nothing. /_Cloud thought as he continued staring up at the ceiling. Angeal comes and visits him weekly, which is of great comfort to Cloud, Yazoo also stops weekly. Cloud was relieved that Yazoo was ok, he was so worried. He did have a few braces on his legs and stomach, but overall Yazoo was doing well. Sephiroth came around once, but it was just to fill out paper work and talk with the doctors. Angeal had Sephiroth contact the police the day Cloud was admitted to the hospital and as of now they were on the search for his rapist. Cloud felt a single tear roll down his cheek as he thought back on the event. He felt _broken._

/_My life seems to be going on without me, if that makes any sense at all. These days in the hospital, these calm unchanging days...It feels like I'm living in a constant haze or fog. I can't feel anything. Nothing physical and very little emotion. Almost as if I'm becoming numb. I have no feeling. As I lay here and rot, everyone else in the world is prospering and living their lives. And for so very long.../_

Cloud turned his head slowly and looked towards the window. /_ I've wanted...to live too. /_

_/ I've been examined for evidence of the crime and the police have come and tried talking with me, but I haven't said a word since I've been here. Not one. I can't speak, I've tried to utter a word, but nothing comes out. I've lost my freedom of speech, I've lost my voice. Did I ever even have a voice? I don't think I ever did. Even if I could speak...no one would listen, no one would care. Who wants to hear my voice anyway? /_

_/ The doctor had told me earlier today that a psychiatrist was coming to see me. I'm dreading the very thought. I don't want anyone trying to get inside my head and break me down. Can't they see I'm already broken? I've been violated enough! If nothing else, leave me my mind. Let me have something left to hold on to. /_

Cloud closed his eyes, he felt like hell. The days dragged on and nothing changed, nor did the healing process. Cloud heard the door open and saw the doctor walk in. The doctor walked over to Cloud and said. "Cloud, the psychiatrist is here to see you. I hope you cooperate." He remained silent and the doctor sighed, he walked out of the room and in walked a tall, lean man with dark hair. He took a seat next to the hospital bed.

"Hello, Cloud. My name is Dr. Luthen and I have been assigned to talk to you. It seems that there have been some traumatic events in your life recently and I'd like to talk about them with you. If that's ok?"

"..."

He looked at a file. "It appears that you haven't spoken a word since you've been here. I don't think it's because you've lost the ability to speak, I just think it's reluctance."

Cloud felt it; he felt the pressure being brought upon him. He knew that he was trying to get to him, he knew he wanted him to break down. But, Cloud refused. "It'll make it much easier on yourself if you'd just speak up now. If we're to make any progress, it should be made quickly. The more reluctant you are, the more time we'll have to spend together."

"..." /_ Leave me alone. /_

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"..."

"How about I start, maybe this will get a reaction. So, how's your relationship with your boyfriend?"

Cloud stiffened and made an attempt to speak, but stopped himself. /_ H-how does he know about Zack? /_

"I see, that got you thinking. Does it make you feel bad that he hasn't come to visit you? If you're not going to say anything, at least nod your head." Dr. Luthen suggested.

Cloud nodded his head yes and the doctor wrote something down. "Do you think it's because he doesn't care about you?'

He nodded yes.

"I see you have some self-esteem issues." Dr. Luthen pointed out.

/_Obviously. / _Cloud thought.

"I've been informed that you've tried to commit suicide a few weeks ago and if this is true, you should've been hospitalized weeks ago. But, obviously you failed." Dr. Luthen pointed out.

Cloud shifted his hand into a fist.

"Tell me, was this failed attempt at suicide because of your boyfriend? Unrequited love, perhaps?"

Cloud felt the words sting. It isn't unrequited love is it? Zack does like him, but he doesn't love him. So would it be considered unrequited love? No, he wasn't going to let this guy get to him, but still...will Zack ever love him? When Cloud didn't give a response, Dr. Luthen said, "So, I'm assuming that's why. I'm also assuming you must not think you're good enough for him. Which leads to your eating disorder, the doctor has informed me your body's in bad condition and shows signs of starvation. Do you think if you perfect yourself, he'll love you then?"

Cloud hesitated slowly, but nodded yes.

"You know, if this guy really cares about you, it shouldn't matter how you look. I don't think he's the problem. I think that you've been self-destructive long before you've had this boyfriend. Which leads us further back. Family problems must be the cause." Dr. Luthen concluded.

/_ How can he know so much when I haven't said a word? Is he that clever or has he talked to someone I'm close to? /_

"It says here you live with your mother, older brother and three younger brothers, is that correct?" He asked.

/_ No, my mother abandoned us. /_ Cloud nodded yes.

"Are you struggling financially that you can't afford food? Or is this a case of neglect and abuse? Judging from your older brother Sephiroth's appearance and ownership of a car, I'm guessing money isn't a big problem."

_/ You don't even know the half of it, he only looks good and has a car because he's selfish and spoils himself. / _Cloud shook his head yes.

"So it's not?"

Cloud shook his head no.

"So it's neglect. Does your mother mistreat you or do you just refuse to eat?" Dr. Luthen asked.

Cloud shook his head no.

"Neither? Well, it has to be one and I doubt it's your mother. I honestly think it's all you. You're the only one creating your personal hell. It's no one else's doing, you've done this to yourself." Dr. Luthen concluded.

/_ Stop it...Stop it! I don't want to hear another word of it. Not another word. My life is hell, but I can't be responsible right? The world is plaguing me; I'm not plaguing the world. I am not the attacker, I'm the victim. Everyone thrives on watching me suffer, they all want me to fail, they want to see me at my lowest, so I can't get back up. It's all one big conspiracy. /_

"It's time to make some changes isn't it? Well, this was a nice session. See you same time tomorrow? Of course. Goodbye, Cloud." Dr. Luthen put away his notes and left out the door. Cloud then slammed his fist on the bed railing. / _I've got to get out of here. /_

"Get in the damn car!" Sephiroth yelled, giving his brothers death glares. Kadaj was getting annoyed. "Will you shut the fuck up and wait! Damn, Sephiroth you whine like a little bitch!" He quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he had just said. Sephiroth then grabbed Kadaj by the hair almost ripping it out and threw him in the backseat. "Sit your ass down! Next time you talk to me like that, I'll rip out the hair on your scalp, bitch! Get in the car Loz and Yazoo!" Loz then walked out of the house and sighed. "I would get in the car, but Kadaj's big ass is taking up all the space!" Kadaj then launched himself out of the backseat and attacked Loz. "What bitch!? What?!" Kadaj yelled punching Loz. Sephiroth was losing it. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" Loz and Kadaj immediately froze and scrambled into the backseat. "Shit!" Sephiroth yelled.

Yazoo then walked out of the house limping a little, wearing heels, a short black skirt and a black shirt rimmed with lace. Sephiroth stared mouth opened. "What are you wearing?!" Yazoo flipped his hair and got in the front seat. "Something fabulous." Kadaj rolled his eyes and Loz said. "You look like a prostitute." Yazoo smirked. "Gettin' boys is how I live. I see nothing wrong with spreading myself around." Sephiroth then sat in the driver's seat and shut the door. "Are you getting paid?" Yazoo smiled. "Hell yeah." Sephiroth smirked. "Good bitch." Loz whined in the backseat. "Where are we going?!" Sephiroth then backed out of the drive way. "To see Cloud, dammit!" Kadaj then asked. "Why?" Sephiroth clenched the wheel. "To make it look like we give a damn, which we don't." Yazoo looked at Sephiroth. "I give a damn." Kadaj then kicked Yazoo's seat. "Who cares?!" Yazoo then turned around viciously. "Kick my seat again, bitch and watch what happens! Kick it! Come on, bitch!" Kadaj was about to kick it when Loz stopped him. "Seriously, just don't." Kadaj slouched and crossed his arms. Yazoo flipped his hair. "That's right, bitch."

"When we get to the hospital, act as normal and caring as possible, but don't look too suspicious either, hoes." Sephiroth commanded.

"Fine, but I'm not wiping his ass." Kadaj added.

"Shut the fuck up, Kadaj!" Yazoo demanded.

"I'm hungry!" Loz whined.

"You bitches are too much!" Sephiroth yelled.

Eventually, they pulled up to the hospital and parked. They got out and walked inside the hospital doors to the lobby. Kadaj quickly began running up the stairs to the floor Cloud was on and Loz followed. Sephiroth then began walking up the stairs slowly, but stopped and turned to look back at Yazoo. "What the hell are you doing?" Yazoo then pressed the button for the elevator. "There's no way I'm walking up those stairs in these heels, hell no." The doors opened and he happily walked in. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and continued walking. All four reached Cloud's floor and walked down the hallway. Sephiroth then turned to his brothers. "Ok, who wants to see him, because I don't." Yazoo pushed past Sephiroth and walked into Cloud's room.

Cloud lay there still staring at the ceiling, but his face was filled with frustration. You could tell he was having an internal struggle. He didn't know what to do, the anger, the sadness, the stress, it was getting to him. So much so that he was at the point of collapse. His heart was racing. Yazoo quickly made his way to Cloud and held his hand. "Hey, it's ok." Cloud's eyes shifted and turned to Yazoo. His eyes were filled with concern and compassion. Cloud wanted to say something, but hesitated. He could confide in Yazoo, right? He could talk to Yazoo, but... /_ I feel so weak. /_

"How are you feeling?" Yazoo asked smiling warmly.

Cloud sighed and couldn't help but feel the warmth overcome him. "O-ok...I guess."

Yazoo's smile widened. "It's nice to hear your voice again."

Cloud looked at Yazoo. "I like your outfit."

Yazoo giggled. "Thanks."

They stayed talking for awhile and Cloud told Yazoo all about his session with Dr. Luthen and how horrible it had been. He also told him how Zack hadn't visited him not once. Yazoo sighed. "Seriously, you should lose this guy, Cloud. I know you care about him and all, but it seems like he doesn't care about you as much as you care for him." Cloud felt his heart start pounding. "But I love him." He pleaded. Yazoo nodded. "I know, Cloud. I know. Just don't expect much from him. He's very selfish. No matter what anyone says, I know he is." Cloud shook his head. "I understand though. I know I'm not special, but I'm ok, right?" Yazoo looked at Cloud sadly. "Cloud, don't say that. You're very special."

"Not to Zack." Cloud replied.

"Fuck Zack." Yazoo said viciously.

Cloud gave him a confused look. "Yazoo?"

"Fuck Zack. Don't let some guy make you feel like you're nothing. Men are stupid, Zack's no different." Yazoo stated.

"What about Genesis?" Cloud asked.

Yazoo flipped his hair. "He may be one fine piece of ass, but that doesn't make him smart. Well...yeah he's pretty clever and witty, but he's still stupid. Because, well you know he's a guy."

"We're guys too Yazoo."

"No not really." Yazoo smirked.

Cloud sighed. "He could've at least sent me flowers."

"And Genesis could've kept it in his pants." Yazoo laughed and Cloud shook his head. "You're dirty." Yazoo nodded. "And I love it."

"Is everyone else here?" Cloud asked.

Yazoo nodded. "Yeah, but they're being bitches so they stayed outside. The investigation's going well I've heard, but they want to meet with mother. The police want to come over sometime this week."

"Mother..." Cloud thought. /_ What are we supposed to do now? She's been gone for years. Sometimes I even forget what she looked liked, how are we going to pull this off? /_

"Genesis volunteered to disguise himself as mother." Yazoo giggled. "Though, I have my doubts it'll work. Genesis is too charming to be a woman."

Cloud shook his head. "I'm not sure if we can pull off this perfect family image, Yazoo."

"We don't have to be perfect. We have to be decent." Yazoo replied.

"I guess."

Yazoo looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Well, we should get going. We're going to be late to school. Not that I care really, but I'm seeing if I can get there early and beat the hell out of Sam."

Cloud shook his head. "That's not wise Yazoo. You're still healing, you're just going to get hurt, or worse."

"I don't care if I was in a wheel chair, I'd still find a way to kick his ass." Yazoo replied.

"What happened to decency?" Cloud asked.

Yazoo shrugged. "Fuck it. Well, I'll see later, ok?" He said standing up and taking Cloud's hand. Cloud looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't leave me." Yazoo shook his head. "I'm sorry, I have to, but I'll be back." Cloud protested. "But I can't stay here, Yazoo. I can't! I can't take another session with Dr. Luthen, I can't take staring at these white walls any longer, it's killing me." Yazoo then replied. "But it's for the best. You look healthy since you've been here and it's safer here, until we get things sorted out, Cloud. I don't want to see you here either, but I couldn't take you out even if I wanted to. It's Mother's decision, but ultimately Sephiroth's forged signature."

Cloud sighed, pained. "I want to die."

"Don't say that. The faster you make progress, the faster you leave, ok?" Yazoo then hugged Cloud. "Bye."

"Bye..." Cloud whispered.

Cloud felt himself on the verge of tears as Yazoo walked out.

"Get out!" Sephiroth yelled as he parked in the student parking lot. Loz and Kadaj hurried and jumped out, while Yazoo stepped out slowly. The bell had just rung when they arrived so their timing wasn't that bad. "Alright, don't get your asses kicked today." Were Sephiroth's parting words as he walked away from his brothers. Yazoo shrugged and walked into the school and almost immediately spotted Zack walking down the hall. He quickened his pace and got up with him. "Hey!" Zack turned around and saw Yazoo heading towards him. "Woah, woah. Easy now." Zack said backing up. "Why the hell haven't you come to see Cloud?" Zack shrugged. "I've been busy with school and sports." "Fuck school and sports! You're going to come visit Cloud soon bitch or I'm taking your ass down!"

"Hey, I was planning on visiting him today, alright?" Zack replied.

"You should have visited him sooner; you don't know how he's feeling right now. I bet you don't even know what happened to him." Yazoo stated.

Zack pondered. "Well, Angeal told me that he had gotten sick."

"He hasn't gotten sick, he's been sick. Not only that, but you lack the other details of what's happened." Yazoo replied.

"What do you mean something else happened?" Zack asked.

Yazoo looked down and bit his lip. "Well, it's not really my place to say."

"Not your place?" Zack questioned.

"You should ask Cloud yourself when you see him. I doubt Angeal would be able to tell you. And you can't ask Sephiroth or Genesis, because they'd come off too cold hearted." Yazoo informed him.

"So you all know?" Zack asked.

Yazoo nodded and Zack sighed. "I'm going to see Cloud after school and find out what's going on." He then turned away from Yazoo and began walking down the hall. "You better!" Yazoo yelled after him. Yazoo watched as Zack walked into his class and shook his head. "He better come." Yazoo turned and started walking to class when he felt someone pull him by his arm. He froze and clenched his fist ready to swing, but he turned and saw a familiar face. Genesis grabbed him and pulled him into one of school's closets and shut the door. "Genesis." Yazoo smiled softly. "How are you feeling?" Genesis asked. Yazoo smiled and nodded. "Better." Genesis nodded. "That's good." Genesis said and kissed Yazoo on the lips. "You look very tempting today. What's the occasion?" Yazoo shrugged. "Nothing special. I look tempting every day." Genesis smirked. "How about we meet up after school? I'll take you out somewhere nice and then we can head back to my place." Yazoo smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." Genesis nodded. "Ok, I'll see you then." He kissed Yazoo once more and walked out. Yazoo smiled and sat down in the closet, he didn't feel like going to class.

Vincent stared blankly at the board; he sighed and shook his head. He couldn't stop thinking about Yazoo. Leon looked at him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Vincent shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just having trouble staying awake." Leon nodded. "Same here, Reno and I hit this crazy party last night. I was barely able to get up this morning." Leon looked around the room and locked eyes with Yuffie and winked. She giggled and looked away. Reno then turned around grinning. "That was a great party. So many hot girls." He then started to drool at the memory. Leon smirked and Vincent spotted Zack. He then asked Leon. "Leon, how long are we going to stay mad at Zack?" Leon looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you think we should talk to him? I mean, he never did anything wrong." Vincent pointed out.

"Dude, he's all gaga over strife, do you honestly think that's right?" Leon asked.

"Boobs..." Reno said aloud staring off nowhere in particular.

"Well, everyone has the right to choose who they want to be with." Vincent replied.

"Vincent, it's CLOUD we're talking about here. Don't you get it?" Leon asked.

"Beer..." Reno smiled.

"What's wrong with Cloud?" Vincent asked.

"Everything! He's a walking combination of every personality disorder there is!" Leon pointed out.

"Ponies...wait what?" Reno pondered.

"Or is it just that Cloud's a guy that bothers you?" Vincent asked.

"What?" Leon looked at him questioningly.

"Oh come on, Leon. I know you can't stand that Zack's gay." Vincent reminded him.

"Zack is not gay. Or at least he wasn't until Cloud came around." Leon snorted.

"You guys are crazy." Reno said.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay." Vincent stated.

"What are you trying to say Vincent? Leon questioned.

"That we shouldn't stop talking to Zack just because he's gay. He's our friend." Vincent said.

"Whatever." Leon said turning away from him. Vincent looked to Reno for back up, but he just shrugged and looked away. "I think Cloud's nice." Vincent said. Leon turned back around looking at Vincent. "Whose side are you on anyway?" Vincent looked down. "I just think we should all be friends again. Cloud seems like a nice guy." Leon rolled his eyes. "Come on, Vincent! Do you know who he's related to? Sephiroth! Obviously, there's something wrong with that family." Vincent looked at him. "Every family has its problems." Leon shook his head. "Not like the Strife brothers. Kadaj and Loz run around like psychos and Yazoo is not only practically a prostitute, but he's mentally insane!" Vincent gave him a sharp look. "Don't talk about Yazoo like that."

"What?" Leon asked.

"Don't talk about people you don't know." Vincent said.

"Your acting really strange today, you know that Vincent?" Leon pointed out.

Vincent turned away from him and went back to looking at the board. Zack sat quietly, secretly listening in on their conversation. So Vincent really wanted to talk to him? That was a comforting thought. Hopefully, Leon and Reno would come around eventually too. Lunch with Angeal isn't that enjoyable, especially since Sephiroth and Genesis are there. He sighed and thought of Cloud. It had been awhile since he had seen the tortured blonde, and he had to admit that he did miss him. Hospital life must be horrible for him, but it's for the best though, right? Just what else had happened that's keeping him there? He would find out today when he goes to visit the blonde.

"Tie him down!" The doctor yelled. The nurses each grabbed an arm and a leg and held Cloud down. He squirmed and tossed and turned, trying to break free.

Cloud calm down!" The doctor shouted and the nurses began to tie Cloud down to the bed. I don't want to be here!" Cloud cried in desperation. He couldn't take another second staring at these white walls; they were driving him absolutely insane. The doctor then pulled out a needle and said. "Now Cloud, time to say good night." He then stuck the needle into his arm and Cloud's eyes and his body relaxed. The doctor and nurses sighed. "Sephiroth will be informed about this. Maybe, he needs to be in a mental asylum instead."

Sephiroth sat at lunch with a large group of people talking about his week day activity. Angeal and Genesis arrived and both sat on each side of Sephiroth. "So, I was like Bitch please! Like I would be caught dead dating you, just talking to you is bad for my image." The group then erupted in laughter and Sephiroth added. "But then I said, maybe you could be my doormat, because I've been needing a new one." The group continued to laugh and Angeal shook his head. "You're so cold-hearted." Sephiroth smirked. "And I love it." Sephiroth then brushed Genesis' cheeks with the tip of his fingers. "You love it, don't you good looking?" Genesis nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Sephiroth grinned. "Kiss me." Genesis hesitated and looked back to see Yazoo sitting at a lunch table with Kadaj and Loz not paying attention. He then leaned in slyly and kissed Sephiroth. "Mm, your heart maybe be cold, but your lips are warm." Sephiroth flipped his hair back. "Oh, Genesis your such the charmer." He then looked at Angeal. "How about you?" Angeal shook his head. "I'm not kissing you."

"Why not amazing in bed Angeal?" Sephiroth challenged.

Angeal choked a little on his food and looked at him. "What?"

"Don't act ignorant, you know you are." Sephiroth looked at him smugly. "Now kiss me before I get into details."

Defeated, he quickly kissed Sephiroth and pulled away. Sephiroth smirked. "That's right, Angeal. I know you wanna make love to me."

Angeal sighed and shook his head; sometimes Sephiroth could be so ridiculous. Yazoo watched Sephiroth from across the room and raised his eye brow. "I didn't know Sephy and Angeal are hooking up." Kadaj shook his head. "They're not, Sephiroth just likes to play with him for his own amusement." Yazoo smiled. "Oh." He then turned and looked at Loz, who seemed to be preoccupied. "What are thinking about?" Yazoo asked Loz. Loz snapped out of his daze and answered. "What?" Yazoo looked away and shook his head. "Never mind." Loz shrugged and went back to staring at Tifa across the room. Tifa stared back and winked. Loz's face flushed and he smiled. Yazoo watched him from the corner of his eye and giggled.

Zack sat in the library at lunch alone; he needed some space.

It was the end of 6th period and Zack was changing in the dressing room when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and there stood Vincent. "Hey." Zack greeted. Vincent nodded and replied. "Hey." Zack shifted uncomfortably after he finished changing and shut his locker. "So..." Vincent then spoke. "I'm sorry for not talking to you. It was dumb." Zack nodded. "It's ok."

"So, you how have you been?" Vincent asked.

"I've been alright, and yourself?" Zack asked.

"I've been good. Where are you headed right now?" Vincent asked as they walked out of the locker room.

"I'm going to visit Cloud. He's in the hospital right now." Zack replied.

"Really, what happened? Is he ok?" Vincent asked with concern.

Zack shook his head. "I honestly don't know."

Vincent nodded. "I see. Well I'll see you later Zack, I have to meet up with someone." Zack nodded. "Alright, see you Vincent." Vincent then ran out the school exit and headed down the street.

Zack was about to walk down the steps of the school when he stopped dead in his tracks. His heart started racing and his palms began to sweat. Could it really be.....?

"Hey, long time no see." Aerith smiled warmly at him.

"Aerith!"

Even though Cloud's body was still and his eyes were closed, he felt a single tear escape his eye and roll down his cheek.

* * *

End of chapter 11! Let the drama begin! Thank you to my beta and everyone that's been reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it and please continue to REVIEW, please!

Also vote in my poll! Please!

Favorite character of the chapter: Cloud and Yazoo! I couldn't decide; I just had to choose both! Yay!

Who was your fav and why? Inform me.

Chapter 12! Coming soon. Drama!


	12. Missing

**Some Where I Belong**

Chapter 12

_Missing_

"So he hasn't come and visited you?" Dr. Luthen asked.

Cloud shook his head. "It's been 3 weeks and I haven't had any contact with him. My youngest brother has talked with him, but hasn't been able to get through to him I guess. Yazoo told me 3 weeks ago that Zack had promised to come and see me and was pretty set on doing so, but something happened." He said looking down. "And he won't tell me what. I know he's hiding something from me."

Dr. Luthen nodded. "Why do you think your brother would hide something like that from you? And what do you think it is?"

"Yazoo doesn't want me to get hurt. And I honestly don't know what it could be that's keeping him from me." He replied.

"Have you talked to his brother, Angeal?"

"He doesn't come see me anymore either." Cloud said sadly. "I don't think he can face me knowing what's going with Zack."

"So the only outside person you have contact with is your brother?" Dr. Luthen asked.

Cloud nodded. "He informs me about what's happening on the outside and likes to keep me company. He also updates me with the latest news from the police. They still haven't found him." Cloud said sadly and sighed. "I don't think they'll ever catch him. They've been holding off on that house visit too. I think they're planning to make an unexpected visit."

"Well, try to have a little faith in our criminal justice system. I'm sure they'll catch the guy. And you shouldn't worry about the house visit. Your mother will take care of that won't she?"

Cloud nodded hesitantly. Dr. Luthen opened his file and began skimming through his papers. "These past three weeks you've made quite some progress. I'm impressed. You've also gained a few pounds, which is good. You've also been more open with me this past week. The other two you gave me hell which caused me to become cold and more analytical with you than compassionate. You're a strong young man, Cloud. You're going to make it."

"Thank you Dr. Luthen."

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked.

Cloud nodded and bid farewell. The door shut and Cloud fell back onto the bed and sighed. /_A lot has changed these past few weeks. My relationship with Dr. Luthen has gotten so much better since our first session. I decided that if he's here, might as well talk to him. It gets lonely in here. And talking about my feelings has helped me somewhat. But nothing can take away this feeling of abandonment. Zack? Where are you? What's happened? Have you forgotten about me? / _Cloud shifted in his bed and sat up. / _Do you know...what's happened? Do you know what a complete stranger has taken from me? I may put up a convincing front, but inside I'm crumbling. Sometimes I can't even let Yazoo touch me because I'm afraid. The doctor can't get too close without sending me into a panic attack. The nurses can't inject me without tears bursting from my eyes. And you don't even know...how much I wanted my first time to be with you. /_

Cloud felt the tears immediately swell up and start flowing down his cheeks. /_ Because...Because.../_

"I love you so much!" He yelled and clenched his chest. /_ I love you Zack. You're the only person that's managed to hurt me this much, despite all the beatings and neglect. The heartache you've brought me makes those things seem so small. Why is it that every time I think I'm making progress, you shoot me down repeatedly? If you don't want me, then don't lead me on! Don't play with me! When you kissed me...when you said you loved me. What was that, huh? What the hell was it!? /_

Cloud sobbed and slammed his fist down on the railing; he then lifted his head and looked out the window. /_ It's either I live with you or I die without you. / _He felt his vision blur and he cried more. /_ I can't take it; I need to get out of here! I need to find Zack. / _Cloud then ripped out the IV and other tubes; he quickly bent over his bed and looked under it to find his personal belongings. He then began to undress and change into his own clothes. When he was finished, he ran towards the door when it was suddenly opened. Cloud stopped when he saw Yazoo and the doctor. "So you've been informed, Cloud?" The doctor asked.

"What?"

"_Mom _signed you out. We're taking you home now." Yazoo said.

"Really?" Cloud asked hopeful and Yazoo nodded. "Yeah, come on." Cloud quickly followed Yazoo out the door and they began walking down the hall. "Make sure you get the bill!" The doctor reminded. Yazoo cursed mentally and smiled. "Ok!" He then turned to Cloud and said. "We don't have the money to pay the bill. Hey, what's wrong?" Cloud shook his head. "I just couldn't take it in there anymore. I have to see Zack." Yazoo nodded sympathetically. "Um, ok."

"Yazoo, don't lie to me anymore." Cloud said, his voice shaking a bit.

"What?" Yazoo asked.

"I know you know what's going on with Zack. Don't act like you don't. It's killing me, Yazoo. You have to tell me, I've got to know." Cloud pleaded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yazoo said, quickening his pace out the hospital doors. Cloud caught up quickly despite the difficulty; lying in a hospital bed for three weeks didn't do wonders for the legs. Once outside, Cloud looked around and saw Sephiroth parked by the curb. "Get in bitches before they call us back to pay the bill!" He yelled and they quickly got in. Kadaj then pointed out. "Won't they just call the police and have them come over?" Sephiroth nodded. "That's why Angeal and Genesis are spending the night until they do. They'll get the bill." Loz laughed. "Sounds good to me!" Cloud gave Yazoo a stern look and they both knew their conversation wasn't over. "Sephiroth?" Cloud asked hesitantly. "What?" He replied. "What about Dr. Luthen? He'll be expecting to see me tomorrow." Sephiroth flipped his hair back. "He's already been informed that you've left. So you don't have to see that shrink again." Cloud looked down. "Oh..." Sephiroth looked at Cloud through the rear view mirror. "Sad are we?" Cloud shrugged. "I got used to him."

Sephiroth Hn'd as he pulled into the drive way. "Get out!" They all quickly got out of the car and walked into the house. When they got inside, Cloud spotted Angeal and Genesis lounging in the living room. Angeal looked like he was pretending to concentrate on the television and Genesis was reading Loveless. They looked up as we walked in. "Welcome back." Genesis greeted. Angeal stood up and looked hesitantly towards Cloud. Sephiroth plopped himself on the couch and snuggled into Genesis. "Traffic was a bitch." Yazoo, with a tinge of jealousy in his eyes, replied. "No it wasn't. We got here quickly, quit exaggerating." Genesis chuckled and Sephiroth glared. "Shut it." Cloud looked up at Angeal as he approached him.

"Hey Cloud, how are you feeling?" Angeal asked.

Cloud nodded. "Ok, I guess."

"Would you like to talk?"

Cloud looked up. "Yeah, actually I would."

Cloud then began walking out the front door out on to the porch and Angeal followed. "Make sure to shut the door behind you, please." Cloud reminded. Angeal shut the door and took a seat on the steps. He began with a sigh. "You're probably wondering why I haven't been visiting you." Cloud nodded silently. Angeal sat silently for a few moments. Cloud noticed the guilt spread across Angeal's face and could tell that he felt really bad. But what could have kept him away? His guilt or his fear? "I couldn't find the courage to look you in the eyes until now. You've been suffering for a very long time and have had the most terrible thing happen to you and for me to hold something inside of me that I know would only hurt you more, I just couldn't go back to see you."

Cloud hesitantly spoke. "What are you holding inside, Angeal?"

Angeal put his hand over his face. "I really don't want to be the one to tell you. I thought your brother, Yazoo, would've been able to, but he couldn't find it in his heart to do it."

"Angeal...you're scaring me." Cloud said confused. /_ What's going on? /_

"Cloud, I'm so sorry. I really am." Angeal shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

"Angeal!" Cloud yelled, tears threatening. "Are you trying to tell me that Zack...Zack's dead?!" He began shaking violently. "B-because he just can't be! I won't believe it!"

Angeal quickly stood up and put a hand on Cloud. "No, no! Cloud, please calm down." Cloud pulled away from him violently. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Angeal pleaded. "Cloud please, Zack's alive! You don't have to panic. He's ok! It's you that I'm worried about."

"I'm fine! J-just tell me what's going on. I'm dying here, I need to know!" Cloud yelled.

"Maybe, you should take a moment to calm down." Angeal suggested, worried. Cloud shook his head. "No! I don't need to calm down. Just tell me!"

"I really don't know how to say this." Angeal began.

"Just say it." Cloud whispered, breathless.

"That day Zack was supposed to visit you three weeks ago...something happened." Angeal started.

Cloud listened intently and felt his heart start to race. "What happened?"

"On his way to the hospital, he stopped." Angeal continued grudgingly.

"By what..." Cloud wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it.

"By...Cloud please. I-I can't do this." Angeal said in aggravation.

"No. No, you can't stop. Keep going; I don't care if it hurts. I've got to know." Cloud said hopelessly.

Angeal took a breath and sighed. "Ok. He was stopped by a girl. Someone he knew from long ago."

"A girl?" Cloud's heart started to race faster as he took it into thought. /_ Does he mean...? /_

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! It can't be." Cloud panicked.

"He was stopped by Aerith." Angeal continued.

Cloud felt his insides begin to rip apart and his head began to spin rapidly. "I-I can't ...." He began to hyperventilate.

"Cloud! What's wrong?" Angeal quickly ran to his side and Cloud shook his head. "N-no! Keep g-going! Don't s-stop talking u-until there's n-nothing left to be told!" He yelled, clutching his chest.

"No, I can't do that." Angeal said, attempting to help Cloud. "No! Don't t-touch me. J-just k-keep t-talking!" He demanded.

Angeal looked away, he felt disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe he was about to put this boy in more pain. "They've been going out ever since. Zack brought her back into his life. Not only that, but it seems that Leon and the rest of them are pleased and have apologized to Zack. They're inseparable." Angeal painfully stopped talking. "That's all."

Cloud clutched his chest and tried catching his breath, but couldn't. /_ How am I supposed to breathe with no air? How am I supposed to live without Zack? /_Angeal wanted to comfort Cloud badly, but knew Cloud was distraught. "I'm all alone." He breathed. /_He never cared, never. He'd been lying to me all along. I've been deceived and tricked. What a fool I've been all along. I can't believe I actually thought Zack would be my chance at happiness. He's become my ultimate source of sadness and suffering. /_

Cloud stood up slowly and looked up at the sky. The clouds were black and the sky dark. "I thought you were supposed to be my angel, my savior." Angeal watched Cloud sadly. "Yet you took my heart and deceived me from the start. And yet you smiled every day I was in the hospital, dying inside and out. You've showed me no mercy or remorse. It was all just a LIE!" Cloud yelled towards the sky. He felt all sense leave him and became listless. It surprised him though when he didn't have a single tear to cry. He was done.

"It's over Angeal." Cloud said. "There's nothing left to say."

Angeal watched Cloud walk inside and shut the door. He then pulled on his hair in aggravation. He really cared about Cloud and even though everything he's done, he'll always love Zack. Angeal would never turn his back on his brother, which made him know he was either on one side or the other.

Cloud passed the living room without glancing at anyone; he began walking up stairs. He was then stopped Yazoo who was sitting on the top step. He then outstretched his arms towards Cloud. "Cloud..." His hands were immediately slapped away as Cloud passed Yazoo by coldly. The hurt was visible all over Yazoo's face. "Cloud?" Cloud didn't respond and walked into his room. He looked around and saw the room was just like he left it, broken. Cloud then walked to the middle of the room and lay down on the exact spot where he was raped. "This is how it should be, always."

Yazoo sat at the top of the stairs still in shock; Cloud never treated him that way, ever. He turned around when the front door opened and saw Angeal walk in and shut the door behind him. Angeal looked up and saw Yazoo looking down at him; he then walked slowly to the edge of the stairs. "I told him." Yazoo looked down. "I know." Angeal searched, but didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, Yazoo." Yazoo shook his head. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault, he had to know." Angeal then asked. "What now?" Yazoo replied. "He faces Zack and Aerith."

Angeal put a hand on his head and sighed. "Oh man."

"Don't worry; I'll be there with Cloud." Yazoo said. Angeal looked at him. "Maybe I should worry then." Yazoo looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

"You're very impulsive Yazoo and I don't want Zack or Aerith getting hurt." Angeal said sternly.

"Yeah, well I didn't want Cloud to get hurt either, but he did. And I can't help it if Zack and Aerith are going to pay the price." Yazoo threatened.

"You leave them alone." Angeal demanded.

"I don't think so. Like you said, I'm a very impulsive person and with just one spark of anger, I snap. If you want to protect them so bad, you'll have to fight me yourself." Yazoo glared.

"Yazoo..." Angeal tried reasoning.

"No! Cloud's hurt and it's all because of Zack and Aerith! I will not stand it!" Yazoo yelled forcefully and stood up. "I love my brother and you love yours and both of us will do whatever it takes to protect them. So come on Angeal! Show me what you can do."

"Yazoo, this is ridiculous stop." Angeal said.

"NO! I'm not going to stop! Never! Until Zack and Aerith get what they deserve! I don't care what I have to do to make sure it happens!" Yazoo screamed.

"Please don't do anything drastic." Angeal pleaded.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Yazoo said and walked away into his room.

Angeal walked into the living room and saw Sephiroth watching reality TV shows and Genesis was reading. "Sephiroth, you have to talk to Yazoo. He wants to go after Zack and Aerith." Sephiroth shrugged. "The worst that will happen is that they'll get into a bitch fight." Genesis looked up. "I'll talk to him. He has no right to go after poor Zack." Angeal caught the sarcasm in his voice and watched as Genesis walked up the stairs. He reached Yazoo's room and knocked on the door. "Go the fuck away!" Yazoo yelled. "Tsk, tsk. Now is that any way to talk to me, baby?" He heard swift shuffling and smirked. Yazoo opened the door and looked down. "Sorry." Genesis walked in and Yazoo shut and locked the door.

"Angeal's upset that you threatened his baby brother. Now, babe, is that necessary?" Genesis asked.

"Of course it is! I'm going to kick Zack's ass!" Yazoo yelled.

"Calm down little one. You'll bust a blood vessel." Genesis wrapped his arms around Yazoo and smirked. "How about we have sex? That always makes you feel better." He leaned in and kissed Yazoo gently on the lips, but Yazoo pulled away quickly. "I'm not in the mood." Genesis persisted. "It'll help you relax." Yazoo shook his head. "I don't need to relax, I just need air. I'm going out." Yazoo said and walked past Genesis. "Yazoo."

"I'll be back." Yazoo then walked out of his room followed by Genesis; he reached the front door when Genesis stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Yazoo then pulled away from Genesis and walked out. Angeal looked at him. "I take that it didn't go well." Genesis shook his head. "He's being a brat."

Knock

Knock

Vincent answered the door "Hello?" "Are you alone?" Yazoo asked. Vincent nodded and let Yazoo in. "What's wrong?" Vincent asked. "We need to talk." Vincent nodded and led Yazoo to his room. "So what do you want to talk about?" Vincent said, shutting the door. "Vincent, I love you!" Yazoo yelled. Vincent froze. "W-what?" Yazoo walked over to Vincent and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I said I love you." Vincent gaped a bit; he wasn't expecting this. "Oh, wow. Um..." Yazoo then kissed him violently and said. "Let's have sex. I can't take it anymore; I need you." Vincent's eyes widened. "What? Now?" Yazoo nodded. "Yes! Come on, hurry!"

"Yazoo, please. Slow down." Vincent said.

"What?" Yazoo asked.

"You're taking this all too fast. You've got to calm down." Vincent replied.

Yazoo looked at him confused. "I thought you liked me?"

Vincent nodded. "I do! I adore you, but is this what you really want?"

"Yes!" Yazoo yelled.

"Ok then." Vincent laid Yazoo down on the bed and began removing his clothes. Yazoo felt his heart race; this is exactly what he needed, relief.

Cloud didn't move when he saw the sunlight shine through his window. He had been lying on the floor all night and his back was killing him. He noticed loud music playing from one of the rooms and assumed it was one of his brothers' radios.

_I will never know _

_Myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel_

_Anything else_

_Until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be_

_Anything till I break away from me_

_I will break away_

_I'll find myself _

_Today_

He got up slowly with his eyes down casted. /_ This is it. / _It had been a very long time since Cloud had been at school and he knew what would be waiting for him: Failing grades, lonely breaks, hungry lunches, hiding in the bathroom, Sam, humiliation,...Aerith and Zack's smiling faces. /_ I bet they're so happy right now, while I...drown in my misery. / _He slumped his way into the bathroom and got dressed. After he was finished, he stared at himself in the mirror then looked down at the floor. This was where he had fought his hardest to escape from the rapist the very first time. This is where he had stabbed himself. This is where he tried to commit suicide over Zack. Cloud kneeled down and touched the wall slowly; he could see some of his blood faded on the walls. He then lifted his shirt and saw the scar where he had stabbed himself. /_A permanent mark of the life I'd chosen to live behind. /_

Cloud left the bathroom and picked up his bag; he walked down stairs, but stopped immediately when he saw the cops at the door. The cops looked up and spotted Cloud at the top of the stairs. "Cloud! Do you mind if we spoke for a minute? We know you're on your way to school." Cloud nodded lifelessly and walked down the stairs. Sephiroth gave him a look and Cloud walked past him. One of the cops then began speaking. "Well, at the moment we haven't made much progress. It's a possibility that your attacker fled the city; we're not sure, but we're looking though. Last time we spoke you were too distraught to give us a description of your attacker so we just went off the evidence we found in your room. Would you be able to give us a description now?" Cloud nodded hesitantly.

The artist took out a pencil and waited for Cloud's description. "He h-had light hair. L-light brown and h-his eyes were light brown too. He didn't have any facial hair, besides his eyebrows." Cloud stopped and the cop spoke and said. "What was the length of his hair?" Cloud replied. "A little above his ears, it was flat too." The cop nodded. "Any wrinkles?" Cloud shook his head. "Was he thin?" The cop asked. "Sort of." The cop nodded. "What about his nose, eyes and ears? Do you remember what they looked liked?" Cloud looked down. "Um, his eyes were a bit squinted, his nose a little long and thin. And his ears were small." The artist finished up the sketch and turned it to Cloud. "Is this what, he looked like?" Cloud felt the air get caught in his throat and his chest tighten as he stared at the picture.

_Flashback_

_"Get off me!" Cloud screamed in desperation as the man placed himself on top of him. The man smirked as he watched Cloud struggle underneath him. "Now, now. Stop struggling, Blondie, and try to enjoy this will you?" He then began removing his belt and unzipping his pants. Cloud shook his head frantically and began crying. "Please, please don't! No..." The man put his finger to Cloud's mouth. "Shh." He removed his pants completely and reached for Cloud's pants and began unzipping them slowly. Cloud cried as he did this and pleaded. "You don't have to do this! Please! L-let me go!" The man then leaned down and kissed him; he then moved his hand under Cloud's pants slowly. Cloud shook his head violently and broke off the lip lock. "Help! Somebody h-help me! Please!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. This aggravated the man; he raised his free hand and slapped Cloud across the face. "Shut up you little whore! No matter how much you scream and holler, no one is going to save you. No one." Cloud was stunned. He felt all his strength and hope escape his body and laid there helpless._

_End Flashback_

Cloud immediately covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming and nodded. The cops looked at him strangely. "Are you ok?" He nodded frantically. "Y-yeah! I-I-I've got to go!" Cloud said and ran away from the house as fast as he could. The police looked at Sephiroth and he shrugged. "Doesn't want to be late." They nodded and said. "We'll be back after school, your mother will be here right?" Sephiroth nodded. "She should be." He then shut the door and locked it. "I haven't even finished my hair. Angeal and Genesis we're going to be late! I'm not fabulous yet."

Cloud broke down on his way to school and fell to his knees. His whole body was trembling and he couldn't stop sobbing. /_AH!!! Why, damn it, why?! Why did this have to happen to me?! I just want to be happy like everyone else! Misery is no longer welcomed here! /_ He held himself and continued to cry. Cloud wasn't sure how long it would be until he tried to kill himself again. /_ Every single day is a nightmare, a nightmare I don't think I'll ever wake up from. I'm so hopeless...so empty. /_ Cloud stood up slowly and attempted walking again, but fell quickly on the ground. He slammed his fist on the ground and cried. / _I can't go on anymore. I'm too weak. / _He laid there on the ground lifeless when he heard a loud honk that made him jump up in shock. He turned to look and saw Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal in the car. "Get in loser, we're late for school!" Sephiroth yelled. Not moving from his seat, Genesis opened the door and Cloud scrambled into the backseat with Genesis. He shut the door and they sped down the street. "What the hell were you doing?!" Sephiroth glared at him from his rear view mirror.

"Giving up." Cloud whispered.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and pulled into the parking lot. "Hurry up we're late, bitches!" They all got out and walked quickly up the steps into the school. Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis sprinted down the hall and left Cloud behind. Cloud looked up and saw his classroom; his heart began pounding in his ears and every step he took felt like he was dying slowly. /_ This is it. I'm going to see him. Oh my god, I can't do this! I can't! I CAN'T! Help...please there has to be another way. / _He reached the door and stopped in front of it, just like he had on the first day of school. He sighed. /_ But there isn't another away and it has to be done. /_ Cloud opened the door and walked into the class.

Everyone stopped and gaped as they saw Cloud walk in, they couldn't believe he had shown up. Even Mr. Lazard was shocked. "C-Cloud, welcome back." Zack looked up from his conversation with Leon and turned to look at Cloud. Zack immediately felt his heart become heavy and sink; he didn't know what he could do. He could hardly breathe. Leon cursed under his breath, Reno chuckled and Vincent put his head down, feeling guilty. Cloud refused to look over at them and quickly sat down in his lonely desk. Tifa looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "So they finally let you out of the funny farm?" She asked which caused everyone to laugh. Yuffie then added. "You should wear your straight jacket to school. It'll become the latest fashion trend." Everyone laughed more and Cloud put his head down miserably on his desk. Tifa was about to speak again when Vincent interrupted.

"Tifa, that's enough. Cut it out." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself Vincent."

Reno then turned to her and said. "What he meant to say was shut up, hoe!"

The class erupted into laughter and Mr. Lazard quieted them down. Cloud did absolutely nothing, but sat there miserably. He couldn't take notes even if he wanted to. He was shaking uncontrollably from anxiety of being in the same room as Zack. The class ended quickly and Cloud ran out of the classroom. He fell to the floor in the hall and began hyperventilating. He didn't care who saw; he knew no one would ask him if he was ok. /_ How am I going to survive second period if I could barely handle first? I can't ditch. I've missed so much school, I wouldn't be surprised if they held me back a year. / _Despite the pain he was feeling, Cloud got up regardless and began walking to second period.

He kept his gaze downward and didn't look up. Cloud walked into class and took a seat. Yet again he heard muffled chatter about him. He sighed; this was one of the classes he hated the most. Ms. Crescent always had an activity planned to ruin his day. It always involved speaking aloud to the class. /_ Great... /_ Cloud then felt something hit his arm; he looked down and saw a folded piece of paper. Curious, he opened it up and read it:

_Hey,_

_If you don't mind, could you write something back?_

_--Vincent_

/_ I wonder what he wants. /_ Cloud quickly wrote back and tossed it to Vincent. Vincent opened it up and read it:

_Ok...What's on your mind?_

_--Cloud_

Vincent sat for a moment, struggling to find words. He didn't actually know how to say it lightly without being so blunt and forward about it. But there seemed to be no other way. He looked around to see if any of the 'Locs' were watching him before he threw it back. They weren't.

_I wanted to know if you knew about Zack and Aerith. If you don't...I kind of wanted to let you know before you see them together and get hurt. Please don't be sad, it's not your fault at all! It's just Zack and Aerith have history and when Aerith left for awhile, she left on good terms with Zack. They were a couple for some time and Zack said he'd wait for her. The only reason they broke up was because Aerith moved away, not because they had difficulties. Aerith is a really nice girl and had no intention of stealing him from you, but it kind of happened. I'm sorry._

_--Vincent_

Cloud held the note in his hands and his mind went into a blur. / _What is this exactly? Was Vincent trying to apologize for Zack, so I wouldn't be mad at him? S, that I could say it was fine and no hard feelings?! This is bullshit. Aerith had no intention of taking Zack from me, ha! She had every intention. When you break up with someone, it doesn't matter if you guys are still on good terms it still makes you SINGLE and available! Zack was single and available, so I took the plunge and we created a bond and yeah he was practically MY boyfriend not Aerith's. But she still considered him HER property. Bullshit. I'm going through HELL because of her. She's the reason Zack couldn't fully commit to me because he knew that she'd come back. /_

Vincent grabbed the note before it hit his desk and opened it.

_Don't apologize for something you're not involved in and, yes, I do know about Zack and Aerith. Thanks for the insight, I completely understand._

_--Cloud_

_/ Like hell I do. /_ Cloud scolded.

Vincent smiled and nodded towards him. Ms. Crescent began teaching her lesson and that was the only thing distracting Cloud from throwing up in disgust. / _Am I that unimportant?__Am I so insignificant? That no one cares about my feelings... / _Surprisingly, the period ended quickly and break approached. Cloud walked over to his usual corner and slumped sadly. He didn't know what to do; he feared that if he let his guard down for one second that Sam and his friends would attack him. Cloud was alert and scanned the hallways to find no sign of Sam. He wondered if it was because they had a new target, which he knew was Yazoo. That didn't make him feel better though; he worried about his brother's well being. Then, as if on cue, he spotted his younger brother walking with a group of his friends down the hall. As long as Yazoo had friends with him, Sam would leave him alone. Cloud sighed in relief and looked up. /_ Life is so pointless. /_ He thought. Everything just seemed so tedious at this point in his life.

Aerith cuddled up against Zack and smiled. "You're so unbelievably cute." Zack turned to her and smiled. "And so are you." He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Tifa sighed. "I just love a happy ending." Aerith smiled at her. "So do I." Reno rolled his eyes. "Would you stop with the romantics? It's bugging the crap out of me." Tifa scolded at him. "Oh shut up, Reno. Just because you don't have anyone." Reno laughed. "I've got plenty of ass." Leon sighed. "Enough. Reno just leave them be." Reno shrugged and began eating his chips. Vincent ignored them all and began thinking about his history homework. Leon then sat up and said. "Bell's going to ring soon. Let's start walking to class."

Cloud sat motionless on the floor in a daze when he felt an electric shock wave go through him. He looked up hesitantly and felt his heart stop in seconds. Coming down the hallway was not only the 'Locs', but Tifa and _Aerith_. She and Zack had happened to be holding hands. Cloud felt his head spin out of control and his heart dropped and shattered into a million pieces; he felt himself become numb and his breath was caught in his throat. His eyes immediately began to water and he couldn't stop the immense pain from going through him. It felt like 1000 daggers had been thrust into him all at once; he felt there was a giant hole ripped into his chest with sharpened edges. Cloud knew that this was it. /_ This is the day my heart stopped and never started again. /_

The absolute worst part of it was that they all walked by without even glancing at him, with one exception. Aerith turned to Cloud with a smug look on her face and kissed Zack on the lips; she looked back at Cloud, then looked away and laughed lightly.

_Please, Please_

_Forgive me, but I won't be home again_

_Maybe, someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_**You forgot me long ago**_

_**Am I that unimportant?**_

_**Am I so insignificant?**_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing __**Me?**_

_Even though, __**I'd be sacrificed**_

_You won't try for me not now_

_**Though I'd die, to know you loved me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I __**bleed, **__I'll __**bleed**_

_**Knowing you don't care**_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake __**without you**__ there_

_Even though, __**I'd be sacrificed**_

_You won't try for me not now_

_**Though I'd die, to know you loved me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

* * *

End of chapter 12. Wow, this was a very emotional chapter to write. My heart hurts right now; I'm trying to keep from crying. Please REVIEW, it means the world to me. Oh, wow...this chapter really affected me. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I really need them. I'm absolutely nothing without them. I'd like to thank everyone that's been reviewing and reading. Also, I'd like to thank my beta and JEENOO for being such a great supporter. She's really helped out a lot.

Please vote in my NEW poll

Chapter 13 coming soon. Utter chaos.

Any personal thoughts? Any moments that got to you? Please let me know because this chapter really hit me hard.


	13. I will break away I'll find myself today

**Some Where I Belong**

Chapter 13

_I will break away, I'll find myself today._

"Cloud? Cloud wake up."

Cloud turned over and his eyes began to flutter. He moaned softly and sat up; he then turned to find Yazoo smiling at his bedside. "Good morning." Yazoo said smiling. "Morning." Cloud answered back and sighed; he didn't want to go to school. "It's time to get ready for school." Cloud tilted his head. "Yazoo, you never wake me up for school. Why today?" Yazoo smiled. "I'm going to walk to school with you, of course!" /_ That's new. / _"Um, ok." Yazoo then walked to Cloud's door and stopped. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Cloud nodded. "Ok."

/_Days have passed since I had first returned to school and nothing seems to be changing. I'm still miserable, failing and good for nothing. I can't seem to get a grip on reality; everything's become one big blur. /_ Cloud began removing his sleeping clothes and put on his school clothes. /_ I'm still a nobody that no one notices. Just another shadow in the darkest corner. / _He started brushing his teeth. /_ It's funny how one moment you're somewhat significant. / _He stared at his reflection. /_ And then the next.../ _He looked down and walked out of the bathroom.

_/ You're nothing. /_

_/ I feel like I'm about to drop off the edge of the world. Which would be ironic, since there is no edge. I guess I'm forever destined to run around in circles, never ending up anywhere and never leaving. I'm so sick of repetition. /_

Cloud walked downstairs and saw Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis conversing in the living room. Angeal looked up at Cloud's presence, but quickly looked away. Angeal and Cloud hadn't talked since he had told Cloud about Zack and Aerith. There really was nothing left to be said between them. Yazoo waited impatiently by the front door. "Come on, Cloud! Let's go!" He quickly made his way to Yazoo's side and they walked out the door.

It was visible that Yazoo was happy to be spending time with his brother. He knew his brother was at the lowest point in his life right now and was happy to be there to comfort him. "Nice day isn't it?" Yazoo pointed out. Cloud nodded lifelessly. "Lovely." Yazoo looked at his brother with concerned eyes. "Small talk's not exactly working is it?" Cloud shook his head. Yazoo sighed. "I'm sorry, Cloud, about what's happened with you and Zack. I really am. Even though I shouldn't be the one apologizing. I can't even begin to imagine how you must be feeling."

"It's ok, Yazoo. I don't care about Zack or...Aerith." Cloud answered dryly.

/_ I lied. /_

Yazoo looked away knowing it was a lie, but chose to ignore it. "Cloud, you deserve to be happy. More than anyone I know and I can't stand watching you like this. You're just so...dead." Cloud shrugged. "Maybe...I should be." Then out of nowhere Yazoo slapped Cloud across the face. Cloud felt his whole body go numb; he couldn't begin to comprehend what had just happened. He looked at Yazoo and saw tears streaming down his face.

"Don't you ever, ever, say that again! Got it?!" Yazoo cried openly and continued. "Cloud, I love you more than anything in the world! You're my best friend and I hate hearing you talk so degradingly about yourself. You're so much more than you lead yourself to believe. You're so much better than Aerith! Zack should be with you right now, not her!" Yazoo yelled. Cloud felt Yazoo's emotions pierce him. He knew his brother loved him, but Cloud never wanted Yazoo to get upset over his problems.

"Yazoo..."

"NO!" Yazoo yelled his shoulders trembling. "I want you to be happy! And I'll do anything I can to help and protect you!" He then pulled Cloud into a loving embrace. "I'm sorry I hit you, but I thought it was the only way to get some feeling out of you." Cloud felt his heart hurting as he hugged his younger brother. They shared each other's pain.

"It's ok, Yazoo. You've done enough for me and I couldn't ask for more. I love you so much and I don't want to see you cry because of me." Cloud explained.

Yazoo shook his head. "If it weren't for you Cloud, I wouldn't have a reason to cry." Cloud felt Yazoo's tears continue to stain his shirt. "No one could ever touch my heart and make me feel the way you do. Otherwise I'd just be hard, mean and unfeeling all the time. I'd be cold, like Sephiroth and I don't want to be that way! You remind me that I'm still human and I'm still capable of feeling love, compassion and _pain._" Yazoo continued to cry and Cloud felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. He never knew Yazoo felt this way.

/_I didn't know my pain had been affecting Yazoo so much. I feel so bad; he doesn't deserve to share my misery. He deserves to be happy. /_

"Yazoo, please do something for me." Cloud breathed.

Yazoo nodded. "What is it?"

Cloud pulled Yazoo away from him and held his hands. "Be happy, Yazoo. Don't dwell on my pain, just focus on being happy." Cloud looked Yazoo in the eyes. "Allow Vincent into your life for real not just partially. I know that you have something with Genesis, but I can tell that your heart belongs with Vincent." He continued. "You know, when no one's looking, I've seen him watching you with so much love and sincerity in his eyes. I believe that he really loves you and he'd really like to be in your life, for real." Yazoo's cheeks began turning pink and new tears spilled over his eyes. "V-Vincent?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes."

Yazoo began sobbing and Cloud hugged him. "I-I love Vincent too!" Yazoo choked out. "And I want to be with him." Cloud rubbed the top of Yazoo's head affectionately.

"Then be with him."

"B-but, Genesis..." Yazoo stuttered.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Cloud pointed out.

Yazoo shook his head. "No he won't! He'll be so mad and I don't want to hurt him."

"You can't keep yourself from happiness just because you don't want to hurt someone else." Cloud replied. /_ Zack sure didn't. /_

Yazoo sighed and took Cloud's words into consideration. For once the tables were turned and Cloud was the one giving advice and Yazoo was the one taking it. "You're right." Yazoo agreed solemnly. He then looked up at Cloud and smiled. "Thank you." Cloud nodded. /_ It's the least I could do for him after everything he's done for me. /_

They arrived at school just in time. The bell had just rung when they got there. Cloud walked into first period and was surprised when he saw Aerith sitting in class next to Zack. /_ Don't tell me she transferred into this class. /_He quickly sat down in his seat and stared out the window, trying to think of something that would distract him from Aerith's presence. /_ Doesn't she see Zack enough? Does she really need a class with him? / _Cloud sighed defeated and put his head down.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Aerith?" Leon Locs asked.

She shook her head. "Mr. Lazard said I could stay in here for first period as long as I like." She smiled.

Tifa rejoiced. "Thank goodness, it'll be so nice having you around. Especially for Zack."

Aerith turned to Zack and smiled. Zack nodded. "Of course."

"You guys are such romantics. Whatever happened to hit it and quit it? That's my motto." Reno stated smugly.

"A dumb motto. You're like a man whore." Vincent replied dryly.

They group laughed and Reno sat up defensively. "Hey! There's nothin' wrong with screwing various women. No boundaries, right Leon?"

Leon smirked. "That's right."

Aerith shook her head. "You guys only say that because you haven't found that special someone. Like Zack and I."

Reno shrugged. "Who said we're looking?"

Leon and Reno laughed and punched each other playfully on the arm.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Idiots."

"You're no saint yourself, Tifa." Vincent pointed out.

"Shut your trap Valentine!" Tifa demanded.

Vincent shrugged. "I'm just stating a fact."

Aerith looked at Vincent. "What're your beliefs on romance, Vincent?"

Vincent smirked. "Hn, wouldn't you like to know."

Reno sat up. "Aw, come on Vincy! Who you screwing now a days?"

"I'm not screwing anyone." Vincent replied.

"Psh, you're no fun Vincy." Reno huffed.

Tifa turned and looked around the class; she smiled when she spotted Cloud. "So Aerith, I bet Strife really must hate your guts right about now."

Aerith smiled. "Why ever would he?"

"Because you took away his man crush." She gestured towards Zack. "Ha! Poor Cloud Strife all alone in the world. I wouldn't be surprised if he committed suicide one of these days."

Zack felt like saying something, but couldn't find the words to speak.

Aerith shrugged. "Well, what can I say? His loss, my gain."

"He didn't deserve to lose anything though." Vincent said looking at Zack. "Cloud's a nice guy."

Leon looked at Vincent. "And you would know?"

"Yes. He's no different from anyone else. He wants to be loved and cared for just like we all do." Vincent explained. "Can you really hate him for that?"

The group went silent. They didn't know what to say, Vincent had them all by there tongues. None of them had ever thought about it that way, not even Zack. Whether it mattered to them or not, Vincent had made a point. Zack felt the guilt slamming against his heart. "Just like all of us, he wants to be loved too."

Vincent nodded and cleared his throat. "There you have it. Now, keep your comments to yourself."

Tifa rolled her eyes." He's still a loser and it's obvious that no one's ever going to love a loser. Especially Cloud Strife."

Cloud had heard it all, from start to finish. He heard everything. / _I don't know why Vincent bothers defending me. Tifa's right, no one's ever going to love me and I just have to accept that, like everyone else has accepted the fact that I'm a loser. / _Cloud felt his eyes begin to sting. /_ But, what if I don't want to be a loser? /_ The bell had rung and Cloud dashed out of the classroom and ran into the bathroom. He quickly opened his stall and shut and locked it immediately. He took a deep breath to calm himself, he knew, he wouldn't be able to handle going to second period today.

/_ How many times have I found myself in this situation? How many times have I run away and hid from my problems? I'm sick of it! /_ Cloud slammed his fist on the ground. /_ How could she? How dare she take Zack from me? How dare her! Zack was mine...mine. /_ Cloud fought back the tears in frustration. / _Mine! I want him...I want him back. But he doesn't want me. I can't even begin to imagine how pathetic I must look right now. But I can't show my weakness, beyond myself. / _Cloud looked up in realization. /_I can't just sit back anymore, I've been letting people run over me for too long. Because I was afraid to fight back, to stand up for myself and since I couldn't do it, Yazoo did it for me. He took a lot of hits that should've been mine. I know I may not be strong or tough and even though I'm still afraid...I have to fight back. If not physically then with words. I need to talk to Zack, I just have to! Maybe after we've spoken I can let him go and move on. I just want a few minutes with him, that's all I ask. Is it so selfish to want that much? / _Cloud sat up. /_ So...I'm going to try. /_

The bell rang and everyone came out of their classrooms and entered the hallways for break. Kadaj pushed his way through the crowd. "Move bitches! Get out of the way!" Immediately people started moving out of his way as he approached. "That's more like it." Kadaj smirked and made his way to his destination. There was quite a line, but he scared it away with his ferocity. He sighed and pressed himself up against the machine. He inserted a quarter into the machine and out came a chocolate candy bar. Kadaj quickly grabbed it and hugged it to himself. "Satisfaction." He sighed. Loz than appeared at his side. "Sharing is caring, it can be fun." He eyed the candy bar and looked up at Kadaj.

"No! Damnit, Loz! Get your own damn candy bar. Besides shouldn't you be dieting?" Kadaj pointed out.

"Am NOT!" Loz yelled.

"And that's what you think." Kadaj pointed out smugly.

"Kadaj I swear I'm going to drop kick your ass!" Loz threatened.

"Oh yeah!? Go ahead and try! I doubt you'd get far with your ASS holding you down!" Kadaj challenged.

They were about to throw down when Kadaj felt his candy bar disappear from his grip. He stopped immediately and looked around; he then spotted Yazoo walking away with HIS candy bar. "Yazoo, what the hell!?" Kadaj yelled. "Give me back my candy bar before I kill you!"

Yazoo flipped his hair and continued walking. "Fuck you, Kadaj." He tore off the wrapper and began indulging in the chocolate. Kadaj and Loz stood there dumbfounded. Yazoo smiled and turned the corner down the hall where he spotted Cloud. Yazoo began to make his way over to Cloud when he felt someone grab his ass. He immediately froze and turned around and punched the person in the face. "Ah! Yazoo!" Genesis held his face. "Oh! Genesis, I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Genesis nodded holding his face. "You've got some punch." Yazoo looked down. "Yeah, I know." Genesis looked at Yazoo intently; Yazoo looked up timidly and looked away from him. "Yazoo, what's going on?" He froze. "W-what?"

"You're acting differently towards me." Genesis pointed out.

"Really?" Yazoo asked.

"Yazoo, stop playing games. Come straight out with it." Genesis demanded.

Yazoo didn't have the heart to tell Genesis that he had fallen in love with Vincent. So, he had to work his way around it. He smiled. "It's just that your good looks and charm have left me hesitant."

"My good looks and charm were never a problem before." Genesis said.

"I guess you're right."

"Sexy, please." Genesis pulled Yazoo closer to him. "What is it?"

Yazoo quickly grabbed Genesis and pulled him into the janitor's closet; he couldn't risk letting Vincent see them. "I've just been worried about Cloud is all." Genesis chuckled. "Is that all? Well we can arrange a therapy session after school or, if you're impatient..." He began sliding his hand down Yazoo's pants. "Then we could just do it now." Yazoo blushed violently. "N-no! After school is fine!" Genesis nodded and pulled away from him. He smirked "Until then my sweet." He winked at him then left the closet. Yazoo breathed and took a few seconds to compose himself. He exited the janitor's closet and continued his way down the hall.

Cloud sat in his corner watching The Locs, Aerith, and Tifa conversing nearby. He didn't know whether now was a good time to be brave or not. His nerves were getting to him. Cloud was in ear distance to hear their conversations. While The Locs were talking, Aerith and Tifa were having a conversation of their own.

"Honestly, I think you're the best thing that's happened to Zack. I mean seriously Aerith, if it wasn't for you, Zack would be stuck with Cloud." Tifa pointed out.

"Really? Ugh, he must have been miserable." Aerith added.

"He was! They were so awful together it was sickening! But luckily you came around and took Zack away from Cloud." Tifa smirked.

Aerith smiled and shrugged. "I'm glad to be of service."

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped talking about me." Cloud said straight out to Aerith and Tifa. The Locs conversation stopped and they turned to look at Cloud.

Tifa laughed. "Excuse me? Just because we're talking crap about you doesn't mean it's an automatic invite into our conversation."

"Well I just made it an invitation." Cloud challenged.

"Can you please just leave?" Aerith asked.

Cloud turned to her and felt his face heat up. "How dare you talk to me? You fucking BITCH!" He felt his emotions come out of him all at once. Zack stepped in front of Aerith and said. "Cloud..." Cloud then slapped Zack with all his strength and the whole group gasped. Zack held his face shocked.

"No! Zack how dare you! How dare you abandon me! What the hell were you thinking!? Do you know what it's done to me!? Do you even know what happened to me?!" Cloud yelled out causing a scene.

"Don't talk to Zack like that!" Aerith yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Cloud screamed at her and turned back to Zack. "Why Zack?! Why did you leave me?! Why didn't you ever come to visit me!? Is it because of this bitch right here?! Huh!? You said that you loved me!" Cloud cried.

"Whoa, whoa! You need to calm down." Leon said putting a hand on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud violently shoved Leon away from him. "Don't touch me!" Tifa then stepped in front of Cloud. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Obviously you must know Tifa since you're ALWAYS talking about me! Can't you keep your mouth shut you slut." Cloud replied.

"Oh! That is it!" Tifa pulled her arm back and was about to punch Cloud in the face when someone caught her fist. "Ah!" Tifa said surprised.

"Why don't you play with me?" Yazoo said throwing her back against the lockers. Yazoo was about to punch her when Leon grabbed him by the arm and twisted it behind his back. Frustrated Yazoo kicked Leon in his 'sensitive' area. "Ah!" Leon groaned. "Back off bitch." Yazoo threatened.

Tifa recovered and grabbed Yazoo by the hair and punched him in the face. Yazoo fell back a bit, but then charged her and grabbed her by her hair. "How would you like a taste of your own tactics, huh?" He then began slamming Tifa's face over and over into the lockers repeatedly. Tifa's screams could be heard down the halls and by now a crowd had formed. Yazoo continued until he felt someone push him back. He left go off Tifa's hair and she fell to the floor in pain, he then looked up and saw Aerith.

"You want your face dented in the lockers too? Alright then!" He was about to grab Aerith when Reno threw him back. "Don't think that you're just going to get away with this!" Reno yelled and was about to punch Yazoo, but his hand was caught and Reno was pushed back. Reno looked up shocked.

"Don't touch him." Vincent said threateningly.

"Vincy what are you doing?!" Reno yelled.

"Stopping you from making a big mistake." Vincent explained and stepped in front of Yazoo. "This needs to stop now."

"You bet it does." Everyone turned around and saw the principal and staff standing in front of them.

"Ok, what happened who's involved in this?!" The principal yelled.

Aerith stepped up automatically. "He started all of this!" She said pointing at Yazoo. "He's the one that pushed Tifa and started the fi---Ah!" Aerith screamed as Yazoo grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the lockers. "Didn't think you were going to get it did you?!" Yazoo yelled as the staff frenzied.

"Security!" The principal yelled and security was there in a flash, they grabbed Yazoo by the arms and held him back. "Bring him to my office now! And Cid please help the injured to the nurse's office. We're going to get to the bottom of this!" Security quickly dragged Yazoo away and Cid helped Aerith, Tifa and Leon up.

Vincent stood helpless next to Reno as he watched them take Yazoo away. He was about to protest it when he felt someone put an arm around him. "You looked so brave back there, baby!" Rufus said cuddling up to Vincent. Vincent immediately pushed Rufus off and Reno punched him in the face. Rufus went flailing to the ground. The principal turned around and rolled his eyes. "Security, bring Valentine and Turk with us! And someone help Shinra up!"They seized Vincent and Reno and Mr. Lazard helped his son up.

"You're such an embarrassment." He muttered and dragged Rufus to the health office. "Vincent, I love you!"

Vincent shook his head and Reno turned to Vincent confused. "Hey where did Zack and Cloud go?" Vincent looked just about as confused as Reno. Where had Zack and Cloud gone?

_Flashback_

_During the fight when Yazoo had stepped in and challenged Tifa. Zack immediately went to Cloud and grabbed him by the wrist. "Let's go." Cloud tried pulling away. "What? Wait where are we going, don't touch me!" Despite his protest, Cloud ended up letting himself follow Zack without struggle. Everyone was so distracted by the fight, they didn't notice them leave._

_End Flashback._

"What are we doing here Zack?" Cloud asked rubbing his wrist which Zack had gripped tightly. Zack turned around and locked the door; he then turned back and looked at Cloud. He noticed him rubbing his wrist. "Sorry about that." Zack apologized and Cloud nodded silently.

"So you wanted an explanation..." Zack sighed. "Ok, a few weeks ago I was walking to class when Yazoo approached me and told me that you wanted me to come visit you, so I agreed to go and see you after school. When school got out that day I was on my way out and was heading for the hospital when..."

"Keep going." Cloud whispered.

"I saw Aerith. She was waiting outside of the school for me. She ran up to me and...kissed me. From there we got talking and we went out for awhile; I had completely forgotten about making the visit to the hospital. Later that night she told me that she wanted us to start dating again. Cloud you have to understand that I've had these feelings for Aerith for such a long time and I honestly couldn't hold them back anymore. So we got back together. But that doesn't mean my feelings for you had diminished all together." Zack explained.

Cloud shook his head. "You're lying. If you cared about me you would have come to visit me without being asked. And if you really had feelings for me, your past with Aerith wouldn't have mattered because I would've been your future." Cloud looked up at Zack. "I saw you walking with her down the hall the first day I got out of the hospital and you walked past me like I didn't exist!"

"You don't know how hard it was for me to see you Cloud." Zack replied.

"You don't know how hard it was for me to see you and Aerith!" Cloud yelled.

"Cloud, I still have feelings for you; please believe me." Zack said reaching out for Cloud.

Cloud quickly moved away. "Don't you dare touch me and don't you dare lie to me!" He put his hands on his head and tried to calm down. "Zack do you even know why I was in the hospital?"

Zack shook his head. "No, I don't. I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry! You don't even care about me!" Cloud yelled.

"I do care about you!" Zack said defensively.

"No you don't! While I was in the hospital, you were out running around with Aerith! You had forgotten all about me!" Cloud felt himself begin shaking.

"Cloud I..."

"I was RAPED!" Cloud yelled the tears bursting from his eyes as he held himself.

Zack stood there stunned. He didn't know what to say or do, he couldn't move.

"I was so torn up after being raped that Angeal had to carry me out of my room and he, Genesis and Sephiroth drove me to the hospital. I was stuck in there for weeks! Waiting and waiting for you! But you never came. I suffered weeks through therapy that didn't help at all! No one could come near me without me screaming out of fear! Yazoo couldn't even touch me because I was traumatized! Even now it's hard for me to let people get close to me! I'm broken, Zack! I'm broken!" Cloud cried.

Zack move forward towards Cloud, but Cloud moved back. "I can still see him standing in my room, staring down at me! I can still feel the imprint of his hands all over me! I feel so dirty and disgusting! I even hear his voice during the day in my head laughing at me!"

"Cloud, please let me help you." Zack pleaded.

"No! You always told me that you weren't sure about us being together because you wanted to be free, then you tell me that you love me and care about me a-and want to help me. No! I'm tired of you giving me mixed signals and signs." Cloud cried. "I-It's so hard to let you near me knowing you'll hurt me again."

"I don't want to hurt you Cloud. I never have." Zack replied."Please, believe me." He said moving closer to Cloud.

Cloud shook his head. "I can't keep coming back to you every time you're in the mood to whisper something sweet in my ear."

"You know I'm not like that." Zack said defensively.

"It's so hard to move on because every time I think you're gone you show up like you always do." Cloud cried. "Stop it!"

"I'm not going to leave you again, Cloud!" Zack replied.

"Well this time it's my turn." Cloud said with all the strength he could muster. "You wanted your freedom Zack, well here it is, you're free."

"Cloud, don't..."

"J-Just leave me alone and go on with your life...with Aerith." Cloud said walking past Zack and walking out of the door.

Cloud broke into a run out of the school. /_What did I just do? Did I just reject Zack's feelings...have I pushed him away forever? I can't believe the words that came out of my mouth. I wasn't submissive and I didn't give in. I stood my ground and protected myself. Is this the first step to recovery? I can only hope. But now what? What happens next? Do Zack and Aerith ride off in the sunset and I sit back not giving a damn? So many questions that no one has the answers to. /_

He ran until he reached the house and quickly entered. He shut the door behind him and slid to the floor. /_ I guess it's over. / _Cloud looked up at the ceiling and sighed. /_I can move on now, without worrying about Zack. It'll be just like the beginning, before Zack told me he loved me, before he kissed me, before he found me lying in the hallway...back to the beginning when I was invisible to him. Stuck in my little corner watching the world pass me by, coming home to Loz and Kadaj fighting about tedious things, even though that hasn't changed anyway. Watching Yazoo dancing in his room to loud pop music, though that might be different now, considering Vincent. I can curl up in my bed and starve as Sephiroth wastes his money on materialistic things. Life will be...miserable yet back to what I called normal. /_

Cloud stood up slowly and walked into the living room; he laid down on the couch and shut his eyes enjoying the peace while he could. The door slammed shut and rambling could be heard echoing throughout the house. Cloud sat up slowly rubbing his eyes and saw a blurry vision of Sephiroth waving his hands up and down like mad. He could also see Kadaj, Loz, Genesis, Angeal and Yazoo caught up in the mix; it seemed like there was an argument going on.

"So I walk in the damn class room and the teachers all 'Sephiroth! Where's your late pass?!' and I was like oh hell no! This bitch did not just ask ME for a damn late pass. So I confronted that bitch and was like 'Bitch I know you DID NOT just ask me for a late pass!' and she was all gettin' her g string up her ass and was like 'Sephiroth how dare you speak to me in that manner!' and was all 'Then don't be askin' me for a damn late slip!' then I flipped my hair right in the bitch's face and it was over, she had no chance!" Sephiroth rambled heated.

Genesis shook his head. "I don't understand where your story fits into this."

Sephiroth put his hand up. "Now hold on a damn minute, I'm not finished! Then at break, I'm walking to our usual spot for break, you know? That one that I make look fabulous? Well anyway, I was walking and then shows up Kunsel and is all 'Good morning, Sephiroth.' and was like oh hell no! This bitch did not just say good morning to my fine ass! So, I was all 'Bitch don't you dare come around here saying good morning to me! Because it is NOT a good morning after your fellow co-worker threw a bitch frenzy asking me for a damn late slip! And you know what? I had to get all up in that bitch's face and put that shabby ass, brown-haired, yellow-teeth out of shape BITCH in her place! So no, it is not a good morning! Now, get your loafer wearing ass out of my face, your breathing all my fabulous air! NOW GET!" Sephiroth breathed after he finished.

Kadaj's mouth hung open. "...shit."

Angeal shook his head. "And we must know this why?"

Sephiroth put his finger up. "Shut your damn mouth, Angeal, because there's more to be told! So, after I tell that dumb ass Kunsel off, I go to our fabulous spot and I become even more infuriated when I go to the machine and some bitch took the last chocolate bar! OH, if it wasn't for Angeal standing next me I would have killed the next bitch that walked by! Then when we went into third period that stupid ass teacher calls me up to his desk and I'm already pissed at this point, so before he even starts speaking I'm all 'Bitch we've been through this and there is no way in hell I'm giving you my digits! So take your grimy ancient ass and invest in those pathetic Internet love match websites or just find yourself a damn booty call because I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT!' and then you should've seen the look on his face, I can tell you right now that dumb ass was confused and then he's all 'You've been summoned to the Principal's office.' and I was all 'Shit! Now the damn Principal's trying to get at me too?!' Though, I couldn't blame him because I'm sexy as hell! So I walk into his office ready to turn him down and what do you know? I see Yazoo there and I was all 'What the hell!? Is this some kind of a threesome?!' and I could tell the principal was pissed and then he explained the whole situation with the fight and that Yazoo was being expelled!"

Genesis put his hand up. "Wait what?"

Kadaj looked around. "Chocolate bar, huh?" He then quickly dashed upstairs.

"So Yazoo's been expelled?" Angeal asked.

Sephiroth flipped his hair. "Well no because I talked the Principal out of it with my sexual persuasion, but ANYWAY, he's told me that when he tried calling the house to inform 'Mother' about this no one picked up, so he's going to have the police show up tomorrow guaranteed to check on our asses."

Loz threw his hands up. "Thanks a lot Yazoo! Look what you've done!"

Yazoo turned to him viciously."Shut up, Loz before I kick your ass!"

"NO MORE FIGHTING DAMMIT!" Sephiroth yelled. "There will be no more fights at school involving any of you! If you're going to fight take it to the streets! I'm tired of your shit! Now everyone start cleaning the house; we have to try and look normal dammit! Genesis, throw your best wig on and Angeal if necessary throw on your sexiest 'I'm the father that's never been around to give a damn' attire! We will make this work or I might have to kill or sleep with someone tomorrow!" Sephiroth yelled walking upstairs.

Genesis then yelled after Sephiroth seductively. "Which wig?"

Sephiroth yelled back. "I said your best!"

Cloud looked down. /_This isn't good and it's all my fault! If I had just stayed away from Aerith...ah! I've ruined everything! Now what's going to happen? /_ Cloud slouched back down on the couch and covered his face. /_What have I done? /_

* * *

End of chapter 13! Woo! Finally finished. Thank you to all that have been reviewing and sending me personal messages, I really appreciate it! Please keep reviewing! There's nothing I love more than receiving reviews! Chapter 14 will be coming soon and I'd like to thank Leon and Cloud's kitty for making that rant video! I'd like to thank my beta as well! Also, please vote in my poll!

Oh! I'd like to ask all of you to send me questions you might have or comments about the story or just things you'd like me to address. I will be making a video talking about the story after it's finished, so please send me **messages.** I'll also talk about requested characters and such, I know some of you have things you'd like to say so, please write to me!

Fav. character of chapter: Cloud! Because he finally took a stand! Yay! Oh and Yazoo, because he got Aerith and Tifa good (Hehehe) Oh! and Sephiroth because he's so damn sexy.

Have a fav. character of the chapter, let me know!


	14. Hollow and Alone

**Some Where I Belong**

Chapter 14

_Hollow and Alone _

Cloud sat up in his bed staring out the window. Today was the day the police were coming to inspect their living conditions and not only that, but they were bringing Child Services with them. It was their worst fear coming true, something they've been working to avoid since their mother abandoned them. It's now that Cloud began to question the preparations. They stocked the house with food and repaired every part of the house that looked suspicious, including his room. Though the police knew that Cloud had been raped, he was sure Child Services would be all over that with questions like, 'Where was your mother?' and 'What were you doing home alone?'. Cloud put his hands on head. /_There's no way we're going to make it past this inspection. It's all over for us now. They're going to take us away and put us in foster homes and Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis will be sent to jail. And I'm the one to blame; I should've just left Aerith alone...but my anger took over and I couldn't control myself and now everyone's suffering because of me. /_

Cloud wiped away a single tear that escaped his eye. /_I don't exactly call this house a home and I don't consider these people to be my family, but this house...these people are the closest things I'll ever have. If I were to lose it all today, I can't even fathom the thought. I'm going to try my hardest to look happy and normal, though I'm attempting the impossible. /_ He looked from the window to the floor where he had been raped. /_We're not only fooling them, but ourselves. This house in not a home. It's just a sanctuary belonging to the most terrible and hurtful memories in my life. When they do a walkthrough of the house, they won't know that the front door they walk through is the same door our mother walked out of when she abandoned us, or how Sephiroth chased out my rapist with a knife in the kitchen; they won't notice that underneath the freshly painted bathroom walls is my blood stained everywhere after I tried to commit suicide, or that I fought for my life in that tub with a rapist trying to escape. They won't know when they walk into my room that this is where my soul was literally ripped out of my body by a stranger. They will have absolutely no idea that they've just walked into my living hell. /_

/_They'll just witness the greatest performance of our lives at the attempt at the perfect family. Hell even Angeal's risen to the occasion as the dead-beat dad trying to be part of our lives. I just hope that it's enough. /_

Cloud got off his bed and looked in the mirror; he began fixing his hair and placing gloves over his hands and arms to hide his freshly carved cuts from yesterday night. He sighed; that was something he didn't want to think about. There was a knock on the door and Yazoo's voice was heard. "Can I come in?" Cloud opened the door and Yazoo walked in smiling and handed Cloud a new outfit. "I figured that if we were going to have visitors, might as well look our best right? I've been saving up money for awhile now and I had enough to by myself, you, Kadaj, and Loz a new outfit each." Yazoo smiled. "I hope you like it." Cloud looked up at Yazoo, his eyes soft. "You didn't have to, Yazoo. That was your money to spend on yourself." Yazoo replied, "But I wanted to and, like you said, it was my money, so I had the right to choose how I spent it. Now put it on; it'll be nice since we haven't gotten new clothes in forever."

Cloud nodded and hugged Yazoo. "Thank you."

Yazoo smiled and hugged Cloud back. "You're welcome."

"How are things going downstairs?" Cloud asked.

"Good. Sephiroth's making sure everything's perfect and Genesis doesn't look too bad dressed as a woman." Yazoo giggled.

"And Angeal?" Cloud asked.

"He looks like the perfect father figure. With a dress shirt, tie, glasses, and a newspaper. Kind of makes me wish we actually had someone in our lives like that growing up." Yazoo smiled sadly.

Cloud nodded understanding. Yazoo shrugged. "Well, I'm going to go help Kadaj and Loz get ready, so if you need anything just ask, ok?" Cloud nodded and Yazoo left the room.

Cloud began removing his night clothes and started putting on his new outfit. When he finished, he looked in the mirror and was wearing a stylish black collared, long sleeved, cuffed shirt. The pants were casual and comfortable black jeans. Yazoo obviously knew how to dress somebody. It was odd seeing himself in new clothing and just a little unsettling looking nice for once since he wasn't used to it. He fixed up his hair a bit more and headed out of his room into the bathroom. He walked in and began brushing his teeth. After he was finished, he stood still for a moment, taking it all in. The room had been cleaned of all evidence of his pain. He felt the sudden urge to scrape off the fresh paint on the walls and reveal the blood stains, but didn't. It was like his struggle had been completely erased and meant nothing. He quickly walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

Sephiroth sighed and smiled at his work. "Perfect, just like my ass." Genesis choked on his drink and Angeal shook his head. The living room had been cleaned and looked completely inviting. Sephiroth moved over to Angeal and pulled on his tie. "Father, I've been a naughty boy and I think I need a spanking." He flirted and Angeal pushed him away. "Sephiroth, please not right now." He pouted. "What's wrong with right now?" Angeal shook his head. "This is not the time to play around. We have a very serious matter on our hands. Please focus on trying to be a presentable son." Sephiroth flipped his hair. "Fine, but after this is over, I'm doing you." He then walked away into the kitchen. "While you're still in that outfit!" He yelled.

Angeal shook his head and Genesis smirked. "Oh, dear don't worry. I'm sure your sex appeal will persuade anyone into believing this is a secure home. You look as handsome as the night Sephiroth was made." Genesis winked and Angeal rolled his eyes. Genesis was wearing a blonde wig and a red house dress with black heels. "We look like a totally do-able couple. They'll probably try contacting us for an affair long after this visit." Angeal shook his head. "Your confidence amazes me." Genesis smirked. "And your ass amazes me." Angeal groaned. "I can't wait until this is over."

Cloud stood at the entrance into the front room staring at Angeal. Genesis and Angeal both looked up at Cloud.

"You know we never knew our father." He said softly.

Angeal looked at Cloud and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry about that."

"If I had known my father, I'd want him to look just as you do now." Cloud said.

Genesis looked at Angeal and Angeal just kept looking at Cloud, his eyes full of compassion.

"When I was little I used to wait out on the porch on Father's Day, thinking that on that day my father would come and I'd finally get to meet him. My mom would always try to get me to come back in the house, but I'd always throw a fit saying that if I wasn't out there I'd miss him." Cloud looked down. "Pretty stupid of me, now that I think about it."

"That's not stupid at all Cloud." Angeal protested.

"It was the same every year at school. Everyone would make something special for their dad in class, but I was the only one that never got to. So I just made something for my mom instead." He explained. "I used to wonder why I didn't have a dad. I asked Sephiroth one day and he said it was because he didn't love me. After that, I never waited on the porch again, convinced I was unwanted."

Angeal then stood up and pulled Cloud into a tight embrace. He then said. "That's not true, Cloud. You weren't unwanted. I'm sure your father just wasn't ready to take the responsibility that comes along with raising children. He probably thought it best if he wasn't in your life. I'm sure there isn't a day that goes go by that he doesn't think about you. Same with your mother."

Cloud looked up at Angeal and spoke softly. "You're going to be an amazing father one day Angeal and I envy your future children. I wish that you were my real father."

Angeal smiled softly. "I'm just glad I can be here for you all."

Sephiroth then spoke. "Very touching. You two should star in a soap opera."

Cloud then pulled away from Angeal and looked down. "Sephiroth, enough." Angeal said, sitting back down next to Genesis. Sephiroth walked over to Cloud and pulled his face to his. "Our father never gave a damn. Get over it, you're not a kid anymore. Even though you still act like a little bitch." He then let go of Cloud and began walking upstairs.

Angeal then snapped at Sephiroth. "Sephiroth, that was uncalled for!" Sephiroth oohed. "Wow, Angeal you're a great actor; you've got that father charade down perfectly." Sephiroth then continued his way up the stairs. "Oh, and I know you're looking at my ass right now as I walk up these stairs." Sephiroth laughed coldly and he could be heard mumbling. "Gucci or Prada?" Yazoo could be heard replying. "Prada."

Cloud stood there looking down. It was times like these that he remembered how cruel Sephiroth actually was.

_Flashback_

_"Mom, I'm home!" Cloud yelled as he entered the house. He shut the door behind him and ran into the kitchen. "Mom?" Cloud looked around, but his mother wasn't there. He then ran upstairs and yelled out. "Mom? Where are you?" He opened the door to her room, but she wasn't in there. He then ran back down the stairs and found Sephiroth sitting in the living room, his face tear stricken and in his hands he clutched a note. Cloud approached Sephiroth slowly and said. "Sephiroth, ...are you ok?" Sephiroth didn't say anything; he just quickly wiped his tears away. "Where's mom?"_

_"She's gone." Sephiroth said. "She's abandoned us."_

_Cloud stood there unable to comprehend. "What? What do you mean abandoned?"_

_"She left us and she's never coming back!" Sephiroth replied, taking deep breaths._

_Cloud's eyes started to water and he found it harder to breath. "B-but w-why would s-she leave?"_

_Sephiroth looked at Cloud coldly. "Because of you. She left because of you!"_

_"M-me?" Cloud sunk to his knees._

_"It's all your fault; mother couldn't stand you anymore. So she left, not being able to handle your damn needs! You've always been so needy, Cloudy!" Sephiroth claimed._

_"But I-I never did anything b-bad d-did I? S-she said I was a g-good boy." Cloud cried._

_"She lied!" Sephiroth yelled._

_"W-why w-would mother lie t-to m-me?" Cloud asked helplessly._

_"Mother didn't want to hurt your feelings at the time. But it got to be too much; she couldn't take it any longer." Sephiroth said._

_"T-take w-what?" Cloud asked._

_"She couldn't take pretending that she loved you any longer." Sephiroth replied cold heartedly._

_Cloud broke down hyperventilating and crying violently, trying to catch his breath. Sephiroth then walked past him and looked back. "You'll never see mother again."_

_End Flashback_

That had been the worst day of Cloud's life. He would never forget that day, never. It was also the first and last time he's seen Sephiroth cry. Until this day, Cloud had believed that he had been the reason his mother left, but now he's not so sure. There has to be another reason behind it, but Cloud just didn't know what that reason was. The only one that knows is Sephiroth. He heard yelling and complaining as Kadaj and Loz walked downstairs. "I can't believe Yazoo bought us the same leather jacket to wear!" Kadaj yelled.

"I know! Shit, it's not like we're twins." Loz added.

"We're triplets to be exact." Yazoo said smiling.

"Doesn't mean we should wear the same damn thing!" Kadaj yelled.

Yazoo shrugged. "I'm not wearing the same thing as you guys. So I really don't give a damn."

"Besides Kadaj, the leather jacket will take the attention off your big ass." Loz smirked.

"You're the one with the double bubble jumbo-sized ass, Loz!" Kadaj yelled and lunged at Loz, but Sephiroth pulled him back. "No fighting damnit!"

Kadaj stood there pissed that he couldn't hit Loz and Yazoo slapped him on the ass to provoke him more. "What the hell, Yazoo!?" Yazoo shrugged and walked away. "I hate this family!" Kadaj yelled. Sephiroth replied. "The feeling's mutual."

Genesis sat up quickly when he saw three cars park in front of the house through the window. "Is everyone ready?" Everyone froze and looked at Sephiroth. "Everyone go into the front room and wait in there. Angeal and Genesis get over here now." Everyone went to their assigned spots and waited. Cloud could feel his heart pounding in his chest with fear. /_Here it goes. /_

There was a knock on the door and Angeal waited a few seconds before opening it.

"Hello, is this the home of the Strife's?" A middle aged lady asked. Behind her stood two cops and one other man.

Angeal smiled. "Why yes it is. Please, come inside." He said, opening the door wider so they could walk in. They entered the house and immediately began scanning it with their eyes. "So you must have been informed about our visit?" Angeal nodded. "Yes, we were. Let me introduce ourselves properly. My name is Angel Strife and this is my former wife Jenova Strife." Genesis shook all their hands. "It's so very nice to meet you all." He said in a seductive tone.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Andy Kemlie and this is Lila Grain, we're from Child Services." Andy explained.

"I'm officer Juden and this is officer Linel." Juden introduced.

Genesis practically froze when he laid eyes on officer Linel; it was the same cop that had stopped them for speeding, the cop that Sephiroth French kissed. He almost wanted to laugh; he was sure Angeal noticed as well. They were royally screwed.

_Flashback_

_The three were driving down the street when Sephiroth sighed with boredom. He then smirked and said. "How about we spice up this little drive, shall we?" Angeal looked at Sephiroth from the passenger seat. "How about no." Sephiroth then looked at Genesis from his rear view mirror. "What says you good looking?" Genesis smirked. "Ripples form on the water's surface. Quietly but surely." Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Forget your opinions, bitches, I'm running this shit." Sephiroth then pushed on the acceleration and the car began roaring down the street. Angeal held on to his seat. "Hey, hey. Calm down, you're going to make us crash!" Genesis looked up apathetically. "Or even worse, make us get a speeding ticket." Sephiroth continued to push the gas when out of nowhere he saw flashing lights appear behind him. "Shit!" Sephiroth cursed as Genesis, without taking his eyes off his book, said. "I told you so." Angeal sighed and put his hands over his face. "Why do I hang out with you guys?" Genesis quickly replied. "Because we're sexy." Sephiroth then pulled the car over slowly and the police car stopped behind him. The cop slowly stepped out of the car and headed to Sephiroth's window. Sephiroth looked back at Angeal and Genesis and winked. "Don't worry, boys. I've got this."_

_Sephiroth rolled down his window as the cop approached. The cop looked at Sephiroth and said. "Ma'am, would you please step out of the car." Genesis almost choked and Angeal suppressed a laugh. Genesis then muttered. "Well that should work to your advantage..."_

_Sephiroth flipped his hair and stepped out. "Ma'am, I'll have to check your blood and alcohol levels." Sephiroth then swiftly grabbed the cop by his tie and said. "I know of an easier way to check that." He then aggressively began to French kiss the cop. Angeal almost threw up. After one long minute, Sephiroth let go and asked seductively. "Taste any alcohol officer?" The flustered cop shook his head. "No, I didn't." Sephiroth smirked. "Good." He then opened his door and got back into the car. Before driving off, he looked at the officer. "By the way, nice tongue." With that, Sephiroth sped down the road leaving behind a flustered cop. Genesis shook his head. "You whore."_

_End flashback_

"So you two aren't married anymore?" Lila asked.

Angeal shook his head. "No, but I'd like to be again. I was never an active part in my children's life; they've barely just known me. When they were born, I was having a difficult time adjusting to fatherhood and I couldn't handle it at the time. So I left, choosing not to be a part of their lives. But now I've decided that I was ready to get to know them and came back to Jenova. She's chosen to take me back." Angeal smiled at Genesis and kissed him on the cheek.

Lila nodded and wrote something down. "I see."

"May we take a look around?" Andy asked and Angeal nodded. They entered the living room and spotted the five brothers. Lila smiled. "These must be the children."

Angeal then said." These are our sons: Sephiroth, Cloud, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo."

Lila and Andy immediately began walking over to them and Sephiroth oohed when he saw officer Linel blushing at him. He winked and licked his lips. Officer Linel quickly cleared his throat and looked away. Lila went up to Yazoo and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Lila and you are?"

"Yazoo." Yazoo said as sweet as possible.

"You must be the youngest of the triplets then. You're a very pretty girl." She smiled.

"Actually, he's a boy." Sephiroth pointed out. Kadaj and Loz laughed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, my mistake." She apologized.

"It's ok." Yazoo smiled.

Andy then walked over and approached Cloud. "You must be Cloud." Cloud nodded, but said nothing. "We know a lot about you. I'd like to talk to you about what happened. Please come with me." He said and Cloud got up from his seat. Andy motioned for Angeal and Genesis to follow as well. He turned to officer Juden and Linel and told them to wait outside. They all walked into the kitchen and took a seat.

"We've been informed about the incident involving your son." Andy said looking at Cloud. "And we're concerned that Cloud and your other children aren't being treated properly. May I ask where you were the day your son was raped?"

/_This is exactly what I expected. I knew that they were going to use what happened to me to attack Angeal and Genesis directly. I don't know how they're going to counter this one. I just hope they're as good as liars as I think they are and if they're not...I don't know what's going to happen to us. Even though Andy and Lila are trying to put up the 'nice' front, I can tell their main goal is to take us away from here and put us in foster homes and probably get us therapy. I hate them already. /_

"I wasn't in my son's life then." Angeal said. Andy then looked at Genesis and he replied. "I was working, making sure my sons had food on the table." Andy shook his head. "Ms. Strife, your son is underage, he shouldn't be home alone."

"Honestly, Andy the boy is sixteen I trust my son on his own. I'm teaching him independence." Genesis said.

"Well, look what happened to him; it's your fault. You shouldn't have put so much trust into a child." Andy replied.

"Like I said he's sixteen. A child is considered the age of twelve and under." Genesis countered.

"That's not the point. He was a minor unsupervised. Have you even gotten him the proper counseling?" Andy asked.

"While Cloud was in the hospital, he was counseled by doctor Luthen. So yes I have. Don't questions my son's sanity." Genesis replied.

"That's not enough; he should still be going to therapy right now." Andy said, writing something down. "You must not take this seriously."

"I take my son's well-being very seriously and I don't appreciate you questioning my mothering skills. You wouldn't know what it's like since you've never been a mother." Genesis said slyly.

"I just think you should be doing more for Cloud."Andy said. He then looked over at Cloud. "Cloud, how do you feel about this?" Cloud replied. "I feel fine. The counseling with Dr. Luthen really helped me." /_Lies. /_

"You look troubled though. I can tell by looking at your face that something's wrong." Andy pointed out.

"I'm fine actually; I don't have anything to be troubled about." Cloud said.

"Then you must be the fastest healing rape victim ever." Andy said suspiciously.

Cloud looked down and didn't say anything. "I'm sure you still must be hurting inside, Cloud." Andy said. "I'm fine. Whenever I need consoling, my family's always there for me." Cloud countered.

"Then you must have a close relationship with your family." Andy said.

"I do. I really...love them." Cloud replied.

Lila sat down on a chair and faced the four brothers. She then looked at Kadaj and asked. "So, are you happy that your father's back in your life?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kadaj said.

"You guess?" Lila asked.

Yazoo quickly butted in. "What he means is that we're very happy."

Lila then turned her attention away from Kadaj and looked at Yazoo. "So, Yazoo. I've heard a few things about you and from what I've been told you like to get into fights a lot."

"I fight because I need to protect myself." Yazoo said."I don't go around picking fights just for the heck of it."

"But you've almost gotten expelled for it." Lila pointed out.

"Well I can't be expected to just stand there and let someone beat me up. I'm no one's punching bag." Yazoo said.

"But school is very important Yazoo; you can't be getting in trouble and jeopardize your education." Lila pointed out.

"But I can't just allow people to push me around." Yazoo said.

"I've also been told by your principal that you are a very promiscuous young man and that you are frequently spotted with older men." Lila said, looking disgusted.

Kadaj and Loz laughed and Yazoo looked pissed. Lila then said. "You know homosexuality is not accepted in a 'normal' home. This must be a more corrupted environment than I thought." She said, writing something down. "My sexual preference has nothing to do with my home. My family is very accepting and they don't 'discriminate' like most."

"Tell me Yazoo, how many men have you slept?" Lila asked.

Sephiroth snorted and Yazoo's face turned red. "What? I can't believe you just asked me that."

"You're a very attractive young man. So I'm sure you've had many lovers." Lila said, digging deeper.

Yazoo just sat there dumbfounded; he didn't understand what this had to do with anything.

"Don't you have any religion in your life?" Lila asked.

So that's what she was getting at. "No."

Lila gasped. "No wonder why you're a sinner. If you don't have religion, you'll go to hell for liking men you know that? How dare your parents not teach you the word of God."

Loz then stepped in to defend his younger brother. "Whoever Yazoo chooses to do is none of your business. You didn't come here to preach, you came here to check on our living conditions and we're all obviously healthy and happy. Despite what you must think. So please back off the subject of my brother's love life."

Lila looked at Loz and raised a brow. "Are you gay too?"

Loz snorted. "No!"

"And what if he was?" Sephiroth challenged. "Would you call him a sinner too? Listen, if you're going to talk, only speak when you have something intelligent to say."

Lila looked offended. "Are you calling me stupid?"

Sephiroth felt his inner bitch ready to be unleashed, but held it in. "No."

Lila looked away from Sephiroth and turned back to Yazoo. "Would you say that you had a good childhood?" Yazoo nodded. "Yes." She then turned to Kadaj. "And you?" Kadaj nodded and Lila wrote something down. "Now tell me, have any of you been beaten, starved, or neglected?" They all looked at one another and mentally noted 'all of the above'.

Sephiroth answered for them. "No."

"Have anyone of you experienced what's happened to your brother. Have anyone of you had that happen to you?" Lila asked.

They looked at each other and shook their heads. None of them had fallen to victim to that. "Why do you think your brother was a target?" Lila asked. Sephiroth replied. "Because he's weak and vulnerable. Cloud doesn't know much about the self defense area. He's always been very needy." Lila nodded and wrote something down. "Would you say your brother is mentally unstable?" Yazoo gave Sephiroth a threatening look, but Sephiroth ignored him. "You mean do I think he's crazy? Well, he has his moments." Lila's face perked up. "Such as?" Sephiroth then replied. "He's very emotional; he breaks down and cries on a daily basis. He doesn't like to eat much either." Lila looked interested. "So he must be in need of our assistance then?"

"Well y--"

"That's enough, Sephiroth." Yazoo said cutting him off and standing up. "I will not have you lie about Cloud."

Kadaj snorted. "Lies? Ha, you're the one lying, Yazoo."

"You shut your mouth, Kadaj." Yazoo said threateningly.

Lila then stood up. "Yazoo, please calm down and let Sephiroth finish."

"I won't let him lie about Cloud. Sephiroth is just over exaggerating to embarrass Cloud and I'm not going to let him continue." Yazoo replied.

Lila nodded and wrote something down. "It seems that there's a violent streak in you Yazoo that can be provoked by the smallest things. Has your mother ever considered getting you anger management?"

"What? No, I don't need it. I just can't stand liars." Yazoo said defensively.

"Then you're the biggest hypocrite in the world, Yazoo." Sephiroth replied.

"Sephiroth, shut up!" Yazoo yelled.

"Woah! Now there is no need to shout." Lila said sternly. "What makes you think Sephiroth is lying?"

"Because I know Cloud better than anyone. He's my best friend."Yazoo replied.

"But you see with best friends they have a tendency to lie for each other." Lila said, writing something down. "I would like to take a look at your rooms now." She said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Yazoo turned to Sephiroth immediately. "Sephiroth, what the hell?!" Sephiroth smirked. "Calm your ass down, Yazoo. I was just having some fun." Yazoo shook his head. "You call screwing Cloud over fun? Cloud could be taken away from us for the littlest thing and you act like it's nothing. I don't care if you have no feelings for Cloud or anyone of us, it doesn't matter! We're still your family and if you're willing to give us up just for your anger and amusement, then you're a sick bastard!"

Sephiroth then slapped Yazoo across the face. Kadaj and Loz froze, looking at Sephiroth shocked. Yazoo held his face and looked up at Sephiroth. "What's wrong with you!?" He yelled and quickly ran out of the room. Kadaj then looked at Sephiroth and asked. "Do you really hate us that much, Sephiroth?" Loz then added. "Is it because you think we're the reason mother left?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "You bitches are so dramatic. You take everything up the ass, haven't you realized yet that this isn't a family? It's just for convenience." He laughed, walking away. "Tell Yazoo that his mascara smeared and he better go clean it up." He then walked away into the kitchen.

"Andy, please don't make assumptions about my children." Angeal said.

Andy looked at Angeal. "Well, Mr. Strife you haven't been in your children's lives long enough to defend them now have you?"

"Stop it!"Cloud yelled and all three of them turned to look at him.

/_I can't take this. I hate how Angeal and Genesis are taking all this crap for me. They're being made out to be bad people, when they're not! Angeal and Genesis are such great friends and I've grown up with them always being around, they're like family to me and I don't like how this guy is talking to them. I know that this is all just a front, but I don't like the pressure they're being put under. /_

"Please, stop it. I know my dad hasn't been around until now, but I've forgiven him and I don't appreciate the way you're talking to him or my mom." Cloud replied. "I know you're concerned about me, but don't be, because I'm fine, ok?" Cloud said and Angeal looked at him smiling.

Andy was about to reply when Lila and Sephiroth entered the kitchen. "Andy, I'd like to inspect their rooms now." Lila said and Andy looked at Genesis. "Is that ok?" Genesis nodded and he and Angeal both stood up. Cloud followed closely with Kadaj and Loz as Angeal and Genesis lead Lila and Andy upstairs. Sephiroth stayed and waited at the bottom of the stairs. "Which rooms were you looking to inspect?"

"We'd like to see Kadaj and Loz's room first." Lila said.

Angeal nodded to Kadaj and Loz and they lead Lila and Andy into their rooms. Yazoo had just come out of the bathroom and quickly walked over to stand next to Cloud. "Hey." Yazoo said, hugging Cloud. Cloud looked at Yazoo and hugged him back. "Are you ok, Yazoo?" Cloud asked. "Yeah, I just needed to clean up my make up." He rested his head on Cloud's shoulder and sighed.

"I don't want to lose you, Cloud." He whispered.

"I don't want to lose you either, Yazoo." Cloud whispered back.

/_Yazoo seems really worried all of a sudden; I hope nothing went wrong while Lila was talking to them. Now I'm starting to get this bad feeling, I don't know what to expect next. I just want them to leave as soon as possible. Ah! All of this could have been avoided; we would've all been at school right now, not going through any of this. But no I just had to tell Aerith something, didn't I? And for what? For Zack? He wasn't worth it, Zack's just pathetic and a jerk and I-I hate him for what he's done to me. I hate it. /_

Angeal turned to them and asked. "How are you guys holding up?" Cloud looked down at Yazoo and replied. "Not so good."

"Hopefully this will all be over soon." Angeal said.

"Yes, I hope so as well. These heels are killing me." Genesis groaned.

Yazoo giggled and Genesis ruffled his hair. Just then Andy and Lila came walking out of Kadaj's and Loz's rooms. They wrote something down before they spoke. "Their rooms appear to be fine and normal." That was a shocker; Cloud was surprised they didn't find any beer bottles in there. They must have cleaned up good, or just hid them well.

"We'd like to see Yazoo's room now."Andy said. Lila looked towards Yazoo and he immediately let go of Cloud; he then lead the two into his room. Kadaj shook his head. "I swear they act like they're on a damn crime scene." Loz nodded. "Yeah, no shit. They'd even stop to look at stains on the carpets."

"They're trying to find any little reason to take you guys away. But Angeal and I can't let that happen. I don't care what we have to do." Genesis said seductively.

Andy and Lila began looking through every drawer, box, and closet they could find in Yazoo's room. He could tell by the faces they were making that they weren't pleased. "How can your mother let you dress this way?" Lila asked, looking through Yazoo's closet. "Like I said, we don't discriminate here." Andy shook his head and Lila looked back at Yazoo.

"Yes, but being a whore is not acceptable." Lila said, walking out of his room with Andy. Yazoo followed them out wanting to strike Lila, but held himself back.

"His room is normal to an extent."Lila said writing, something down. "We'd like to see Cloud's room now." Cloud nodded and nervously lead them into his room. They entered the room and began to look around. The window was open and a light breeze filled the room. The sun reflected perfectly on his floor and the room seemed very peaceful. Cloud stood there silently as they searched his room; he was sure that there wasn't anything out of place.

While Lila searched his closet, Andy looked under Cloud's bed. After a few seconds of searching, he heard Andy gasp from under his bed. Cloud's heart stopped when Andy came out from under his bed holding a knife. "What's this?!" Andy asked shocked. Lila gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. Cloud stared at the knife and began shaking. /_No, no, no, no, no! It can't be it just can't! How could it be here? Didn't the police gather every piece of evidence from my room? Then why is the knife I had tried to fight off the bastard with still here? I don't understand. Mayb, when he broke into room, it fell into a crack under my bed and the police didn't find it, but Andy did. /_

"Why is there a weapon in your room!?" Lila yelled and everyone immediately entered Cloud's room, looking shocked.

Andy looked at Genesis."Did you know about this?!"

"I d---" Genesis was cut off by Lila. "Cloud, are you self-destructive? Do you cause harm to yourself?!" She yelled.

"I knew there was something wrong with you." Andy said, holding the knife. "You're not well Cloud. You need help; we're taking you with us."

"No! I didn't put that there I swear. I didn't even now it was there!" Cloud cried out and Genesis stepped in. "My son is NOT self destructive!"

"Then let's see, huh! You must be a cutter!" Lila yelled at Cloud and looked at Genesis. "You've failed as a mother!"

"What?!" Genesis yelled, now truly angry.

Immediately officer Juden and Linel appeared by the door and looked at Andy. "Hold these people back. We're taking their son." The officers nodded and grabbed hold of Genesis and Angeal despite their struggle. Lila grabbed Cloud by the arm and Cloud began crying and trying to pull away.

"Don't take him! It's not his knife!" Yazoo yelled out in desperation. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Then whose is it?" Lila asked.

"It's mine." Yazoo said. Cloud's eyes widened and he shook his head. /_No! Y-Yazoo, don't do this. Don't lie for me! /_

"This is your knife?!" Andy asked.

"Yes, it's mine! I'm the one that's self destructive not Cloud!" Yazoo said rolling up his sleeves to reveal cuts all over his arms. "I got scared thinking you would find the knife in my room, so I hid it in Cloud's room thinking you wouldn't find out! I'm the one with the problem! I've even stabbed people with that knife in fights and I just cut myself last night. I did it behind my mother's back and she had no idea, o don't blame her! I'm such a fucked up and angry person I can't control myself! That's why I always get in fights! I can't stop!" Yazoo yelled.

Lila released Cloud immediately and grabbed Yazoo. "I knew you were the one with the real problem! How dare you try to frame your brother!"

Genesis tried to lunge at Lila but the police held him and Angeal back. Kadaj and Loz tried to move, but were too much in shock. Cloud yelled and screamed as Andy and Lila dragged Yazoo out of the room and downstairs. "NO! STOP IT! HE'S LYING! IT'S NOT HIS KNIFE! IT'S MINE!" Cloud screamed in desperation. He couldn't believe what Yazoo had done. /_How dare you, Yazoo! How fucking dare you sacrifice yourself for me when you know that knife was left behind from the fight with my rapist. Why!? Yazoo, why?! Why do you always protect me!? /_

Sephiroth looked up as Lila and Andy came downstairs dragging Yazoo. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Your brother isn't well; he's just confessed to self destruction and mental instability. He hid his knife under your brother Cloud's bed and we found it." Andy replied.

Sephiroth looked at Yazoo."Y-Yazoo, don't you fucking dare lie! You know that's not yours!"

"But it's not Cloud's." Yazoo said back.

Sephiroth looked up and saw Cloud scrambling down the stairs. "Yazoo! No! Please, d-don't take away my brother! He has nothing to do with it!"

Lila and Andy dragged Yazoo outside and threw him in the car. Angeal ran out and said. "No you can't take him!" Andy then replied. "We have every right to."

"How long are you going to keep him?" Angeal asked.

Lila then replied. "As long as it takes. Your son is a danger to himself and everyone around him!"

Cloud then ran out of the house screaming. "NO! DON'T TAKE HIM PLEASE! HE'S LYING! I'M THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEMS!"

"Cloud, I'm sorry!" Yazoo yelled from the car. "I didn't mean to hide my knife in your room."

"Yazoo! No! Stop it, stop it, stop it! Stop lying to protect me! You know it's not yours, Yazoo, please!" Cloud yelled. He felt his mind go into a downward spiral and his heart was literally ripped out of chest. He couldn't lose Yazoo, he just couldn't; he loved his brother more than anything.

"I love you, Cloud!" Yazoo yelled, tears falling from his eyes. Cloud began running toward the car, but Sephiroth grabbed him and held him back. "Yazoo, I love you too! Please, please don't leave me!"

Andy and Lila then entered the car and turned on the ignition. "I just wanted to keep you safe, Cloud!" Yazoo cried out and the car began to drive away.

Cloud struggled violently out of Sephiroth's grip and chased the car down the street. "Yazoo! Yazoo! Come back! I NEED YOU!" He then collapsed in the middle of the street sobbing. He had just lost his brother and his best friend. "Yazoo!" He continued to yell helplessly. He then turned around and looked back at everyone standing in front of the house.

"Why did you just stand there, huh!? Why didn't you do anything!?" Cloud yelled, standing up and walking back towards them. "You just stood there and did NOTHING!" He then went up to all of them and looked them in the face. "H-how dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" They all looked down defeated. Angeal hid his face, trying to hide his tears of hurt, where as Genesis tried to hide his tears of anger. Kadaj and Loz were too stunned to say anything and Sephiroth stood there speechless.

Cloud ran into the house and began running up the stairs, but collapsed and fell, crying his eyes out. He was now absolutely, completely, and utterly _alone._

_/I-I can't believe it. H-How could this happen?! Why is it always my fault! I-I can't imagine being without him, I-I can't stand the thought of not having him by my side. Yazoo was my only friend. Now I'm really alone...I have no one. Not a soul. /_

Cloud continued to cry when he heard a voice.

"Stop."

Cloud turned around and saw Sephiroth standing behind him. He couldn't believe Sephiroth, how dare he just let them take Yazoo away without a fight. He stood there and did nothing. "No! I'm not going to stop! How could you Sephiroth!?"

"What did you expect me to do, huh? It was either you or him and he went in your place! It was Yazoo's choice!" Sephiroth yelled.

"Sephiroth, why?! Why are you so heartless and cold!? It's like you don't even care!"Cloud yelled back.

"I don't care!" Sephiroth replied and Cloud stared at him wide eyed. "I don't give a damn." Sephiroth then walked away into the living room, Cloud pursued after him weakly. "Why do you hate us so much?!" He asked and Sephiroth just stood with his back towards him. "I know that the reason mother left wasn't because of us, Sephiroth, and you know it!"

Sephiroth tensed and turned to look at Cloud. Cloud stood up, facing Sephiroth. "You tell me Sephiroth, y-you tell me right now! Why did mother abandon us!?"

Cloud looked at Sephiroth, waiting for a response. Sephiroth paced somewhat and flipped his hair, he finally sighed aggravated. "That day, when mother left us, she left a note saying that she was on the verge of losing her job."

Cloud listened as he continued.

"And that she wasn't able to support us anymore. She said she felt ashamed and that she had failed as a mother. She couldn't bear to look us in the face and say everything was going to be ok because it wasn't. Mother told me to pretend as if she had never left and to carry on with her name, to get a job and take care of you guys on my own. Motherhood was her greatest failure she wrote and her deepest regret. Mother said she'd never forgive herself for what she's done to us."

Cloud looked down, fresh tears coming from his eyes.

"But she lied." Sephiroth said his voice growing angry. "Our so called "mother" who claimed to love us abandoned us for another reason. Her job was never in danger."

"What?" Cloud asked confused.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I went into her room one day while she was downstairs and looked through her drawers. I opened one of the drawers and found a box full of letters, love letters from some man. I assume it must've been her boyfriend that she'd failed to mention to us. Curious, I picked up one of the letters and read it. He said that he wanted to marry her."

Sephiroth looked up and laughed. "And you know what the catch was? He said he'd only marry her if she got rid of us! And you know what "mother" did? Wrote me a fake letter of guilt and sorrow to marry some guy! She abandoned her children to obtain her own happiness and left me at the age of thirteen to raise all of you on my own! To get a job, pay bills, go to school, provide food, and to make sure all your needs were met! T-to forge her name constantly and lie about how our loving mother was still around!"

Cloud held his hands to his mouth unable to breathe. Sephiroth then went up to Cloud and grabbed him by his shirt. "Mother was nothing but a cold, heartless **bitch. **She didn't give a damn about anyone but herself and you ask me why I'm like this?" Sephiroth dropped Cloud and walked away, leaving him to cry on the cold floor.

* * *

End of chapter 14. Woo! Plot development! I'd like to thank everyone that's been reviewing and please keep reviewing! I'll greatly appreciate it! I would also like to thank my beta! Please also vote in my new poll.

Chapter 15 coming soon...are you ready?

Fav character of chapter: Yazoo


	15. Some Where I Belong

**Some Where I Belong**

Chapter 15

_Some Where I Belong_

Every step we take getting closer makes it easier for us to fall on our face. Life brings and takes. No one is promised their tomorrow, their happily ever after. Some are blessed and some are not. Many will suffer and many won't. That's just how it works. Though he knew this all to be true, he was having a hard time still accepting this. Throughout his life, nothing but misery has come his way. Life continued to become harder and unbearable. Was this really living? He'd ask himself and knew it must be because the experiences were as realistic as they get. Can I survive? /_No...I don't think I can. /_

It seemed the world around him was slowly becoming grey by each passing day. Life had never been so hard even though that's hard to believe considering all that he's been through. He didn't have much to start off with and now he had nothing. Everything was hallow and lifeless. Just like the way he had been feeling since the beginning. There was nothing to look forward to, no one to reach out to, no future, no life. Empty. /_Dead. /_

Cloud sat on the floor holding the blade in his hands staring intently as the light reflected on it and created glints and gleams. He raised the knife up and put it close to his chest. He wanted to take the plunge, but couldn't find the strength. /_Why can't I just do it? There's nothing left for me in this life, absolutely nothing. I walk around a hollow shell, what's the point in such an existence? There is no point. Then why can't I just do it!? /_ Aggravated he threw the knife across the room. /_Aren't knives what got me in trouble in the first place? I suppose the inspectors will come back, find this knife and then take me away, too. /_

Cloud put his hands on his face and sighed. /_Why did Yazoo lie for me? Why did I have to lose my only friend? Haven't I already lost enough!? /_ He shook his head. /_I guess not. /_

Cloud got up and slowly moved towards his window. He looked down outside at the people that were passing by either walking or driving. Across the street he noticed a little boy playing in the front yard with his mother, before heading off to school. /_I use to hold onto those faded memories I had with my mother. I use to hold them so tight and hope one day I would be able to create new memories with her, wishing she would come back. Memories were all I had to hold onto for comfort and assurance. They were the only things that felt real. But now I realize just how fake they actually were, every hug, touch, kiss. Little signs of affection that I confused for love were only empty actions and nothing more. Everything I cherished, mother took for granted and was willing to give it all up without a thought. I've been so broken up about her for so long and she hasn't even thought of me once. I've realized now that it's time for me to let go of her now, forever. /_

Cloud turned from the window and walked away. He gathered his clothes and walked into the hallway. He stared straight at Sephiroth's door. Things haven't been the same between Sephiroth and himself lately. Instead of bullying and yelling at him, Sephiroth ignores him completely only speaking to him when necessary. Usually it was "Yes" or "No" responses. Ever since Sephiroth confessed the truth to him, nothing had been the same. It made Cloud wonder, what Sephiroth was thinking, was he mad, guilty or upset? Knowing Sephiroth he was most likely mad. But about what? It wasn't his fault or anyone else's for that matter. Cloud found it very hard to understand Sephiroth.

He turned away and opened the door to Yazoo's room. It felt cold and empty; everything was how Yazoo had left it. The dust particles were easily noticed as the light shined in through the window and Cloud hated it. He had the feeling that someone had died. He shut the door behind himself and laid his clothes down on the bed. He walked over to Yazoo's drawers and pulled open the first one, where he found a bunch of accessories that Yazoo used to love to wear. He pulled out a lace ribbon and tied it into his hair. Cloud then walked over and looked in the mirror. Of course he knew it looked silly, but he didn't care, all he cared about was having a piece of Yazoo with him. He then fell to his knees and covered his face. /_I miss him. I miss Yazoo so much. It's been so hard going on day by day without him. We're not even allowed to see him or talk to him. The home wants us to have absolutely nothing to do with Yazoo. Assuming that over time, we'll just forget about him. I would never forget Yazoo and I'm not going to let him go. I have to see him; I have to get him out of there. He's been in there so long. Who knows what they could've done to him. I want him...I want him back. /_

He looked up and sighed. He didn't understand why this was happening to him. Did he deserve to be punished for some reason? Why couldn't he just be happy? /_It doesn't matter...It doesn't matter how much I cry, how much I ask, or how much I wonder, I'll never know why these terrible things happen to me. They'll just keep on happening. /_

Cloud sat up frustrated and rubbed his eyes. He hated his life, hated it with a passion. The feeling of total hopelessness was the absolute worst feeling in the world, yet it was the only thing he could feel. Cloud got dressed and left the room; he walked downstairs and headed towards the door. He turned when he heard yelling and he heard Sephiroth screaming on the phone. Angeal and Genesis were standing next to him. He couldn't hear the conversation, but knew it must have been important.

"What?! This is bullshit!" Sephiroth yelled, slamming the phone down.

Genesis looked at him. "What happened?"

"It's about Yazoo. They still won't let us go over there and see his ass. Shit, I'm going to kill a bitch!" Sephiroth yelled in anger.

"What was their reasoning?" Angeal asked.

"They said that they weren't done with him and won't let him go until he's finished his therapy. What the fuck, he's been in there for over a month!" Sephiroth said in frustration.

"Usually they keep kids way longer than that. They usually set them up with foster homes." Angeal said.

"What!?" Sephiroth yelled.

"Well what can we do?" Genesis asked.

"Nothing. It's not our choice and besides it's too risky. With you and I posing as parents." Angeal said to Genesis. "We can't legalize anything. Not a law suit, testimony, nothing."

"Whatever, we'll worry about it later; we're going to be late." Sephiroth said.

Cloud went out the door and started walking. The sky was a nice blue with clouds floating weightlessly in the air, untouchable. Cloud closed his eyes and outstretched his hands towards the sky. /_It's times like this when I don't I feel so bad. When the pain seems to drift away and I truly feel peaceful. The sky is a beautiful shade of blue and the clouds float weightlessly. I can almost feel my heart soaring with each step I take. I can't describe it, this wonderful feeling. It's almost like feeling numb, but with a bit of tranquility. If that makes sense at all. It doesn't matter this feeling feels...so good. /_

He walked in silence the rest of the way to school. Enjoying what he could and taking it all in. Cloud himself almost felt weightless. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe.

_Flashback_

_Tiny hands twisted the door knob open and entered into the hallway. A five year old Cloud looked around, his cheeks were pink and chubby and his eyes were a wide bright blue. "Momma?" He called walking down the hall. "Momma?" The door at the end of the hall opened slowly and a tall woman walked out towards him. "Yes, Cloud?"_

_"Momma, I'm hungry." Cloud said in the tiniest voice._

_"Are you? Well, come on now downstairs. I'll fix you something up real nice." She said walking in front of him down the stairs._

_He followed her as fast as his little feet could carry him, but ended up tripping. "Ah!" Cloud said landing at the bottom of the steps. Tears began to well up in his eyes as laid there on the floor. "Ow...Momma help!" Cloud cried out. His mother turned back around and looked down at him. "Come on, get up now. You're ok." She said and walked away. Cloud rolled off his tummy and onto his back and sat up. Rubbing his eyes he stood up and followed her into the kitchen. He rubbed his pounding head as he sat down at the table. His mother then put a plate with a sandwich on it in front of him. "Here, eat this."_

_Cloud nodded his little head and began eating his sandwich quietly. His mother then turned to look at him. "Cloud, where are your brothers?" She asked him. "I don't know, Momma. I haven't seen 'em. But I think they're in their rooms." He replied._

_She nodded and said. "Tell Sephiroth dinner is in the fridge will you? I'm going out." She then grabbed her coat and her keys off the counter. _

_"Where you goin' Momma?" Cloud quickly asked._

_"Out." She replied quickly._

_"But Momma, we can't be alone." He protested._

_"Sure you can. Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo are 4. Your 5 and Sephiroth is 6. You'll be fine." She walked out of the kitchen and Cloud followed her. _

_"Wait, Momma." He said._

_She turned around and looked at him. "What?"_

_"Do you love us, Momma?" Cloud asked._

_Jenova turned away. "Sure." She said and walked out the front door, leaving Cloud in the hallway smiling ignorantly._

_"I love you too, Momma."_

_End Flashback_

Cloud walked up the steps and took a deep breath; he then walked into the school. As he walked in, he felt people's eyes immediately fall on him and could hear the whispers begin to spread.

"Can you believe that he still shows up?"

"I know, honestly why does he even bother coming to school?"

"Aerith was right he's more of a freak than I thought he was, look at him!"

"Sometimes, I wondered why people would ignore him, but now I get it."

"He's a loser. A freakish _gay_ loser."

"They took his brother to the mental asylum, what's to stop them from taking him to!"

Cloud continued to walk keeping his head down. The stares and talk, he was used to it all. It had been happening since they realized Yazoo was gone. If Yazoo wasn't there to protect him, he became an easy target. Every day was constant bullying and Cloud was sick of it. He felt as if he would explode. /_Their words are hurtful. But if I just keep ignoring them, maybe they'll stop. Oh! Who am I kidding? They're not going to stop; they're just going to keep going. As if I don't have enough to stress over already. I'm sick of this. I hate it. /_

Cloud felt the frustration building up inside of him and was really set off when he felt someone push him. "Hey!"

Cloud fell forward and landed on his knees. He turned around and saw Sam and his gang behind him. /_Not again. / _"Miss us, Strife?"

Cloud quickly got up, but was pushed back down. "Didn't say you could go anywhere now did I?"

"Just leave me alone!" Cloud yelled.

"Why would I do that? You know the routine, Strife. You haven't had your daily beating." Sam replied.

"You better stay away from me." Cloud threatened.

"Or what?! Yazoo going to bust out of the loony bin and come save you? Your all alone, Strife. Completely defenseless." Sam said in Cloud's face.

"Go fuck yourself." Cloud spat in Sam's face and ran. Sam was enraged and began to chase after him, but quickly ran into someone. "Ah! Damn!"

Reno chuckled. "Eh, sorry man. You should watch where you're going next time." Sam pushed Reno away. "Move!" He yelled and was about to run, but was intercepted again. "Whoa, whoa! Where you going so fast?" Leon said grabbing Sam by the shirt. Sam struggled in Leon's grip. "Let me go! I need to get that guy!" Sam said and Leon replied. "What guy?" Sam yelled frustrated. "Strife!"

"Strife, eh?" Leon said looking back at Zack. Zack looked at Leon and nodded. Leon then turned back to Sam and said. "Look, unless you're looking for trouble I suggest you leave Strife alone or else it won't be too pretty. Ain't that right, Zack?"

Zack nodded. "Right."

"Zack's going to kick your ass yo!" Reno laughed.

Sam looked at Zack and then to Leon, he pushed Leon away in frustration and stormed off. "I'll get him later."

Leon shook his head. "What crawled up his ass and died?"

"Yo momma." Reno replied receiving a punch from Leon. "Ow!" Reno cried. "Shut up!" Leon said.

Zack stood there thoughtfully staring down the hall in the direction he had just seen Cloud run. "I wonder if he's alright." He said to himself.

"Hey! Where's Vincy?" Reno asked.

Leon shrugged. "Probably stepped outside into the sunlight and melted."

"Ahahahaha! That's a good one Leon!" Reno laughed, but immediately stopped in realization. "Wait...really?"

"No dumb ass." Leon shook his head. "He's in Dracula's castle. That's his uncle you know."

"NO WAY!" Reno jumped in excitement. "Vincy knows a celebrity!"

"I swear Reno you're a real ass." Leon replied. "Anyway let's get to class." Leon began walking away and Reno followed happily.

Zack stayed behind as he heard the bell ring and felt the people brush past him. He was stuck in a daze. Soon the hallways were empty and it was just Zack. He slowly started walking forward, almost as if he was in a trance. /_Is he out there? Is he still in my reach or has he slowly become out of touch? I can't just let him walk out of my life like this. I won't let him become just a phantom shadow in the hall, slowing gliding by. / _He continued walking in solitude.

_I was a quick wet boy  
Diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes  
Wide on my plastic toys  
Then when the cops closed the fair  
I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map  
And called for you everywhere_

_/Don't go Cloud, not while we're still young, not when we still have time to share. I've made a terrible mistake. Will you come and take back the fool? Don't leave me feeling empty and cold. I need to hold you and let you know you're safe and secure in my arms. I can still feel your blonde hair against my hands and fingertips. I can see your silhouette in my dreams and your sad beautiful eyes never cease to haunt me. /_

_Have I found you?  
Flightless bird  
Jealous, weeping  
Or lost you?  
American mouth  
Big pill looming_

_/Aerith may have been the past, but you're my future. Don't give up on me just yet, please Cloud. My judgment was blinded by her and I lost view of you. Though, it wasn't long until I escaped from the girl that took away my present and drove me back down south. I've come back for only you. Will you ever see how sorry I am? If it was up to me, I'd fix everything and we would be together in peace. Your soft hands wrapped around my own and the tranquility of each moment we would share together could only become more and more beautiful from here. /_

_Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats  
Curl through the wide fence cracks  
Pissing on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean  
Blood of Christ mountain stream_

_Have I found you?  
Flightless bird  
Grounded, bleeding  
Or lost you?  
American mouth  
Big pill, stuck going down._

Zack stopped in the middle of the hall. "Have I found you or lost you?" He shook his head and chuckled. "I feel like such a love struck teenager right now." He then turned around and walked to class.

"Excuse me; I'm here to visit someone."

"Yes, and who is it you're here to visit?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Yazoo Strife."

"I'm sorry, but we're not allowing visitors for this patient at the moment." She said.

"Please, it's important."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow you to see him." She repeated.

"You don't understand, I've been contacted and told to come. I'm his new counselor, they told me to come in right away."

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so? He attacked his last counselor, so I assumed they'd be calling a new one soon. Don't worry he's tied down now." The nurse said standing up. "Right this way sir."

They walked down a white long hallway passing by various rooms as they walked. He peaked inside some of the rooms as they walked by and saw many of the disturbed patients. The lady stopped at one of the doors and began to unlock it; she pushed it open and moved out of his way. "I'll be waiting outside the door, until you're done." He nodded and walked inside. Yazoo laid tied down staring at the ceiling, his faced looked pale and his eyes lacked their usual spark, his long hair laid over half of his face lightly and he didn't react to the presence in the room.

"Yazoo." He said walking towards him. "It's me, Vincent."

Yazoo's eyes blinked and he turned his head. "Vincent."

He nodded and stepped closer to him. Vincent rested his hand on Yazoo's and spoke."I've missed you, Yazoo. I didn't know what had happened until Zack told me that Angeal had told him. Of course none of the Locs know about us, he was just telling the story." Vincent looked down at him. "What's happened to you?"

Yazoo looked away from Vincent and said nothing, but Vincent persisted. "It's ok, just tell me."

"Lots of things." Yazoo said.

"What kind of things?" Vincent asked.

"Bad things." Yazoo said.

Vincent shook Yazoo lightly. "Tell me what's happened."

Yazoo looked at him. "Ok." He then began speaking. "When I first arrived I was put into a room with four other boys. They were deranged to say the least. I thought I was being placed with other kids that were taken away from their families for similar reasons, but when I talked with them they were all crazy. It's then when I realized this wasn't some sort of child services care center, it was a mental asylum. Everyday they'd come in every few hours and inject them with meds and I would be sent to counseling with some man who would try to get into my head. He would become more persistent and forward every time I'd see him. Always trying to make me confess something. One day he became so frustrated with me that he became violent and attacked me. To think that he was a counselor when he needed help himself. We fought for a few minutes until the nurses ran in and he had told them that it was me that attacked first. Immediately they moved me into this room and tied me down. Now every few hours they inject me with meds when there's nothing wrong with me. They think I'm crazy, because that's what child services told them, but I'm not. At least I don't think I am."

Vincent watched Yazoo as he shook his head making his hair fall off his face, revealing a black eye and scratches. Before Vincent could say anything, Yazoo continued.

"There's a male nurse that comes and delivers my meds. To say the least, he's a fucking bastard!" Yazoo said finally showing emotion. "H-he's a sick bastard, everyday he comes in here and starts harassing me. Telling me things and touching me and driving me fucking insane!" Yazoo screamed and shook violently. Vincent squeezed his hand concerned. Yazoo took deep breathes until he was able to speak again.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind and I wasn't even crazy to begin with." Yazoo said visibly upset. "I'm just so happy that Cloud doesn't have to go through this, I miss him so much. How is he?"

Vincent shook his head. "He's aching over you."

"Tell him not to, he shouldn't have to worry about me." Yazoo said sadly. "But, if you can, please tell him that I love him."

"Of course I will." Vincent agreed.

Yazoo turned to Vincent teary eyed. "Vincent...do you still love me?"

Vincent froze and looked at Yazoo. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because I feel like I'm losing you. I feel like with time you'll forget about me and leave me trapped in these four white walls forever." Yazoo said.

"No, Yazoo. Don't even think that." Vincent replied.

Yazoo's grip tightened on Vincent's hand. "I'm not crazy Vincent! Don't let them fool you. I'm not crazy, I'm not!" Yazoo looked up at Vincent in desperation. "Please, just tell me that you love me. Because I love you Vincent. So very much."

"Yazoo, I..." Vincent hesitated.

"Just say it!" Yazoo yelled and began twitching rapidly. Vincent stepped back from Yazoo unable to speak. "I can see that look in your face, Vincent! You're looking at me like I'm some fucking psycho! I'm not, I'm not! Just say it, Vincent! Tell me that you love me! TELL ME!" He yelled thrashing around on the bed. The nurses immediately ran in and held Yazoo down as he struggled violently. They then injected him with medication and soon the thrashing stopped and his eyes closed.

"We're so sorry, sir. Don't worry we've taken care of him." One of the nurses said leading Vincent out the door. Vincent stayed in the hallway as the nurse went back into the room.

He stared blankly at the door for a few seconds and immediately collapsed on the floor. /_Who...Who was that just now? Because that's not Yazoo. I don't know that boy inside, nor do I want anything to do with him. /_ Vincent shook his head. /_Yazoo's gone now, isn't he? He's no longer who he used to be. I could see it in his eyes; this place has corrupted and disturbed him to the point of no return. The Yazoo that I once loved, the one with flare, confidence, ambition, spirit and love. Is gone...forever. I'll never hold him in my arms like I once did, I'll never kiss his lips and feel the warm affection flow throughout me, I'll never make love to him and feel the burn of passion that we once shared. It's over. /_

Vincent stood up and walked away. He didn't dare to turn back and glance at the one he was leaving behind forever. Never had he felt so _empty._

_/I wanted to scream, kick, yell, do something to rid the anguish within me. But I can't do any of those things. All I can do is stare teary eyed in search of him knowing he won't show up. / _Cloud sat absolutely broken in the hall during lunch. His eyes glassed over and his body frozen. He sat there waiting for Yazoo, knowing his brother wouldn't show up, but waited with hope that he'd come back to him with a miracle. /_It's foolish for me to wait for someone that'll never come, but I want to wait. I will never give up on my brother. I can't and I won't. I love him, I love him, I love him a-and I can't let him go! I won't! /_

"Yazoo..." Cloud whispered.

"No not quite."

Cloud looked up and saw Zack standing above him.

"Hey." Zack greeted.

"Hey." Cloud replied numb.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"Do you have time to spare?" Zack smiled timidly.

"Zack, I hate you." Cloud said without feeling.

Zack's face immediately showed that he was hurt and he replied. "Please, I just want to talk to you."

"No." Cloud replied.

"Please, Cloud. I have something I want to say to you."

"It's all said and done." Cloud said standing. "Bye." He then walked away coldly.

Zack followed after him with determination. "Cloud."

_'Cause I'm broken when I lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore_

"Stay away from me." Cloud said as he kept walking.

"No, not until you give me a chance to say what I have to." Zack replied.

"Chance? Ha. You've had your chance." Cloud replied.

"Cloud, please." Zack pleaded.

"Stop begging. It's pathetic." Cloud said.

"What? Cloud, I'm just trying to reach out to you!" Zack explained.

Cloud kept walking until he reached the exit of the school. He looked back at Zack and then walked out. Zack stubbornly followed him, knowing he'd be marked down for ditching. "Cloud, why are you doing this?" He asked, following Cloud down the street.

"Tell me Zack, is it the guilt that keeps you up at night while you're in bed?" Cloud stopped, turning around to look at Zack.

Zack stared at him confused. "What?"

"Does it bother you that you can't sleep sound anymore, because you're so fucking guilty?!" Cloud asked.

Zack looked down, unable to speak. He didn't know what to say.

Cloud looked at Zack and said. "You know what I've noticed about you Zack? Is that your lies _bleed_ through your teeth and your promises never mean a thing. But they all fall from your lips so easily."

"Don't talk about me like I'm some kind of con artist." Zack replied.

"Could've fooled of me." Cloud replied coldly.

"What's wrong with you?" Zack asked.

"YOU! You're a fucking pest! The reason you keep coming back to apologize to me is because my best is in your heart. The love and affection I once felt is still within you. Yet, there's the glass I've left behind that's ripping your world apart like a knife." Cloud replied with anger.

"Cloud I..." Zack hesitated.

"Stay away from me." Cloud said walking back towards the school.

"Cloud, stop walking away from me." Zack demanded.

Cloud ignored Zack and kept walking. Frustrated, Zack grabbed Cloud by the arm and pulled him back. "Stop!"

"Don't touch me!" Cloud screamed. "Don't ever fucking touch me." His whole body was shaking as he held his arm.

Zack stared at Cloud in realization and let go. "Cloud, I'm sorry I didn't realize..."

"Oh yeah, because people just forget when someone was raped don't they?" Cloud glared.

"Cloud, please. Would you stop being so hostile and listen to me?" Zack pleaded.

They arrived back at the school and Cloud stood at the top of the steps looking down at Zack. "When you see me in the halls, don't look at me. When you see me in class, don't talk to me because I'm fucking finished with you!" He yelled causing people to stare. "Just leave me alone."

Zack walked up and reached out to Cloud, but was quickly pushed away. He looked up at Cloud with confused eyes. "So, after all that's happened...now you don't want to be with me? After everything we've gone through...after everything I've gone through. You're a selfish boy, Cloud." Zack said coldly.

Cloud's mouth dropped and his eyes became teary. He couldn't believe what Zack had just said. /_ I'm selfish? / _Cloud stared at Zack for awhile trying to take it all in. He finally felt the tears streaming down his face and looked down. He didn't want to feel weak, he wanted to stay strong. But he felt so vulnerable.

Cloud finally looked up and said. "Your right...I am selfish. So selfish to believe that you'd ever love me. I'm so foolish. I guess I never realized until now just how naive I was to fall in love with such a self centered bastard like you." Cloud laughed the tears away. "I will never make the same mistake again." He then turned around and ran inside the school leaving Zack standing speechless.

He reached his hand out, but quickly pulled it back. "Cloud."

"Just leave him. There's nothing you can do."

Zack turned around and saw Aerith standing behind him. "Aerith?"

"He's too far gone, Zack." She replied.

"Aerith, this is none of your business." Zack said.

"This is my business if this is the guy you left me for." Aerith said. "What's great about him anyway? What does he have that I don't?"

"There's nothing great about him." Zack said. "I'm not looking for greatness. He's just so...right."

Aerith flipped her hair back. "Well, that doesn't make any sense at all."

"You just don't get it. Love is not supposed to make sense; it just has to be felt. Between the right people." Zack explained.

"You're not in love Zack, you just pity him." Aerith replied.

"You don't know, Aerith." Zack said.

"Yes I do. How can anyone fall in love with a monster?" Aerith asked.

"A monster?" Zack asked confused. "Cloud is not a monster."

"Look at him Zack. His face is so scarred with faded cuts and you can tell that something strange is going on inside of him. I'm telling you Zack, you just can't trust him. One day, you'll find him dead on your door step with his throat slit." Aerith replied coldly.

"Don't ever say that again!" Zack yelled.

"I'll speak the truth if I have to Zack." Aerith smiled. "Just be prepared."

She then turned around and walked away. Zack glared at her back as she walked and shook his head. "I have to do something." He then ran inside the school.

Sephiroth walked down the halls of the school shaking his hips and whipping his hair back and forth. He took long steps which got him a lot of attention. It was his senior year and for the past few weeks, he hadn't been enjoying it at all, due to family problems. But he was putting that all behind him and starting to get back in the action. He had missed the attention from his peers when he hadn't been strutting down the hall and didn't have any interesting stories to tell. It's not that he was afraid that after high school people wouldn't pay attention to him. That was definitely not the case, he knew where ever he went everyone would follow his fine ass. It was probably just that Sephiroth was an attention whore and couldn't get enough of it.

"Angeal."

Angeal turned his head and was immediately greeted by Sephiroth's lips. "Mmph!" Sephiroth smiled and pushed Angeal against the locker. "Shut up." He then continued to press against him. Angeal struggled helplessly under Sephiroth, but he had a hard grip on Angeal's body.

"Sephiroth, didn't we talk about not sexually harassing Angeal?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and pulled away from Angeal. "So what? I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Please, Sephiroth. Angeal doesn't need you violating his mouth." Genesis smirked.

Sephiroth flipped his hair back. "Bitch, you're just jealous!"

"Oh, really? Well I haven't seen anything to be jealous of." Genesis chuckled.

"Bitch, I will crack you!" Sephiroth yelled and the innocent by standers ran down the hall screaming.

Genesis rolled his eyes and looked at Sephiroth's face. "Angeal might not want his mouth violated, but I sure do." He then began to kiss Sephiroth.

Angeal made a face in disgust. "You guys stop. You're embarrassing me." They ignored him and Angeal became frustrated. "I'm leaving." He began to walk away, when Sephiroth pulled away from Genesis and said. "You're still coming to the club tonight, right?!"

Angeal sighed. "Yes."

Sephiroth smirked and then turned back to Genesis. Angeal shook his head and walked away. As Sephiroth indulged in Genesis, he knew...

Tonight would be amazing.

Cloud wiped the tears away as he walked into the locker room; he quickly grabbed his gym clothes and went into the bathrooms. /_I-I can't even begin to comprehend what just happened. I never expected Zack to confront me like that. I wasn't prepared for something like that and the part that I hate the most is that he made me feel guilty. Am I selfish? Has it really been my fault this whole time? No, it hasn't. Why am I even thinking this way?! It's his fault not mine...isn't it? /_

He changed quickly and walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to his locker and saw Zack getting dressed, he ignored him and opened his locker and put his clothes inside.

"Cloud." Zack said.

"Fuck you." He said and walked away.

When Cloud walked out into the gym he put his hands on his head. /_I've never felt so cold and full of hate...in my life. Other than when I...when I was...ah! /_

Zack walked inside the gym and he kept his eyes on Cloud the whole time. He just couldn't figure him out. The class started and Cid began to take roll, Cloud sat lifeless in the back of the class miserable. /_I hate it the most that he keeps staring like I'm going to go crawling back to him or something. He's just making me angrier; he can't always get what he wants. That's just not how the world works. I don't want anything to do with him. I don't care if he broke it off with Aerith, it doesn't mean anything. If he broke it off with me for her, then I'm not surprised he's stupid enough to break it off with her for me. / _Cloud looked up and was met by Zack's gaze. /_Just who exactly are you and what is it that you want? /_

_/His eyes say it all. He wants to suck all the life out of me and leave me dead and hollow like always. Zack doesn't care about me, as long as he makes himself feel better, he doesn't care what he puts other people through. I am not the one that's selfish, Zack. It's you. The pathetic part is that he refuses to recognize it. /_

Cloud stood up when Cid told everyone to move out. Everyone began to play basketball and other sports, while Cloud ran into the locker room while Cid wasn't looking. He ran to his locker and began changing back into his normal clothing immediately. /_I've got to get out of here. /_

_/I've realized that in life certain steps need to be made if you're ever going to get anywhere and that our mistakes do teach us important lessons. Sometimes, unforgettable ones. Do I regret falling in love with Zack? Of course I do, but then again I've learned more about myself then I ever had. Our relationship really broke me down into small tortured fragments of myself and I feel like I'm still putting back the pieces. But doing so has taught me so much more. /_

Cloud shut his locker and quickly exited the room. He walked out into the hall and took a deep breath. /_And maybe I am ready to walk away. /_

"Where do you think you're going?"

/_You've got to be kidding me. /_

He turned around and was greeted by Sam. "Did you think I forgot?"

"Just get over it! I'm tired of your shit!" Cloud replied.

"Get over it? I don't think so." Sam said approaching him.

"You better stay away from me!" He yelled.

"Or else what, hm? Yazoo's not here to save you anymore." Sam laughed.

"I mean it!" Cloud threatened.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Sam asked.

"It'd be best if you backed off now, Sam."

Sam and Cloud turned and saw Zack standing there. Cloud pulled his hair in frustration. "Did you fucking follow me out here?!"

"Yes, Cloud we need to talk." Zack said.

"This is unbelievable! LEAVE ME ALONE ZACK!" Cloud yelled.

"No!" Zack yelled back. "Not until you talk to me." He then turned to look at Sam. "For your own safety I suggest you leave now."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Sam challenged.

Zack stepped up to him. "Don't even go there."

They stared each other down for a moment until Sam backed down.

"Same old Strife always having someone fight your battles for you. You're weak!" Sam yelled.

Cloud stood looking at Sam. "I'm not weak."

"You're a fucking coward!" He replied.

"I'm not a coward!" Cloud said.

"You're nothing without anyone coming to rescue your sorry ass!" He yelled.

"That's enough!" Zack said, pushing Sam against the lockers. "Leave now!"

Sam pushed Zack away from him and eyed Cloud intently. "You better watch what streets you walk today, Strife." Sam turned around and walked away from the two.

Cloud turned and looked at Zack. "Why?"

"Why what?" Zack asked.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!? You're driving me insane." Cloud said desperately.

"Because, I want you Cloud." Zack said.

"Yeah, well I don't need you Zack." Cloud said, turning around and walking out of the school. Cloud kept walking without looking back, knowing that Zack would follow, but couldn't think of anything else to do. He just wouldn't leave him alone! He didn't understand why Zack was so persistent. Cloud reached the light and began pushing the button to cross.

"Cloud!" Zack said, coming to stand next to him.

"Zack please stop! There's nothing left to say." Cloud replied.

"Yes there is!" Zack pleaded.

"No there isn't! Please, just stop!" Cloud begged. "We can't keep going back and forth like this just get over it!"

The light changed and Cloud began walking across the street with Zack following close behind.

"Woo! School is out and I'm ready to party." Sephiroth said to Angeal and Genesis. "How about you, bitches?"

Angeal rolled his eyes and Genesis smirked. They walked out of the school and into the parking lot. "So let's hurry up and get ready." Sephiroth unlocked the car and they all got inside. He put in the keys and pushed his foot on the gas pedal. Sephiroth backed out of the parking lot and hit the road. As they drove he rolled down the windows to get some fresh air circulating in the car. Genesis read silently while Angeal sat uncomfortably in the passenger's seat. Sephiroth felt the tension and turned to Angeal.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Angeal shook his head and sighed. "Don't call me baby."

"Ok then. Bitch, what's wrong?" Sephiroth rephrased.

Angeal hesitated, uncertain whether he should tell Sephiroth or not. Though, they were all best friends. Angeal still chose to keep to himself, but unless he told Sephiroth now he'd bother him all night. Angeal shrugged and sighed.

"Just this feeling." He answered.

"What type of feeling?" Sephiroth asked.

"I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen tonight." Angeal admitted.

Sephiroth flipped his hair. "Is that all? Damn, you're paranoid Angeal."

Sephiroth then sped up down the street. He never was one to believe in "feelings". To Sephiroth, feelings meant nothing. They just got in the way and were useless. It was much easier to be apathetic than to care, you'd get further in life that way. It made Sephiroth literally "untouchable." Genesis is the same way, he never cared for anything or anyone really, with the exception of his book 'Loveless', but that's irony in itself. He doesn't care for human feelings, life or relations, which is why Sephiroth and he get along so well. But Angeal's different. He's compassionate, loving, caring and understanding. He valued life and the well being of others. Which is why he, Sephiroth and Genesis get along so well. They were polar opposites that attract.

"I'm not paranoid. I'm just telling you how I feel." Angeal replied.

"You worry too much, just relax and have a good time." Sephiroth said.

"That's right Angeal, relax." Genesis added.

Angeal sighed and shook his head; he knew they weren't taking him seriously.

"We go out all the time, why would this time be different?" Sephiroth asked him.

"We've gone to parties with drugs, alcohol, sex and violence. And we always come out alright, maybe a bit drunk or high, but it's all good." Genesis smirked. "Because the thrill is fucking amazing."

"Agreed!" Sephiroth nodded.

"Besides, whatever happens, Angeal, we've got your back at all times. No need to worry." Genesis pointed out.

"And you know I love a good fight." Sephiroth smiled.

"Ok." Was all Angeal said and just dropped the subject. There was no getting through to either of them.

"So where are your brothers going tonight?" Angeal asked rubbing his head.

Sephiroth shrugged. "Hell if I know. Kadaj and Loz are probably going to get piss drunk somewhere and Cloud's probably going to lock himself in Yazoo's room. Whatever, typical night."

"Have you ever considered family night?" Angeal asked.

With this question Sephiroth burst into a rage of laughter and Genesis was rolling around in the back seat. Sephiroth couldn't believe Angeal actually asked that, was he on some hidden camera show or something? Angeal didn't find it so funny. Sometimes his family would have family night and it was usually rather enjoyable, it brought them closer together. Though this is the Strife family we're talking about and they don't give a damn about becoming a closer family.

"Family is just for convenience. When you need them they're useful and when you don't they're useless. I could care less about my family." Sephiroth laughed. "But good one Angeal. That was a great joke."

Genesis shook his head. "Hehehe...family."

"You guys are monsters." Angeal pointed out.

"Fuck yeah we are." Sephiroth agreed. "Nothing makes my skin crawl more with pleasure than being bad."

"Oh, the feeling's mutual." Genesis smirked.

"Family's important." Angeal said.

Sephiroth turned and looked at Angeal. "Let's have sex."

"Threesome." Genesis added.

Angeal sighed in aggravation and gave up. There was no getting through to them.

Cloud sat in front of Sephiroth's room staring at the door. He'd been there for awhile now and hadn't moved. He felt so indifferent at the moment. Before coming home, he'd gotten rid of Zack forcing him to leave him alone. Though, Zack protested of course, Cloud made it clear he had enough.

_Flashback_

_Zack followed Cloud until they reached his street. He glared at Cloud's back intently; he was frustrated with the blonde. Zack didn't understand why it was so hard just to forgive and forget. Cloud was more angry than anything else; he felt like ripping out his hair and screaming at the top of his lungs._

_"Cloud this has to stop." Zack said._

_"Then fucking stop, Zack." Cloud replied._

_"Listen Cloud, I didn't put up with you all day to be turned down. Now you're going to listen to what I have to say." Zack said._

_Cloud shook his head. "No, you're going to listen to what I have to say." _

_Cloud glared at Zack full of hate. "I fucking hate you, Zack! I HATE YOU! Get it through your fucking head! You had your chance and now it's gone. I refuse to be your puppet anymore. All those feelings I had before, GONE! There's no love left inside of me, there's only HATE. Get over it and stay the hell away from me! You're nothing to me, Zack! Hear that? NOTHING!" Cloud screamed at the top his lungs and pulled on his hair. _

_Zack stared at him shocked; he didn't know how to answer. He never realized what he'd done had made Cloud feel this way about him. _

_"...Ok, I'll leave you alone." Zack said and walked away._

_Cloud didn't give him a second thought and continued walking home._

_End Flashback_

_/I don't care. / _Cloud thought. /_He got what he deserved. Throughout my whole life I've been plagued by unhappiness and I've had enough. I'm so sick of it! / _Cloud got up and opened the door to Sephiroth's room; he walked inside and shut the door behind him. _/I've grown up without knowing my father, when Zack has grown up with knowing his. I've been living in poverty since I was born, when Zack has been rich all his life. I have four out of control brothers, where as Zack has one stable one. My mother abandoned me, when Zack gets to see his every day. I've been bullied and beaten, when Zack has been praised and respected. I've attempted suicide, when Zack had something to live for. I fell in love, when Zack was still in love. I've lost my only friend, when Zack still has all his. I will always be alone and Zack will never have to be. I was raped and Zack wasn't. /_

Cloud walked over to Sephiroth's closet and began to look inside it. He looked up at some old boxes on the top shelf and began to pull them down. Just as he thought when he opened one of the boxes, he found old belongings of his mother. He wasn't surprised to find that Sephiroth still kept these things. Old clothing, photographs, a hair brush and a hand held mirror. He closed the box with the items inside and quickly exited the room. He ran downstairs into the kitchen and searched through the drawers. After a while, he found the item he was searching for and he carefully placed it in his pocket.

Cloud exited the house and began walking to his destination. /_I remember as a child how I would run home and go straight to my mother. I looked forward to seeing her smiling face after a hard day at school; she was the only comfort I had in my life. But now I wonder... /_

The sky grew dark as the sun disappeared. The wind was gentle at night and the moon was in full glow, which gave off a peaceful and calming feel. It was comforting, even though Cloud was fonder of the daytime. He continued walking and heard loud laughter from across the street. He looked over to see Kadaj and Loz coming out of a party laughing with friends, he could tell they were drunk. He frowned to himself; he didn't recall ever having fond memories of his two younger brothers. Though, they were adorable when they were little, they both chose destructive lifestyles at a young age. Come to think of it, they all had chosen destructive lifestyles. Loz and Kadaj chose alcohol, Yazoo chose sex, Sephiroth chose a combination of the two along with drugs, and Cloud chose cutting.

And while their lives took a turn for the worst, their mother sat back and watched. She did absolutely nothing to prevent what she knew was happening. Almost as if she hoped they would be consumed by their addictions and it would be the end of them. It would have made it easier to leave them behind, knowing that they were dead or too far gone.

_/Mother knew...mother knew and she did nothing. Nothing at all to save us. She let us just dig our own graves and watched. I feel like all my memories were just lies. All lies, she had made me believe. Mother never needed me, wanted me, or loved me. I was nothing to her, just an obstacle in her way. Mother never loved me...never. /_

_/Did she feel the guilt when she packed her bags that day? /_

_/Where her hands shaking as she wrote the letter for Sephiroth to find? /_

_/Did her legs tremble as she walked out the door? /_

_/Was she crying as she drove away from the house, out of our lives? /_

_/The thing that crushes me the most is that...I still love her. I always have and I always will. /_

Cloud reached his destination and stood alone in the empty park. He opened the box, removing its contents one by one into a pile. He then threw the box and pulled out the lighter from his pocket. Whether the park would catch fire, Cloud could care less. His main focus was to get rid of the remainder of belongings once and for all. He slowly clicked the lighter and the flame sparked. Cloud kneeled and lit the items on fire and flame immediately began to grow. He stared at the fire intently, his blue eyes gleaming.

Cloud felt an immediate pain well up inside of him and he clutched his chest, fighting back tears. /_I love you. /_

"I know it must hurt to have lost your mother."

Cloud froze and turned slowly to face the speaker.

"I know it must hurt to have never known your father."

Cloud's eyes widened.

"To have lost your closest brother."

/_How did he? /_

"To have hurt yourself."

He turned away.

"To have been raped."

"What do you want?" Cloud asked near tears.

Zack stepped closer to Cloud and pulled him into a hug. "It's ok." He said, gently rubbing Cloud's back as he cried openly. Cloud didn't know why, but he felt Zack's arms to be comforting. He couldn't believe he was openly crying and Zack was there for him. Despite what had occurred earlier today, Cloud had no resentment towards Zack. This is what he needed.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done." Zack told him. "That person wasn't me Cloud. That's not who I am."

Zack looked down at Cloud. His blonde hair falling perfectly over his blue eyes and his face looked so innocent. "I want to be there when you smile and I want hold you when you cry. I want to be the person who you know you can trust. I want to be the person that you love." Zack smiled. "Because I love you so much and I regret ever letting you go."

Cloud was stunned by Zack's words and Zack held him closer. "This is where you belong. Right here in my arms."

/_Somewhere I belong. / _Cloud hugged Zack tighter and I cried. /_I belong with Zack. /_

"I love you, Cloud." Zack said looking down at him.

Cloud looked up at Zack and _smiled_. "I love you too, Zack."

Zack then leaned down and kissed Cloud gently on the lips.

_From the first time we met..._

_"Woo! I found you." Zack said as he slammed his hand on the locker. Cloud jumped and looked at Zack and froze. / No way! No, no, no. Zack's locker can't be next to mine. No! / Zack looked at Cloud and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, neighbor!" Zack said to Cloud. Cloud just sat there literally frozen. "I'm Zack. What's your name?" Cloud felt his palms begin to sweat. "I-I'm Cloud." Zack smiled. "Nice to meet you, Cloud. Well, I'll be seeing ya out in the gym. Later!" Zack said and left._

_From the first time he saved my life..._

_Cloud was walking down the street with his head down. / Home's going to be even worse now. I don't know what to expect now, my life has now hit an all time low. There's no point in living. I have no reason to be alive. I bet it would be a better world if I was no longer in it. / Cloud stopped and looked at the highway, / I have the power to take myself out. / He stood there staring at the passing cars for a few seconds and sighed. / This is it...I'm done. / Cloud started to cry, but then shook his head and took a deep breath. / I better make this quick. / He then dashed into the middle of the street with the cars coming at full speed._

_"Hey! Look at out!" Just as a car was about to strike Cloud, he was thrust back onto the side walk. Cloud looked up in shock to see Zack sitting there in shock. "What do you think you were doing man!?" Zack yelled looking at Cloud._

_From the first time we became friends..._

_Flashback_

_/Yazoo's right, I have to step up my game if I'm going to get Zack's heart. / " Hey, um nice weather today, huh?" Cloud said looking up at Zack. "Yeah, it's nice." Cloud pouted. / Well, that got absolutely nowhere. / "Um, do you like...rabbits?" Zack laughed. "Yeah, rabbits are cool. I remember Leon used to have one and he'd say the rabbit was his hero." Cloud tilted his head. "Why?" Zack laughed. "Becaus, he said that his rabbit knew how to shag." Zack kept laughing and Cloud just shook his head. /Um...ok? / Zack shook his head. "Good times. I bet you have dumb little memories too with your friends, huh?" Cloud looked down. / Was I that invisible to Zack? So ignored that, he didn't even bother to notice I don't have a single friend? / "I don't have any friends." Zack froze. "Oh, yeah, sorry." Zack looked at Cloud and frowned. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm your friend, ok?" Cloud nodded. "Thank you." / Friendship is the first step to a relationship right? /_

_End Flashback_

_From the first time he kissed me..._

_Zack looked him straight in the eye. Cloud looked down at the floor and blushed. "Despite it all, I-I still love you. I know. I know you don't feel the same, but it doesn't matter, because there's this raging fire inside of me that refuses to die. Zack, I love you." Cloud looked up at Zack. "So very much."_

_"Cloud, I -"_

_"I know, you love Aerith." Cloud looked down, but Zack lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. "No, Cloud. Not Aerith...you." Zack then pressed his lips against Clouds. The whole world then stopped. Cloud's cheeks turned pink and his palms became sweaty. /Is this real? / Even if it wasn't real, Cloud was enjoying every minute of it. Zack's kiss was so gentle, yet so passionate at the same time. Cloud felt Zack's desire burning on his lips._

_/ Zack, I love you. /_

_From the first time he broke my heart..._

_Aerith cuddled up against Zack and smiled. "You're so unbelievably cute." Zack turned to her and smiled. "And so are you." He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Tifa sighed. "I just love a happy ending." Aerith smiled at her. "So do I." Reno rolled his eyes. "Would you stop with the romantics? It's bugging the crap out of me." Tifa scolded at him. "Oh shut up, Reno. Just because you don't have anyone." Reno laughed. "I've got plenty of ass." Leon sighed. "Enough. Reno just leave them be." Reno shrugged and began eating his chips. Vincent ignored them all and began thinking about his history homework. Leon then sat up and said. "Bell's going to ring soon. Let's start walking to class."_

_Up to now..._

/_Despite all that's happened. All the tears, pain, sadness and hurt. It all seemed to come together. Love isn't supposed to make sense and that's why we were so confused at first. Maybe even a little overwhelmed. For the longest time, I fooled myself into thinking that I hated Zack. But in reality I could never hate him. Though I said some hurtful things, that was just to cover up my true feelings. I didn't want to give in so easily, but why keep fighting it? He's hurt me badly, but something inside of me is willing to give him another chance. He's the only one that's ever reached out to me. I've never felt so wanted in my life. I don't know where we're headed from here, but I'm ready. For the good and the bad. But most of all...I'm ready to be happy. /_

/_I found something I've wanted all along...Somewhere I belong. /_

_The End._

* * *

End of story. Ah! It's over! I can't believe I just finished, it's been such an amazing and long journey and finally it's completed. Thank you all so much who have read and reviewed! I hope that you're satisfied with the way it turned out, though some things have been left open for interpretation. I just want to say thank you for reading my story! Thank you to my beta who's always been there for me and all the readers that kept me motivated. I appreciate all the support! If anyone has any further questions, feel free to message me. This story is for you guys.

--Ballerama Beauty


	16. Waking up in Vegas

Whether you love it or not...here's a little something :D

* * *

_**Somewhere I Belong**_

_Waking Up In Vegas_

The door was shut and all the bags were packed. His hips swayed side to side as he made his way to the car. Genesis sat in the front seat, his eyes glued to LOVELESS. Angeal sat in the back seat looking drained and a bit terrified. Sephiroth was about to get into the drivers seat when Kadaj and Loz ran out of the house. "Sephiroth!" He looked at them and raised his eyebrow. "What bitches?" Loz looked at Kadaj and pushed him forward. Kadaj smacked Loz and turned back to Sephiroth. "Do you think you can leave us with some money?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes and said. "I did, I left it with Cloud. I wasn't going to leave it with you two aspiring alcoholics. Now get the hell out of my way! We need to get going!" He said opening the car and getting inside. "If you don't move I'll run you over!" He yelled honking the horn. Kadaj and Loz waved quickly and ran inside the house fearing Sephiroth's wrath. Genesis chuckled at Sephiroth's threat and Angeal shook his head. Sephiroth pulled down his car mirror and began fixing his hair. "Don't I look fine ass hell today, Angeal?"

"Of course." Angeal said as dry as possible.

"Genny, can you had me my pink sunglasses?" He said pointing to the glove compartment.

"Genny?" Genesis said getting Sephiroth's glasses.

"Yeah, that's your new pet name." Sephiroth said taking the glasses from Genesis and putting them on. He smiled at his reflection and fluffed his hair. "This trip is going to sexy!" He said pushing the mirror up and looking out his windshield.

Before he backed out of the driveway, he looked up to see Cloud looking out his window down at him. He put his hand against the glass looking like a lost puppy. But, Sephiroth found it hard to believe Cloud was sad about him leaving, since Zack was staying over for the weekend with him. Cloud waved sadly at him, Sephiroth rolled his eyes and waved back. He backed out of the driveway almost smashing into the mail man, the poor man jumped out of the way just in time to avoid his tragic death; and most likely a hit and run, because Sephiroth sure as hell wouldn't stop and help any man.

"Let's roll, bitches!" He yelled putting the pedal to the metal and taking of down the street like a speed demon. The poor mail man was left on the sidewalk scarred for life.

It wasn't long before they had gotten far, Sephiroth was a really fast and reckless driver; unfortunately for Angeal. Sephiroth rolled down the window and stuck one of his hands out. "Woo!" Angeal leaned over to him and said. "Sephiroth keep your hand inside. You're distracting other drivers." Sephiroth ignored Angeal and stuck his head out the window as well. His hair was blowing fiercely in the wind, as he smirked. Genesis looked back at Angeal and saw the irritation on his face. "Angeal it's ok. Sephy just needs some air." He smirked. Angeal shook his head and sat back. "He looks more like a dog."

SCREECH...

Sephiroth slammed his foot on the brake making the car come to a complete halt. Genesis cringed when he looked through the rear view mirror and saw the cars behind them scrambling to avoid hitting their car. There was loud honking that followed and people also started yelling at them.

"Watch where your going!?

"Can't you see there are children in the back?!

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"You better move it pal!"

Sephiroth pissed as hell stepped out of the car and slammed the door, he stepped up on the car hood and stood there staring out everyone that was talking crap. Usually, Sephiroth's looks killed, but since he was wearing sunglasses a lot of lives were spared. Genesis looked up at Sephiroth and sunk down low in his seat; embarrassed Angeal did the same. Sephiroth put his hand up and silenced everyone in the cars behind him.

"I'm only going to say this once! So, listen bitches! I am NOT in a damn good mood! So shut your dirty ass, shit eating mouths right now!" He yelled. "I don't care if you have somewhere to go, so do I damnit! But, you're going to listen before I move my fine ass car! If any of you bitches say one more word, I will whoop your ASS!" He yelled threateningly and everyone slowly started to back away into their cars. Sephiroth saw this one man about to say something, put he put his finger up and stopped him. "NO! You can not have my number! I'm not a damn booty call! Shit!" Sephiroth yelled once more before getting back into the car and driving away.

It took sometime, but eventually traffic was normal again, besides that cars were doing their best to avoid Sephiroth. He was still furious and if they didn't watch it, he might have some road rage. He looked up into his rear view mirror and saw Angeal staring quietly out his window. "Angeal, I want an apology."

"For what?" Angeal asked playing dumb.

"For saying I looked like a damn dog! Apologize, NOW!" Sephiroth demanded.

Angeal sighed and said. "I'm sorry Sephiroth."

"For what?" Sephiroth demanded.

Angeal rolled his eyes. "For saying you looked like a dog."

"And?" Sephiroth asked.

"That's it." Angeal said shrugging and turning back to look out the window.

"No, there's more." Sephiroth informed him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Tell me that I'm beautiful." Sephiroth demanded.

"Sephiroth, you said wanted an apology and I gave it to you." Angeal told him.

"I said tell me that I'm beautiful." Sephiroth repeated himself.

"I shouldn't have to. I've already apologized, I never said I'd flatter you to inflate your ego." Angeal replied.

Genesis chuckled looking from Sephiroth to Angeal and went back to his book.

"Angeal...tell me." Sephiroth said gritting his teeth and gripping the wheel tighter.

"No. There's no reason." Angeal said in protest. "Your being immature, Sephiroth."

"I SAID TELL ME I"M BEAUTIFUL. DAMMIT!!!" Sephiroth yelled. Slamming his hand on the horn causing it to pierce their ears. The cars around them in turn started honking as well in confusion. Genesis covered his ears and shook his head. "Just say it, dammit Angeal!"

"Your beautiful, Sephiroth." Angeal said covering his ears at an attempt to block out the chaos.

Sephiroth stopped honking and smirked, he sat back in his seat very satisfied with himself. "Why thank you, Angeal. I completely agree."

Angeal shook his head and turned back to the window. Even though he'd known Sephiroth for so long, his narcissism still amazed him. Sephiroth was content with what he had gotten Angeal to admit, whether it was by force or not. He enjoyed getting his ego replenished once in awhile, but to Genesis and Angeal once in awhile was more like every ten minutes.

"So, bitches. I haven't made reservations yet so what hotel are we staying in?" Sephiroth asked.

"I want to stay at the Venetian." Genesis said smoothly.

"I want to stay at Paris." Sephiroth smiled slyly.

"How about you, Angeal?" Genesis asked.

"Why don't we just stay at the Flamingo?" Angeal suggested.

Sephiroth and Genesis immediately whipped around to stare at Sephiroth accusingly. "What the hell?!" They both gasped.

"What the hell is up with you Angeal?! The Flamingo? Don't you have any class? Shit, forget I asked!" Sephiroth yelled flipping his hair. Genesis looked back at Angeal and shook his head; Angeal looked at them shocked putting his hands up. "I was just making a suggestion."

"Yeah, a dumbass suggestion. I'm not going all the way to Vegas to stay in the damn Flamingo!" Sephiroth fired back. "Were staying in the Paris, dammit. Way more romantic." He smirked.

"Who's looking for romance?" Genesis asked raising his eyebrow at Sephiroth.

"Me, duh! Don't act like a dumbass now Genny. I want to get some hot action." Sephiroth replied. "You'll probably have a threesome and Angeal will sleep with a hooker."

"Sephiroth, stop." Angeal said. "I would never sleep with a hooker."

"We'll see." Sephiroth challenged.

Angeal sighed. "This car ride is ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous." Sephiroth replied.

"I think this car ride is sexy." Genesis said smirking.

"Hell yeah it is! Sexiest car ride ever and you know why? Because, I'm in it bitches!" Sephiroth complimented himself.

"Why are we going to Vegas anyway? Couldn't we have gone somewhere more...respectable?" Angeal asked.

"Fuck respect, I want sex." Sephiroth replied. "We've had this planned weeks in advanced before graduation, so don't bitch!"

"It's a reward to ourselves." Genesis said seductively.

A few weeks before graduation Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis had planned their graduation trip to Las Vegas. Of course Sephiroth and Gensis were crazy about the idea, but Angeal not so much. They saved up money and packed weeks in advanced. You would think that the trio wouldn't dare to leave knowing that Yazoo was still in the care of others, Loz and Kadaj were unpredictable, and Cloud and Zack's relationship had just began. It would be more of Sephiroth's responsibility to stay, but Angeal and Gensis are part of the family. Especially now considering Angeal's and Sephiroth's brothers are both dating. Also, to no ones knowledge Genesis was with Yazoo. They were all tied together in some way. Sephiroth isn't that dumb though, he knows at any moment child services could come visit his home and see him missing; along with Mommy Genny and Daddy Geal. But, he left anyways knowing that they probably wouldn't visit the house while they were away due to his sheer luck. Angeal still had his worries of course; he really cared about his second family.

Angeal ran his hand over his hair nervously; he out of the three would be expected to stay to watch over everyone. But, he went with Genesis and Sephiroth anyway despite his morals. He had his reasons for going and had reasons for staying, but obviously the reasons for staying were thrown out. He knew Sephiroth and Genesis would have given him hell if he tried to stay. They would pull every trick in the book to try and get him to go; they'd cry, scream, kick, whine, bitch, threaten, seduce and etc. anything to make him change his mind. It's surprising that someone like Angeal is friends with the two of them.

Angeal smirked; he remembered what it was like when had first met Sephiroth and Genesis.

_Flashback_

_Angeal stared out the window of his mom's car with eyes full of worry; today was his first day at high school. The car pulled into the parking lot and the doors unlocked; his mom pulled her sunglasses down and looked back at him. "Now I know you nervous Geal, but every things going to be fine. I have to go now, I have an important meeting and I can't be late, have a nice day." Angeal nodded and opened to the door to step out, he shut the door behind him and the car drove away. He looked up at the seemingly intimidating building and sighed. He walked up the steps with a large crowd surrounding him into the main entrance; he looked down at his schedule to find his locker number. Once he found it, he looked up and began scanning all the lockers down the halls with his eyes. Angeal smiled when he located his locker and started walking over to it. Just as reached his hand to open the locker he felt himself hit the ground in a matter of seconds._

_Angeal landed with a thump and he could hear laughter in the background. _

_"Move it Freshmen!"_

_Angeal felt embarrassed and frightened at the same time, but thought it was better to get up then to stay laying on the ground. As he slowly began to get up he felt someone hit him hard on his behind. He froze his face immediately reddening and he looked down. Angeal was more embarrassed then before, he looked up suspecting to see another upper classman, but saw the face of a young boy his age staring down at him with his hands on his hips. Angeal couldn't help but stare, not only from confusion, but because this boy had striking green, or maybe blue eyes with long silver hair. What was he? He gaped at the boy and he heard the strange creature laugh amused. _

_"Admiring my looks are we?" The boy asked._

_"Ah..." Angeal looked down embarrassed. _

_"I knew it. I can't say I can blame you though I am very beautiful after all." The boy smirked._

_"Wha--?" Angeal breathed confused._

_"I saw what those upper classmen did to you. That was really messed up, but don't worry we can get them back later together." He said._

_"Woah, wait. What's going on?" Angeal was not only confused, but shocked. "What do you mean get them back later together?"_

_"I like you. You seem very deep and mysterious, someone that's genuine and kind. I've been needing someone like you." The boy said smiling with a glint in his eyes._

_"How do you know that?" Angeal asked._

_"I just do, I can feel it." The boy held out his hand and helped pull Angeal up. "I'm Sephiroth by the way. What's your name?"_

_"A-Angeal." Angeal replied._

_"Take out an a and it's angel. Haha, maybe I should stop flattering you, you're turning red." Sephiroth pointed out pinching Angeal's cheeks._

_Angeal laughed nervously blushing. "A-ah...yeah."_

_"Come on, bells going to ring soon. Let's walk to class together." Sephiroth said. Angeal nodded and began walking along side Sephiroth, he turned to look at Angeal and smirked._

_"Oh and by the way...I was the one that slapped you on the ass." Sephiroth laughed and Angeal froze. "It was too tempting, it just looked so perfect."_

_"...thanks?" Angeal replied nervously._

_"No problem." Sephiroth smirked flipping his hair back._

_End Flashback_

Angeal smiled to himself remembering that day, he couldn't say it was his most comfortable memory, but one that he was very fond of. He looked up and at Sephiroth in the drivers seat and couldn't believe not only was he kind to him, but that they were still friends to this day. It's always been a theory, but Angeal felt that, because of what Sephiroth was going through in his life at that moment when his mother left, that he was looking for comfort and someone to count on. Which is why he choose Angeal, he knew the type of person he was and how he would make a positive influence in his life. Angeal turned to look at Genesis reading in the front seat, he shook his head and looked away. Now Genesis was another story...

_Flashback_

_"English...ugh! Most boring subject ever! I mean what does reading have to do with life?" Sephiroth asked irritated._

_Angeal felt like giving up. "Reading has a lot to do with life Sephiroth."_

_"Does reading teach you how to do your hair? Apply your make up? How to remove unwanted hickeys? How to rid of stalkers? How to keep your ass toned? How to be beautiful? Hell no! Luckily, for me I don't have to worry about any of those things." Sephiroth smirked with pride and walked into the classroom with Angeal._

_Once everyone was seated, Mr. Hollander turned around and greeted the class. "Good morning everyone. Let's start with roll..."_

_"Rude Timberland?"_

_"Here."_

_"Elena Watson?"_

_"Here."_

_"Weiss Kuruto?"_

_"Here."_

_"Angeal Hewley?"_

_"Here." Angeal raised his hand._

_"Genesis Rhapsodos?"_

_"Right here sir." He answered pushing his hair back._

_"Sephiroth Strife?"_

_"Here, dammit. But would rather be somewhere else." He replied leaning back in his chair irritated._

_"Don't give me attitude Mr. Strife." Hollander warned._

_"It's Sephiroth! What the hell is up with all you teachers calling me 'Mr. Strife' damn doesn't the roll sheet read Sephiroth?! Shit, if I wanted a nickname I'd tell you. Calling me sexy is always ok too, but I'll be damned if I give you my number Hollander! Not while your wearing that yellow shirt anyway. AND even if you weren't it's still no." Sephiroth flipped his hair._

_The class stared; some started laughing and some in shock. It was only a week into the class and this is the first time they experienced Sephiroth, which would add to more outbursts to come. Angeal put his head down embarrassed, he couldn't believe Sephiroth would speak that way to a teacher. Hollander stared in a state of shock as well, but quickly shock it off. "One more outburst from you and you're going to detention." He shook his head. "Don't you dare insult me again either." Hollander turned his back and Sephiroth flipped him off. He picked up a clip board from his desk and turned back around._

_"Alright class I believe you had an assignment. Now who would like to read their piece of literature first? Hollander asked._

_Sephiroth leaned over to Angeal and whispered. "More like who wants to read the piece of shit first." He laughed cruelly and Angeal sighed._

_"I will sir, if you would allow me to that is." Genesis said raising his hand with a glint in his eyes. Angeal looked at him and saw that glint looked really familiar._

_"Of course Genesis. Come right up!" Hollander said moving out of the way, so Genesis could stand in front of the class._

_Angeal looked at Sephiroth and saw him sitting there staring at Genesis with a smug look on his face. Angeal folded his arms and put his head down looking at Genesis. Genesis stood up there holding a book, he tossed his hair around a bit and stood there with an alluring look in front of the class making some girls swoon. Angeal sat up when he heard a small whisper, he looked over at Rude Timberland and saw him with his hands clasped over his heart sighing. "Isn't he gorgeous?" Angeal raised his eyebrows and his eyes got big, he turned away slowly and shook his head in disbelief._

_"What piece have you chosen to read for us, Genesis?" Hollander asked._

_"LOVELESS." Genesis smirked eyes gleaming._

_"Ok, you may began." Hollander said._

_"LOVELESS ACT I,_

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take to the skies_

_Ripples form on the waters surface_

_The wandering soul knows no rest."_

_Angeal looked back over at Rude and saw him fanning himself and girls giggling like crazy. He was about to tell Sephiroth something when he heard him say..._

_"You call that Literature? I felt like someone was reading me their damn fortune cookie." Sephiroth commented._

_"Sephiroth silence! Show the speaker some respect." Hollander demanded._

_"Genesis did brilliantly and you insult him?! OH!" Rude yelled falling out of his seat dramatically._

_Genesis looked up from his beloved LOVELESS and stared Sephiroth down. "Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me, Cookie." Sephiroth replied smirking. Angeal looked at Sephiroth. "What are you doing?"_

_"LOVELESS is the most beautiful piece of literature in the world and you dare compare it to a fortune cookie?" Genesis asked disgusted._

_"Beautiful? More like dull and stupid. I mean what does it have to do with anything? Is it going to help any of us get laid? I don't think so and besides from myself and Angeal I think everyone in this room could use help in that area. Especially Horny Hollander over there." Sephiroth challenged smirking._

_Hollander's face turned red and he yelled. "OUT!"_

_"You dare mock LOVELESS? This is one of the biggest turn ons in literature today." Genesis glared._

_"Genesis?" Hollander asked baffled by his statement._

_"Oh really? Is it that so?" Sephiroth asked smugly._

_"Yes, people read this while making love!" Genesis explained._

_Angeal put his hand over his mouth and Rude screamed in delight. Hollander quickly ran out of the room to call for help, he was losing control of his classroom and needed assistance._

_"Oh? That is a turn on." Sephiroth said standing up._

_"Oh yeah it is. Sex is a must in a master piece." Genesis smirked._

_"Well, babe I'm all about sex." He said walking over to Genesis. _

_"Sephiroth! What are you doing?" Angeal asked._

_"Oo that sounds promising." Genesis said pulling Sephiroth towards him. "Names Genesis."_

_"Sephiroth. How about we get out of here?" Sephiroth asked seductively._

_"I'd like that." Genesis smirked._

_Sephiroth turned around and looked at Angeal. "Come on Angeal, threesome."_

_"No way!" Angeal protested._

_"Variety is always good." Genesis said turned on._

_"No!" Angeal shook his head franticly._

_Sephiroth stared at him. "Geal, now." Angeal stared at Sephiroth and that look he was giving him it was the 'do-it-now-or-some-bitch-gets-it' look. He sighed in defeat and walked over to them. Genesis smirked. "I'm Genesis."_

_"I'm Angeal." Angeal replied._

_Sephiroth put his arms around both of them. "Now that Horny Hollanders not around, how about we take off before the bitch comes back?" He suggested. Without another word the three took off down the hall as fast as they could and in the distance Angeal could hear Rude yelling "GENESIS!"_

_End Flashback_

This was one of those memories Angeal tried to avoid thinking about whenever possible, but it was still a fond one nonetheless. Angeal suddenly looked up when he screams of excitement coming from the front of the car, he looked out the window and smirked.

WELCOME TO VEGAS!

"Bitches we have arrived!" Sephiroth shouted out his window and threw up the finger.

"Sephiroth, that's no way to make a first impression." Genesis laughed and rolled down his window. "SEX!" He yelled. Sephiroth and Genesis laughed when people began honking. Angeal sunk down low in his seat and put his hands over his face. Sephiroth and Genesis looked liked two kids in a candy store as they looked out the window. Sephiroth spotted a truck with an exotic dancer on the back and yelled. "That's going to be me, bitches!"

"Oh, I bet." Genesis smirked.

"Can we please go to the hotel?" Angeal pleaded.

"We're almost there amazing in bed Angeal." Sephiroth smirked driving towards the Paris. There were tons of people out driving and walking around, the weather was hot and the lights were on. Sephiroth watched as he saw some drag queens cross the street, which impressed him because he would like to see it more often. The three of them didn't have a list of things they wanted to do while on the trip, so they were just going to go with the flow. Though, Sephiroth really wanted to drink, Genesis wanted to have sex and Angeal wanted to go to sleep. Sephiroth reached the parking lot and stopped in the valley parking lane. All three got out of the car and took out their bags, they waited into the man came and took the keys to walk into the hotel.

"Take nice care off my car bitch and if I see one scratch I'm going to whoop your ass." Sephiroth threatened pushing his sunglasses up and walking into the lobby the Angeal and Genesis. They walked over to the check in lane to sign in.

"I'd like one room please. Make it a suite." Sephiroth said.

"Do you have a reservation?" The lady asked.

"Obviously not or I would have told you." Sephiroth dismissed.

"Ok, let me see what we have available." She said checking the computer.

Sephiroth leaned against the counter impatiently and took off his sunglasses handing them to Genesis. As he waited, he saw a male worker behind the counter staring at him. Sephiroth winked and licked his lips seductively. The worker became flustered and turned away. "Here we are room 212 is that fine?"

"Is it a suite?" Sephiroth asked annoyed.

"Yes. Here's your key." She said handing him the card.

Sephiroth grabbed it and signalled Genesis and Angeal to follow him. Genesis looked down at the slot machines and felt his hands twitch. "I'm anxious Sephiroth."

"I know Genny, I'm getting hot just looking at the machines." Sephiroth said walking to the elevators.

They reached the elevators and waited for one to come down. Angeal pressed the arrow and one of the elevator doors opened, the three quickly walked into the elevator pulling their luggage. Sephiroth quickly pressed the button for the doors to close in hopes no one else would get into the elevator with them. "Hold the door please won't yall?!"

"Shit!" Sephiroth cursed pressing the button quicker, but his hand was pulled away by Genesis and Angeal held the doors open.

A group of about four people ran up to the doors and stepped in quickly. Sephiroth gaped at them in disgust, they were four men wearing shirts that didn't go all the way over their stomachs, he swore at least three of them were missing teeth, they were all wearing matching green shorts and smelled like shit. He turned around to look at Genesis and Angeal. " Damn you!" Sephiroth yelled at them.

The door closed and one of the men turned to them. "Thanks for holdin' the door for us. We were scared you'd leave us all behind." He said rubbing his nose.

"No problem." Angeal replied friendly.

"Did you folks just get here?" One of the men asked.

"Actually we just arrived today." Angeal replied.

"Oh that's good. We've been here for four days!" Another man laughed scratchin' his belly. "It's just hard to wanna leave the pretty ladies here behind, ya know?"

"Oh, I know." Genesis smirked and Sephiroth slapped his arm. "Hey." Genesis said and Sephiroth glared.

"But, it looks like y'all are travelin' with a gal yourself." One man said pointing to Sephiroth. "She's very pretty."

Sephiroth froze in disgust and Angeal was about to say something when Sephiroth elbowed him. "Ow." He turned to him and gave him a look.

"Yeah, She is. Feisty too." Genesis replied.

"I'd love to get a piece of that ass." One of the men said and they started laughing.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sephiroth yelled holding up his hand, everyone silenced at his outburst. "I will say this once and only once dammit! I will NOT give you my number you got that?! Especially to some fugly, stinky ass smelling, toilet licking, yellow teeth, horny bitches!" He yelled. "My ass is just too damn fine!" He slammed his fist on one of the buttons and the door opened at their floor.

"OUT!" He yelled to Genesis and Angeal. They quickly grabbed the luggage and got off the elevator, Sephiroth followed and turned back around to look at the men. "By the way, I'm a man bitches!" He yelled turning around and pulling his pants down. The doors to the elevator closed as the men began screaming loudly. "Shit!" Sephiroth yelled pulling up his pants and began walking down the hall. Genesis and Angeal stared at him.

"What?!" Sephiroth asked.

"Nothing." Genesis and Angeal said.

"Damn well better be nothing! Hurry up bitches." Sephiroth said continuing down the hallway and they both followed. They walked down the long hallways until Sephiroth spotted their room, he let go of his luggage and pulled out the key, he slid it into the slot and the door opened. The three picked up their things and made their way inside. Immediately Sephiroth threw his bags on the bed closest to the window and gaped at the room. It was a huge grand suite with glass windows, there was a mini bar located on the other side of the room next to a fire place. There were two full sized beds that the three would have to share, the walls were a creamy light brown with white trim and Sephiroth almost squealed when he went into the bathroom and saw the large tub.

"Now we can all take a bath together!" Sephiroth exclaimed.

Angeal felt himself go numb. "I don't think so."

Genesis jumped on the bed and laid flat on his back, he smirked comfortably and looked over at Angeal. "Care to join me?"

"No thanks Genesis." Angeal replied sitting on the other vacant bed.

"Oh, but I do." Sephiroth said walking over seductively to Genesis and lay on top of him. "You're so hot."

Angeal rolled his eyes and ignored Sephiroth and Genesis's fore play. What really was on his mind was their family back home, he was considered on how they were doing. Angeal pulled out his cell phone and walked into the bathroom, he shut the door behind him and pressed speed dial. He waited patiently as the phone rang looking around at the bathroom. He looked over at the tub and felt a sweat drop coming on. Sephiroth was right, all three of them could fit in there. Angeal shuttered at the thought.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Zacky it's me Angeal."

_"Angeal! Hey man what's going on?"_

"We just arrived in Vegas about an hour ago, were in our hotel room right now."

_"Cool, where are you guys staying at?"_

"The Paris. Sephiroth's choice, he says it's more romantic."

_"Haha, well the sure does sound like something he'd say."_

"How are you guys doing? Is everything alright?"

_"Yeah everything's fine. Kadaj and Loz have their little outbursts sometimes, but they get over it eventually."_

"What about you and Cloud?"

_"Were doing good. Though Cloud seems a bit under the weather, he's not physically sick, but he just seems worried. You know Cloud."_

"Well make sure you keep an eye out, anything could happen while we're away. Maybe you should talk to Cloud, see what's on his mind."

_"I think it might be a bit personal. I don't want to make him uncomfortable."_

"Yeah, your probably right. It's only natural, the incident only happened about a month ago."

_"He seemed fine before."_

"He probably didn't want to show it. Maybe once we get back we can have Dr. Luthen come see him, he seemed to get along with Cloud."

"_That's probably a good idea. When are you coming back?"_

"If I get my way, I'd say in about two days."

_"But, if Sephiroth gets his way --"_

"Most likely never. "

_"Haha, yeah. Well, I'm going to have to let go now Geal, we're all about to go to have some pizza."_

"Ok, be careful Zack."

"WAIT!" Sephiroth yelled pushing open the bathroom door with force. Angeal stared at him in utter confusion not understanding his sudden outburst and interruption.

_"Is that Sephiroth?"_

"Let me talk to Cloud!" Sephiroth said to Angeal holding his hand out for the phone.

"Zack, can you give the phone to Cloud please?" Angeal asked handing over the phone to Sephiroth.

_"Yeah, hold on. Cloud!"_

Sephiroth pushed his hair back and put the phone against his ear, Angeal stared at him wondering what was going on in his head.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked impatiently.

_"Hold on, he's coming."_

"Tell him to hurry his bitch ass up! I'm not getting any younger!" Sephiroth screamed into the phone.

Angeal stared at Sephiroth and shook his head. "Sephiroth that's ridiculous."

_"Hello?"_

"CLOUD!"

_"...Sephiroth."_

"Listen up skank! Your big brother is about to give you an important life lesson."

_"What?"_

"Use protection and don't have sex on the beach! That shit burns!"

With that Sephiroth shut the phone and handed it back to Angeal smirking, he flipped his hair back and walked out of the bathroom smugly. Angeal stared at the now empty doorway holding his phone dumbfounded. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Sephiroth and Genesis checking their wallets and changing into cooler clothing. Angeal sat on his bed and laid down, he didn't feel like being apart of their antics.

"We're going to the machines! Care to come, Angeal?" Sephiroth asked happily.

"No, I'm not going to blow my money off on pointless gambling." Angeal denied.

"Don't be a baby Angeal." Genesis said hitting his leg.

"Go have fun, I'll be here." Angeal said turning on his side.

Sephiroth shrugged. "Your choice sexy ass, but tomorrow night you're coming with us. Hand cuffed or not." He smirked walking out of the room with Genesis.

"What?" Angeal asked, but the door had already been shut. Almost immediately Angeal heard laughing and foot steps running down the hall. Sephiroth and Genesis ran merrily down the hall as happy as can be. They were both hoping to have some luck at the machines, but of course they'd have to spend some to gain some. They both had been saving up for this moment for a very long time. Which is the real reason why Sephiroth's house was never stocked with food and they lived in some sort of poverty. This reason was unknown to his brothers, so Sephiroth doesn't have to worry. Genesis on the other hand is the only child in his family, so his parents took it upon themselves to spoil him rotten.

"Jackpot, jackpot, jackpot here I come!" Sephiroth shouted with Genesis as they ran into an elevator. Sephiroth made sure this time that no one would join them inside.

"Genny, I can feel those coins falling into my hands already! It's such a turn on." Sephiroth fanned himself.

"Don't get to worked up now Sephy, save your energy for later." Genesis winked.

"You're right." Sephiroth smirked as the elevator doors opened and they dashed out into the crowd. They ran almost knocking to people over and stopped to stare at all the flashing machines once they had arrived.

1,000,000!

500,000!

2,000,000

Pot of Gold!

Treasure Chest!

"So...many...to...choose...from." Sephiroth stared dazed. Genesis didn't have such a hard time choosing, he scanned over the machines and picked one out, he walked over to it throwing up the back of his coat and sat down. He entered his first quarter and pulled the lever. By now a crowd had been forming around Sephiroth as he merely stood there still in a daze, one man had even had the courage to poke him, but still no response. Genesis turned around and looked back at Sephiroth, he smirked and his eyes returned back to the machine.

"Let's see how long he'll stand there." Genesis said as he continued to pull the lever.

"You know, you look just like my grandson."

Genesis slowly turned around slowly to his left and saw a sweet little old lady sitting at the slot machine beside him. She had her pursue slung around her shoulder, a cigarette in one hand and a wine glass in other, Genesis also noticed the knitting's sticking out of her bag. He smirked. "Is that so?" The old lady nodded smiling. "Oh yes exactly like my grandson."

"Hm, well that's something I've never gotten before. Your grandson must be a pretty good looking guy." Genesis said as a compliment to himself.

"Yes. The sad thing is I haven't seen my grandson in years." The old lady said in a scratchy voice. "You see, he never has time for grandma anymore."

"I'm so very sorry to hear that." Genesis said inserting another quarter.

"But, what I do know is that my grandson is supposed to be here for a vacation this weekend." The old lady said.

"Is that why you've come?" Genesis asked.

"Yes, I've come looking for him." She said smiling. "I've had a good feeling about finding him in this hotel too."

Genesis stopped and turned to look at her. "Oh really?"

"Yes, my gut feeling, you know." She said pulling the lever on her machine. "He didn't even invite me to his graduation."

Genesis suddenly became nervous as he sat next to this old lady. "That's too bad." He answered not looking her in eye.

"Isn't it? Oh! I have a picture of him let me show you." She said enthusiastically putting her drink down and looking through her pursue. Genesis waited nervously as she continued to rummage through her bag. He looked back at Sephiroth and saw that he was no longer standing there, he assumed he must have woken up out of his trance and went to gamble.

"Oh, here it is." She took out her wallet and pulled up a folded picture. "This is him!" She handed the picture to Genesis and he looked down at it.

"Of course that's when he was only a little guy, he never liked to take many pictures as he got older." The old lady explained.

"...What's your grandsons name?" Genesis asked feeling himself become frozen as he stared at the picture.

"Oh! I can't believe I haven't told you. Haha, oh his name is Genesis. But, when he was younger I use to call him Genny. Such an adorable child he was, but even more handsome as a young adult. I do miss him." She smiled to herself as Genesis handed the picture back to her.

"Well, it was very nice seeing you aga-- I mean meeting you. But, I really have to go." Genesis said stand up quickly and walking away.

"Wait, young man! You never gave me your name!" The old lady called out.

Genesis ran away from the slot machine as fast as he could, he had to find Sephiroth. He looked back to see if she was following him, but shook his head and thought that was ridiculous. How would some old woman chase after him? He did see a blur a grey hair, but that could be anyone's. He stopped in his tracks and did a double take to see if that was actually silver hair instead of grey. "Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth laughed taking a drink from his glass, he looked back at his machine and pulled the lever. There was a crowd of people surrounding him all of them drinking and listening to everything he'd say. "So, I was like excuse me? Did you just touch my ass? and he's all 'No, I did no such thing!' and I was all, well would you like to?" The crowd broke out into laughter and Sephiroth smirked downing his drink.

"Sephiroth, you're hilarious!" One of the guys laughed.

"I do my best." Sephiroth winked.

"Sephiroth!" Genesis said reaching him.

Sephiroth and everyone turned around to look at Genesis, Sephiroth flipped his hair back and stood up. "Genny! There you are where the hell have you been?!"

"Don't call me that! We have to go now." Genesis said.

"Why the hell do we have to leave?!" Sephiroth asked. "We just got down here!"

"Yeah, why does Sephiroth have to leave?"

"Don't try and hog him for yourself!"

"He can stay down here if he wants to!"

The crowd began to break out into an angry rage and Genesis rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous, he looked at Sephiroth and Sephiroth raised his eyebrow waiting for an answer. Genesis looked at him pleadingly, but Sephiroth turned away and sat back down. "Genny, I came here to gamble and that's what I'm going to do, dammit!" He put another quarter into the slot machine and waited. Surprisingly, he got three of a kind. Sephiroth's face lit up and he yelled in delight, the crowd cheered in delight and were congratulating him. Sephiroth stared at the machine waiting for the coins to fall, but nothing came out.

"Bitch, where's my money?!" Sephiroth said shaking the machine. Everyone looked in confusion as the money refused to come out. Sephiroth in anger acted impulsively, Genesis moved to stop him, but he was to late.

"You're asking for a royal bitch slap!" Sephiroth yelled punching a whole through the machine. Everyone stopped and gasped as smoke from the machine began to rise, all around them people began to get up to see what had happened. Genesis stared wide eyed and covered his mouth, he looked at Sephiroth and shook his head in disbelief. Sephiroth stared at the machine in realization after he had let out his frustration.

"Oh shit." Sephiroth cursed.

Genesis looked up and he could see Security heading down toward them. He looked at Sephiroth and grabbed him by the arm. "Run!" He yelled and him and Sephiroth made a mad dash through the crowd. People began screaming as they pushed there way past everyone causing drinks and people to fall. Security caught them with their eyes and began running after them.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Security yelled running.

Sephiroth and Genesis were pushing their way as fast they could through the crowd to try and reach the elevator. As they were running Genesis's eyes widened as he saw the old lady from before walking toward them. "Shit Sephiroth!" Genesis yelled. Sephiroth turned to look at him. "What?!" He looked ahead of them and also saw the old lady about to collide with them. "Oh, hell no!" Sephiroth yelled as they were approaching the old lady faster then they both had anticipated. Right when they were about to collide with the old lady, Sephiroth grabbed her and threw out of the way.

"Move bitch!" He yelled as she hit the ground. Genesis eyes widened in shock as he watched the old lady hit the floor. He looked at Sephiroth in disbelief. "Sephiroth, what the hell?!" Genesis yelled in anger. "What?! The bitch was in our way!" He yelled at Genesis. "That was my grandma!" Genesis explained. "WHAT?!" Sephiroth said shocked and shook his head. "Doesn't matter! Either way the bitch was going down!"

"Stop, stop running!" Security yelled coming into Genesis and Sephiroth's view.

Sephiroth and Genesis reached the elevator lobby causing people to scream around them in fear, Sephiroth ran up the buttons and punched the up button, causing it to break and fall off. Genesis pulled on his hair and yelled. "Stop punching things, damn you!"

"I can't help it!" Sephiroth screamed as one of the elevator doors opened. He grabbed Genesis by the wrist and ran into the elevator throwing everyone out "Get out the way, whores!" The people began to scream as they hit the floor as Sephiroth threw them out viciously. Genesis began to push the button rapidly for the elevator doors to shut, when they heard a voice yelling after them. Sephiroth looked up after he threw the last person out and saw the dirty men from earlier that they were on the elevator with them.

"Hold the door won't ya?!" The same man from last time yelled.

The four dirty men were beginning to approach their elevator faster and faster. Sephiroth pissed as hell, pulled his arm back and yelled. "EAT SHIT!" He punched one of the men and the man flew back into the others. The doors shut right after and Genesis took a deep breath trying to take everything in. They both stared anxiously as the elevator reached their floor and they bolted out running to the room as fast as they could.

Angeal sat on the edge of his bed holding a tissue in his hand, he stared at the TV breathless.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you_

_I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_You're here, _

The door busted open and Sephiroth and Genesis came running in. "AH!" Angeal screamed falling off the bed from shock.

_There's nothing I fear_

He stared at them terrified as they ran to their bed and began grabbing their luggage. "Angeal get your shit! We have to leave now!" Sephiroth yelled picking up his bags. "What? But, we just got here?" Angeal asked in confusion. Genesis pulled Angeal up from the ground and pushed him on the bed. "We have to leave now or we're going to jail! Get your bags! Fuck Titanic it can wait!" He yelled throwing the remote at the TV. Angeal grabbed his things and stared at them in disbelief. Once they had all their things they ran out of the room in a mad dash.

"What did you two do?!" Angeal asked in anger and confusion.

"SEPIROTH, over here punched a whole into a damn slot machine!" Genesis yelled running.

Angeal looked at him in disbelief. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"The bitch was asking for it!" Sephiroth yelled.

Angeal shook his head angry. "How are we going to check out now?!"

"Doesn't matter we paid in cash!" Sephiroth screamed.

"So, were just going to waste our money?" Angeal asked.

"Angeal I could care less about damn money I just want to save my ass ok?!" Sephiroth screamed as the they reached the elevator lobby and Genesis pressed they down arrow.

"Do you think it's even safe down go the elevator?" Angeal asked.

"I have a plan. Once we get down there I know security will probably be waiting, we're going to rush them and make the great escape out of the hotel." Sephiroth explained.

"What about your car?" Angeal asked.

"We'll run in the parking structure and get it ourselves." Sephiroth said.

"We're so screwed." Genesis said putting his hands over his face.

The elevator door opened and luckily for the three of them it was empty. They got inside quickly and the doors shut, as they waited to reach the lobby the three braced themselves for any on coming ambushes. The doors opened and they dashed out running, once again people began screaming and pointing to security. The security guards whipped around and began the chase once again.

"Hold it! Stay where you are! All three of you!" The security yelled right on their tails.

"Kiss my ass!" Sephiroth yelled back at them and Angeal looked at him strictly. "Are you trying to make it worse?!" He asked. Genesis let a sigh of relief out, when he could see the doors leading to the front of the hotel, they were so close to escaping.

"Explain what happened again mam?" A security guard asked.

"Well, I had met this young man at the slot machine and I had told him that I am looking for my grandson. After we talked, he took off like a nut! I didn't get the young mans name so I went looking for him and when I found him he was running with a woman with long silver hair. I was about to approach them, but I was viciously attacked and cursed at by the woman! She'd thrown me to the ground, I thought she had broken my hip!" The old lady explained.

"Do you have any idea where the two are now?" The man asked.

"Well, I really don't kno-- OH! Look, look over there! There they are!" She screamed pointing as Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis ran pass them.

The security guard quickly left the old lady and ran after the three. The old lady gave Sephiroth the dirtiest look and began running after them as well. She didn't get far though when she ended up tripping and falling on the floor. The old lady was extremely angry and screamed. "Dammit! Kick that silver haired bitch in the vagina for me, will you?! Shit my hip!" She yelled out in pain and rolled over onto her back.

"Yes!" Sephiroth yelled as they reached the doors and ran out of the hotel. Security didn't let up though and they were still right on there tail. "You'll never get me alive bitches!" Spehiroth yelled as the three ran into the parking structure. "The car can be anywhere!" Angeal yelled. Sephiroth dug into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Here they gave it to me when we checked in." He passed it to Angeal and he began reading it. "It says it's in section C parking 62." They looked at each other as Genesis threw a family of four out of the way and pulled the two into the elevator.

"Hey! What the hell are you guys doing! Don't ever touch my fami--" The father was cut off as the elevator doors shut.

Once they were safe inside Sephiroth burst into laughter and leaned on Genesis. "I can't believe you threw down a family of four! I'm so proud of you."

"It's nothing to be proud of, I just had to get us away from security as quick as possible." Genesis said. "By the way. When we get back home, I'll give you my grandma's address so you can get her a 'get well soon' card. That is if she's still alive. You probably broke her hip." Genesis explained and looked away from Sephiroth.

Angeal looked at the two in confusion. "Your grandma's here?" He asked Genesis. "And you broke her hip?!" He asked Sephiroth and Genesis shook his head. "Long story we'll tell you about it later."

The elevator doors opened and they made a mad dash down the rows of cars. "Go, go, go!" Genesis yelled pointing to section C 60.

"Hey! There they are!" Security yelled running up the stairs.

"There's the car! Get the hell inside!" Sephiroth yelled kicking the truck open and throwing all their luggage inside. He shut it and unlocked the car door, Genesis jumped in the front seat and Angeal jumped in the back. Once all the doors were shut Sephiroth backed up full throttle and didn't know a security man was behind the car. They all heard a loud THUMP and a crushing sound. Sephiroth looked back in his rear view mirror and saw one of the security men laying on the floor.

"Shit I think I killed a bitch!" Sephiroth screamed.

Angeal looked back and put his hand over his mouth and looked Sephiroth. "We have to get off and make sure he's o--"

"Drive!" Genesis yelled and pushed his own foot on the gas pedal causing Sephiroth to scream as he almost hit a parked car, but turned the wheel in time. Genesis took his foot off the pedal and let Sephiroth take over. He turned back around to take a look at the security guard as they drove away and saw him rolling on the ground holding his leg. "See he's ok!"

Angeal looked at him and shook his head. Sephiroth was driving out of the parking structure as fast as he could nearly hitting and missing the valley parkers and that same family of four. When they reached the main entrance to the parking structure as Sephiroth was speeding, up ahead he saw a line of security guards blocking them from exiting. "Oh, hell no! These bitches think I won't do it? Well watch this!" He yelled heading for the security guards at full speed.

"Sephiroth, no!" Angeal yelled holding on to his seat.

The security guards eyes widened as they saw Sephiroth heading for them at full speed. They looked at each other and began to panic, not knowing whether they should move or not. But, from what they've seen, they should know Sephiroth wasn't going to stop.

Sephiroth's eyes had in evil glint in them as he was about to hit them, Angeal's eyes were full of pure fear and Genesis were anxious. Right when the car was about the collide with the security guards, all of them had jumped out of the way, making a clean path for the three to escape. Sephiroth laughed in delight and rolled down his window. "I dare you bitches to follow me and I'll for sure run your asses over!" He yelled taking off out of the Paris parking lot. They made it out onto the street and all three took a breath of relief.

"We're safe." Genesis sighed sitting back.

Angeal was too stunned for words and was slowly putting his seat belt on silently. Sephiroth was smug as ever as he continued driving. "My driving skills are impressive don't you think?" He laughed flipping his hair back.

"So, where do we go now?" Genesis asked.

"Well, we did lose a lot of money, since we paid the Paris for that room. So, we'll have to go somewhere cheaper." Sephiroth explained.

Angeal looked up shocked. "What? We're still staying in Vegas?" He asked in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't we?" Sephiroth asked.

"What?! Did you forget what happened right now? We're criminals here, we're wanted! They're going to hunt us down and you still want to stay?! We're going to end up in jail! You may not have morals Sephiroth, but I do and I will not allow myself to go to jail." Angeal said angry.

"Don't worry Geal everything will be fine, no need to shout." Sephiroth smirked.

"I can't believe you." Angeal said putting his hand on his head in total disbelief.

Sephiroth's smirk slowly disappeared as he looked in his rear view mirror and saw police sirens coming toward them. "Shit." Sephiroth said picking up the pace and began driving faster. Angeal turned around and also saw the sirens. "See! I told you Sephiroth!" Genesis looked at Sephiroth and said. "We can out drive them. Let's give them high speed chase, they'll never catch us." Angeal stared at Genesis stunned and felt like he would have a heart attack any minute from the stress.

Sephiroth looked up again when he heard the police making an announcement. "Stop your car and pull over license plate number B1TCH!"

"Shit! They know my license plate number!" Sephiroth said driving faster and cutting cars off.

"Hey watch it!" An angry driver yelled.

"There they are right over here police! There's the license plate!" Another driver yelled helping the police out.

The police quickly started catching up to Sephiroth's car as they dodged and went around other cars. Sephiroth drove frantically making a sharp illegal u-turn almost hitting a few pedestrians. "You almost hit those people!" Angeal yelled at Sephiroth worried. "Well they better stay the hell out of my way!" Sephiroth said driving at top speed making cars around them honk and yell out there windows. Genesis looked around at the different hotels and turned to Sephiroth. "We need to know where were going."

"How about the Flamingo?" Angeal suggested holding onto to his seat as he was being slightly thrown around.

"Dammit! Fine Angeal, fine! We'll stay at the damn Flamingo!" In anger Sephiroth accidentally hit a car's bumper sending that car into another car. Angeal panicked and looked at Sephiroth. "You just caused an accident!" Genesis looked back at Angeal. "Geal calm down! We have bigger things to worry about!" He said pointing at the police cars gaining speed. Sephiroth drove his way through a maze of cars until he reached a red light, where he was stuck. He looked out of the windshield and saw more police cars appearing from every side.

The only way to go, in hopes of escaping was forward. Sephiroth looked up ahead and saw a crowd of pedestrians crossing the street. "So, to get away I'm going to have to kill a few bitches, am I?" He asked himself tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Sephiroth, don't!" Angeal pleaded.

"He has to; it's the only way we can escape!" Genesis explained.

Angeal looked up ahead at the pedestrians crossing the street and spotted a familiar face. Mr. Lazard and his son Rufus were crossing the street, Rufus was unfortunately walking with a cane though. During the last weeks of school Rufus had got into a terrible accident, where he fell out of a tree and broke his leg. Now Angeal could only assume that Rufus was still healing since he was using a cane. But, before Angeal could explain any of this to Sephiroth and Genesis, Sephiroth was already speeding towards him at full throttle running a red light.

"NO!" Angeal yelled out.

"Dad can we go out to dinner after we rest in the hotel for awhile? I'm really hungry." Rufus said looking up at his dad.

"Yes, but only after we rest. You're still healing Rufus and you need to take breaks, we don't want you tiring yourself out." Mr. Lazard said. " Where would you like to g--- RUFUS WATCH OUT!" Mr. Lazard screamed jumping back. But, it was too late for his son.

Sephiroth hit Rufus Shinra at full throttle causing him to fly into the air. "AH!" He screamed and hit the ground, even through all the chaos, the three could hear bones crack. Sephiroth looked back in his mirror and saw Rufus lying on the floor his body contorted. "Oops! Shit, my bad Shinra!" Sephiroth yelled out the window and continued driving as fast as he could to the Flamingo.

"Do you have no shame!? No sense of humanity!? You just killed someone!" Angeal yelled in disgust, he felt like he would throw up. Genesis looked back at Rufus and chuckled a little, but stopped immediately when he saw Angeal's face.

"Angeal he's not dead I saw him moving and besides I think I only got his legs, so the worse that can happen is that instead of having to use a cane to recover, he'll need a wheel chair!" Sephiroth yelled making his way into the Flamingo parking lot.

"You think that's ok?! It's not! You seriously injured him!" Angeal argued.

"Look, it was either him getting injured or us in jail! Me taking Rufus down distracted the cops! We've made clean get away." Sephiroth explained.

"An exceptionally smooth one." Genesis winked at Sephiroth, by now he was calm again.

"You two are the worst." Angeal said shaking his head. "Especially you Sephiroth. You punch a hole in a slot machine, you almost break an old ladies hip, you run over a security guard and you almost kill Rufus Shinra!"

"Every bitch for themselves." Sephiroth said parking the car inside the Flamingo parking structure. He parked the car close by in case they have to make a quick get away. All three got out of the car and pulled their luggage out of the trunk. Together they all walked inside the Flamingo lobby and went to check in. Genesis stood next to Sephiroth as he was checking them in and Angeal was walking in circle trying to shake off what had happened. The lady gave Sephiroth their room key and Genesis signalled Angeal to follow them. The three of them walked to the elevator lobby and Sephiroth pressed the arrow.

"At least we've gotten that over with, now we can put it behind us." Genesis said pulling out LOVELESS.

"I don't know if I ever can." Angeal replied.

"I just did." Sephiroth said flipping his hair back and an elevator door opened. They stepped inside and the doors shut, Sephiroth stood there annoyed. "Why the hell does it feel like I've been spending most of my time in a damn elevator?!" He yelled.

"Because you have." Genesis explained.

The doors opened of their floor and they stepped out, all of them walked down the hallways until they reached their room. Sephiroth took out the key card and opened the door. This room was much smaller and cheaper, it had a small bathroom, two beds and a small TV. "See Angeal what did I tell you? This place is shit!" He said throwing his luggage on one of the beds. Angeal ignored him and put his stuff and the other bed, Genesis was going to share a bed with Sephiroth. Angeal looked for the remote on the table and picked it up, he turned on the TV and wasn't surprised to see their car chase.

BREAKING NEWS

"_Three fugitives are on the run charged for destruction of property, domestic violence, speeding and two hit and runs. Police are currently looking for these three men. One has long silver hair and can be mistaken for a woman, one has medium length brown hair and one has black hair slicked back. The license plate for their car is B1TCH. These defining facts should help you spot them easily. If you have any information, please contact the police_."

Angeal laid on his bed completely miserable and closed his eyes, Genesis and Sephiroth shrugged and turned off the TV. All this meant to them now was that they had to wear hats and sunglasses. Sephiroth and Genesis climbed into bed smugly and went to sleep. Their main focus was still having a good time, while Angeal's was getting home as quick as possible.

The next two days and what Angeal was hoping would be their last day had come. Angeal had stayed inside not willing to come out, the other two on the other hand had been out constantly never staying in the room. Sephiroth would wrap his hair up into a bun and wear his pink sunglasses whenever, he was out and Genesis would wear sunglasses and a black long wig he bought in a shop near by. Today Sephiroth had gone out to the pool and Genesis went out to the bar for a few drinks.

Sephiroth sat fanning himself as he lay out on a lawn chair by the pool, it was hot day which meant a lot of people would be out by the pool today. He didn't want to let the chance to show of his sexy ass go by. He sipped his drink and sighed watching the people in the pool, more specifically the men. As he sat and watched two people walked by him gossiping.

"Did you hear about those three fugitives?" One of the people asked.

"Yeah, I hope they catch them soon. They put three people in the hospital, one boy, one security guard and one old lady." Another answered.

"If I were them, I'd get out of Vegas as soon as possible."

Sephiroth gave them both them finger once they had passed him. For all Sephiroth cared those three deserved to be in the hospital for getting in his way.

"Excuse me, would you like some company?" A man said coming up and approaching Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked him over and turned his head. "Bitch please. Before you can ask, no you can not have my number!"

"Geez, ok! I wasn't even going to ask for your number." The guy said walking away. "Bitch."

Sephiroth got up immediately and threw his drink at the guys head, cutting him. The man yelled and held his head, Sephiroth ran over impulsively and kicked him into the pool. "Don't you ever call me a bitch and think you can get away with it, I'll whoop your ass if you try getting out of that pool!" He threatened and everyone else stared at Sephiroth as flipped a strand of his hair and walked away. Sephiroth, pissed as hell decide he would go join Genesis and grab a few drinks. He quickened his pace though fearing someone would call security reporting what he had just done to that guy.

He was about to enter the bar, when he thought of Angeal. He knew he'd been laying around miserable the whole time and hadn't gone out once to do anything fun. Sephiroth turned away from the bar and began walking to the elevator lobby. Angeal lay on his bed phone to his ear, he'd called his brother Zack for some comfort.

_"Hey, this is Zack. I'm sorry I can't get to the phone right now, but I'll defiantly call you back! Leave a message!"_

_Beep!_

"Hey Zack, it's me Geal. I just wanted to let you know that we should be leaving tonight and hopefully we'll be home soon after we leave. I hope everyone's ok back at home, I miss you guys. I'll see you soon, bye."

Angeal sighed and shut his phone, he would try calling again later when they were leaving. All of the bags had already been packed, but they wouldn't leave until Genesis and Sephiroth felt like they were done having their fun. Angeal shook his head, all along he knew coming to Vegas was a bad idea. The door opened and Angeal looked up, he saw Sephiroth take his glasses off and stare at him.

"Get up." Sephiroth demanded.

"Why? What did you do this time?" Angeal said dryly.

"Nothing, I want to take you out for some drink before we leave." Sephiroth explained.

"No, I'm fine here." Angeal declined.

"Listen, if you come have some drinks with us, we'll leave right after we're done." Sephiroth said catching Angeal's attention.

"Really?" Angeal asked.

"Yes, now get up and put your hair up, we don't want to be recognized." Sephiroth said.

Angeal did as Sephiroth told him and they both headed out of the room. The walk down the hall was quiet, neither of them said anything. Sephiroth looked over at Angeal and sighed. "Look, Geal I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to upset you." He said. "I just wanted to have a good time while I was here, I wasn't planning any of this to happen."

"I know, it's ok Sephiroth. I don't blame you; let's just stop talking about it." Angeal replied.

Sephiroth looked at Angeal and turned away. "Can we hold hands?"

Angeal looked at him and raised his eyebrow, but complied nonetheless. He grabbed Sephiroth's hand in his and together they walked to the bar. Genesis sat at the bar holding his third beer in his hand, he tossed his fake hair to the side and took a drink. All in all, he would have to admit that he had a really good time here in Vegas. Despite the big incident, he thought it added to the excitement of it all. It's something he'll never forget and will always have to look back on. What he was unsure about, was how he would explain everything to his grandma since, the family was planning a birthday party for her in a few weeks. If she's still alive that is, no thanks to Sephiroth.

"Hey Genny, enjoying your drink there?" Sephiroth asked taking a seat next to him. "Look who I brought with me." Genesis looked on the other side of Sephiroth and Angeal seating there with his hair up. "Geal, it's nice of you too join us. Nice hair, by the way." He complimented.

"Thanks, I could say the same about yours." Angeal smiled and the three ordered some drinks. Since they looked older then they actually were, it was easy for the bouncer to believe that they were twenty-one and their fake ID's were convincing enough. It would seem to be against Angeal's morals to drink while underage, but even he has to let lose sometimes. After a few drinks the three were giggling like mad, Angeal especially since this was somewhat new to him.

"And then. hahaha! When Rufus flew into the air! Hahaha, like a shooting star!" Angeal said laughing causing Sephiroth and Genesis to fall over with laughter too.

"I know! I was all like R-U-F-U-S in slow mo!" Genesis laughed.

"Hahaha! I was making a wish on that bitch, since he looked like a shooting star!" Sephiroth said causing the two to spit out their drinks. Angeal pounded his fist on the table laughing and Genesis's wig almost came off.

Sephiroth reached out and put his arms around the two of them. "I love you guys so much!" He confessed. "We should get married or something!"

"Aw, Sephy. That's like a proposal! Let's all get married." Genesis said.

Angeal nodded. "Yeah, then we can all go to Hawaii or something for our honey moon!"

"Ok! Come on my bitches lets go get our luggage and go get married!" Sephiroth yelled and the three began stumbling their way back to the room. One of the men sitting at the bar looked at the bartender and said. "Hey, didn't those three guys look familiar?" The bartender shrugged and replied. "Hell if I know. After working here for so long everyone starts looking familiar."

Sephiroth threw the last bags in the trunk and the three hopped in the car, he drove onto the street and they began looking around for wedding chapels. As Sephiroth, Angeal sat up and leaned closer to Genesis and Sephiroth. "Did you guys know, that this is the happiest day of my life!" He said fanning himself with his hands. "I know, you guys are like my best friends and your both so sexy and I'm so happy to be getting married to you guys!"

"I can't wait until we have our threesome!" Sephiroth confessed swerving a little as he drove. Angeal looked out the window and saw a wedding chapel come up ahead. "There look!" Sephiroth quickly drove up and parked. The three looked up at the sign and smiled blissfully.

EARLS 98$ WEDDINGS

They squealed in delight and the three ran into the chapel, they were met by a man sitting behind a table. "What can I do for you precious things?" The man asked smiling and standing. He went over and shook all three of their hands. "I'm Earl and I'll be assisting you tonight."

"We want to get married and then laid." Sephiroth explained.

"Oh really? That sounds like a plan! Now who will I be marrying tonight?" Earl asked enthusiastically.

"All three of us!" Genesis yelled.

Earl jumped slightly and clapped his hands. "Oh! This is new! I've never heard of such a thing! Ok, ok we marry you now! Do you have the money?" He asked and Angeal pulled out a hundred dollar bill from his pocket. "Excellent, excellent! Quick now, lets hurry up before any of you realize what your doing." Earl lead the three drunk men into the alter room and pushed them into the center. He took out three rings from his pocket and handed each to one of them.

"Hahaha! Are these plastic?" Sephiroth asked almost falling over.

"No! They are gold, ok! Now let's say vows!" Earl said looking at Angeal. "What is your name."

"Angeal...haha!" He replied leaning on Genesis trying not to fall.

"Ok. Do you Angeal, take...eh?" He looked at Sephiroth and Genesis. "Names?"

"Genny." Genesis said smirking.

"Sephy or Sexy Sephy, whatever." Sephiroth mumbled.

"Take Sexy Sephy and Genny to be your wedded husbands? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? For richer and for poorer? As long as you three shall live?" Earl asked.

"I do." Angeal replied feeling a little emotional.

"Do you Genny, take Angeal and Sexy Sephy to be your wedded husbands? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? For richer and for poorer? As long as you three shall live?" Earl asked.

"I do." Genesis said hugging Angeal.

"And do you Sexy Sephy take Genny and Angeal to be your wedded husbands? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? For richer and for poorer? As long as you three shall live?" Earl asked.

"Hell yes!" Sephiroth said hugging Angeal on the other side.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you, husband, husband and husband. You make kiss your husbands!" Earl announced in delight.

The three attempted to reach for each other, but all ended up falling over and hitting the ground laughing. Earl squealed in delight fanning himself. "Your love is so beautiful!" He grabbed his basket of flowers and began throwing flowers over the three as they continued to laugh.

"Hey, hey! Who am I? 'Oh! my hip!'" Genesis asked laughing with Angeal and Sephiroth.

Earl walked over to the three on the floor and handed them a piece of paper and a pen. "I need you happy newlyweds to sign this wedding certificate."

Sephiroth scribbled _Sexy Sephy_on the certificate and handed it to Genesis. Genesis wrote Genny Rhapsodos and handed it to Angeal. Angeal wrote his actually birth name on the certificate not knowing how much he would regret it later, he folded the certificate and put it in his pocket smiling.

Earl quickly helped the three up and walked them to Sephiroth's car, he carefully place them all inside the car and said. "Goodbye husbands! I know you are all very drunk and will want to kill me in the morning! Have a happy life!" He waved as Sephiroth backed up hitting a trash can into the street. He turned the wheel and eventually the three were on the road again. Surprisingly, Sephiroth was a much better driver drunk, than he was sober. They all felt a little sad when they passed they you have now left Nevada sign. This is one trip they would never forget.

"Let me just say, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!" Sephiroth quoted.

"How about this one, what happens in Vegas happens while you're drunk!" Angeal laughed falling over in the back seat.

"What happens in Vegas will end up following you home, whether you regret it or not." Genesis said feeling his alcohol level drop a little.

"I can't wait to tell Cloud!" Sephiroth yelled as they took off down the long road, not knowing what to expect once they were sober again.

* * *

Thank you to DoublleL for proof reading this for me. I love you! Thank you to everyone who read this chapter I hope you enjoyed it! It took me forever XD Please REVIEW. Encouraging comments will inspire me to write more (:


End file.
